Akame ga Kill: Soul Calibur
by Sentaifan101
Summary: AU. Night Raid discovers that the entity that's truly behind the Empire's corruption is, in fact, the vile trio; Soul Edge, Inferno, and Nightmare. And Tatsumi is the primary target, as he wields the legendary spirit sword, Soul Calibur. Rated M for the usual reasons. Do expect some changes to the SC characters' personalities.
1. Chapter 1: Kill the Azure Knight

**_Chapter 1: Kill the Azure Knight_**

 **"H** a **v** e a **t** a **st** e...o **f my d** a **rkn** e **ss!"** a dark demonic voice said, **"M** o **r** e... **My th** i **rst...** I **t c** o **nt** i **n** ue **s!"** after it was done slaughtering innocents, only one survived; A guard from the Empire, who was sent to protect a noble child; she picking out her next toy. **"Wh** e **r** e i **s th** i **s s** o **c** a **ll** e **d** E **mp** i **r** e?"

"T-the Empire is p-past th-this for-fo-forest." The poor guard was scared out of his mind; this demonic knight that could easily be called a danger beast slaughtered his charge. He wanted to run and tell the citizens, but the eyes—those dark eyes that shone through this thing's helmet—wanted more than darkness, chaos and despair.

 **"G** oo **d..."** The knight—Nightmare—said as he thrusted his enormous sword with an eye in it— **Soul Edge** —into the guard's abdomen, **"Y** ou **sh** a **ll b** e **c** o **m** e **m** y **n** ou **r** i **shm** e **nt!"** After that, his eyes closed slowly, becoming dark and dull. The life of the guards voice had become devoid. "*dark chuckle* **Devastation...for the weak!** I **sh** a **ll sh** o **w th** e **m...th** e **gr** ea **t** e **st n** i **ghtm** a **r** e! I **h** o **p** e **y** ou **'v** e **pr** e **p** a **r** e **d 'Empire', b** e **c** au **s** e **y** ou **sh** a **ll r** e **c** ei **v** e... **th** e **p** u **n** i **shm** e **nt...of darkness!"** Nightmare's chuckle became full blown laughter of insanity, wanting nothing but death and destruction. However, the laughter suddenly stopped, and Nightmare dropped his sword and began to hold his head, screaming in pain, **"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"** the human host's soul—My Soul—broke free from the control of **Soul Edge** 's own, Inferno; The event of which caused **Soul Edge** to break up into many pieces, and scattered throughout the land, further setting back the demon's plans—one of said pieces held the power to end him; a piece called **Soul Calibur**.

That was 10 years ago.

What altered the timeline was my forced union with the evil sword, **Soul Edge**. I approached it with a sword given to me by a knight named Siegfried; the spirit sword, **Soul Calibur**. He was like many others I met in the first timeline; he saw my potential, and therefore decided I would be the perfect heir to **Soul Calibur**. I aimed to live up to his expectations; I was going to destroy **Soul Edge**. However, the evil sword's own soul—the demon, Inferno—also saw my potential, and seized control of me, forcing me to touch the sword, creating Nightmare. After peering into my memories, the knight used **Soul Edge** to cut a portal through time, back to the revolution, and planned on merging with **Soul Calibur** once there.

That was 500 years in the future of the first timeline.

* * *

 **Imperial Year 1024; Five Miles Away from the Capital:**

"*Sigh* I hate sleeping outside." I groaned, as I wrapped myself in my winter coat. I had been traveling for days to reach the nation's capital. I left my home village in the countryside, with two of my friends, so that we could join the military together and send money back to our home village. But along the way, bandits had separated the three of us, just like the first timeline. I was all alone, and I had no idea where my friends were or if they were safe. _"If I'm lucky I'll reach the capital tomorrow afternoon. Maybe then I'll finally be able to sleep in a real bed, instead of leaning against a tree."_ I shifted around so that I could get comfortable against the hard ground. Once I found a suitable position, my eyelids began to droop as sleep overtook me. _"Sayo, Ieyasu; I hope you're both alright."_

* * *

 **Dream:**

I didn't know where I was. All that surrounded me was an endless sea of darkness. Picking a random direction, I began to walk through the never-ending blackness.  
 _"Where the hell am I?"_ I mumbled to myself, peering into the darkness surrounding me. _"This place is really starting to creep me out..."_ However I stopped when I saw a small beam of light in front of me. Racing towards the beacon of light, I was surprised to find a shimmering cloud of what appeared to be mist. _"What is this stuff?"_ Reaching out, I touched the mistlike substance. I immidiately recoiled my hand when the mist began to glow brightly. I stood stunned, as the mist began to replay images from my life. _"Woah, this is really trippy. I wonder if it can show me memories of Sayo and Ieyasu?"_ Almost instantly the mist began to show past memories of me, Sayo, and Ieyasu training for our journey to the capital. I smiled, as I relived the precious moments with my friends. As I watched the memories roll by, an idea popped into my head, " _I wonder..."_ I reached out and touched the mist again. _"...Can you show me what lies in my future?"_  
The mist began to glow a deep shade of blood red, and a low grumbling sound echoed throughout the empty void. Suddenly a new series of images began to appear - memories from the first timeline; my memories -. What first appeared nearly made me vomit. To my utter, horror and disgust the first images were of a busty, purple-haired woman being bitten in half by a hideous beast, and then a red-haired girl's decapitated head impaled on a large pole—A small crowd of people had gathered around the pole to gawk at the grisly display. _"OH GOD! Please show me something else! Change it now!"_ I yelled, as I tried to avert my eyes. However, something was drawing me to look at the grotesque images; I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away. I let out a sigh of relief when the mist began to shimmer, as it prepared to show another set of pictures. However what the mistlike substance showed next was no less gruesome. The next set images were of a busty blonde-haired woman who was lying in a pool of her own blood. I nearly gagged when I saw that the woman's stomach was littered with over a dozen bullet holes. _"W-What the hell is t-this? Why a-are you showing m-me this?"_

 _ **"You wished to see your future boy, and that's what I'm showing you."**_ A demonic voice echoed from within the mist. _ **"You will watch what your future entails."**_

 _"N-No! Stop this!"_ I shouted, as I tried to close my eyes. But an unseen force was keeping my gaze locked onto the mist. _"P-Please let me go!"_

 ** _"You must witness these events child. Learn from them, and you may just be able to change your dark future for the better."_** an angelic voice said this time, as another series of images appeared in the mist. This time the images showed a green-haired boy being cut in half down the middle by an unseen assailant's sword.  
 _"What the hell?!"_ I exclaimed, feeling bile rise in my throat. Forcing down my vomit, I prepared for the next barrage of pictures. However what appeared next was very different from what had previously been shown. The mist now showed me holding onto a petite pink-haired girl. The pink-haired girl appeared to be talking to me, as I held her hand, _"I'm glad I fell in love with you."_

 _"Mine...Don't die! Don't you dare die!"_ I said in a pained voice, as the pink-haired girl cupped my cheek, _"You're gonna stand on the winning side, aren't you?!"_

 _"What are you saying? I'm already on the winning side."_ The pink-haired girl said, before she leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips. _"I love you."_ Moments later the girl's eyes closed, and she went comatose in my arm. The images quickly began to fade, as I let out a pained scream; tears pouring from my eyes.

 _"Oh God..."_ I breathed out, feeling a few tears escape my own eyes as well.

 ** _"This is the last memory that we're going to show you boy."_ ** The demonic voice said, as the mist began to morph and change once again. _**"You best watch closely and learn from this."**_ Once the mist had finished changing it began to broadcast the last set images. My eyes widened when I saw myself dressed in elaborate dragon-like armor—my face wasn't human though. My entire body was covered in blood, and it looked like I could barely stand. Next the mist showed a dark-haired girl with red eyes approaching.

 _"I'm sorry."_ I said to the girl, forcing a pained smile onto my face. _"Looks like I couldn't keep my promise..."_ The girl rushed forward, and she caught me in her arms before I fell over. She embraced me tightly, as I seemingly died in her arms.

 _"You promised me! You said you'd survive!"_ The red-eyed girl screamed, her voice laden with sadness and grief. Tears began to pour from her eyes, and she began to shake slightly as she held me close.

With that the last images faded away, leaving me visibly shaken. I didn't know what to make of what I saw; I merely stood still in complete shock. There was no way those images could have actually been from my future, right? Surely I was just exhausted, and was just having strange dreams and hallucinations. Yeah that had to be it. _**"Well you've seen some of what your future holds."**_ The demonic voice said, as the mist began to fade away, **_"Do what you please with this information. For your sake, I hope you can learn from this and change your cursed future."_** With a blinding flash of light, I felt myself forced out of my dreams.

* * *

 _ **Pairings are Tatsumi x Mine, Wave x Kurome, Run x Cosmina, and a hint of Tatsumi x Viola(Viola doesn't say anything because she knows of Tatsumi x Mine).**_

 _ **What does everyone think(And don't tell me about how short it is; It's an introduction chapter, it's supposed to be short)?**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Kill the Darkness

_**Kill the Darkness**_

 **Back in the Real World:**

"GAH!" I exclaimed, as I shot up off the ground; I was covered in cold sweat, and my breathing was labored and ragged. My head throbbed, as memories of my dream plagued my thoughts, _"T-There was no way any of that was real. I was just having some sort of fucked up dream. None of that is actually going to happen."_ I ran my hands through my hair, as I gazed at the forest surrounding me; I was surprised to see that it appeared to be early in the morning already. _"Well I better get going. I should be able to reach the capital later today."_ As I began to pack my belongings, an overwhelming sense of uneasiness overcame me. I once again began to see images of the previous night's dream. _"There was no way any of that was true...but just in case I'll keep my eyes open."_ I thought, as I slung my pack over my shoulder. With a light sigh, I began to make my way through the forest. Once I was back on the path leading towards the capital, I pulled a map out of the pack. _"Hmm, looks like I'm only about two miles away from the capital now; If I keep up at this pace, I should be able to get there a little past noon."_ I was shaken from my thoughts when a scream echoed out from the path ahead.

A couple of merchants in a horse-drawn carriage were abruptly stopped by a danger beast(A form of predatory animal at the time). "Wha...!"

"It's an...Earth dragon!"

"Shit! I didn't know they came out to main roads like this!"

"Heh, looks like I'll be able to get some danger beast hunting in before I reach the capital." I said with a grin, racing towards where the screams had come from. As I ran down the path, I finally caught a glimpse of the danger beast. The Earth Dragon was a massive cockroach-like monster with long antennae, large claws, and blood red eyes. I leapt on top of the carriage, and jumped towards the earth dragon, slashing its right arm off, before landing back onto the ground, right as the severed limb crashed behind me. I stood back up and turned back to the creature. "Class one danger beast...right, an earth dragon...this should be fun!" The colossal beast roared in rage at me. "Aw, don't be mad..." It slammed it's claw down, only I was already airborne. "I'll take care of ya'! Hyuah!" I slashed it multiple times, killing it with massive blood loss as it fell to the ground.

"H-Holy shit..." One of the merchants breathed out in shock, as he watched the bloody danger beast crash into the ground.

"That was incredible, kid!" The other man cheered, as he ran towards Tatsumi.  
"You took down a Class-one danger beast all by yourself." The first man exclaimed, following behind his friend.

"Aw...it was nothing!" I said with an unexpectedly cocky smile, "Kinda like taking candy from a big, scaly baby." I never noticed the men's deadpanned looks, as I continued to gloat. "And, oh yeah, the name's Tatsumi. The whole capital's gonna know my name before too long, so you might wanna remember it."

"So, you're going to the imperial capital, to seek your fortune?" The first man questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yup!" I exclaimed with a wide grin, "Where I come from, everyone dreams of making it big in the capital."

"Look, kid, the imperial capital isn't some 'perfect dreamland.'" The second man answered in a serious tone, "Sure, it's the big city, but it's been overrunned with monsters even more vicious than this earth dragon here."

"I don't get it; how can the city be full of danger beasts?" Ieysayu asked in a confused tone.  
"Not 'those' monsters." The second man explained, unconsciously clenching his fists, "They're humans, but with the 'hearts' of monsters. Damn place is crawling with them." I flinched slightly, as a barrage of new images depicting what looked like a dark-blue knight flashed into my mind. "Hey, are you okay kid?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." I replied, as I rubbed the back of my head. Neither man noticed the subtle uneasiness in my voice. "Well I appreciate your warning, but there's no way I can turn around now. I...We...Are going to make money in the capital to help save our village. Well I better get going." With one last wave, I continued on down the path towards the capital.

"That kid doesn't know what he's getting himself into." The first man said with a frown on his face.

"I give him three more days tops before he's killed." The second man said, beginning to walk back towards the carriage.

"I don't know. That kid has got some serious skills. He just might be able to make it in the capital." The first man said, sitting down in the carriage. "Now come on. We have to get these supplies to Lubbock at Night Raid's hidden base."

 **Plaza; Imperial capital:**

It was amazing to look at the capital itself. "Whoah man! The capital's even bigger than I thought!" I grinned like a child, as the I began to walk through the city streets, "If things work out here, I could just 'buy' the village!"

"Take a look at the people." A monotone, female voice said. I turned my head to see a young, pale-skinned woman with red eyes and white, curled hair. The purple dress she was wearing seemed to be those of gothic lolita. Her laced stockings had a pattern that showed a moth trapped in a cobweb. Over her body, she was wearing an aubergine-colored hooded cape that split down the middle. Roses were a recurring motif in her clothing as well. She wore elongated, claw-like, armor rings on the four fingers of her right hand. Right next to her, a taller, slightly older man. He had slightly tanned skin, turquoise eyes and short black hair with silver patches. Over his bare torso he wore a ragged, dark purple sleeveless jacket with chains attached to it. On his hips he, had two leather belts with buckles bearing werewolf symbols—mooncrests and a head of a wolf. He wore unbuttoned, tight, black leather pants. Both his boots and gloves were lined with fur. The wolf head crest was recurring exceptionally often in his outfit, being repeated on his gloves, boots, buckles of his belts and the plates attaching the chains to his coat. Additionally, he had a large mooncrest tattoo on his chest.

"Do I know you two?" I was confused why they spoke to me.

"No..." The girl responded, "but we know you."

"C'mon..." Her companion said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Just take a look around."

Everyone was gloomy because they were in the slums. I didn't say anything though. "Alright, well, I'd better get to the barracks."

As I walked past a small cafe(The two strangers following(they introduced themselves as Viola and Z.W.E.I.)), I never noticed a busty, blonde-haired woman sipping her tea. The woman had been listening to us the whole time, and she couldn't help but sigh as she set down her cup. "Hmm, so another country kid has been lured in by the capital's charms." The woman said, as a hidden smirk spread across her face. "Maybe I should have some fun with him."

After asking for directions, I finally found myself at the capital's military barracks. Noticing the large line, I patiently waited for my turn. After waiting for almost two hours, I finally found myselves at the front of the line. ""So, you'd like to enlist, would you?" A rather bored looking officer asked, handing me a form. "Alright, just fill out the form and bring it back to me."

I picked it up to sign. I was not pleased with what it said. "Wait wait wait wait wait. This says I'd be starting as a private!?" I said, earning a groan from the officer.

"You think you're special..." The officer said in an annoyed tone.

I slammed the paper onto the desk, "I'm not starting from the bottom!" I then drew my sword, "I'm way too good for that! I was thinking something more along the lines of, say, captain!"

The furious officer threw us out, one-by-one.

Z.W.E.I. lifted himself up, "What gives?!"

I growled as I turned to glare at the officer. "Hey, c'mon, can we at least take the test?!"

"There's a depression goin' on!" The officer shouted in an angry tone. "I already got more applicants than I can handle!" A tic mark formed on the mans head, as he angrily pointed at us. "I'm not gonna waste a spot on some stupid kids!"

"Huh? A depression?" Z.W.E.I. asked with a sweatdrop.

"Now get outta here! Beat it!"" The officer screamed, slamming the door shut behind him.

 _"Maybe I can stage, like, a kidnapping or something, and save the day just in time..."_ I thought, as I crossed my arms over my chest. _"Nah, that's too obvious...Hmm, what to do..."_

"Hellooo!" A sultry female voice said from behind, "What's with the long face there, little guy? It'll be alright; Big sis is here to cheer ya' up!"

I leaned my head back to get a better look at the woman behind me. The first thing I spotted was the woman's large breasts; which were barely being held in place by her black tube top. "UUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" I was in shock, _"I think I love this place..."_

"Hm? Try to focus here, buddy."

However, my eyes widened when I got a look at the her face. She was the woman who died in a pool of her own blood from my dream.

The woman gave me a confused look, "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"H-Have we met before?" I asked, as I felt my heart beat rapidly in my chest.

"Real smooth, genius." Z.W.E.I. joked, sarcastically.

"Hmm..." The girl hummed, as she scanned me up and down. "Nope, I've never seen you before."

 _"Shit...maybe...maybe...that wasn't just a dream. This woman is definitely one of the people I saw in the images from my future, there's no doubt about that. She must be connected to my future in some way...And it seems like she wants to help me."_ I thought, as my mind began to race.

"Soo, lemme guess; You came in from the countryside in search of fame and fortune, didn't you?"

"How'd you know that?" I asked in a shocked tone.

"I've lived here for a long time; by now, it's super easy to spot new faces." The woman replied, placing her hands on her hips, "Hey. I know the secret to becoming an officer in the army super-quick."

"Tell me!" I exclaimed, as I lit up in excitement.

"You sound desperate, Tatsumi." Viola said in her usual, monotone voice.

"Ya really wanna know?" The blonde asked, earning several rapid nods from me, "Well, first, ya gotta treat me to lunch..." The blonde woman flashed me a smile that made my heart beat even faster than before.

 _"She IS beautiful."_ I thought, as a slight blush covered my face, a mischievous smile spread across Z.W.E.I.'s face, and Viola just glared, _"I guess I can buy her lunch if she's willing to help me."_

* * *

 **Five Minutes Later; Bar Down the Street:**

The woman was drinking so much beer, I was surprised she wasn't drunk yet. "HaHa!" The blonde cheered, as she slammed her empty mug of beer down onto the table. A ruddy red blush covered the buzzed woman's face. "Man, never too early in the day for some hooche, am I right? *Burp*" The blonde exclaimed, leaning forward in her seat; giving one a very generous view of her exposed cleavage. "Go ahead, drink up...there's still a little more left..."

"Look, just forget the drinks and tell me how to become an officer!"

"Yeah, well, about that...uuuhhh..." The woman said, as she poured herself another drink, "First you're gonna need a lot of money."

"Money?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"You see, I just happen to know someone in the army. He could hook you up, if you make it worth his while."

"Okay then, let's see..." I took out sac of reward money from slaying danger beasts, "Will this be enough?"

"Woo! What do we have here?"

"It's just some reward money made killing a class one danger beast. No biggie."

"Mhm, big guy...you might just jump straight up to captain."

"Yeah?! Let's hope so!"

"Four-fifths of this should do it, I think." The blonde woman said, making her way towards the bar's exit. As the blonde walked, she put a considerable sway in her hips. "I think this meeting has given us both an educational experience, kid. Bye now. I'll go talk to him now. You just wait right here." The woman gave me a sultry wink before she walked out of the bar.

"See ya!" I managed to say in an excited tone, as I waved to the leaving woman. "I see. So connections are important here." As I sat at the table, I didn't notice the bartender shaking his head in disappointment.

 _"That kid's quite the looker, but he won't last another day in this city."_ The woman thought, as she walked out of the bar; with my money slung over her shoulder.

* * *

 **Ten Hours Later:**

"Hey, buddy! I'd like to go home some time tonight, y'know!" The bartender said, as he finished wiping down a table.

"Oh, I-I'm just waiting here for somebody." I said, turning to face the bartender.

"Yeah, sorry to tell ya this, son," The bartender said, "but she took your money and ran."

"WHAAAAAAT!?"

"Don't you know better than to just hand some stranger everything you've got?" The bartender said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I gotta go find her!" I exclaimed, as gathered up my belongings. "Which way did she go?!"

"Don't waste your time..." The bartender said, stopping me dead in my tracks. "It's your own fault you got scammed."

I ended up having to pay for the meal, clearing out my wallet. "Argh, this totally sucks; That was every penny we had! Damn that rack! No wait, better yet, damn that girl!"

"It is technically your fault..." Z.W.E.I. couldn't keep a straight face.

"We don't have any money either, Z.W.E.I." Viola did, and her response made the man stop.

"How am I supposed to know what was going to happen?"

"Let me think; Why would a busty blonde chick come out of nowhere, ask a random guy to buy her lunch, and give her his hard-earned money just so that said guy could get what he wants?" Z.W.E.I. had a point.

"I guess that was my 'educational experience'." I hung my head in defeat, "*Sigh*None of the people back home are such liars!" My anger started to ebb away when I remembered the images of the blonde woman shot to death, _"Even if she robbed me, I don't want that to happen to her. I hope she's alright."_

As the three of us continued to walk through the streets, we were spotted by two men.

"Look, it's a couple of country boys walking down the road with swords on them, and they have a hottie with them as well." The smaller man said with an evil smirk.

"Hand them over, now." The larger man demanded, holding out his hand, "That's an order."

Z.W.E.I. snarled, but I paid the bandits little mind; I simply unsheathed my sword, and quickly smacked them upside head with the hilt. When the bandits fell over unconscious, I sighed and resheathed my sword. "What's wrong with everyone in this city..." I said, stopping to stare at the palace that towered over the rest of the capital, _"I wonder how_ Sayo _and Ieyasu are doing...Have they reached the capital yet?"_

The three of us decided to rest where we were. With an annoyed huff, I pulled out a black winter jacket. "I guess...I'm sleeping outside. Don't really have a choice, do I."

Just then, a carriage stopped in front of us, after I had just shut my eyes. "Stop right here!" A blonde girl around my age stepped out. The young girl obviously came from a rich family if her clothing was any indication. "I don't think that boy has a place to stay...the poor thing." The girl said to one of her guards.

"Are we really doing this again, my lady?" The guard asked, avoiding the young girl's gaze.

"You know can't help it; this is just the way I am." The girl said, as she walked up to me, "Excuse me. Uhm, if you need some place to rest your head tonight, you're welcome to come home with me." The girl offered with a warm smile.

After dealing with the busty blonde woman from earlier, I was a little apprehensive to take the girl up on her offer, "Uh, thanks but I'm broke."

"Well if you weren't, you wouldn't be here, now would you?" The girl said with a short giggle.

"Lady Aria has a bit of a weakness for helping those with nowhere to go." The first guard said, placing his hands on his hips.

"You really should accept her offer." The second guard said, as he felt a chill run down his spine. _"If this kid knew what was in store for him, he'd run like a bat out of hell."_

"Pretty please."

"Well..." I said, as I rubbed the back of my head. The girl seemed nice enough, but so did the woman from earlier—then again, she was offering me a place to sleep, and the thought of a bed to sleep in was too tempting. "It's better than sleeping out here, I guess."

"Great!" Aria said, helping me onto my feet, "Let's go home."

* * *

"W-Wow." I knew that the girl came from a wealthy family, but I was blown away when I stepped into Aria's home; it was more like a mansion then a house. The foyer alone was massive enough to fit a normal-sized house inside it. I was blown away by all the priceless items scattered throughout the house.

"Ah, looks like Aria has brought home three more guests." Aria's father said, turning to look at me.

"Oh my, so it would seem." Aria's mother said with a warm smile. "How many does this make?"

"Mother!"

 _"Those older guards must be must be really strong..."_ I thought, as I observed the guards stationed around the large manor. _"They could only be kind to complete strangers like me because they have experienced guards. This at least proves that there are good people in the capital."_ I smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much for taking me in!" I exclaimed, bowing to show my appreciation.

"Oh, it's quite alright. Please make yourself feel at home." Aria said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am!" I said, continuing to bow to my hosts. "I...uh actually have a favor to ask you."

"Well what is it my boy?" Aria's father asked, gesturing for me to take a seat across from him. After I explained my situation, Aria's father leaned back in his seat. "I see. You want to join the army to help save your village."

"Yes sir." I said, nodding my head.

"What a wonderful dream." Aria said with a small smile.

"However...you should know. Though the capital is peaceful, three sides of this country are flanked by hostile tribes. You will likely be sent to the border to fight them." Aria's father explained, clasping his hands in his lap.

"I'm prepared for that." I said, clenching my fists.

"I must say I admire your courage young man. That's youth for you." Aria's father said with a smile.

Z.W.E.I. also smiled, and put his arm around my shoulders, " He also has potential to become a high-ranking general! I can smell it!"

"Did you come from village alone, Tatsumi?" Aria asked, causing me to gaze at the floor.

"Not at first...there's three of us. I left the village with two of my friends, Sayo and Ieyasu." I replied, as my hand wandered towards the gift the village chief had given me before we left. The chief had said the idol would grant me God's protection. "We trained for months, and were ready to all join the army together. But we were attacked by bandits on they way here, and, well...we lost each other."

"Oh my, that's awful." Aria's mother said, as she gasped slightly.

"They're both decent fighters, so I'm not too concerned." I said, my hand tightening around the idol in my shirt pocket. "It's just that Ieyasu still can't even navigate his way through a paper bag...so I don't know if he'll be able to find where we all agreed to meet up."

"I see!" Aria's father said, as he slapped his knee. "I'll have a chat with one of my friends in the military. Then we'll try our best to find your friends."

"Again, thank you so much!" I exclaimed, standing up and bowing once again.

"My hunches are usually pretty spot on." Aria said with a warm smile, causing me to turn and look at her. "I'm sure you'll be reunited with your friends very soon."

"Miss Aria..." I said with a slight blush dusting across my face,

"Alright..." Aria's father said, as he stood up from his seat. "Why don't we call it a night."

"Uh...is there anything I can help with while I'm here?" I asked, causing Aria to clap her hands excitedly.

"Oh! You can be my bodyguard tomorrow, along with there others!" Aria cheered.

"That sounds good to me." Aria's father said, turning to a nearby guard. "Gauri, I'll leave this to you."

"Understood, sir." Gauri said with a salute.

"You, for everything you've done for me today..." I exclaimed, earning a smile from Aria's mother.

"We're happy to help. Now you pay it forward to some else too." Aria's mother said with an almost creepy smile.

"I sure will!" I said, just as one of the guards arrived to escort me towards my room. Once I found my room, I quickly climbed into bed. _"I'm so lucky; I got taken in by some good people. Next, I need to find Sayo and Ieyasu. I just hope both of them made it to the capital safely."  
_

* * *

 **The next day:**

"Hurry! Let's go the next shop!" Aria cheered, pointing out another store just up ahead.

"Please wait, Miss Aria!" The guards, who were carrying her numerous purchases, exclaimed as they lagged behind.

"Tch, looks like we'll be staying home next time." The guard standing next to me said.

"Aria sure bought a lot..." I replied as I stared at the mountain of boxes with wide eyes, "The amount is utterly ridiculous."

"It's not just Miss Aria." The guard explained, watching Aria enter another store, "All young girls are like this."

"Really? The ones I know pick out their clothes right away." I said in a confused tone.

"Never mind that. Look up." The guard said, gesturing towards the palace that towered over us, "It's the royal palace."

"It's freaking huge!" I exclaimed, finally getting a good look of the imposing building, "That's where the emperor lives and makes decisions?!"

"No..." The guard said, causing me to raise an eyebrow in concern. "Not quite...True, the emperor lives in the palace, but he is but a child. He is being manipulated from the shadows by the minister. He's the one responsible for all the corruption and decay of this once great country." The guard's eyes shifted around to make sure no one was watching, "You best watch what you say around here. They'd have our heads if they heard us talking like this."

"Then..." I said through grit teeth, as I tightly clenched my fists, "The heavy taxes that are plaguing my village are also..."

"Are common knowledge in the capital..." The guard, as he pointed over towards a nearby wall, "There's also those guys we have to worry about." my eyes followed where the guard was pointing. Attached to a nearby brick wall were several wanted posters. My eyes widened when I saw one of the posters for a girl named "Akame".

"Night Raid?" I asked, turning to face the guard I was with.

"They're a group of assassins who have been terrorizing the capital." The guard explained, as I glanced at one of the posters, "As the name suggests they mainly attack at night. They target high ranking government officials and wealthy families. So you best be on your guard."

"N-No problem." I said, trying my best to sound confident and determined, _"I might run into Akame and Night Raid very soon."_

"But, for the time being..." The guard said, as he tapped my shoulder, "Let's do something about that." I turned around to see the other two guards struggling to hold up a massive box.

"What am I supposed to do?!" I exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later:**

Night had once again descended upon the capital, and almost everyone in Aria's home was fast asleep. Everyone but Aria's mother. The older woman hummed to herself, as she walked through one of the manor's hallways. "Now then...time to write today's journal entry." Aria's mother said, as she held her small journal close to her chest. "Heh, I just can't seem to quite this hobby..." Before the woman could say another word, her entire world went blank. "Huh?" In that instant Aria's mother saw that she had been cut clean in half at her midsection. Blood sprayed from her severed torso, coating the walls and her unknown attacker. The older woman died before the top half of her body even hit the ground.

The assassin, revealed to be a busty purple-haired woman, swiped her large scissor-like weapon, spreading the blood that coated it across the hallway. "I'm sorry." The purple-haired woman said, as she bowed her head.

It was at this moment that I shot up in my bed. A chill ran up the my spine, as I quickly scrambled out of the bed, _"What the? There's an intense sense of bloodlust in the air..."_ I rushed to get dressed, grabbing my sword as I bolted out of my room. As I raced through the mansion's halls, the guard's words about Night Raid echoed in my mind. _"I didn't think that I'd run into them this quickly!"_ I came to a skidding stop when I spotted several shadowy figures, standing on what appeared to be wire threads, outside one of the manor's windows. _"There's no doubt. That has to be Night Raid!"_ I clenched my fists, as I stared at the silhouetted assassins. _"Are they targeting this family just because they're rich?"_ When I lowered my gaze, I spotted several guards running out to face the assassins. _"What do I do? Help them fight...or guard the family?!"_

"Heh, three guards. They're our targets as well." A green-haired man said with grin, "Akame, they're all yours."

"I will eliminate them all." Akame said, as she leaped off the wires she was standing on. The dark-haired girl crashed into the ground a few feet in front of the three guards; her hand immidiately reaching the hilt of her sword.

"Do NOT let that sword touch you!" The head guard yelled, as he lead the other two guards in a charge towards Akame.

"Eliminate." Akame muttered, before she shot forward at a blinding speed. In the blink of an eye, Akame had unsheathed her sword and slashed the lead guard's throat; blood spraying from his wound. Before the next guard had a chance to react a large spear punctured his chest. A large, armored assassin walked up to the guard, and withdrew the spear from his chest.

"I...knew of the corruption..." The lead guard managed to say, as he felt poison race through his body. As the poison spread, ink black marking spread across the guard's body, "Yet could not escape...its grasp..." The guard collapsed as the poison reached his heart, causing it to instantly shut down.

"W-What th-the..." The last guard said, looking in horror. Deciding that fighting wasn't a possibility, the guard turned tail and started to run away, "Fuck this! These guys are way worse than any monster!" The man didn't make it three steps before he was shot in the back of the head.

"Pathetic." A petite pink-haired girl said, as she lowered her still smoking gun. The girl's eyes were hard, as she glared at the dead guard, "Deserting your comrades under enemy fire."

"Uh, I think that was just plain old running away." The green-haired man said with a sweatdrop.

 _"T-They were all massacred...in seconds!"_ I thought, as I stared at the carnage before me with disbelieving eyes. Gritting my teeth, I tore my eyes away and took off down the hallway once more, _"I have to save Miss Aria!"_

In another part of the mansion, another assassin was finishing off her target. The busty blonde-haired woman I had met the previous day was holding up Aria's father by his throat. However now the woman's hair had elongated, she had catlike ears on top of her head, a tail swayed from side to side behind her, and her hands had become covered in fur with sharp claws; her grip slowly tightening around the man's neck as the seconds ticked by. "S-Spare me...P-Please...I-I have a daughter..." Aria's father struggled to say, as the blonde woman's grip continued to tighten around his neck.

"Don't worry. You'll be meeting her in hell soon enough." The woman said, raising her head to reveal slitted golden eyes.

"Not my daughter too...have you no mercy?" Aria's father asked, just as the blonde woman snapped his neck with her bare hand.

"Mercy?" The blonde parroted with a sadistic glint in her golden eyes, "That's a word I've never heard before. You'll have to explain what it means when I see you in hell some day."

* * *

 **Storage Shed; Just Outside of the Mansion:**

"Miss this way!" A guard yelled, as he pulled Aria towards the storage shed.

"W-What's going on?" Aria asked in a frightened tone.

"We must get you inside the storage shed, you'll be safe inside there!" The guard exclaimed, as the shed came into view.

"Miss Aria, I finally found you!" The guard and Aria turned around to see me behind them; panting heavily from running the whole way there.

"Tatsumi!" Aria exclaimed, as a look of relief spread across her face.

"Perfect timing!" The guard shouted, pointing at me, "We'll seek shelter in the storage shed, and you stay out here and hold the enemy until the authorities arrive."

"That's the worst idea I've ever he-" I was cut off when I heard someone land directly behind me. Spinning around, my eyes widened when I saw the dark-haired girl with red eyes, "...Oh fuck me." The girl, who I already knew was named Akame, unsheathed her sword and shot forward, "I guess I have no choice!" I yelled, as I too took out my sword. But as I prepared to attack, the images from my dream replayed in my mind, _"You promised me! You said you'd survive!"_ My stance faltered when I remembered the pain in Akame's voice, the tears pouring from her eyes. She looked absolutely devastated that I had died. This girl obviously was very precious to me, as I was to her, and I couldn't bring myself to hurt her.

"You're not a target." Akame's monotone voice snapped me from his thoughts. The dark-haired girl leaped into the air, looking like an angel of death, and used my back as a springboard. I quickly spun around, and saw Akame sprinting towards the guard and Aria.

"Shit! She's coming this way!" The guard yelled, as he pulled out his gun. Loading a fresh clip into the weapon, the guard opened fire on Akame. However the guard could only stare with wide eyes as he watched Akame dodge all of his bullets.

Time seemed to slow down for Akame, as she approached her targets. She quickly ducked and dodged the speeding bullets being fired at her. Once she was close enough, Akame horizontally slashed her sword; bisecting the guard protecting Aria, "You're done." Aria could only cower away, as Akame approached her. "You deserve this." Tears formed in Aria's eyes, as she prepared for the finishing blow.

"Wait!" I yelled at Akame. I didn't want to hurt the girl, but I had to keep her away from Aria some how.

"You're not one of my targets, so there's no reason to go out of my way and kill you too." Akame said with a deadpanned look.

"But you want to kill this girl right?!" I asked, protectively stepping in front of Aria.

"Yes." Akame simply said.

"Yes?!" I replied in an annoyed tone. I continued to stare Akame down, as the air filled with tension. I didn't want to hurt this girl, maybe I could convince her to leave Aria alone, "Listen Akame..."

"How do you know my name?" Akame demanded, as she glared at me. The dark-haired girl tightened her grip on her sword, as she leveled it on me.

"There's wanted posters of you spread all over the city." I replied, earning a nod from Akame, "H-Have we ever met before, because I swear I've seen you before."

"No, we've never met." Akame said, her tone emotionless, "Like you said, the city is littered with wanted posters with my image on them. That's likely where you've seen me before."

"No...no...I'm talking about before I came to the capital." I explained, lowering my sword slightly.

"Hmm, like I said I've never seen you before." Akame said, her sword never moving, "However, I did notice that you faltered slightly when I first arrived. Was that because you believed we had met before?"

"Kinda..." I replied, in a confused tone, "It's hard to explain really...I don't fully understand it myself either..."

"Listen." Akame suddenly said, cutting me off, "If you don't move out of my way, I'll just have to kill you too."

"I don't want to hurt you Akame, but I can't run away now!" I exclaimed, as I raised my sword again.

"I see..." Akame said, her eyes hardening, "Then I will bury you as well."

 _"I'm so fucked."_ I thought, gulping audibly.

As Akame and I continued to stare each other down, the busty blonde exited the mansion. She shook her hands to try and get the blood off them however. However, the blonde stopped when she saw Akame staring down one of her opponents, "That's odd...it's not like Akame to not be finished yet." The blonde said in a confused tone, as she continued to approach Akame. Her eyes widened when she saw who Akame was fighting; me. The woman face palmed when she saw that I, whom she had swindled money from the other day, was fighting Akame. "Are you serious? Shit, that kid has some seriously bad luck."

On highest point of the roof of the storage shed, a dark figure covered in dark blue armor that covered most of his body was also observing the fight. His most prominent feature was his right arm, which was twisted and transformed into a large, three-digit claw whose flesh overlapped his entire right arm and shoulder. His head sported a long, red hair plume from the back with bat wing-like ornaments on the sides. His weapon was a giant sword with flesh filling the blunt side of the blade and the eye at the base of its hilt. The sharp side of the sword featured an enlarged blade.  
 _"After what I saw earlier...there's absolutely no way I can beat her."_ I thought, my grip on my sword tightening, _"But I can't worry about that now...If I can't save this little girl..."_ Akame and I both sprinted forward at the same time. Our swords clashing when they met in the middle. I gritted my teeth, as I struggled against Akame's strength. Sparks flew off the clashing swords, as they grinded against each other, _"There's no way I can save a whole village."_ The two of us fighters broke away, and almost immidiately clashed swords again. I was stunned by Akame's incredible speed—even though I saw it before—I was having a hard time tracking her movements. Seeing a possible opening, I slashed horizontally at Akame. However Akame was prepared for this. She jumped over my attack, and kicked me in the chest. The I went sliding back from the force of Akame's kick. Before I could fully recover, Akame was on top of me again. Reacting quickly, I rolled out of the way and tried to kick Akame's legs out. But again, Akame was ready and dodged my attack. Knowing the Akame would dodged, I tried catch Akame off guard with a punch. However my eyes widened when Akame spun around in the air, and grabbed ahold of my fist. With a grunt, Akame hurled me back towards Aria.

 _"Hmm, he's not too bad._ " Akame thought, as she landed back on her feet, "Most opponents would have fallen already. But I must end this quickly." Readying her blade, Akame shot forward. I was still recovering from being thrown, so I had no time to defend myself. I gasped when I felt Akame's blade strike my chest.

"Tatsumi!" Aria yelled in alarm, as she watched me collapse to the ground. However, Akame kept her distance from me.

"Heh." I laughed, as I slowly got back onto my feet. I smirked when I saw Akame standing several feet away from me. "So you won't approach me even if I've dropped my guard."

"I didn't feel my blade bite flesh." Akame said, as she watched me reached into my shirt.

"My friends from the village have protected me." I said, pulling out the idol that the chief had given. The idol was almost completely broken after being struck with Akame's sword.

 _"Hmm, that kid is facing Akame and her blade, and is still alive."_ The busty blonde thought, as she watched the fight unfold, _"That kid sure can hold his own. Maybe it's time I jump in, and repay him."_

"Rest in pieces." Akame said, as she ran forward with her sword prepared to strike me down.

"Wait a minute, Akame!" I shouted, waving my hands defensively. My words fell upon deaf ears as Akame prepared to go in for the kill, _"It's no use! She's not listening to a word I say!"_ Z.W.E.I. zoomed in to try and stop her, his arming sword at the ready.

"Hold it." my eyes widened when I saw the blonde woman grab ahold of Akame, "Cool your jets, Akame."

"What are you doing, Leone?" Akame asked, leaning her head back to look at Leone. Z.W.E.I. faceplanted into the dirt.

"We still have some spare time, don't we?" Leone asked, looking up to smile and wink at me, "Besides I owe this kid. So let me pay him back."

"HEY! Your that big titted-" I yelled when I recognized who the blonde woman was; I was still mad at her.

"Yes, I'm that pretty lady you met the other day." Leone said with a sickly sweet smile. The blonde woman let go of Akame, and walked towards the storage shed. "Listen kid. You were worried about us hurting an innocent girl..." When Leone reached the storage shed's locked door, she swiftly kicked it open. "...I wonder if you can still say that after seeing this." Leone stepped aside, so that I could look into the opened storage shed. "Take a good hard look." I walked up to the storage shed, and gazed inside...The storage shed was filled with mutilated human bodies, most of them hanging from the ceiling and missing limbs. The entire building reeked of decaying bodies and human waste. "This is the dark side of the capital."

"Wha-What the hell is this?!" I said, almost too stunned and disturbed to speak. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from the disgusting display before me.

"These people would invite in no name people from the countryside with their sweet offers...and then play with them by torturing them to death." Leone explained, crossing her arm underneath her chest. "This is the true nature of those 'innocent' people you wanted to defend."

It was then that I saw something that knocked all of the breath from my lungs. Hanging amongst the mass of bodies was Sayo. The girl was naked and covered in blood. Numerous cuts and bruises littered her body, "S-Sayo? Is..Is that you Sayo?" When I didn't get a response, I felt my heart drop, "...Sayo!"

"So one of them was your friend?" Leone asked, just as Aria tried to sneak away into the woods, "Where do you think you're going? You're asking for way too much if you think you can run away, little missy."

"The family that lives here did this?" I asked in an emotionless tone.

"Yes. And their guards kept silent about it, so they're just as guilty." Leone said, as she held onto Aria to keep her from escaping.

"S-She's obviously lying!" Aria pleaded, struggling against Leone's grasp, "I never even knew this place was here. Are you going to believe me, the one who saved you, or them, Tatsumi?!"  
The dark figure was closer now. He had his blood-shot, red eyes narrowed at the scene.

"Ta..tsu...mi..." A weak voice called out from a cell to my left. "It...really is...you...isn't it..." my eyes widened when I saw my other friend, Ieyasu, locked in the cage; The boy's body was covered in blood and sores.

"Ieyasu!?" I exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"That girl approached me and Sayo...and she led us back to her home." Ieyasu explained, as he glared at Aria, "We passed out after eating a meal she gave us. When we woke up, we were in here." Ieyasu grabbed ahold of the bars of his cell, and grit his teeth, "T-That bitch...would torture Sayo for hours!"

"Alright, I did it!" Aria shouted, slapping Leone's hand away. "You were all just useless country bumpkins! You're no better than livestock! I can treat you any way I want!" Aria had an almost demonic look on her face, as she continued her rant. "And for a farm animal, that girl had such beautiful hair and way too much attitude! While I have to suffer with this unruly hair of mine. So I made her pay for it! You should thank me for how thorough I was with her!"

"They were just demons disguised as humans." Leone said, Z.W.E.I. snarling slightly at Aria, "Sorry I stopped you, Akame."

"I will end her slowly, like she did with her victims." Akame said, as she raised her sword.

 **"If you were referring to the true source..."** A deformed, demonic voice came from nowhere, startling everyone, **"They were 'MY' victims!"** The dark figure lept off the roof, and came crashing down, **"It was my doing...they were only MY puppets!"** Aria in particular was terrified.

"Nightmare..." Viola, who arrived with Z.W.E.I., whispered under her breath.

My murderous intent shifted from Aria to Nightmare, as Akame and Leone prepared to fight him. Z.W.E.I. charged once again, but ended up being smacked aside by the knight's deformed hand.

"Wait." I said, my hair hiding my eyes.

"Please don't tell me you're going to defend this guy, now?" Leone asked in an annoyed tone.  
Nightmare lifted Aria by the neck with his huge claw, preparing to kill her.

"No..." I said, unsheathing my sword, causing Nightmare to turn his head towards me. With a single slash, I bisected the knight at his waist. "I'll be the one to kill him." My eyes were emotionless, as Nightmare's black blood stained my shirt and my blade was faintly glowing blue.

 _"I know that he was a despicable person for manipulating this family...but to cut him down without hesitation."_ Leone thought, as she rubbed her chin.

"Heh, heh...that's my Tatsumi..." Ieyasu said with a toothy grin. However, he stopped suddenly when he threw up some blood.

"Ieyasu?!" I exclaimed, as I threw the cage door open and held Ieyasu in my arms.

"He's in the final stages of Lubola disease." Akame explained, as she walked up to me, "The wife of the house enjoyed injecting her victims with drugs, and recording the symptoms in her journal...I'm sorry Tatsumi, but there's no saving him."

"Ta-Tatsumi..." Ieyasu struggled to say; his voice was extremely weak and labored. "Sayo...never gave into that bitch...You should have see the way she stood up to her...So I also want to make you proud." A large smile spread across Ieyasu's face, as he clenched his fist, "Up to my last moments."

"It was sheer willpower keeping him alive this whole time." Akame observed, as she gave me a brief sympathetic look.

"W-What's happened to the capital?" I asked myself, as I held Ieyasu close.

 **"There is a way."** The angelic voice from my dream said, surprising me, and everyone else around. My sword's blue glow became even brighter. Ieysayu was encased in what appeared to be ice.

This "Ice" was actually healing his injuries. When the ice shattered, Ieyasu was gasping for air, "God...Damn...!" He turned his head to the seemingly-dead Sayo.

"Things can't always go your way, Aria." Viola said to the shocked blonde girl.  
"Let's go, Leone." Akame said, turning to leave.

"Say, why don't we take these kids with us?" Leone asked, as she walked up to us. "Homebase is always short staffed." Leone grabbed the back of my shirt, and began to drag me off, with Ieysayu under her other arm, and the other two following behind(Z.W.E.I. held Aria bridal-style). "He's lucky, brave, and you must agree that he's got talent."

"I will agree that he is a skilled fighter." Akame said, glancing back at me, and my kicking and screaming friend.

"Let us go! We have to bury her!" Ieysayu screamed, as he struggled against Leone's grasp.  
 _"Tatsumi..."_

My eyes widened when I heard the soft voice; It was weak and barely above a whisper, but I knew I had heard it, and so did Z.W.E.I. There was no doubt, it was Sayo; She wasn't dead, "LET ME GO!" As if she listened to me, she actually let go.

"Let's just leave him." Akame suggested, as she watched me run off.

"No..." Leone huskily breathed out, as she and Z.W.E.I. followed after me, "He's seen my face, so we can't let him get away."

"SAYO!" I yelled, as I burst back into the storage shed. My eyes widened when I saw that Sayo was indeed conscious; Tears began to pour from her eyes when she saw me.

"I...I knew...you'd come for us...Tatsumi...I knew...my voice...would reach you..." Sayo said weakly.

"Don't worry Sayo, I'll get you down!" I quickly unsheathed my sword, and cut Sayo down. Getting a good hold on the girl, I gently lowered her to the ground.

"T-Thank you...Tatsumi..." Sayo said, before her eyes closed once again.

"Sayo...Sayo! SAYO!" Ieysayu shouted, fearing that Sayo had died before I had a chance to help her.

"Step aside." Ieysayu turned his head to see Z.W.E.I. standing over him. Doing as he was told, Ieysayu moved away from Sayo. Z.W.E.I. pressed his ear against Sayo's chest. It was extremely faint, but he could still hear a heartbeat. "She's still alive, but she's fallen unconscious. If we don't get her help, she will die soon. That healing doesn't help against massive blood loss."  
"If you help Sayo, we'll come with you freely!" I said, turning to Leone, "PLEASE! She's a skilled fighter like us! She can help too!"

Leone's eyes softened when she saw tears form in my and Ieysayu's eyes. "Please, help her."

"Fine, we can have a doctor try to save her when we get back to base." Leone said, as she hoisted Sayo's unconscious form over her shoulder. "But we have to hurry, do you understand?"

* * *

 **Two Minutes Later:**

"You're finally back." The armored assassin commented, as Leone and Akame approached.

"We better get out of here soon." The green-haired boy said, as he held up a watch.

"You're both late!" The pink-haired girl shouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "What the hell were you doing?!" However, the pink-haired girl quirked an eyebrow when she saw The rest of us, "Who the hell are they?"

"Well, this is awkward." I WAS held bridal-style by Leone.

"We don't have much time to explain, but they're our newest comrades." Leone said, causing the pink-haired girl's eyes to widen, "She, on the other hand, needs someone in the revolution to look after her. Bulat, you'll have to carry Tatsumi and Ieyasu so they can keep up with us."

Ieyasu was still trying to wriggle free, "I don't wanna be a killer!"

"Awww, it gets easier. Don't worry, everything will be better soon." Bulat said, as he picked me and Ieysayu up.

"Operation complete. Let's return to base!" Akame exclaimed, as she raced across the rooftops with the rest of Night Raid behind her, along with Z.W.E.I. and Viola.

 _"What a turn of events. I wonder what's going to happen to me."_ I thought, as I felt the cool air rush over my body. As I was carried across the capital's rooftops towards Night Raid's base, I couldn't help but feel that the dark future had gotten just a little bit brighter.

* * *

 **Back at the storage shed:  
**  
Nightmare wasn't dead; he got back up, regaining consciousness. **"*dark chuckle* Impressive,...boy."**

* * *

 _ **Tell me what you think. Does Z.W.E.I. have funny comical moments? BTW, the "Ice Healing" is actually a canon ability of Soul Calibur herself.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Kill the Country

_**Kill the Country**_

* * *

 **Three Days Later; 6:30 a.m., Sayo's Room:**

 _"Okay...let's do this."_ Taking a deep breath, Ieysayu slowly opened the door to Sayo's room. He immidiately spotted the doctor looking over some notes he had taken.

"Oh, it's you Ieysayu." The doctor said, gesturing to a seat next to Sayo's bed. "Please take a seat."

"Is Sayo going to live?" My friend asked, not wasting any time.

"Heh, right to the point, huh? Yes, I was able to stabilize Sayo and she should make a full recovery." The doctor replied, causing Ieysayu to release a heavy sigh of relief.

* * *

 **At the Same Time; Just Outside Night Raid's Hidden Base:  
**  
I sat outside; I was worried about Sayo and Ieysayu. It had already been three days since the incident.

 _"Let's make a pact; that when we die, we die together!"_ _  
_

 _"We're gonna be leaders in the imperial capital...!"_

 _"And make enough money to save our village; we'll be heroes!"_

"We were so foolish."

I thought, as I stared at the horizon with saddened eyes. _"We had no idea what we were getting into...the capital...it's a cesspool full of corruption and evil...we should have never come here. maybe...maybe if I had paid more attention I would have noticed something was up..."_ I tightly balled my fists, and clenched my teeth. _"I knew I never should have trusted that girl...I got a chill down my spine when we first met, but I never followed up on my suspicions..."  
_

 ** _"Hey, you can't be thinking like that."_ ** The Angelic voice said, as a female angel manifested from my sword - She wore a revealing attire, similar to a Greek goddess. She wore a white cloth covering her cleavage, under a semi-transparent sheet. She also had a semi-transparent miniskirt over white 'panties'. She had a Greek cloth solea on her feet, a cloth on her left arm, and a gold bracelet on her right wrist. On her head, she was wearing a gold and glass helmet with four wings and a diamond. She had two long sparkling wings on her back. She had long, braided hair with a blue bow. - **"My name is 'Elysium'; the spirit of your sword, 'Soul Calibur'."** she introduced herself, **"Tatsumi...I know you're in a great deal of pain right now...but you can't be blaming yourself."** Elysium said , as she placed her hands on her hips. **"There was no way you could've know what that family was doing; So don't think about the 'what ifs' or 'maybes' because nothing good will come from that."**

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Elysium went back into **Soul Calibur**. Then, I felt a pair of soft objects land on my head. Looking up, my eyes widened when I noticed Leone's large breasts were resting on my head.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, quickly backing away from the busty blonde. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"So...have you made your decision? Are you gonna join team?"

"I told you guys..." I was cut off when Leone wrapped her arm around my neck, and began to poke my cheek. This action caused a blush to spread across both of our faces. "I think you have a real knack for this though...you have the talent needed to become a great assassin." Leone said sweetly, as she pinched my cheek. "I guarantee it."

"It's not that I don't believe in my skills..." I began to tapper off near the end, eventually just murmuring to myself. "I just don't...like killing people."

She ended up dragging me, her arm still around my neck. "Well, I'm gonna introduce you to the guys anyway."

"Hey, watch it...Ow, my neck..."

* * *

 **Inside Night Raid's base:**

"Oh, so you haven't decided if you want to join yet?" A busty purple-haired girl said, as she placed her book down on the large table she was sitting at.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna join, but I'm not one hundred percent sure about the others yet." I replied, rubbing the back of my head.

"Sheele, why don't you give him some warm words, you know help him make up his mind." Leone said with a smile, as she patted my back.

"Well, since you already know the location of our secret hideout, if we can't convince you to join us, then you and your friends will be dead." Sheele said, adjusting her glasses slightly.

"Uh, is that supposed to be encouragement or a threat?!" I said with a deadpanned expression.

"You should really consider joining. It'll be nice to have a new face around here. Just give it plenty of thought, okay." Sheele said, flashing me a warm smile before she returned to her book. However, I quirked an eyebrow when I spotted the title of the book Sheele was reading.

 _"100 Ways to Fix_ _Airheadedness? Oh my god, these guys are a bunch of circus freaks!"_ I thought, releasing a light sigh.

"What the hell?!" A piercing scream caused me to release another sigh.

"Leone," a certain pinkette exclaimed, as she stormed into the meeting room. "Why'd you bring this loser back to our hideout?!"

Leone answered, shrugging her shoulders, "He's shown that he has the skills necessary, so I figured that he's one of us now."

"And did nobody bother asking for my approval!?" The pinkette exclaimed, before she wiped around to face me. We both immidiately locked eyes, and I soon began to sweat under her intense gaze, "I won't allow it! It's obvious he's not cut from the same professional cloth as the rest of the group...I mean, just look at you!"

"Hey! Listen here you little-" Ieysayu and Z.W.E.I. yelled in unison.

I release another sigh, "Did you hafta make it sting like that?"

"Awww..." Leone whispered into my ear. "Don't be mad. That's just Mine's way of saying 'Hello.'"

 _"Leone's right, I can't let her get to me."_ I thought, _"Deep down I know she's a good person. So I guess I can deal with her attitude."_

"Humph!"

* * *

 **Training Grounds:**

Eventually, we ended up in the training grounds near the edge of the base. As Leone led me through the training grounds, I could hear the sounds of someone vigorously training. "This area is mainly for training and letting off some steam. And look who's already working up a sweat..." Leone pointed to a massive shirtless man, who was viciously attacking a dummy with a training spear. "The guy who clearly reeks of testosterone and sweat, is Bulat."

 _"H-He's amazing."_ I thought, as I watched Bulat's graceful yet devastating movements with the training spear. _"What phenomenal spear-handling."_

Bulat said in a cheery tone, tossing his training spear to the side, "Oh...aren't you that fella we picked up the other day?"

"Uh, pardon me but we've never met." I replied, scratching my head in false confusion.

"What? Oh! This is the first you've seen me like this. I was wearing my armor." Bulat said with a smile, as he extended his hand towards me. "The name's Bulat, pleasure's mine!"

"H-Hi..." I stuttered out, nearly yelling in pain as Bulat crushed my hand with his iron grip.

"And yes, he's gay." Leone whispered just loud enough for Bulat to hear her.

"Hey now..." Bulat said, as a slight blush spread across his face. "don't give him the wrong idea, yet!"

 _"I can think of alot of wrong ideas!"_ I thought, slowly backing away from Bulat. Leaning back, I whispered to Leone. "Please get me out of here."

* * *

 **River, South of the base:**

"It's almost time for Leone's bath." Lubbock said with a perverted smirk, as he hid in the bushes near Leone's usually bathing spot. "I'd do just about anything for a sneak peak at that smoking hot body!"

"In that case, how 'bout you give up two fingers?" Leone said in an annoyed tone, placing a foot on Lubbock's back and pulling his arm back.

"GAAAAAAH!" Lubbock howled in pain, as Leone nearly pulled his arm out of its socket.

"Jeez, you never learn, do you?" Leone chastised, digging her heel deeper into Lubbock's back.

"Shit! I can still carry on!" Lubbock exclaimed, as he squirmed underneath Leone's boot.

"Next time, it'll be your arm." Leone whispered in a dark tone, before she turned to me with a smile on her face. "That aside, this is Lubbock...as you can see, he's an idiot." Leone suddenly picked Lubbock up by his jacket, and chucked him into the river.

"I will gaze upon your wonderful breasts one day Leone! This I swear!" Lubbock yelled, as he dragged his soaked body out of the river. As I watched Lubbock walk off, I suddenly remembered the vision of Lubbock being cut in half. I immidiately felt queasy, as the horrifying images replayed in my mind.

"Hey, you okay Tatsumi?" Leone asked, giving my shoulder a light squeeze. "Cause' you're looking a little pale."

"I'll be fine."

* * *

 **Other end of the bank:**

As the Leone and I walked down the riverbed, I began to smell what I believed to be cooking fish at first. "Ah see, there's Akame over there." My eyes widened when I saw the massive fish that Akame was grilling over a roaring fire was actually an evil bird danger beast.

"I-Is that an evil bird she's eating?" I asked, as I stared at the danger beast in awe, "Did she kill it on her own?"

"Akame may look cute, but she actually grew up in the wild." Leone explained, as the dark-haired girl turned to face us.

"You should eat too, Leone." Akame said, tossing the busty blonde a piece of meat.

"Thanks Akame!" Leone cheered, before she took a large bite out of her food.

"So...have you joined our group yet?" Akame asked, slicing off another large piece of meat.

"No..."

"Them I'm sorry, but I can't let you have any."

"I'm okay with that!" I had another deadpanned expression.

"Everyone seems to be going all out today, Akame."

"Well the boss is back." Akame said, gesturing to the other side of the large fire. I followed where Akame had pointed, and spotted a silver-haired woman. The woman appeared to be in her mid-twenties, she also had a purple left eye, with her right eye covered by an eyepatch. What really quirked my eyebrow was when I spotted the woman's artificial right arm.

"Yo." The boss said with a small smile.

"Welcome back. Did ya' bring me back anything cool?" Leone asked, walking up to the her.

"Ah, we'll talk about souvenirs later, Leone." The boss said in a dark tone, flexing the metal fingers on her mechanical arm; causing them to creak loudly. "During the job two days ago...it looks like you went over the operation's time limit?"

"Oh...crap!" Leone thought, as she stopped dead in her tracks. The busty blonde was frozen in place for a few moments, before she took off running down the river bed. Leone didn't make it ten feet, before the boss' metallic hand shot forward and grabbed the back of Leone's shirt. A sickly screeching sound rang out, as the boss slowly dragged Leone back. "God! My ears are bleeding!"

"I think that mechanism needs some oil." Z.W.E.I. whispered to Akame.

"It's not a good habit to enjoy fighting a tough opponent too much...you'll have to work on that, Leone." The boss said, just as Leone began to thrash around violently.

"Okay! Okay! I got it! So, for the love of God stop that horrible screeching sound!" Leone screamed, as she covered her overly sensitive ears.

"By the way, who is this young man?" The boss asked, gesturing to me as she released Leone from her grasp.

"OH!" Leone cheered, as she ran up to me. The busty blonde grinned widely, and placed her hands on my shoulders. "That's right, boss! This is Tatsumi, and I recommend him to join us!"

"Does he show the proper skills needed to be one of us?" The boss asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"He does." Leone said in a sincere tone, as she smiled down at me. "Come on Tatsumi, just give it a try!"

"What?! Is this some kind of part time job?!" I exclaimed, earning a giggle from Leone.

"The pay is really good too." Akame added, after she finished her piece of meat.

"This is totally a part time job." I said, as I hung my head.

"Akame." The boss said, standing up from her seat and swinging her jacket over her shoulder. "Gather everyone in the meeting room. I wish to discuss the results of our last mission, including anything on the boy."

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later; Night Raid's Meeting Room:**

"I see..." The boss said, as she rubbed her chin. "I understand everything now." The silver-haired woman turned her eyes to me, and extended her hand. "Tatsumi...would you like to join Night Raid?" The boss noticed my hesitation, and let a small smile grace her face. "You won't be killed if you decline. However, we'll make you work in our workshop."

"I...originally planned to come to the capital and make it big and save my village, which is in poverty..." I said, unconsciously clenching a fist. "But even the imperial capital is..."

"Tatsumi..." Bulat exclaimed with a bright smile, "The countryside is destitute because of its rotten center. Now you'll be able to uproot the rotten core, as a man!"

"Night Raid is a perfect fit for you Tatsumi." The boss said, causing me to quirk an eyebrow. "Far to the south of the capital, lies the hideout of an anti-empire fighting force, the Revolutionary Army."

"The Revolutionary Army?"

"They started out small, but eventually grew rapidly over time." The boss explained, pointing to a map on the wall next to her. "They, inevitably, needed a special unit to carry out covert operations. That eventually led to the creation of us, Night Raid." The boss gestured to the several Night Raid banners around the room. "Right now we're eliminating the worms festering in the capital. But if the army ever attacks, we'll utilize the mass confusion and kill the Prime Minister ourselves!" The boss tightly clenched her metallic fist. "He's our main target. There are others, but I'll leave them for another time. Although I can't give any specifics on when the Revolutionary Army will strike, I can guarantee you that we have a plan to win when they do. This country will change for sure."

"This new country, will it treat people well?" I asked, locking eyes with the boss.

"Of course it will." The boss said with a nod of her head.

"I see..." I said, raising my head and looking at the Night Raid members surrounding me. "The killing you're doing now is taking out the filth that litters the capital...you're assassins for a good cause..." I heard giggles start to break out around me. "But..." All the giggling stopped when I spoke again. My tone was low and dark. "You're technically still murderers...there's no way to gussy that up...any of us could die at a moments notice for our crimes..." All the Night Raid members stared at me with wide eyes. "You all have your own reasons for fighting...I want to fight so that I can rid this country of the demons that inhabit it...I want to make a country where my home village isn't impoverished, and my friends can live peacefully." I then turned to face the boss. "I will be paid, right?"

"Of course." The boss replied with a small smirk. "If you work diligently, you'll be able to save your village." The boss leaned back in her seat, as she stared at me. "I'm starting to like this kid."

"Then count me in!" I exclaimed with a determined look in my eyes.

"You might never be able to return to your village again." Mine pointed out, placing her hands on her hips.

"That's alright with me." I said, not even turning to face Mine; just moved my eye. "As long as the people in my village are happy and safe, I'm okay with that."

"Hmph..." Mine huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. No one seemed to notice the small blush that had spread over the pinkette's face. No one except me.

"It's decided then." The boss said, as she extended her hand towards me. "Welcome to our hellish path, Tatsumi." Before I could say anything, a loud grinding sound was heard. Lubbock's eyes widened, as the wires extending from the device on top of his hand began to twitch.

"Miss Najenda! We've got incoming intruders!" Lubbock exclaimed, earning a light sigh from Najenda.

"How many are there?" Najenda asked, resting her head on her hand.

"According to my barrier wires, at least eight people!" Lubbock replied, using his vast array of wires to detect where the infiltrators were. "They've all gotten really close to our hideout!"

"They must be pretty good if they managed to sniff out our secret base." Najenda said, as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "They must be a band of mercenaries from one of the tribal groups." The silver-haired woman released a light sigh, before lighting her cigarette. "There's no other choice. This is an emergency operation. Don't let a single one of them escape alive."

 _"T-The atmosphere just changed so suddenly..."_ I thought, as the room suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of bloodlust.

"GO!" Najenda ordered, signaling the members of Night Raid to make their assault.

I went in the direction Bulat had went, _"Now's my chance to show what I'm made of!"_

* * *

 **Perimeter:**

"Hey!" I called out, sprinting to catch up with the large man. "Wait up!"

"Huh?" Bulat said, surprised to see me following after him. "Oh Tatsumi! Do wish to join me?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, finally catching up with Bulat. "This is my chance to prove myself to everyone, so I want to give it my all!"

"That's the spirit! You're still a little rough around the edges; try to give a your body a good feel for the battlefield!" Bulat shouted with a massive grin. "Also, please call me Bro or Handsome!"

"Okay, Bro! Man it actually feels pretty good to say that!" I cheered, liking the sound of Bulat's new nickname.

"I like the sound of that!" Bulat exclaimed, flexing his muscles and flashing me a bright smile. "Well anyways, let me show you something cool. Take a few steps back!" I did as I was told, and move back several feet. "INCURSIOOOOOO!" my eyes widened when a set of armor began to form on Bulat's armor.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" I exclaimed in awe of the armor. However, a sudden chill ran up my spine as I gazed at the armor, _"I...I feel like I've seen this armor before...Like I'm getting some serious déjà vu here...I didn't get a real good look at Bro's armor when we met that night...but now...it's almost as if the armor is calling out to me."_

"Right?" Bulat said, jabbing his thumb towards his chest. Again, Bulat noticed that I looked as if I had zoned out. _"Why does he keeping spacing out, out of nowhere. Hmmm, I'll have to talk with him later, see what's going on with him."_ By now I had snapped out of my thoughts, and went back to admiring the armor, "This is the **Imperial Arms** , **Incursio**."

" **Imperial Arms**?" I repeated in a confused tone, "Aw who cares!? I don't know what **Imperial Arms** are, but man that was awesome!"

"Alright!" Bulat exclaimed, pointing at me, "I'm going to assign you your first job!" I immidiately perked up when I heard this, "You think you can handle it?"

"Hell yeah! I'm ready for anything!" I cheered, causing a smile to spread across Bulat's face—though you couldn't see it at all underneath the armor.

* * *

 **Half Mile South:**

"If she's here that means Night Raid's base really is somewhere nearby." A tribal mercenary said, as he stared Akame down. The dark-haired girl stood before three tribals mercenaries. Her face was emotionless, as one of her hands rest on the hilt of her sword, "It was totally worth the few days it took to follow that blood trail and stake this place out."

"Still, she's such a cute girl." One of the larger mercenaries said, licking his lips. Akame's eyes hardened momentarily, as she tightly gripped her sword.

"Looks like we could have some serious fun after we finish her off." Another tribal said, as a wicked smirk spread across his face, "Try not to cut up her body too-" Before the mercenary could finish, Akame seemingly vanished. In the blink of an eye the red-eyed assassin had unsheathed her sword, and slashed all three of the mercenaries' throats. The three tribals stared at Akame with wide eyes, as she appeared behind them.

"You three are much too relaxed in enemy territory." Akame said in an emotionless tone, swiping the blood of her sword; splattering the blood on the ground around her, "You all should have kept your guards up. Then maybe you could have at least defended yourselves."

"*Gurgle*" One of the mercenaries tried to speak, but instead all he did was gurgle the blood that had filled his throat. Two of the mercenaries collapsed to their knees, both dying with a single thought on their minds, _"How...is she...so fast?"_

"Shit!" The last mercenary thought, clasping a hand over his throat to stop the blood that was spraying out, "If I'm going down, I'm at least taking this bitch with..." The tribal raised his blade to attack Akame, but he was suddenly paralyzed, "...Me?!" The tribal's eyes widened when he saw markings beginning to spread across his body, "That blade was...poisoned?!"

"One cut spells out your death." Akame said, before she resheathed her sword, "All I need to do in knick you and you'll die." A gentle breeze blew Akame's hair, as she turned to the forest behind her, _"I should probably go check on Tatsumi."_ Securing her blade, Akame sprinted back into the dark woods.

* * *

In another part of the forest, another tribal raced towards the edge of the woods. The mercenary had seen several of his comrades killed, so he thought it was best to retreat. "I can't believe the enemy detected our infiltration! I was sure we had covered our tracks better! Well it doesn't matter! But Night Raid's hideout is definitely here! That information alone has immense value! I'll escape and report what we found out to our contact in, the Empire!"

On a cliff about a mile away, Mine released a steady breath as she tracked the tribal through the scope of her rifle. The pinkette was crouched in a patch of bushes near the cliff's edge. "He's run quite far away." Mine sighed and stood onto her feet, "I'll have to risk exposing myself if I want to hit him." The pinkette took a steadying breath, and slowed down her heartbeat. Aiming her rifle, Mine scoped in on the tribal's head. Before Mine could take her shot, she heard the bushes start to rustle behind her, _"I hope you're in position Sheele."_

"I gotcha now!" A tribal screamed, leaping out of the bushes behind Mine. The mercenary never saw the toothy grin that had spread across Mine's face. When the tribal was a few feet away from Mine, Sheele sprang into action. Springing out from behind a tree, Sheele used her massive scissors to bisect the mercenary.

"I'm sorry." Sheele said, as the tribal fell to the ground in two separate pieces.

"Thanks Sheele." Mine said, flashing Sheele a quick smile. The pinkette then reaimed her rifle, as a large amount energy built up at the end of the weapon, "That was a nice pinch right now. I'll reach that bastard just fine..." A massive beam of energy fired from Mine's weapon, and sped towards the fleeing mercenary. The tribal turned to see the stream of energy at the last second, before he was completely incinerated, "Damn that was a nice shot! The more of a pinch I'm in, the stronger my **Pumpkin** is."

* * *

A half mile away south, Leone's ears perked up when she heard a loud bang ring out throughout the forest. The busty blonde was sitting atop the mutilated corpse of a mercenary she had pummeled to death. "Huh, that was **Pumpkin** just now." Leone said, releasing a light sigh, "I can't believe she use's such a bothersome **Imperial Arms**." A feral grin spread across Leone's face, as she cracked her knuckles, "My **Imperial Arms** is real simple, I turn into a beast and beat shitheads to death."

* * *

In a cave west of where Leone was, Lubbock groaned in annoyance when he saw the person that had been caught in his wires. A young dark-haired girl was strung up in Lubbock's wires; the wires slowly digging into her skin. "I thought that the weight in my threads felt rather light, but I guess it was a girl after all." Lubbock said in an annoyed tone, _"Why does it always have to be a pretty girl?!"_

"P-Please save me! I'll do anything!" The girl pleaded, her voice full of fear and desperation.

"No can do." Lubbock said, flexing his fingers. The wires encasing the mercenary tightened, and began to tear into her skin. The girl screamed in pain, as the threads tore into her body, "I knew a man who died falling for a woman's charms." The girl let out one last strangled breath, before she slumped forward. Lubbock turned her back to the, as he dropped her dead body. However, before Lubbock left the cave he cast one last glance at the dead girl. The green-haired man groaned again, and scratched the side of his head, "Ah Man! What a waste of a beautiful woman! It's times like this when this job really sucks!"

* * *

 **Back with me:**

 _"They aren't taking me seriously."_ I thought, as I hid in the bushes that Bulat had pointed out, _"Bro said that the enemy may try to escape through here, and that I just had to slow them down. Tch, I should be on the front lines with the rest of them. How can I prove myself to the boss if I'm stuck back here on fucking guard duty."_ My eyes suddenly widened when the bushes in front of me began to rustle. My hand slowly reached for my sword, as I prepared to ambush my possible opponent. However, I immidiately deflated when a rabbit ran out of the bushes instead of an enemy, "I want to kill that damn rabbit for getting me all hyped up. *Sigh* Of course I get the job for made for newbies." I said in an annoyed tone, adjusting in my hiding spot, "Are these assholes even gonna come through-" Before I could finish my sentence, a tribal mercenary burst out of treeline in front of me, "Shit!"

"So they even had a runt like you stationed out here!" The large mercenary said, as he came to a skidding stop.

"I won't let you get through here!" I exclaimed, unsheathing my sword. My emerald green eyes hardening, as I glared at the tribal, _"This is my chance to finally prove myself. I have to kill someone I hold no anger towards. If I hesitate even for a moment, I might die!"_

"Tch, don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a kid!" The mercenary shouted, as he pulled out his own blade. We stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was me who made that first move; I charged towards the mercenary, my grip on **Soul Calibur** tightening. When I was close enough, the mercenary wildly swung his blade. I easily parried the sloppy swing, and slashed the tribal across the chest. The mercenary roared in pain, as blood gushed from the deep laceration on his chest. I then kicked the mercenary in the stomach; sending him crashing to the ground.

"How was that you bastard?...these are the skills...that I learned with Sayo and Ieyasu!" I exclaimed, standing over the profusely bleeding mercenary.

I...I beg of you! If I die my-" The mercenary was cut off when I stabbed my sword through his throat.

* * *

 **With Mine and Sheele:**

"I wonder if that new kid is dead yet." Mine said, walking along a fallen tree trunk.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about him." Sheele said, as she walked besides Mine.

"Huh? It's rare for you compliment someone, Sheele." Mine pointed out, quirking a pink eyebrow.

"Well he did fight against Akame and survived, didn't he?" Sheele asked, adjusting her falling glasses.

"Well I guess that's true." Mine said, as she sat down on the tree trunk, "That was pretty impressive, I'll give him that."

"Besides..." Sheele said, regaining the pinkette's attention, "According to Akame, who actually fought him, he's full of potential. If he keeps training, he has the potential to be a general."

"Akame really said that?" Mine said to herself, quietly, "Maybe he's not such a newbie after all."

* * *

 **Back with me:**

"Shut up." I said in an icy tone, retracting my sword from another dead mercenary's throat. As I stood over the mercenary, some of the village chief's words rang through my mind.

 _"Always be wary on the battlefield. Your enemy may try to get you to lower your guard, but you must not fall for their treachery. It's kill or be killed during a fight, so you must always be on guard."_

"I'm not falling for your fake sob story." I spat, resheathing my sword, "I promised I'd keep my friends and companions safe, and prove to the others that I have what it takes. So petty tricks won't work on me."

 _"He didn't hesitate even for a moment."_ Akame thought, watching the scene unfold from the treeline; The dark-haired girl had planned to intervene if anything went wrong, but she was surprised to see I did not fall for the enemy's ploy. She expected me to briefly hesitate, and give the mercenary a chance to counterattack. But instead, I finished off my opponent before he could even finish speaking, _"He's changed so much in the short time he's been with us. It seems he quickly realized that this job isn't a game, and that any wrong move could end with his death. Hmm, you've intrigued me even further, Tatsumi. What's going on inside that head of yours?"_ Akame decided that it was time to finally make her presence know, so she slowly approached me; making sure she didn't startle me, because I was chock full of adrenaline and was likely very jumpy. Once Akame was sure I knew she there, she spoke up, "I'm glad to see that you're still in one piece."

"I wasn't going to let this guy take me down." I said, turning to face Akame, "I wanted to show you all that I can be an effective assassin like you."

"Well, you definitely did that, I must admit that I'm rather impressed." Akame said, causing me to quirk an eyebrow, "I was expecting you to fall for that mercenary's trick, and that I'd have to rush in and save you, but you proved me wrong."

"My village elder warned me to be vigilant on the battlefield, and to not fall for an enemy's sob stories." I said, locking eyes with Akame.

"Good, you must never hesitate on the battlefield. The final blow has to be swift and decisive." Akame said, briefly gazing down at the dead mercenary at my feet.

"I want to become stronger, so that I can protect those I love and to rid the capital of all the filth inhabiting it. I also want to change the future for the better." my eyes suddenly widened when I realized what I had just said. I looked to see that Akame was giving me a confused look. I immidiately became flustered, and began to rub the back of my head in embarassment, "Heheh, forget I said that last part."

"HIYA!" Both Akame and I turned to see Bulat burst of the trees next to us, "I know the enemy came running this way! Leave them to me!"

"It's already been taken care of." Akame said, surprising the large man, "Tatsumi took care of him."

"Really?!" Bulat asked in a slightly surprised tone, earning a nod from Akame, "I sent him back here to keep him safe, but I guess I didn't need to worry about him after all."

"Akame?" I said, getting the dark-haired girl's attention, "Like I said before I want to become stronger...and from what I've seen you're one of the strongest people I've ever met...plus you're the only other person here who I've seen use a sword...so what I'm trying to say is..."

"You want me to train you." Akame finished, causing me to nod my head "I think that can be arranged, but you're likely going to be training with all of us."

"I kinda expected that, but I mean outside my training with the others, I want you to personally train me." I said, my eyes full of determination.

"I'll see what I can do." Akame said, turning around and walking back into the forest. "Come on, we should head back and report everything to the boss."

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later; Out in Front of Night Raid's Base:**

"I must say that I'm impressed Tatsumi." Najenda complimented, earning a small smile from me. Behind me, the rest of Night Raid's members were drinking and laughing; celebrating the successful defense of their base, "You definitely proved yourself in your first real battle."

"Thank you boss." I said, slightly bowing my head.

"From Akame's report, you seem to be ready—but you're still a little rough around the edges." Najenda said, lighting another cigarette. The silver-haired woman took a quick puff, before she resumed speaking, "We still need to teach you a lot of things in order for you to survive this job. So first thing tomorrow, you'll be paired up with Akame and training with her. Is that alright with you Akame?"

"Mmhm." Akame mumbled, paying more attention to the meat she was eating than on Najenda.

"If Tatsumi slacks off at all, you're free to kill him." Najenda added, causing me to have yet another deadpanned look on my face.

"Sure thing." Akame responded without missing a beat.

"What the hell?!"

"Well aren't you the lucky one, getting trained by a cute girl like Akame." Najenda teased, causing me to blush brightly, "Good luck, and try not to get killed!"

"O-Of course, boss. I-I look forward to it." I stuttered out with a forced grin, "I assume you'll have me training with the others as well?"

"I was planning on that, but we'll worry about that later." Najenda replied, as she took another drag of her cigarette, "Well enough talking, go join the others and have some fun."

"Yes ma'am!" I cheered, running off to join the others in their party.

"Hmm, kids got some real talent." Najenda said with a small smirk, "I just hope Akame doesn't accidentally kill him."

* * *

 _ **Tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Kill the Authority

**_Kill the Authority_**

* * *

I was soundly sleeping in my room; finally able to fully enjoy the sensation of sleeping in an actual bed. As I slept, I never noticed Akame silently sneak into my room. The dark-haired girl walked up my bed, and gently began to shake my sleeping body. But instead of waking up, I groaned and simply rolled over in my sleep. Releasing a light sigh, Akame grabbed my mattress and flipped it over. I was immidiately sent hurdling onto the floor with a loud crash. "What the hell!?" I screamed, throwing the mattress off my back. After getting dressed, I quickly and quietly made my way down to the training grounds. When I arrived, I found that Akame was waiting for me. The dark-haired girl appeared to be doing some stretches. I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl, as she went through her various movements. "S-So, what are we doing f-first?" I asked, trying to control my raging blush.

"We're going for a run." Akame replied, doing some final leg stretches.

"That's all, we're just gonna go for a run?" I asked in a confused tone.

"How do you think I can run so fast. I've done dozens of speed exercises, and I always start with a morning run." Akame explained, as she entered into a sprinter's stance, "However, we won't have to do this anymore after you can do one thing."

"And that is?" I asked, walking up next to Akame.

"Catch me." As soon as the words left Akame's mouth, the girl took off down the path ahead. In a matter of seconds Akame was already almost a hundred yards in front of me.

"H-Hey!" I screamed, as I quickly raced after the sprinting assassin. No matter how fast I ran, Akame always seemed to get farther and farther ahead of me. The my legs were burning, as I tried my absolute best to at least keep Akame in view. I chased after Akame through the winding forest; racing past trees and fallen logs. Akame appeared to almost be a blur, as she sprinted through down her usual trail. After almost a half hour, Akame finally came to a stop. Akame looked like she had barely broken a sweat; I, on the other hand, looked as if I was about to die at a moments notice. Iwas panting heavily, and my clothes were drenched in sweat. "*Pant* I...at least *Pant* managed to keep...you in *Pant* view...that whole time..."

"That's because I wasn't running as fast as I could." Akame said, causing my eyes to widen. "But after today's performance, I know we still have lot of work to do." Akame walked past me, down the path we had just ran down, "Let's head back. The next part of your training will begin once we reach the training grounds."

"Uh...Akame." I called out, getting the dark-haired girl's attention, before I collapsed onto the ground in a comical manner, "I...I don't think I can walk."

"*Sigh* I'll help you then." Akame said, supporting me against her shoulder,"We have even more work to do than I thought."

* * *

 **Two Hours Later; Night Raid's Kitchen:**

 _"We'll need to increase our skills so that we can rise through the army's ranks."_

"If we become familiar with these ingredients, we can avoid food shortages."

"Ieyasu...I'm so glad you and I learned how to cook."

I thought, as I chopped up some vegetables. After my grueling morning training with Akame, which consisted of evasive and swordsmanship training after our morning run, Akame informed me that I'd be helping her preparing Night Raid's meals. _"Thanks to it..."_

"MORE PLEASE!" A sudden exclamation from behind caused Ieysayu's—who was also helping—left eye to twitch in annoyance.

 _"I'm being treated like a cook instead of an assassin!"_ He thought angrily, as he dished out a second helping to the waiting Night Raid members. "Damn it. Even though we're assassins now, we ended up stuck with kitchen duty."

"It can't be helped." Akame, now wearing a pink apron, said as she popped a grape into her mouth, "I'm in charge of cooking at the base, so it's only natural that you help me while I'm training you."

"Tch, you're only the cook, so you can eat all the samples you want." Ieysayu pointed out with a deadpanned expression.

"That's not true." Akame said, popping another grape in her mouth.

"You're not a very good liar." I said, as I returned to cutting vegetables.

"Pffft, nice apron Tatsumi." Mine laughed, causing my grip on the knife to loosen.

"What did you say?!" Ieysayu exclaimed, as we both whipped around to face Mine.

However, I stopped when I saw everyone gathered around the pinkette. "What's going on? Are you guys heading out?"

"Yeah, we got a new assignment. So we're heading off to the capital." Mine explained, placing her hands on her hips.

"Thanks for looking after the base for us." Sheele said with a warm smile.

"I'm not the damn maid!" Ieysayu exclaimed in a pissed off tone.

"Haha, the newbies and Akame are watching the house!" Mine laughed, as she pointed at us. "Be good cooks, and chop up a few cucumbers for me!" With a wave, Mine and the other Night Raid members left the room. "Ta ta!"

"That girl! One of these day I'm gonna-" Yeah, you can tell Ieysayu butted heads with her.

My train of thought was interrupted when the images of Mine flashed in my mind, _"What are you saying? I'm already on the winning side. I love you."  
_  
 _"Damn it, I wish you could show me your nice side more often Mine. I know it's in there somewhere."_ I thought, as a my eyes filled with sadness. _"You may be a bitch to me sometimes, but I still don't want you to die. Something...something happens between us that makes you fall in love with me. And that feeling is mutual."_ I then glanced over Akame, who was busy washing dishes. As I gazed at Akame, I remembered the images of her as well.

 _"You promised me! You said you'd survive!"_

 _"Then there's Akame."_ I pondered, as I set my knife down. _"I don't want to see her cry; I made her cry before, it's not a good sight."_ I sighed, and leaned against the counter. _"What am I going to do?"_

"Tatsumi." Akame called my name, "Can you help me with these dishes?"

"Sure thing Akame." I answered, as I began to dry the dishes. The two of us cleaned the plates and other dishes in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I didn't know why, but I always felt calmer and more relaxed around Akame. Even though we had only met recently in this timeline, I already felt I had a strong bond of friendship with the girl.

"Tatsumi, can I ask you a question?" Akame asked, finally breaking our silence.

"Lucky!" Ieysayu was disappointed, and jealous.

"Yeah, sure thing Akame." I replied, as I finished drying off another plate.

"When we first met you thought you had seen me before, or that we had previously met...Can you explain why you though that?" Akame asked, stopping and turning to fully face me.

I had frozen stiff when I heard Akame ask this; I have never been a good liar, and I knew Akame would likely see through any fibs I came up with. However, I felt like I could trust Akame with anything I told her. The girl was so quiet and reserved that she probably wouldn't tell anyone if I asked her not too. Plus, I had been itching to tell someone about the visions ever since I started having them. It was eating away at me, so I decided that it was best to just let the truth out. "*Sigh* Can you keep a secret Akame?" I asked, earning a nod from the dark-haired girl. "I'm serious Akame, you can't tell anyone else this."

"What's going on?" Akame asked, concern briefly flashing through her blood red eyes.

"On...on my way to the capital I...I had a vision." I explained, as I looked down at the counter.

"A vision? What did you see?" Akame asked, as I took a deep breath.

"Death...lots of death. But these visions were very specific and felt so real." I said, as my voice started to become shaky.

"Who did you see die? Anyone specific? Tell me what happened Tatsumi." Akame continued her questioning, placing a comforting hand on my back.

"First...it was Sheele being bitten in half by something, and a red-haired girl I had never seen before...her head had been decapitated and impaled on a spike...But then...but then I saw Leone die; She was laying in a pool of her own blood, with over a dozen gun shot wounds in her abdomen." I revealed, causing Akame's eyes to widen in shock. The dark-haired girl rarely showed her emotions, but what I had said truly surprised her. "Then I saw Lubbock being cut in half. Next, it was Mine, she seemingly died in my arms. T-Then the last one was m-me. I saw my own death Akame, and you were there with me when I died. I died in your arms." A few tears escaped my eyes, as my fists clenched on the countertop. I decided it was best to leave out the part where Mine confessed her feelings to me. "Then the whole time there was this demonic voice, followed by the angelic voice we heard that night, that told me what I was seeing was what lied in my future. That's why I asked if we had somehow we had met before. Because if we had then, maybe what I had saw could have just been some horrible hallucination. But I did meet you all, and that proved to me that what I saw wasn't just some dream. It was real, and it was what my future had in store. That's why I want to get stronger Akame, so I can protect you all and brighten my dark future." I turned my head to see that Akame was staring at me with wide eyes, "You...you probably think I'm crazy or something now."

"Tatsumi..." Akame said, locking eyes with me, "I believe you."

"W-What? You don't think I'm crazy?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"No." Akame replied, gently squeezing my shoulder. "I don't know why Tatsumi, but I trust you even though we only just recently met. I can't help but feel like we already have a strong bond."

"Yeah, I kinda felt that too. I feel like we really connected, even when we first met." I said, as I quickly wiped the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"That's why I'm gonna work even harder on training you." Akame said with a small smile. "I'm going to do my absolute best to prepare you for what lies in the future, so that you can stop those horrible things you saw from happening...I'll be there to help you...and don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you told me."

"Thank you, Akame." I said, smiling warmly at the dark-haired girl. "I knew I could trust you with this."

"If you ever want to talk with Tatsumi, I'll make time for you." Akame said, as she took off her apron. "Now come on, it's time for the next part of your training."

"What are we doing now?" I asked, tossing off my own apron.

"We're going hunting." Akame replied, as she lead me out of Night Raid's base.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later; Mountains to the South of Night Raid's Hidden Base:**

"Hey, Akame we're getting really far from the hideout." I pointed out, glancing back at the sprawling mountains behind us. "Is it really alright for us to be out this far?"

"We'll be fine if we go a little deeper into the mountains. Actually we should be there in a few minutes." Akame said, as she pushed through the bushes in front of her, and stepped into clearing with a pristine isolated river and waterfall. "See, we're here."

"Wow. This place is really beautiful, Akame." I said, not noticing that Akame was stripping out of her clothes behind me. "How did you find this place?"

"I stumbled across it while I was hunting for supplies one day." Akame replied, as she tossed off her shirt. "Now hurry up, we're going to kill some river prey."

"What're you...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I exclaimed, as I covered my eyes from Akame. The dark-haired girl had shed her clothes, and was now dressed in a small white bikini. "Oh, you're wearing a swimsuit." I was relieved.

"I need to be able to move fast in the water." Akame explained, walking over to a small ledge overlooking the river. "So I shed all unnecessary clothing."

"Oh...that makes sense then." I thought, as I suddenly felt stupid for overreacting.

"We'll be hunting for Elegant Tuna. There's a lesson in all of this." Akame said, before she dove into the water.

"But...aren't those the rare monster fish that are stupidly hard to ca-" I was cut off when several Elegant Tuna burst out of the water, and landed in Akame's wicker basket. "What the heck!? Is she fishing with dynamite or something?!" Moments later, Akame resurfaced for a quick breath of air.

"You must dive to the bottom of the river, and make your presence completely unknown. Then when you prey is close you strike. You'll need to make snap decisions. Can you handle it?" Akame explained, before diving back under the water.

"Bring it on!" I exclaimed, ripping off my shirt and diving into the water after Akame.

* * *

 **Later That Night; Back at Night Raid's Base:**

"So..." Z.W.E.I. said, taking a bite out of his Elegant Tuna, "In the end, our little Tatsumi managed to catch eight whole fish...That's very impressive for your first time."

"Hey..." Leone said, nudging me with her elbow. "Is it true that you ripped off your shirt, and yelled 'bring it on!'?" MY face flushed red in embarassment, as Leone leaned in closer. A shiver ran down the my spine, when the busty blonde whispered into my ear. "Because if it, maybe you can give me a preview in private later."

"That's enough teasing, Leone." Najenda said, grinning at my madly blushing self. "The poor kid looks like he's about to pass out."

"I'm not teasing." Leone whispered, as she gave me one last sultry wink before she went back to eating her food. After hearing that, I turned so red, that my face was the same color as Akame's eyes.

"So Akame, how did Tatsumi do on his first day of training with you?" Najenda asked, turning to face the dark-haired girl.

"He's still a little green..." Akame said, as she stared at the Elegant Tuna head in her hands. "But Tatsumi is a very quick learner, and I have no doubt that he'll make a great assassin."

"That's great to hear." Najenda said, setting down her chopsticks. "Leone, tell me about your assignment from the other day."

"Our target is Ogre, from the capital's garrison, and an oil merchant named Gamal." Leone explained, as she clasped her hands on top of the table. "According to the client Ogre's been accepting very large bribes from Gamal. Apparently, every time Gamal commits a crime, Ogre uses someone else as a scapegoat. The client's fiancé was framed for one these crimes, and put to death. He managed to overhear Ogre and Gamal while in prison, and managed to send out a letter explaining everything to her. Here's what she's paying for the job." Leone pulled out a sack full of money, and tossed it on the table.

"Wow, she sured saved up a lot." I said, staring at the pile of coins in front of me.

"I could smell a sexual transmitted disease on her." Leone said in a dark tone, as her fists clenched tightly. "She probably made that money by selling her body to any sleaze bag who would pay for it."

"Damn...she must really want him to pay." Z.W.E.I. snarled.

"Have you confirmed all the facts, and proved the client's claims?" Najenda asked, lightning a new cigarette.

"Yes, they're both guilty of the crimes the client mentioned." Leone replied, as she took a calming breath, "I overheard Gamal and Ogre discussing their dirty dealings from the attic over his oil shop."

"Okay." Najenda said, taking a quick drag from her cigarette, "Night Raid will accept the contract. Our new nation won't need treacherous scum like Ogre and Gamal. Deliver divine punishment upon them."

"It'll be a cinch to take down Gamal, but..." Leone said, as she began to rub her chin, "Ogre is a completely different story. He's been nicknamed the 'demon' because of his skills with a blade. Criminals around the capital know to fear him. He's usually seen with his band of lackeys. Beyond that, he usually spends most of his time in the guard house. The bribes he takes from Gamal are conducted in his private quarters. On his days off, he never strays too far from the garrison...and he usually drinks on the main street near the palace."

"Looks like our only shot is on his days off." I said, earning a nod from Najenda.

"But security around the palace is extremely tight, so we can't send Akame on this job. Her face is plastered all over wanted posters scattered around the capital." Najenda said, as she released a light sigh.

"Couldn't we just wait for Mine and the others to get back?" Akame suggested, as she looked at Najenda for approval.

"But we have no idea when they'll be finished with their job." Leone pointed out, leaning back in her seat.

"In that case..." I said, as I slammed my open hand down onto the table, "We have to carry out the mission by ourselves!"

"So, you're saying you'll take out Ogre?" Z.W.E.I. asked with an amused smirk.

"*Sigh* Yes, I'll go after Ogre. Akame and Leone can take out Gamal." I said, causing Najenda to quirk an eyebrow.

"Well they don't know what me, Z.W.E.I., or Ieysayu look like either, but you said you wanted to take out Ogre." Leone said with a shrug of her shoulders, "I want to see what you can really do Tatsumi. Prove to me that you can handle this on your own."

"Tatsumi..." Akame said, getting the young man's attention. When I looked at Akame, I could swear I saw worry briefly flash through her blood-red eyes, "I'll admit that you're very skilled...but the way you are right now, you won't be able to take Ogre down."

"I appreciate your concern Akame, but while we're just sitting here discussing our options...there might be more people being falsely accused by these bastards, right? So we really don't have time to wait." I said with a determined look in my eyes, "Don't worry about me, I'll kill Ogre." my eyes suddenly became filled with sadness, as I gazed at the table, "I don't want anybody else to suffer...or have their loved ones stolen from them so meaninglessly."

"Alright, it's settled then. I must say I admire your determination, Tatsumi." Najenda said with a grin, leaning forward in her chair, "You take out Ogre."

"Well said, Tatsumi!" Leone cheered, wrapping her arm around my neck, again, and pressing the side of my face into her breasts, "I love your resolve!"

"Leone and Akame, you heard Tatsumi. You both will take out Gamal." Najenda ordered, earning a nod from the both of them.

"Well, I guess I'll get ready and report back to you when I'm done." I said, as I walked out of the room to prepare for my mission.

 _"Just please come back in one piece Tatsumi."_ Both Leone and Akame thought, watching me leave the room. This wasn't missed by Najenda. Night Raider's leader had a small smirk on her face, as she put out her cigarette.

"Looks like they've both taken a liking to our little Tatsumi." Najenda thought, gazing at Leone and Akame with an amused look, "This oughtta be fun to watch."

* * *

 **The Next Night; Streets of the Capital:**

"If you go straight down here, you'll eventually be on the main street." Leone said, as she pointed at the road that was in front of me.

"Alright, I got it!" I exclaimed, clenching my fists in determination.

"Tatsumi...before you go...let me tell you a little bit about Akame's past." Leone said, immidiately gaining my full attention.

 _"This is my chance to learn more about Akame again. I don't know what I'm able to do, but I might be able to better help her overcome her inner demons, if I know more about her past."_ I thought, paying full attention to what Leone had to say.

"When Akame was real little, she was sold to the empire along with her younger sister. I mean, it's pretty common for poor parents to sell their children." Leone explained, causing a sad look to spread across my face.

 _"So even as a child she had to endure such hardships."_ I thought, slightly clenching my fists.

"She then got accepted into a training program for assassins, along with other kids that were in the same boat as her. There she learned how to kill...and survived horrendous circumstances. She lived that way, carrying out any orders the empire gave her. She was a full-fledged cold-hearted assassin..." Leone continued, sending a chill up my spine, "But after each mission, Akame could feel the empire's dark intentions a little more...She was eventually given a mission to take out the boss, Akame was persuaded by her, however...Akame turned her back on the empire, and joined the revolutionary army that actually cared about its people. Most of the comrades she's grown up with..."

"What about her sister?" I asked suddenly, surprising Leone.

"Akame doesn't really like to talk about her sister." Leone said, as she rubbed the back of her head, "But, all I know is that she's still working with the empire."

"That means..." I said, as my eyes widened in realization.

"Yes. Akame even left her little sister behind." Leone said in a saddened tone, "Well...you better get going. You don't want to miss your chance to take out Ogre."

"Okay." I said, as I turned and started to walk down the street, "I'll see you and Akame later."

"Good luck Tatsumi, and happy killing!" Leone called out, before she left to meet up with Akame.

 _"Akame...I can't believe you had to leave your sister...the pain must be so hard to deal with...No, wait. I didn't want to believe...I won't give up on you Akame. I'll help you in any way I can."_ I thought, as I threw up my coat hood and began to scope out my target.

* * *

 **Brothel; Two Miles West of the Capital**

"Man!" Gamal exclaimed, wiping some sweat off his brow. The disgusting looking man adjusted his robes, as he walked back to his room. "I feel so much better after taking a leak. I think I'll have that whore get me off one more time before I go."

"Sure thing." A low voice said from the shadows next to Gamal. "I'll get you off this mortal world." Before Gamal could react a pair of extremely arms wrapped around his neck; holding him in place. The man struggled to turn his head, to see who was strangling him. "I got you now you sick fuck." Gamal's eyes widened in shock when he felt a blade pierce his stomach. The last thing Gamal saw before he died was a pair of blood-red eyes staring into his very soul. Leone chuckled as she dropped the Gamal's corpse onto the ground. "The bastard should be happy; he got killed by two sexy babes at once!"

"I wonder how Tatsumi's doing against his target..." Akame said, as she wiped her blade off on Gamal's dead body. "I hope he's okay."

* * *

 **Main Street; Empire's Capital:**

"Ah! Nothing beats an a drink after a good lengthy interrogation." Ogre said, walking down the capital's main street. The massive man grinned, as he several people waved to him.

"Master Ogre." One of the people called out. "You did an excellent job the other day. Thank you so much for your help."

"No problem." Ogre said, waving to the man. "If you ever have a problem that needs fixing, just let me know." The corrupt man's grin turned sinister, as he continued his stroll down the street. _"I'm the king of this town...I have all of the authority...I can do whatever I want!"_

"E-Excuse me, Master Ogre." A quiet voice called out. Ogre spun around to see a hooded boy(me)standing behind him. "There's something I want to speak with you about."

"Well what is it? Out with it boy, I don't have a lot of spare time." Ogre said in an annoyed tone.

"I'd like it better if we discussed this in some place more private." I said, gesturing to a alley next to us, "Could we perhaps speak down this alley?"

"Whatever kid, just make this quick." Ogre said, as he followed me down the alleyway. Once we were both in secluded portion of the alley, I stopped. _"Hmm, I don't sense any danger coming from this kid."_ Ogre thought, as he stared at me. "Well? Is this private enough for you?"

"Yes..." I prepared myself.

"So..." Ogre chuckled, "You think you can take me?!"

Ogre's slow movements allowed me to out-maneuver him—for a swift slash to his gut—before he could even draw his sword.

 _"He dared to raise his blade against me?!"  
_  
"Mission complete...wait, I need to report it first."

 **"Look out!"** Elysium yelled.

Ogre got back up and attacked. All I could do was block, and wait for another opening, "To think that I, Ogre the Demon, could possibly be defeated by a measly twerp!" The huge man pushed me into a wall with his sword. I barely managed to block the blow; he was clearly furious, "I bet you're part of the organization that opposes the authorities. You're with Night raid, aren't you?! A weakling's concerns don't matter. In this city, only the strong prevail. I'm the one that determines others' fates! I won't tolerate being judged!"

I jumped into the air, and slashed downwards at Ogre—"Stop spewing nonsense!"—  
tried to kill me on the spot by swinging his sword down towards me, while I blocked it with my own; the force was so great, that the ground caved in some.

"Who told you...It...Was that woman right!? I already know all well! First, I'm chasing her family and I will kill them all in front of her, of course you'll die first!"

 **"No, Ogre!"** My sword started glowing blue again, but this time a flash emerged, **"The only one who will die...Is your malfested self!"** the flash receded, and **Soul Calibur** was revealed; a blue, crystallized sword with a shining, blue orb in the hilt.  
I leapt into the air, using my sword to slice off both of Ogre's arms—"You guys are all the same. You take power, gained by authoritiy, and exploit it for personal gain. I will eradicate...trash like you"—and then I came back down, and Sliced and Diced his chest, "From this world!" The once mighty Ogre collapsed dead to the ground.

* * *

 **Back at the base:**

"Nice work on taking out such a strong opponent, Tatsumi." Najenda complimented, as everyone(Akame, Leone, Z.W.E.I., Viola and Ieysayu)gathered in Night Raid's meeting room. "Very impressive indeed."

"How was that Akame!" I exclaimed with a cocky grin. "I finished my first mission, and I finished my report. I even pulled it off without a scratch." I yelped in surprise when Akame suddenly lifted up my shirt. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Great idea Akame!" Leone cheered with a perverted smirk, "Rip all his clothes off!"

"Leone. Viola. Boss. Hold him still." Akame said, as she held my arm over my head.

"I'm on it." Najenda said, taking over holding up my arms.

"Hell yeah! Count me in!" Leone yelled, as she held onto my ankles.

Viola remained quiet.

"Oh...I'm so glad..." Akame said with a warm smile and slight blush, when she saw that I was completely unharmed. "I've seen so many of my comrades die from not reporting their injuries. I'm so happy you aren't hurt, Tatsumi."

 _"S-She really does care about me."_ I thought, as I too began to blush.

"The mortality rate is extremely high for one's first assassination." Akame said, shaking my hand; causing me to blush even more at the sudden contact, "You really did do an excellent job."

"T-Thanks, Akame." I said, as I released Akame's hand.

"Akame was rough on you, because she didn't want you to die." Leone said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Cooking is a way for people to communicate without speaking. A difficult hunt taught you valuable assassination skills." Najenda added, smiling at me, "Do you realize how important the time you've spent with Akame has been?"

"Yes." I said, as I turned to smile at Akame, "I look forward to learning much more from you Akame."

"And I look forward to teaching you." Akame said, returning my smile with one of her own. "Just remember to come home safely from now on, Tatsumi."

"I will." I said with a wide grin, "I promise you this Akame! I can't wait to work with you more Akame!"

"Pfft, what kind of 'work' will you be doing with you stripped like that?" Leone asked, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Lucky!" Ieysayu sounded jealous.

"You're the ones who stripped me!" I shouted, glaring at Leone.

"Okay." Najenda said, as she got my attention. "I think you should probably train under Mine next."

"It's just one problem after another for you, huh?" Z.W.E.I. teased, lightly punching me in the arm.

 _"I might just be able to get on her good side early."_ I thought to myself.

Ieysayu's whining turned into alarm, "You mean...he has to work...with HER NOW!?"

None of us noticed that Viola had a deep blush on her face.

* * *

 **Two Days Later; 7:30 a.m., Night Raid's Training Grounds:**

"Again!" Akame commanded, as she began to unleash a barrage of attacks with her training sword. I was panting heavily, as I dipped and ducked underneath Akame's incredibly fast strikes, "You're getting faster Tatsumi, but..." I suddenly hissed in pain when Akame's training sword hit me in the ankle. I immidiately fell to the ground, and grasped my ankle, "You still need to be a little faster."

"But I am improving?" I asked, rubbing my sore ankle.

"At a very rapid rate. In the few days I've been training you, you've improved leaps and bounds." Akame said, as she put away her training sword, "Well we better head inside and start on breakfast."

"Sure thing Aka-"

"TATSUMI!" Akame and I both turned to see Leone sprinting towards us. The busty blonde had a frantic look, as she approached the duo.

"What's up Leone?" I asked, standing back onto my feet.

"It's Sayo." Leone said, causing my eyes to widen, "She's awake, and she wants to see you right now!"

"Thanks Leone!" I exclaimed, sprinting past Leone back towards Sayo's room, _"I'm coming Sayo!"_ I ran as fast as I could through the base's halls; skidding around corners and bursting through doors. I had reached Sayo's door in less than two minutes. I took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. I immidiately began to tear up when I saw Sayo sitting up in her bed, "SAYO!"

"Tatsumi!" Sayo yelled, as I ran over and pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake." I said, a few tears escaping my eyes.

"What happened Tatsumi? The last thing I remember is you rescuing me from those awful people." Sayo said, as I released her from my hug.

"A group called Night Raid helped me rescue you. A doctor healed your injuries, but you fell into a coma for a few days. Night Raid has been looking after you ever since you got here. I'll have you meet them all eventually, but they're really good people and they're working for a great cause." I said with a smile, trying my best to wipe away my still flowing tears, "I'm actually a member of Night Raid now."

"That's great to hear." Sayo said, as a grin spread across her face, "So where's that big idiot, Ieyasu? I bet he'll be happy to see me."

* * *

 ** _Well, I'll tell you that Ieysayu actually cried seeing Sayo conscious again. Sorry, not gonna write that. Tell me what you think; Did Soul Calibur herself emerge at the right time? Does anyone else see the sudden shift in Viola's personality(the possibility that she might "like" Tatsumi)?_**

 ** _Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow._**


	5. Chapter 5: Kill your Worries

**_Kill your Worries_**

* * *

 **Four Days Later; Night Raid's Training Grounds:**

"Faster." Akame ordered, as she quickly swung her training sword at me, You must anticipate your opponent's moves, and prepare a proper counterattack." The red-eyed assassin swung her sword; aiming for my left thigh. However, I was prepared for this, and blocked Akame's attack. Taking the initiative, I horizontally slashed my training sword. Akame was caught off guard by the speed of the attack, and barely managed to jump out of the way in time; the attack missing her stomach by only a few inches, "Good. You almost hit me with that last attack. You've improved greatly in the time I've been training you, Tatsumi."

"Well you're a really good teacher." I complimented, wiping the sweat from my brow, "Now let's go again. I still have enough energy for one more go."

"Alright, but I won't be holding anything back." Akame said, as she raised her training sword, "Prepare yourself Tatsumi." Then, in the blink of an eye, Akame sprang into action.

Off to the side, Sayo watched the pair spar. She was amazed by how much stronger I had become since she last saw me. I was so much faster than she remembered; my attacks and slashes almost seemed to blur. Sayo could also tell that there was much more power and precision behind my strikes. I also appeared to have changed mentally as well. I could still be loud and childish at times, but Sayo noticed that I was now much more serious and focused. It was almost as if I was training so hard to achieve some type of goal.

"Alright, I think that's enough for now." Akame said, as she lowered her sword. The red-eyed assassin was seriously impressed by my growth. I had actually almost managed to push her to her limits during our last sparring session. "You're improving quite rapidly Tatsumi. Keep it up, and you'll be a true force to reckoned with on the battlefield."

"I couldn't have done it without your training, Akame. Your skills are amazing, and I plan on learning everything you can teach me." I said

"Well, let's get started on breakfast."

* * *

 **Later that night:**

 _"Night Raid, they're killers, but they're bringing about a revolution."_ It was late at night, and I was in bed, "Man, I really have found a crazy group of friends, huh?" Then, when I tried to sleep, Bulat's face entered my head, shocking me back awake, _"Why'd I dream of him of all people?!"_

I looked at the idol, and remembered when my friends and I discussed the capital.

 _"The imperial capital..."_

 _"There's a giant wall surrounding the whole city, and the canals are full of trading ships!"_

 _"There's so much to see!"_

 _"Ehehe! And don't forget all those sexy, sophisticated, city women!"_

 _"Oh!"_

 _Sayo punched Ieysayu in the face, "Gross!"_

 _"Hey, what was that for?!"_

* * *

 **Morning:**

Sheele came across me and Ieysayu, "Hm? Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Sheele. I'm fine. I'm supposed to be training with Mine today, but she hasn't come out of her room yet."

Ieysayu was right next to me, "Spoiled, little brat!"

Sheele, "Yeah, well, Mine does have a habit of sleeping in."

"Seriously?! This is her job!"

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience..."

"And I can tell that apologizing is your habit, already."

"I'll wake her up now."

"No, I'll get her. After all, it is the job of the 'apprentice.'"

"Oh, okay then."

Najenda walked through the open door, "This oughtta be good."

I was about to open the door when I thought of the possibility of her changing, and firing **Pumpkin** at me; so, I decided to knock. However, Ieysayu grew impatient.

"Man, that'll take too long." He just walked right through the door while Mine was still changing; he didn't even notice until it was too late, when I said something during this part, "Mine, you and Tatsumi better get moving, or..."

"Jeez, you could've at least knocked first!"

We stared at each other for three minutes before Mine screamed and fired **Pumpkin** at us.

"Hey," Ieysayu was ticked, "You could've killed us!"

"Well, I missed...you filthy pervert!"

"I'm so sorry!" And just like that, I dragged Ieysayu out the door with me. "I tried to warn you buddy."

"Why that little..."

"Stop it, Ieysayu! You were the one who decided to walk in on a changing girl!"

* * *

 **Capital Shopping Plaza:**

"So I'm finally back in the capital." I said, as I glanced at the crowds surrounding me, "Everyone still seems so sad."

"Well it makes sense, since they're under the government's boot and there is a recession going on." Mine pointed out, walking ahead of me, "Now stop looking around so much; it'll make you seem suspicious. I told you one of the reasons we came to the capital, is so that I can teach you how to be stealthy and inconspicuous. You have to blend in with the crowds, and not draw any unwanted attention towards yourself."

"You're right." I said, as I caught up with Mine, "So, is it really okay for us to be walking around in broad daylight like this?"

"Sure." Mine replied, pointing to a series of wanted posters on a nearby wall, "The only people on the wanted posters are Akame, Sheele, Bulat, and the boss. The rest of us are free to walk around the capital."

"Wait a second..." I said, as I peered at the middle poster. The man looked sort of like Bulat, but at the same time was totally different, "You're telling me...that's Bro?!"

"Yeah! Now stop fucking yelling! We're supposed to inconspicuous dumbass! " Mine hissed, slapping me on the arm. Releasing an annoyed huff, Mine crossed her arms over her chest, "He changed his image after joining night raid."

"That looks nothing like him! There's another image to haunt my dreams!" I commented, as I took one last look at the wanted poster.

"*Sigh* Well now that, that's cleared up we still have a mission to complete." Mine said, crossing her arms behind her back.

"You're the boss, Mine. So lead the way." I replied in an enthusiastic tone.

"Alright! Are mission is check up on the capital's condition. But remember we can't be suspicious when making our observations." Mine said, turning towards a nearby shop.

 _"I have a bad feeling about this."_ I thought, as I slowly followed Mine into the clothing store.

* * *

 **Three Hours of Pure Hell Later:**

"Ahhhh, we sure bought a lot." Mine said with a content smile, sipping some of her tea, "I knew pink would be this spring's trending color."

"Sure thing." I said, my voice exhausted and my eyes filled with a blank stare. I had been dragged around by the pinkette for the past three hours. Going from store to store, and buying ludicrous amounts of clothes; which I was forced to carry. However, I didn't particularly dislike Mine modeling some of the outfits. I hafta admit, she did look really cute in most of them.

"Ah, it's so nice to kick back and relax every now and then." Mine said, setting down her tea cup. "Well good job Tatsumi, mission complete."

"W-What..." I said, as my eye began to twitch. "Are you freaking kidding me?! That wasn't a mission, it was just a stupid shopping trip!"

"What did I say about drawing unwanted attention?" Mine asked, slapping me across the face to calm me down, "It wasn't just a useless shopping trip. We just used a shopping trip as a cover up, so that we could do our observations without looking suspicious." my eyes widened when Mine said this, "Look on the street corner behind you, but don't take too long; just a quick peek." Doing as I was told, I quickly glanced at the corner behind me. But all he saw was a normal looking man standing there, reading a newspaper, "You may be thinking that guy doesn't look suspicious. But he's been following us since we arrived in the capital."

"Do you think he knows we're with Night..." I asked, until I noticed a hidden sword on their stalker's hip.

"No, but he probably is an informant for the government. He probably heard you yelling about Bulat earlier, and decided to scope us out for awhile." Mine said, taking another sip of her tea.

"Shit...I'm sorry Mine. I almost got us caught." I said in an apologetic tone, as I rubbed the back of my head, "I guess I still have a lot to learn."

"It's fine Tatsumi, you just have to be more careful from now on. You're just lucky I came up with that shopping cover-up quickly. We're here for me to train you, and that's what we're doing. This was a good learning experience for you." Mine said, causing my eyes to widen. "As soon as I finish my tea we can go. Like I said earlier, aside from the early mishap, you did rather well."

 _"Is...Is this really Mine?"_ I thought, as I stared at the pinkette with wide eyes, _"I expected her to yell at me for messing up and complaining. But, she's...she's actually being nice to me...I could really get used to this side of Mine...If she showed it more often."_

"Alright, let's go." Mine said, setting down her empty tea cup. I quirked an eyebrow when she offered me her hand. "Well...What are you waiting for? Hold my hand."

"W-What?" I asked, as a slight blush spread across my face.

"Ugh, don't get all worked up. That guy's still watching us. Since I made you carry my things, it probably made you look my boyfriend." Mine said, causing my blush to darken several shades. "So, you need to hold my hand to make it look like we're a couple."

"O-Okay." I said, as I audibly gulped. I hesitantly reached out and took Mine's hand. _"Wow...her hand is so...small."_

"Now let's get out of here." Mine said, leading me down the street. The pinkette kept her face hidden, so no one would notice the faint blush spread across her face. _"Dammit, why the hell am I blushing? And why was I so nice to him earlier? He's just a newbie, and he almost blew the mission! Gah! Why does his hand have to feel so warm and comforting?!"_

"Hey, Mine, what's going on over there?" I asked, as I noticed a large crowd that had gathered to our right.

"Probably just a public execution for someone who challenged the empire." Mine replied, walking Tatsumi towards the edge of the crowd. "It's a pretty normal thing to see in the capital."

"Godamn!"

The pinkette didn't even let go of my hand the entire time, "You have to maintain your composure." Mine whispered, gently squeezing my hand. "People in the capital are used to seeing things like this, so they aren't affected by it anymore."

"Y-You're right." I said, as I adverted my eyes, "I have to keep calm. But," I asked Mine while pointing at the scene of the execution, "...why is this happening in the first place?"

"It's because of the minister that things like this happen." Mine said quietly, hanging her head so that her pink locks covered her eyes, "It was thanks to his underhanded tactics that the current young emperor won his seat on the throne. But I...I definitely won't end up like them." Mine looked up with a defiant look in her eyes, "I'll definitely survive...and see this fight to its bitter end."

 _"The minister, huh? He must be some kind of monster!"_ I thought, before Mine tugged on my arm.

"Come on, we've seen enough of this." Mine said, leading me back onto the main road out of the capital. Occasionally, as we walked, I would nonchalantly glance around to try and see if we were still being followed.

* * *

 **Meeting Room:**

Night Raid's leader took usual seat, and began to brief everyone. "As you've all heard...we have a new target. This target is a distant relative of the minister. His name Iokal." Najenda pulled out a knife and stabbed it into the table in front of her, "He uses the minister's name to kidnap young girls and beat them to death. He has five guards who share in the leftovers; they're just as guilty as him. This is a very important mission, so everyone is in on it." Sayo, and Ieysayu's eyes immidiately lit up—Sayo in shock, and Ieysayu in enthusiasm—but Najenda quickly stopped them, "Except for you two. I'm sorry but you're just not ready yet. Especially after what Akame reported to me. Once you've become more adjusted to your new duties, and you've had some more training, we can let you go on missions."

"I understand Boss." Ieysayu said, hanging his head in defeat, "I guess I kinda got my hopes up."

"Don't worry, you'll be ready soon enough." Najenda encouraged, before she returned her attention to the rest of Night Raid. "Alright! You know your targets! Get out there and rid the world of those scum!"

"Yes Boss!" Everyone cheered, rushing to prepare for the mission.

"Good luck Tatsumi." Sayo said with a sad smile, as she caught me before I left.

"Thanks Sayo, I'll be back in a little while." I said, pulling Sayo in for a tight hug before I went to find Mine.

Ieysayu, "What?! Again?!"

* * *

 **Three Hours Later; Ledge About a Half-Mile From Iokal's Home:**

"So that's Iokal's home, man it's crawling with guards." I commented, as I peered at Iokal's massive home through a pair of binoculars, "Hey, Mine; is that thing one of those Imperial Arms?" I was looking at Mine's **Pumpkin** when I asked that.

"Yep," she replied, "It's called ' **Pumpkin** '; it gets more powerful the more danger I'm in."

"How on earth do you make something like that?" I asked her; I really wanted to know.

"Nobody makes **Imperial Arms** , stupid." Was the Pinkette's response, "They're ancient Super-Weapons."

 _ **"Just like I am."**_ Elysium said to me, telepathically.

"Well...*sigh*let's just focus on the mission at hand, for right now."

"I can nail him easily from here." Mine said, adjusting the dials on her scope, "I'll take his head clean off as soon as he shows his ugly fucking face."

"And I got your back after you fire the first shot." I said, as I checked on Elysium, "Just leave everything to me!"

"Tch, I'm not really counting on it though." Mine said, scoping in on the house's grand entrance.

 _"Wow...she's so focused..."_ I thought, as I stared at Mine out of the corner of my eye. _"I can feel her determination form here. Mine really is an incredible assassin..."_

"I've got eyes on the target." Mine suddenly said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Alright, I'll get eyes on the target too." I said, as I raised my binoculars. I immidiately spotted Iokal leaving his home, but there was one problem. He was surrounded by a group of innocent women. "Damn...There's a bunch of non-targets around him."

"Do you trust me Tatsumi?" Mine asked, continuing to track Iokal through her scope.

"Yeah. _Most snipers wouldn't be able to nail such a shot. But...I guess Mine's not most snipers."_

"Then shut up, and let me focus. I promise you I won't hit any innocent people." Mine said in a stern tone, her finger gently resting on **Pumpkin** 's trigger.

"But-" I was cut off when Mine suddenly fired. I quickly raised the binoculars to track Mine's shot. I watched in awe as the shot threaded the needle between of the women's heads, and hit Iokal right between the eyes. Iokal's head immidiately snapped back, as blood sprayed from the gaping hole in his head, "Holy...shit..."

"Oh...I forgot to mention, I'm kind of a Badass Sniper Genius." Mine gloated, resting **Pumpkin** on top of her shoulder, "Now let's get to the rendezvous point."

"R-Right." I stuttered out, still in complete amazement over the incredible shot.

Below where Mine and I were, Iokal's guards sprinted through the woods; in a desperate search for his assassin.

"No matter what, we have to find the assassin!"

"If he gets away the minister will have us executed!"

"There's no way he could've gotten that far!"

However, the guards came to a skidding stop when they encountered six people waiting for them. A busty blonde haired woman was at the front of the group; a wicked grin spread across her face, "Nice of you boys to drop in. Now it's time for you all to get wrecked!"

* * *

 **Five Minutes Later; En Route to the Rendezvous Point:**

"Ugh! This route sucks!" Mine complained, as she slogged up yet another hill.

"One advantage of growing up in the mountains...Do you think the others took out all of our pursuers?" I asked, following closely behind Mine.

"Those guards were trained at the Temple of the Imperial Fist. So the others may have a little trouble taking them out." Mine said, as she ducked underneath a low hanging branch.

"You're talking about the number one kung fu temple in the empire, right?" I asked,When we reached small cliff, I quickly got onto my knees, and gave Mine a boost up.

"Well I guess when you're related to the minister you can afford badass bodyguards." Mine replied, as climbed up the ledge. "Iokal could get away with anything he wanted, because of his blood ties. That's what pissed me off the most about him."

 _"Mine...I wondered what happened in your past..."_ I thought, climbing up the ledge behind Mine.

"Well since you've been so good today, I think I'll tell you a little bit about my past." Mine said, as she took a deep breath.

 _"Man, talk about convenient."_ I thought with a sweatdrop.

"I was born near the nation's western border." Mine revealed, her eyes getting a faraway look. "I'm actually half tribal. In town I was mocked and ostracized. Nobody would accept me. My childhood was a nightmare."

 _"Mine..."_ I thought, as I stared at the pinkette with saddened eyes.

"But...the revolutionary army is allied with the tribes to the west." Mine continued, tightly clenching her fists. "When we make our new nation, diplomatic relations will finally open. More people of mixed blood will enter the empire...and there won't be anymore children who have to suffer the way I did...I won't let anyone discriminate me!"

"Mine..." I muttered, as I re-saw the pinkette in completely new light.

"But when the revolution is over, I'll receive a ton of compensation and retire a celebrity!" Mine exclaimed, letting out a loud, cocky laugh.

 _"And there's the old Mine..."_ I thought, as I hung my head in defeat. I picked it back up, and smiled. _"I promise you; that will never happen again."_

* * *

 **With the Other Night Raid Members:**

With a loud crunch, Leone broke the jaw of the last remaining guard. Pouncing on the battered and dying man, Leone quickly snapped his neck. When Leone got off her prey she let out a content sigh.

"Ah! I feel so refreshed!" Leone cheered, wiping the blood from her claws. "I had a lot of pent up aggression!"

"They were pretty strong!" Sheele commented, as she slung her scissors onto her back.

"It's quite odd..." Akame said, scanning over the bodies of the dead guards. "Wasn't there supposed to be five guards?"

"Man, I didn't get to kill anyone." Lubbock whined, his cheeks puffing out as he pouted.

"That's because you weren't enough to go around." Leone said, as she shrugged her shoulders, "Or you're just not a good assassin."

"What?!" Lubbock exclaimed, glaring at the busty blonde.

"Ah, cool your jets, Lub." Z.W.E.I. said to the greenbean, "I didn't kill anyone, either."

"Something doesn't sit right with me." Akame said, as she gripped her sword tightly. "We need to get to the rendezvous point now."

"What's up, Akame?" Leone asked, walking up to the red-eyed assassin.

"I just have a feeling that last guard slipped past us, and is heading towards Tatsumi and Mine's position." Akame said, as she clutched a hand over her heart. "We have to get there fast, and make sure they're okay."

"Lead the way girl, I'm right behind you." Leone said with a smile, before Akame took off sprinting into the woods.

* * *

 **With Mine and I:**

"Hey, I can see the rendezvous point now." I said, as I pushed through some bushes.

"I guess that's mission accomplished." Mine said, approaching the large tree that represented the rendezvous point.

"It's not over until we give our report!" I said with a grin on my face.

"Tch, you've been spending too much time with Miss Perfect Akame." Mine said, as a small smile spread across her face. But Mine yelped when I suddenly shoved her out of the way.

"Watch out!" The second the words left my mouth, I was sent rocketing back by a powerful punch to my stomach.

"Tatsumi!" Mine exclaimed, as she watched me come to a skidding stop almost twenty feet away. The pinkette's eyes filled with rage, as she turned to face my attacker. She wasn't surprised to see one of Iokal's guards staring her down, "You bastard!" Mine's eyes narrowed when she recognized the guard's face, "You were the Temple of the Imperial Fist's assistant instructor ten years ago. No wonder you managed to get past everyone else..."

"That was a pretty impressive shot girlie, but now I have to kill you and your little friend." The guard said, cracking his knuckles.

"We'll see about that." Mine said, as she unslung Pumpkin and took aim at the guard, "You've definitely fallen in status since then!" Mine opened fire on the guard, but to her horror the guard managed to dodge everyone of her shots, "T-There's no way!"

"I got expelled for bad behavior!" The guard exclaimed, charging towards Mine "I'm going to hand you over to the minister alive, so he can toy with you all he wants. So prepare yourself."

"Stay away from her!" I charged towards the guard, and held onto his waist tightly.

"You little shit!" The guard shouted, as he began to beat my back. Gritting through the pain,

"RAGGHHH!" The guard was distracted when I suddenly attacked him. I swung my sword at the guard, but he simply blocked the attack, but the blade started glowing brightly, burning his palms enough to force him to release.

"Stay away from her!" I charged towards the guard, and held onto his waist tightly.

"You little shit!" The guard shouted, as he began to beat my back.

Gritting through the pain, I summoned Elysium's power by yelling, " **SOOUULLL CALIBUUUUURRRRR**!" and thrusted the crystal blade into his abdomen. The guard's eyes widened, and he coughed up a mouthful of blood. I still refused to release him, as he continued pounding on my spine.

"Mine! Finish him off!" I exclaimed, barely able to hold on any longer.

"Tatsumi...You're risking you life for me..."

"Just take the shot! I can't hold him forever!" I managed give her a pained smile, "You said you were a Badass Sniper Genius, didn't you? Well, I have complete faith in you!"

Mine whipped out **Pumpkin** , and aimed at the guard's right pectoral. _"Oh crap!"_

The shot fired, creating a hole in the man's chest. The guard fell to the ground, while I was knocked onto the ground, with a small burn on my head, and Soul Calibur pulled out of the dead guard.

Mine, "You really have guts, I'll say that much."

I groaned as I got back up, "Ugh! That's gonna leave a mark."

She turned herself away, "It seems like you have a little bit of courage." I noticed the blush on her face, "I can't help but be a little bit impressed by..."

I thumped the pinkette on the head, "Sorry, that's really the only way I was gonna get your attention. So I guess that made us even—Sayo and Ieysayu might not be happy, but..." She noticed the burn on my head—it really didn't bother me that much—"Yeah. I'll be fine."

While I was complimenting her, a few yards away Akame and Leone were watching how we were doing. The latter said something; "Seems like it would've been fine even if we didn't run here."

* * *

 **Later That Night; At Night Raid's Hidden Base:**

"Well Sayo was officially freaked out." I said, as I slipped on a fresh shirt. "She saw all the blood on me, and thought I had gotten hurt. But I explained what happened, so everything's fine now...So why did you want to talk with me in private Akame?"

"Tatsumi, can I ask you something?" Akame asked when I took a seat next to her.

"Sure thing Akame, you can ask me anything." I replied, curious as to why the girl was acting so strange.

"Are you telling me everything about your visions?" Akame asked, causing my eyes to widen in surprise, "I can't help but feel like your leaving a few things out...Especially during the vision where you die in my arms...Is there...Is there something you're not telling me? Because I want to help Tatsumi, but I need to know everything you saw in your visions."

 _"How did she figure that out?!"_ I thought, as I tried to frantically think of what to do, _"Should I...Should I really tell her what happened. I guess she's been pretty understanding with everything else I've told her._ You promise you won't get mad at me?"

* * *

 **Imperial Capital:**

"Just like me...they're assassins who use **Imperial Arms**..." A chilling voice whispered, it's owner staring at Akame's wanted poster with a twisted grin on his face. "How utterly delightful...They're causing quite a fuss..."

"Hey you there!" A patrolling guard exclaimed, as he aimed his rifle at the large man at the end of an alleyway.

"You look suspicious! Don't make any sudden movements!" The first guard's partner called out, unsheathing his sword. In the blink of an eye the suspicious man had taken out his own wristblade, and decapitated both guards. Their heads landing on the ground with a sickening plop; their blood staining the entire alleyway.

"Either way..." The man said with a sadistic and evil smile, "The capital seems incredibly easy to navigate. There's just so many people for me to slaughter...How utterly delightful!"

* * *

 _ **Well, there you go. Next chapter will have the Imperial Arms battle with Headhunter Zanku, and possibly the history behind Soul Calibur and Soul Edge.**_

 _ **Please Leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Kill the Imperial Arms User

**Kill the Imperial Arms User**

* * *

"P-Please don't kill me!" A young woman pleaded, as the hand around her throat tightened. On the ground next to the woman, was the decapitated body of her boyfriend; his blood staining the road.

"Such a naughty, naughty girl. It's all your fault for walking around at such a late hour." A malevolent voice said, its owner's fingers digging into the young woman's neck. "Didn't your parents ever warn you of the monsters that come out at night?"

"I-I'll do anything you want! Please...Please just let me live..." The woman begged, as tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

"Oho, you'll really do anything?" The mysterious man asked, causing the young woman to rapidly nod her head, "Well, I oh so love to talk, why don't you entertain me?"

"W-We can talk! I'll talk with you as long as you want!" The woman exclaimed, as she felt the man's grip on her neck loosen ever so slightly. The woman thought she might finally be in the clear...that was until the man asked his first question.

"What's it feel like to have your head chopped off?" The man asked, earning a confused look from the young woman "Does it hurt? Or do you feel absolutely nothing?" The woman was suddenly snatched from him, by Z.W.E.I. "Really?! You can't just let me have my fun?!"  
In the shadows, the still recovering Nightmare was observing.

* * *

 **Night Raid's hidden base:**

It was just past three in the morning and I was still wide awake. Turning my head, I saw that the carved symbol on **Soul Calibur** 's hilt was faintly glowing. Slowly and carefully, I got out of bed and picked up the sword.

 **"I see that you're still awake."**

"Well you did say that you'd answer any questions I have." I whispered, sinking into a seat near my bed. "After everything that happened the past week, I couldn't really sleep. So I figured it was a good time to talk to you."

 **"Alright, I will tell you everything I can. But I do not wish to wake everyone in this building, so I will pull your subconscious into your mind so that we may speak in private."**

"Is that what you did when you showed those visions?" I asked, as I relaxed in my chair.

 **"Yes, but it was much easier to do since you were already asleep. But it shouldn't really be a problem now. I just need you to close your eyes and empty your mind."** I did as Elysium instructed and felt a sudden tug. When I reopened my eyes, I found myself in the empty black void I was in when I originally had the visions, ** _"Good, that was much easier than I expected. Now we may speak privately. Please make your way towards the light, Tatsumi."_** I turned around and spotted a small beacon of light in the distance. Walking towards it, I was surprised to see a small campfire. I was even more surprised to see that Elysium was sitting down in front of the flames, _ **"I hope you don't mind; I decided to take this form so that we speak more intimately. I figured it was better than talking to a disembodied voice."**_

 _"No, that's fine. I'm actually happy you did that."_ I said, sitting down across from the angel, _"It was kinda weird when I couldn't see; felt kinda like I was talking to myself."_

 **"So, what would you like to ask?"** Elysium asked, as she rested her hands on her knees.

 _"That knight back when I first met Night Raid; who was he?"_

Elysium held out her hand, causing images to appear; images depicting a story,  
 ** _"Long, long ago, transcending history and the world, an enormous sword was forged, designed to be the deadliest weapon on the battlefield. It was called Soul Edge and it was a beast. At a daunting six feet, one inch in length, no ordinary soldier could wield it... but those who could proved unstoppable. It left no survivors in its wake. However, a great evil dwelled within the sword. After claiming victory upon victory and being bathed in the blood and hatred of countless foes, a fire was born inside Soul Edge. The demon Inferno had one purpose: to infect the world with evil and chaos, but in order to do this, he needed a warrior capable of wielding the true power of Soul Edge. He planned to possess this warrior and transform them into the azure-clad knight of darkness, Nightmare. Inferno's first victim came in the late 16th century when a pirate named Cervantes de León raided an English galleon and discovered the intriguing blade aboard, claiming it as his own. Inferno seized this opportunity and possessed the pirate, testing his body by slaughtering the entire population of a Spanish port town. Unfortunately, while powerful, Cervantes was not the ideal vessel Inferno had sought. So he made him wait in that town until two Japanese women showed up, killed him, and somebody more powerful picked up the sword. That someone was a knight named Siegfried and this was the body Inferno was looking for. Once Siegfried's hand touched Soul Edge, Inferno began eating away at his soul, torturing him endlessly and feeding on his fear and anger, transforming him into Nightmare. Nightmare was strong enough to threaten all of Europe, conquering whole armies and devouring thousands of innocent souls. However, Soul Edge's power was incomplete. At some point, it had been broken and shards of the demon sword had been scattered across the world. To unlock Soul Edge's true power, Nightmare set off to find the lost pieces of his sword and repair it. As Nightmare discovered each shard, the power of Soul Edge grew, and so did Nightmare's. Despite Nightmare's evergrowing power, Siegfried constantly battled to free himself from Soul Edge's curse and eventually he succeeded. The two did battle atop of Ostrheinsburg Castle, but Nightmare's power was so great the entire structure was obliterated by a single swing of his vile blade. However, Siegfried had another great weapon; me. Together, we destroyed the first Nightmare. However, we both knew that Soul Edge's return was inevitable, and Siegfried couldn't use me since that final battle, so he found an heir...you. He freed you from a viscious dragon's control, trained you, and determined you as ready to destroy Soul Edge. Things went horribly wrong, however; Inferno seized control of you, and made another Nightmare using your body. The vile knight used the sword to cut a portal that led back to the time period ten years prior to this one. Luckily, he wasn't able to do much; your soul broke free and broke Soul Edge. It was only a matter of time before I found you, and embedded myself into your sword."  
_**  
 _"Wow..."_ I breathed out, as I rubbed my head, _"That's a whole lot to take in at once."_

 _ **"I know it's a lot of information, Tatsumi, but try not worry about it too much. Just know that I'm here to help and I will do my absolute best to keep you and your friends alive. Although all I can do is merely guide you, you'll have to do the actual work."  
**_  
 _"Okay...I think I understand everything..."_ I said, as I stood back onto my feet, _"Thanks for answering my questions, Elysium."_

 _ **"It was my pleasure."**_ Elysium said, extending her hand. I briefly stared at her hand in confusion, before I shook it, _**"I can't wait to fight with you again. I hope I will get see do even more amazing things."**_

 _"With you by my side, I feel a little better."_ I said with a chuckle, as I scratched my cheek, _"I think I can really make a difference now."_

 ** _"I know you'll make a difference. Well you better get some sleep, you have a lot of training to do tomorrow, So I'll send you back now."_**

With a slight jolt I found myself back in my room. I released a tired sigh and ran my hand down my face. Rising from the chair, I gazed at the sword in my hand. The symbol was no longer glowing, which probably meant that Elysium was no longer active. I merely shrugged my shoulders and gently set the her down on the table near my bed; I guess even spirit swords need time to rest and recover. _"Let's get some sleep. We have a lot of training to do tomorrow."_  


* * *

 **Morning; Training grounds:**

Sayo was shooting targets, Ieysayu was chopping wood, and I was struggling trying to swing a rather large sword. "That's enough for me, Bro. My arms really hurt."

Bulat was swinging his training spear around—effortlessly as ever—when it had a lead weight on each end. "Come on; ya' still got a lot of excess movement in those muscles of yours!" I struggled to lift the blade up again—Bulat aided me, "Just concentrate. You have to sharpen your focus; if you can cut out all that extra movement, you'll be able to hang in there twice as long."

I was starting to get the hang of it, "I...got it..."

"You'll be an unstoppable force before you know it. You just need a firm touch."

"Oh!"

Then Akame arrived in her apron, "Tatsumi..."

"Huh?"

"It's time for you to help me make breakfast."

I rushed away from Bulat, because I wanted to avoid another awkward situation.  


* * *

 **Kitchen:**

"So, what're we making?" Ieysayu asked.

"It's croquettes and rice."

Sayo whispered to the former, "Croquettes and rice for breakfast? She really is a psychopath."  


* * *

 **Later:**

We just finished breakfast.

"Whoo!" Leone was satisfied, "That hit the spot!"

Ieysayu was bloated, "Oh god, my poor stomach."

"Hold on..." Z.W.E.I. said, "are Mine and Sheele still in bed?"

"Yeah." Akame turned to the untouched bowls of croquettes and rice—"They always sleep this late."—and gobbled them both down.

"Uhhh?!" Ieysayu and Z.W.E.I. were left dumbfounded.

"I just witnessed the speed of a true assassin! No doubt."

Akame stood up, "Tatsumi, we'll be serving tuna and rice for lunch."

"You might wanna come up with an explanation, because Sheele is right behind you."

"Hm? What happened to my breakfast?"  


* * *

 **Five Minutes; Night Raid's Meeting Room:**

"We have a new target." Najenda said, sinking into her usual chair. "He is a serial killer who's been terrorizing the capital. The killer only appears late at night, and beheads all of his victims. We have no way of knowing how many people he's killed. But by our estimates it's at least over forty people by now."

"I'm pretty sure a third of them were guards." I said, which caused Najenda to nod in response. "So he must be pretty strong."

"There's no doubt then, it's gotta be Headhunter Zanku." Lubbock said, causing me to quirk an eyebrow.

"Are you sure it's him?" Lubbock nodded back to Z.W.E.I.

"Headhunter...Zanku...who's he?" Ieysayu asked, which caused Mine to groan in annoyance.

"Hey, I don't know who he is either." Sayo pointed out, as she sheepishly raised her hand.

"You really don't know? Wow, you really are from the Styx, aren't you." Mine said, as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Excuse me, but..." Sheele said, getting everyone's attention, "I don't think know either."

"Seriously?! I think you just forgot, Sheele." Mine said, as she shook her head.

"Would you just tell us who he is already?" Sayo asked in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"*Sigh* Like we said, his name is Headhunter Zanku." Mine explained, as she closed her eyes. "He originally worked at the largest prison in the empire...as its executioner. Because of the minister...he was never short of people to execute. All day...everyday...over and over...they say he beheaded all these people who were begging and pleading for their lives. After years of that...beheading became as natural to him as breathing."

"Holy crap..." Sayo breathed out, a sudden chill running down her spine.

"So...beheading for the jail just couldn't satisfy his bloodlust anymore, so he took to the streets." Mine said, as she reopened her eyes.

"As soon as a team was dispatched to find him, he seemingly disappeared." Bulat chimed in, locking eyes with me from across the room, "But...I never imagined he'd show up in the capital."

"So he's a dangerous psychopath." I said, as I tightly clenched my fists. "Then let's take his ass down!"

"Woah, easy there, Tiger." Bulat said, ruffling my hair; much to the my chagrin. "Zanku stole an **Imperial Arms** that belonged to the warden a few years ago." My entire face burned red in embarassment when Bulat suddenly cupped my chin. "We have to act in groups of at least two people...in case it's a rough ride."

 _"Geez, Why'd he hafta say it like that?"_ I thought, as I saw the glimmer in Bulat's eyes.

Mine asked Najenda, "By the way, do we have any idea which **Imperial Arms** he might be fighting with?"

"No, we're still looking into that."

"Not about to reveal his hand then, is he?" Leone put a finger on her chin, "That's annoying."

Ieysayu asked a dumb question, "So uh, what 'is' an **Imperial Arms** anyw..."

He was cut off by Akame unsheathing her sword, **Murasame** , "Something like this."

"That's...not that helpful."

"Very well then. Why don't we get them up to speed...A thousand years ago, the emperor who built the great empire was deeply troubled, _'I wish I could defend this nation until the end of time, but someday I will die. However, weaponry and armor can last generation after generation. We will combine our wisdom and create weapons to protect my empire forever!'_ He gathered materials from S-Class danger beasts and rare metals such as orichalcum. Artisans from around the world were summoned to help him. The emperor's wealth and power allowed him to forge forty-eight weapons; a feat that would be impossible today."

"The **Imperial Arms**...each one of a kind."

"That's right. Each one is equipped with amazing abilities, and some are able to wipe out entire armies. Ministers, who used the **Imperial Arms** , were quite successful on the battlefield, but a large civil war five-hundred years ago caused nearly half of the weapons to be scattered across the land. And that's how it all began."

"Everyone here wields an **Imperial Arms**? Does that include Akame's sword, and Bro's armor?"

"The **One-hit killer:** **Murasame;** When someone is cut by this sword, a poisonous curse enters the body and kills within seconds. There is no antidote. **Hundred-Beast King Transformation: Lionelle;** This belt gives the wearer all the strength and swiftness of a wild animal. It also enhances the sense of smell, making it perfect for recon. The **Adventurous Bunker: Pumpkin;** A gun that fires mental energy in the form of a shockwave. The more danger its wielder is in, the more deadly it becomes. The **Demon Armor: Incursio;** A suit of armor with impregnable defense."

 _" **Incursio**...again I'm getting a serious feeling of déjà vu...I can't help but shake the feeling that I've seen that **Imperial Arms** before...or maybe even...used it..."_ I thought, just as a vision popped into my mind. It was the vision of me dying once again; this time the vision was slightly different. Instead of showing the whole scene, the vision seemed to focus on me. More specifically the dragon-like armor I was wearing, _"That armor I'm wearing...It looks like...It almost looks like Incursio...but that can't be right, Bro is the one who uses **Incursio**...unless...No, that can't be right...he'd never..."_

Najenda continued, "Wearing it causes such great strain, that any normal person who attempts to put it on will die. The **Prodium: Crosstail;** A string-based **Imperial Arms** that can be used to set traps and barriers, as well as attack enemies directly. It's just as versatile and dangerous as the name suggests. The **Sheers of Creation: Extase;** A giant pair of scissors sharp enough to cut anything in half. They are also strong enough to be used defensively. Some **Imperial Arms** also have **Trump Cards** ; **Incursio** maximizes the abilities of the beast used to create it, allowing its user to become temporarily invisible. Most importantly, the **Imperial Arms** have followed one ironclad rule from time immemorial; These weapons are so incredible, that whenever two of them clash, it always ends in death. Therefore, if two **Imperial Arms** users fight, one of them will definitely perish. We know Zanku has an **Imperial Arms** ; while mutual death is a possibility, mutual survival is clearly not."

"Okay, I see..."

Then Lubbock held one his threads near my neck. "Uh-Oh...looks like we've revealed way too much to let you out of here, now. So unless you wanna die, I guess you're just stuck with us for life."

"What?!"

"That's a good thing, Tatsumi." Leone said, "It means the Boss considers you three part of the team now."

Najenda resumed, "While it's true that Night Raid is lacking in numbers, we make up for it with our individual abilities. I believe we're the heart of the revolution."

"Hey, don't I get an **Imperial Arms** too?!"

"If the oppurtunity arises, I'm sure you'll be getting your own, soon enough. Alright, Tatsumi and Akame will be one of the teams." Najenda said, as she lit a cigarette. "The other teams will be Leone and Sheele, and Bulat and Lubbock. Mine, you'll pick a high vantage point, and provide overwatch for all of the teams. If you spot anything suspicious signal them. Sayo, Ieysayu, again I'm sorry, but you're still not ready to participate in missions."

"What?!"

"I understand boss." Sayo said, nodding her head in agreement. "I know my limits. I'll be ready when I'm ready."

"Good, you all know your teams?" Najenda asked, which earned nods from everyone. "Then get out there and hunt down a serial killer!"

"Yes, Boss!"  


* * *

 **Later that Night; Empire's Capital:**

"Hmmm..." Akame hummed, as she scanned over a map. Her blood red eyes swept over a large colored in portion. "Looks like we're in charge of this whole area." Tatsumi walked next to Akame, and glanced at the map over her shoulder. "We have the second largest section to cover, so we need to be very thorough."

"I checked; civilians didn't come out on account of the killer...That makes things..." I stopped mid-sentence when I heard the sounds of numerous approaching footsteps. "Akame..."

"Right. I hear them too." Akame said, as both of us quickly dove into a nearby alleyway. Peeking around a dumpster, Akame spotted several capital guards run past the alley's entrance. "Damn...we'll have to watch out for the capital guards as well." When Akame sensed that the coast was clear, she motioned for me to follow her out of the alley. "Okay, they're gone for now."

"Hey, Akame, can I ask you something?"

"Not to worry; I made sure to bring enough food for both of us."

"No, not that...Is it true that your sword kills with one strike; is it sharp enough to actually pierce?"

"That's right."

"Oh man...It's a miracle that I'm even alive right now."

"I've been using **Murasame** for a very long time, and over the past few years it's built a reputation as the One-Hit Kill sword."

"Shouldn't that be a secret? So...that sword of yours is pretty awesome. It almost makes you seem invincible."

"No; it does have its drawbacks." Akame said, as she laid the sword across her lap.

"Drawbacks?" I parroted, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's almost impossible to clean; If I cut my finger, I'm dead in seconds. I must cut directly into my opponent's flesh, or the curse won't get into the blood."

"Must be tough to get through thick armor."

"For me, everything depends on one-hit kills. That's why I can't afford to rely on just my **Imperial Arms**."

 _"Akame is probably around the same age as me...How much tragedy and bloodshed has she actually seen in her life?"_ I thought, looking at Akame with a sad look in my eyes.

Standing atop a clocktower several blocks away, a lone figure surveyed the area surrounding him. The shadowy figure was Night Raid's current target, Zanku. The executioner had a twisted smile on his face, as he used the **Imperial Arms** on his forehead to observe Akame and me.

"Mmmm, how utterly delightful." Zanku said, watching the assassins briefly talk. "First there's a killer. Now assassins are on the prowl. This town is one seriously dangerous place, how utterly delightful." Zanku's twisted smile grew as he observed the other assassins in the area, "Now to the fun part, who should I behead first?" He quickly spotted four sets of targets he could attack, "Should I go for the werewolf and sniper who're providing overwatch? Or perhaps the blonde lion and purple-haired scissor user? No..." Zanku began to chuckle like a mad man when he spotted me, "I think I'll go for the tastiest morsel first."  


* * *

"*Sigh* We should've known he wouldn't just come waltzing up to us." I said, as I took a sip of my soda, "Man, I'm starting to get really bored."

"We'll just have to be patient." Akame said, taking a bite out of her fourth candy bar, "Just keep your guard up."

"Uh...I'll be right back, Akame." I said, as I quickly got up off the bench.

"Going to take a leak?" Akame asked, causing me to blush brightly; despite being embarrassed, I did nod my head.

Finding an alleyway down the street, I walked down it and unzipped my pants. I breathed a sigh of relief as I emptied my full bladder. "Jeez, I'm pretty damn jumpy right now...I can't let Akame see me like this, or she might get nervous again..." Just as I zipped up my fly, I heard footsteps at the other end of the alley. Turning my head, my eyes widened when I saw Mine grinning at me, "...M-Mine?" Before I could say anything else, Mine took off running, "Wait!"

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" Akame asked, as she poked her head into the alleyway. Her eyes widened when she saw that the alley was completely empty, "Dammit, where did he go?!"  


* * *

"*Pant* I know that's you, Mine." I said, catching up to Mine in the middle of a large plaza. However, my eyes narrowed as I kept my caution from her. Mine stood motionless with a grin still on her face, while I went up to her.

"How utterly delightful..." Before I could do much when I was close to her, she was replaced by a large imposing man, as he fiercely glared at me with a sadistic grin, "I must've shown you something REALLY special for you to be all loving like that."

I quickly backed away and reached for my sword, "What did you do to Mine?!" I wouldn't be able to call upon Elysium's power, because she needed to rest at that moment.

"Instead of Mine, why don't you call me this..." The man put his arms up in an X-shape, and shot out two wristblades, "...and please, say it with love; Headhunter Zanku!"

"So...you're...Headhunter Zanku!" I readied a fighting stance, "Prepare to die tonight!"

"I oh so do love prey that have at least a little fight in them." Zanku said, as he watched me unsheathed my sword, "It's seems you've been separated from your little partner...should you wait for backup..." my eyes narrowed as Zanku continued to speak. "Or do you have time for that...is what you're thinking, isn't it?"

 _"Shit! Can he read my mind! That eye thing on his head is his **Imperial Arms**?_ " I realized, causing a large smirk to spread across Zanku's face.

"Bingo! It's the **Imperial Arms** , ' **Spectator**.' One of its five senses is called, **insight**." Zanku explained, as he tapped the eye on his forehead. "Just by simply looking at your expression, I read your every thought. It has the ultimate power of perception...I think you deserve a prize for guessing right. How about I make you into a shrunken head for guessing correctly?"

"I gotta say, you sure love to blabber on and on."

"Talking happens to be a hobby of mine." Zanku said, as he smirked at me, "While I'm still at it...the way I found you was the power of, farsight. Whether at night or through the thickest fog...I can see clearly over great distances!" Zanku's smirk widened when he easily sidestepped a sudden attack from me, "You're turning out to be quite entertaining. This is utterly delightful!" Zanku exclaimed, as he glanced at the wound on his arm. " Readying myself, I charged forward again; this time with a clear mind. "But it's still no use...I can still read all of your movements like an open book." Zanku easily dodged my first slash, and began to taunt me by calling out his moves, "A bold step forward with slash from above...followed by an uppercut...horizontal slash from the left...then the right...then you go low...for a fake...and strike for the throat..." I jumped back just in time to barely dodge a swipe from one of Zanku's arm blades. The attack missed my stomach by only a few inches; cutting a large hole in my shirt, and barely breaking my skin, though I still bled.

"How? How did you predict my moves?!" I exclaimed, fiercely glaring at Zanku.

"I can see the subtle movement of your muscles, and predict all of your moves." Zanku replied, which caused my eyes to widen.

 _"He's strong..."_ I thought, tightening my grip on my sword, _"He's far stronger than any opponent I've faced."_

"The look on people's face when you cut their heads off is unbelievably pleasurable." Zanku said, as a shiver ran down his spine, "Most of them have this blank look on their face...like they have no idea what's happening to them...I'm curious as to what type of face you'll make...how utterly delightful!"

"My neck's not so weak...as to be cut by the likes of you." I said, retaking my fighting stance, "I will not die here! I have to live, and come back to the others! I have to make my future brighter! My story won't end here!"  


* * *

"Tatsumi..." Akame said, as she sprinted full speed through the capital's deserted streets, _"Where the hell did you go!?"_ Suddenly Akame came to a skidding stop when she heard several loud clings ring out, _"That was Tatsumi's sword..."_ Akame's eyes widened when realization struck her, _"He must be fighting Zanku!"_ With fear pulsing through her veins, Akame took off running towards where she had heard the sword-clashing, _"Don't worry Tatsumi, I'm coming!"_ Akame's grip on her sword tightened. _"Please don't die, Tatsumi!"_  


* * *

 **With me and Zanku; Two Minutes Later:**

"This has been so fun." Zanku said, taking several swipes at me; which I barely managed to block. I had managed to block a majority of Zanku's attacks, but I couldn't block them all. The executioner had managed to land quite a few lucky hits, despite my quick blocking, which left several big cuts along my arms and sides, "You know, I like you kid. I think I'll add your shrunken head to my collection." I was starting to get extremely tired, and my moves were getting sloppy, "You're quite fast, but I can see that you're running out of steam...Looks like I'll have my prize soon enough...how utterly delightful."

"Screw this." I said through clenched teeth, as I applied pressure to the cut on my arm; trying my best to slow the bleeding, _"Dammit, I'm really running on fumes here. If I don't get some help soon..."_

"I absolutely love when people with such gentle eyes plead for their lives. So I'm going to take my sweet time with you." Zanku said, his twisted and toothy smile returning. "Now...Beg! It might buy you just a enough time for your friend to arrive!"

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass." I said, as I wiped some sweat from my brow, "I'd never beg for my life from some disgusting scum like you...who's only good at cutting heads off!" I braced myself, and took a fighting stance, _"If he can read my mind and see my muscles movements...I'll keep this simple...I'm going put everything I have...into this one attack!"_

"Oh my, what a courageous lad you are." Zanku said, smirking at me, "You're wounds must hurt, and you look awfully tired. I'm somewhat of an expert at beheading, so I can help end your suffering."

"Here..." I exclaimed, as I launched forward; much faster than Zanku was expecting, "I...Come!" I slashed my sword, and I felt my blade hit flesh. A large cut appeared along most of Zanku's right cheek; blood flowing from the fresh wound, "Heh, I finally gotcha, you bastard." As soon as the words left my mouth, I grunted in pain. Seconds later, I collapsed to the ground with a blood seeping down my back; Zanku had managed to hit me as I passed; slicing a horizontal wound along my back.

 _"That little shit..."_ Zanku thought, wiping the blood from his cheek. He turned his head to glance at me, who could barely move on the ground, " _Was quicker than I anticipated!"_

"You call yourself an executioner." I taunted, as I struggled to at least get onto my knees, "My ass...You completely missed my neck! You're nothing but a hack!"

"SHUT UP!" Zanku roared, charging towards me. But when he was a few feet away, a sword impaled into the ground in front of him. A moment later, Akame withdrew her blade from the ground and pointed it at Zanku.

"Nice job, Tatsumi." Akame said, as she turned her head to look at me, "As far as psychological damage goes, you won this battle."

"Akame..." I breathed out, a pained smile spreading across my face.

"I'm so glad I finally found you." Akame said, as she smiled at me. However, Akame's eyes and voice darkened when she saw the numerous injuries on my body. The red-eyed assassin tightened her grip on her sword, and turned to glare at Zanku, "Just give me a moment, Tatsumi. I'll finish this guy off quickly, and then I'll tend to your wounds."

"Oho, it's the infamous Akame and her demon sword. **Murasame**. I've wanted to meet you for some time now." Zanku said, flashing Akame a twisted smirk.

"I've wanted to meet you as well. After all, I am here to kill you."

 _" **X-ray vision**!" _ Zanku thought, the eye on his forehead opening. He scanned over Akame's form, searching for any hidden weapons. _"Hmm, she has no hidden weapons on her!"_

"Be careful Akame..." I said, as I leaned against a low wall, "That eye of his can read your thoughts, and see your muscles movements."

"Got it." Akame said, her eyes locking onto the **Imperial Arms** on Zanku's head, "So that's how his **Imperial Arms** works." Taking a deep breath, Akame charged towards Zanku, "Even if he can read my mind and predict my movement, it means nothing if he can't match my moves." Seconds later, Akame and Zanku clashed blades. Sparks flew as Zanku's arm blades and Akame's Murasame grinded against each other. But to Zanku's surprise, Akame was much stronger than she appeared. The red-eyed assassin quickly overpowered Zanku, and sent him flying back; crashing into wall. The executioner barely had time to dodge, before Akame's sword pierced the wall where he had been a moment before.

 _"Such incredible skills..."_ Zanku thought, as he came to a skidding stop. _"She obviously has countless battles under her belt. She's even faster than that boy, and she has raw power on top of her incredible speed!"_ From the sidelines, I watched in awe as Zanku and Akame repeatedly clashed blades. Their attacks almost seemed to blur, because of how fast they were moving. From a rooftop, Nightmare was also watching; as if he was observing the **Imperial Arms** themselves.

"Damn...So this a battle between **Imperial Arms** users?" I muttered, watching Akame take another calming breath. "She's still so much faster and stronger than me...I still have a long way to go."

"Hmmm, it's seems you've now cleared your mind." Zanku said, just as Akame rushed forward again. Akame tried to hit Zanku with a powerful overhead slash. But the executioner predicted her move, and easily blocked her attack. However, again, Zanku underestimated Akame's strength. The executioner grunted as the force from Akame's attack pushed him downwards; causing the ground underneath him to crack. Zanku's twisted smirk returned when he saw an opening. Acting quickly, Zanku slashed at Akame with his dual blades. But Akame jumped back just in time, and seemed to be unscathed, but, moments later, Akame hissed in pain as blood began run down her arm.

 _"Akame...actually got hit?"_ I thought, staring at the blood running down Akame's arm with wide eyes.

"That sword of yours is just simply unfair." Zanku said, as he pointed one his blades at Akame, "One little cut, and it's all over for me."

"You're the one who's reading my mind and movements, you bastard." Akame said, clutching the wound on her arm, "So don't you lecture me on what is and isn't fair."

"The only who will die tonight is you." Akame said, as she took a defensive stance.

"Before we continue our dance of death, do tell me one thing Akame...How do you deal with the voices?" Zanku asked, causing Akame to quirk an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh come on now, I know you hear them as well...especially when it's quiet and lonely. The shrill screams of all those I've killed...rising up from the deepest, darkest pits of hell. HAHAHA! They hate me so much...and they keep pleading me to join them all in hell."

 _"This guy is seriously fucked up."_ Both Akame and I thought simultaneously.

"I started hearing them after I became executioner at the prison..." Zanku explained with a twisted smile on his face. "And it keeps getting worse. I try my hardest to drown them out by talking over them. But I'm just curious as to how you manage-"

"I don't hear them." Akame said, causing Zanku's eyes to widen. "I don't know what you're talking about. I hear no voices."

"What?" Zanku asked, as he grit his teeth, "I figured someone who'd killed as much as you...would be able to share my burden..." Zanku's creepy grin returned, when the eye on his head opened once again, "It's truly tragic!" Akame's eyes slowly widened, as Zanku was replaced by a completely different person.

"K-Kurome?" Akame breathed out, completely shocked to see her younger sister standing before her.

 _"Kurome? Akame's sister!"_ I thought, just as I remembered how I had seen Mine earlier.

"Oho, it seems you've figured out my little trick." Zanku said darkly, as he began to stalk towards, the still stunned, Akame, "You see, it's all an optical illusion. The person dearest to my victim appears before their very eyes."

 _"That explains Mine! He must be able to show us people we care deeply about!_ Akame! It's all a dirty trick! Your sister isn't really there!" I shouted, desperately trying to snap Akame out of her trance, "Remember! You can't fall for an enemy's tricks! So snap out of it!"

"You're wasting your breath, boy." Zanku said, as his blades extended from his arms. "My illusions may only work on one person at a time, but the effects are absolute...no matter how skilled or disciplined the person may be...there's no way they'll attack someone they love...Now..." Zanku, disguised as Kurome, raised his blade to attack Akame, "Die at the hands of the one you love, Akame!" In the blink of an eye, Akame raised her sword and slashed at Kurome; dispelling the illusion placed upon her. Taken completely off guard by time, Zanku had no time dodge Akame's next attack. With blinding speed, Akame slashed through Zanku's wristblade, causing it to crack, "Y-You didn't even hesitate...How?! You were supposed to see someone you love!" Zanku roared.

"It's because my love is so great...that I want to be the one to kill her, I want to make it as quick as possible." Akame said, "This battle is over..."

They clashed blades again, exchanging blows. _"My blade..."_ Zanku was in a panicked state, _"It won't hold for much longer!"_

Finally, the blade shattered, giving Akame a clear opening. "You're done." With one swift slash, she sliced open Zanku's throat, causing him to spurt blood out of his mouth before collapsing backwards into the ground.

"Now you won't have to hear the voices anymore." The red-eyed assassin said, causing Zanku's eyes to widen. Resheathing her sword, Akame looked down at Zanku with a sympathetic look.

The headphones on Zanku's head disentegrated, "The voices...they're gone..." Zanku thought, one last twisted smile spreading across his face. "How...utterly delightful...I thank you, Akame."

* * *

 _ **For those who are wondering what the story's main villain is doing; He's observing the Imperial Arms. For what purpose; I'm not telling. Other than that, Nightmare is just biding his time until he's at full strength again, and searching for more of Soul Edge's shards while doing so.**_

 _ **Other Soul Calibur characters who will appear in the story are Tira, Abyss, Aeon/Lizardman, Ivy, Taki, Astaroth, and Cervantes. Tell me who you look forward to seeing.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Kill the Fantasy

**Kill the Fantasy**

* * *

With a sudden intake of air, I shot up in my bed. I was panting slightly, and I could feel sweat running down my forehead. I ran down my face when I remembered my dream of Mine and everyone else being killed by Inferno, _"What a horrible nightmare..."_

"Mmm, Tatsumi..." Hearing my name, I turned my head to see Sheele asleep in a chair next to my bed. The purple-haired woman's head was resting on the edge of my bed.

 _"Why'd she fall asleep in my room?"_ I thought, as I stared down at Sheele.

"Looks like you'll be training under me today, Tatsumi." Sheele muttered in her sleep. I didn't miss the slight blush that was spread across Sheele's face. "I can't wait to work with you..."

 _"Man, she really is an airhead."_ I thought with a small smile, as I reached out and gently poked Sheele's cheek. The purple-haired girl yawned cutely, and slowly sat up. "Morning, Sheele?!"

"Good morning, Tatsumi." Sheele said, taking off her glasses and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Wait...what was I doing in here again?"

"I think you're the one who's supposed to train me today." I replied, as I slipped out of bed. "You must have came in here to tell me and nodded off."

"Oh...that sounds right." Sheele said, absentmindedly staring out a window. "Well let's get started then."

"Do you have anything planned out." I asked, as I put on my shoes and put my sword on my back. "Because Akame was a little upset that I'd be missing out on our usual morning training."

"No, not really." Sheele replied, placing a finger on her chin. "But, I'm sure I'll think of something as we go."

* * *

 **Kitchen:**

"So..." Lubbock said, as he reached into a nearby fruit basket and bit into a slice of apple, "Do you really think it's a good idea to leave Sheele in charge of him?"

"He'll be fine." Najenda replied, walking up and grabbing an apple as well, "I think Sheele really enjoys Tatsumi's company."

"What makes you say that?" Lubbock asked, as he quirked a green eyebrow.

"Tatsumi seems quite popular with older women." Najenda explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yup!" Leone cheered, as she energetically raised her hand into the air. "That's why I got dibs on him next!"

"See?" Najenda said, gesturing to Leone with her thumb. "The kid has some type of gift, or something."

"Ah, DAMMIT THAT IS SUCH BULLCRA-A-AP!" Lubbock yelled, anime tears pouring from his eyes, and began to pound his fist on the ground and cry like a small child.

"You might go as far as saying...he's a lady killer." Najenda joked, causing an uncomfortable silence to fall over the room. "You get it, right? Because he's an assassin?" Receiving nothing but blank stares in response, Najenda managed to retain the look on her face. "Ah well, maybe next time."

Then, Akame came up to the table. "So then, about lunch; I was thinking I make some mafo beef balls..."

Lubbock, "Well I'd prefer if you decide between mafo tofu, and be..."

He was cut off by the other three(Sayo was there too)women, and Z.W.E.I. "Sounds good!"

Akame, "And I'll top it off with a little fried chicken, okay."

"Fried chicken too?! Don't you think that's a little bit mu..."

"Sounds good!"

"Ugh! Where the heck do they put it all?"

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes Later; River Just South of Night Raid's Base:**

"NGAH!" Ieysayu and I grunted, slowly pulling ourselves out of the rapidly flowing river. We were both dressed in heavy armor from the neck down. Panting heavily, we practically collapsed on the riverbed. "*Pant* *Pant* Fuck...me!" I struggled to say.

"You did a great job swimming in that armor, Ieysayu!" Sheele called out, as she sat down on a nearby rock. "You too, Tatsumi."

"So...*Pant* heavy...that was so hard!" I groaned, managing to get back up onto my feet, after getting out.

"What was the point of swimming across that river in this heavy ass armor?"

"I...don't remember." Sheele replied, as she scratched the back of her head in embarassment.

"Of course you don't." I breathed out, hanging my head.

"But this is a part of the curriculum for assassin training." Sheele said, as she adjusted her glasses. "Since I don't have duties at the hideout, I can focus all my attention on helping you."

"Why don't you have any duties?" Ieysayu asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well..." Sheele muttered, as she placed a finger on her chin. "When I tried to help cook, I burned the food and made Akame mad, she still won't let me anywhere near the kitchen. While cleaning, I managed to make an even bigger mess, and caused trouble for Bulat. But he didn't seem to really mind that much. Then when I went on a shopping errand, I mixed up the sugar with the salt, and Leone laughed at me; She still teases me about it. And when I tried to help Lubbock set up some traps around the base, I ended getting caught in most of them. My back still hurts from when I fell in a pit trap. Lastly, when I did the laundry...I ended up throwing Mine in as well."

"Okay, I think I get it now." Ieysayu said, pinching the bridge of his nose. _"How did she mix Mine up with the laundry? Ah who cares? It was Mine anyways, so good job Sheele!"_

Releasing another light sigh, I began to peel off the heavy armor I was wearing, "Uh Sheele, there's something that I've been wondering for a while. Back when I first met you all, I don't remember seeing you in the return party."

"Oh that..." Sheele said, as she nervously rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry...but I'm too embarrassed to tell you." When Sheele apologized she bowed her head, which allowed her glasses to slip off. "Oh no, my glasses! Where did my glasses go!?" Sheele bent over and began to frantically feel around for her glasses.

 _"Oh my God..."_ Ieysayu thought, a fierce blush spreading across his face. The way Sheele had bent forward gave him an extremely generous view of her cleavage. _"So sexy..."_

Quickly smacking his head to rid his mind of any impure thoughts, I walked over and picked up Sheele's glasses, "Here you go, Sheele."

"Thank you, Tatsumi." Sheele said, as she put her glasses back on, "I'm practically blind without these."

"Hey Sheele, I promise we won't laugh if you tell us why you weren't with the return team." I said, sitting down on the rock next to Sheele.

"You promise?" Sheele asked, which caused Tatsumi to nod his head. "*Sigh* My target was Aria's mother...Well I managed to kill her...but then I...kinda got lost..."

"You got...lost?" Ieysayu repeated, trying to stop himself from giggling.

"Yeah...the house was so big...and there were so many rooms...I just kept on getting turned around...By the time I finally found my way out...you all were gone, and I had to head back on my own." That did it. Ieysayu couldn't take it anymore. Managing to hold in his giggles for a few more seconds, he eventually burst out laughing. "Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" I frantically apologized between Ieysayu's fits of laughter, "But you're just so adorable!"

"W-What?!" Sheele squeaked, as her entire face flushed beat red.

"You're just like a little kid sometimes." Ieysayu explained, wiping a tear that had formed in the corner of his eye, "It's really cute. You're always so innocent and sweet."

"Uh...I'll take that as a compliment I guess." Sheele said, as she tried to fight off her fierce blush.

"So, how exactly did you end up in this line of work, Sheele?" I asked once Ieysayu had finished laughing, "Because you seem too nice to be doing this job."

"Hmm, I guess I should start from the beginning I guess..." Sheele said, as she adjusted her glasses, "I was born in the capital's downtown district...Ever since I was little, I've been a klutz...I was never told that I had done a good job...People would always tell me that I have a screw loose in my head..."

 _"Sheele..."_ I thought, spotting the sad look in Sheele's eyes. Slowly reaching out, I placed a hand on Sheele's shoulder. Feeling my hand on her shoulder, She gave me a small smile.

"But...despite everything that happened, I had a friend who liked me for who I was...No matter how badly I messed something up, she would never make fun of me or call me a screw up...my time spent with her was the only happiness I ever had..." Sheele said, as a single tear rolled down her cheek, "That was until one day...her ex-boyfriend came barging into her home...he was furious at her for dumping him, so he came over and started trashing her home...then he started choking her right before my eyes...I knew I had to save her, so I did the only thing I could think of...I grabbed a nearby knife, and stabbed him in the throat, right in the jugular...he died almost instantly...during the whole thing, I was so calm that it shocked me...my friend was shaking from what had just happened...I, on the other hand, was completely calm."

"What happened to you and your friend?" Ieysayu asked, causing Sheele to release a light sigh.

"There was a court case, and it was deemed a legitimate matter of self-defense. So I faced no charges." Sheele replied, as she stared down at the ground, "But after that my friend...said she didn't want to see me again...I haven't seen or heard from her since then...A few days after the trial, a group of men surrounded me on the street...they were friends of the man I killed, apparently he was in some type of gang...They told me that they had already killed my parents, and that I was next on their list...But when I heard that, I wasn't scared or worried...I was calm and collected...I used a knife I had started carrying around to kill all of them...After I'd killed them all, I was struck with a sudden realization...That loose screw I had...was what made me such a great killer...I could finally be useful...I could help wipe out the trash in society...After that I worked as a freelance assassin in the capital for a while, before I was recruited by the revolutionary army...And that's pretty much the whole story."

"So that's how you know the curriculum for assassin training." I said, earning a nod from Sheele, "I'm sorry for everything that you've gone through Sheele. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you growing up."

"Oh, there's no need for you to apologize, Tatsumi." Sheele said, as she waved dismissively, "Sure, I had rough time when I was younger, and becoming an assassin didn't come quite as naturally to me as it did for you. But I'm truly happy now." A bright smile suddenly spread across Sheele's face, "I love everyone in Night Raid. You're all like a family to me, and I'm happy to have all of you in my life."

"I'm glad to hear that Sheele, because I like you all too." I said, before I turned my back to Sheele, _"Everyone here...carries so many scars and demons with them..._ Hey, Sheele..." I asked, "Do you think we have what it takes?"

"You'll do just fine." She gave us a warm smile, and after a short pause..."Unlike me, you're excellent cooks."

Ieysayu didn't take that well, "Seriously, that's what you meant?!"

"You're doing great, Tatsumi!" Bulat jumped out of the river; without a shirt, and he was smiling brightly while flexing his arm muscles, and letting out a hardy chuckle, "Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

 _"On second thought, maybe I'm not cut out for this..."_

* * *

 **Later; Night Raid's Meeting Room:**

"Tatsumi, since your wounds have fully healed by now..." Najenda said, as she extended her hand towards me. "That **Imperial Arms** we seized from Zanku...we're going to let you have it."

"Whoa! You sure?!" I exclaimed, taking the **Imperial Arms** from Najenda's hand.

Ieysayu turned his head to everyone else, "What about the rest of us!?"

"Yeah! Where's my **Imperial Arms!**?" Sayo exclaimed, as she puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Sorry, but it's only one **Imperial Arms** per person." Bulat said, placing his hands on his hips and smiling at Sayo.

"Bulat's right; these things take up a lot of physical and mental strength." Lubbock added, as he walked up next to Bulat.

"Man, I hope I get an **Imperial Arms** soon." Ieysayu whined, continuing to pout.

"You'll each get one eventually." I reassured, as I gazed down at the **Imperial Arms** in my hand. _"This thing may be freaky looking...but this eye...is so powerful..."_

"We couldn't find anything about this **Imperial Arms** in the records, so it's still a mystery." Najenda said, leaning forward in her chair.

"It has the power to read minds right?" Akame asked, as she walked up to me. "Then read my mind." I locked eyes with Akame, and focused on reading her thoughts. But after almost a minute, I hung my head in defeat.

"I got nothing." I said in sullen tone.

"It's okay Tatsumi, you tried your best." Akame said, patting me on the back.

Ieysayu snatched the eye. "Lemme try!"

"Careful with that thing!"

"Tch, I wouldn't want that thing reading my mind anyways. That's pretty creepy if you ask me." Mine said, as she leaned against a nearby wall. "That thing has five senses, so try out another one of those."

"Okay...Let's try a different one..." Ieysayu said, sitting on the ground cross-legged _"Hmm...the only power I don't know about is...x-ray vision!"_ Almost immidiately the eye on his forehead opened up, and he was treated to a sight that most men would kill to see. Standing before Ieysayu stood Mine, Akame, and Sheele. But thanks to the x-ray vision of his **Imperial Arms** , he could see all of their underwear, especially Sheele's lacy purple bra and panties. Ieysayu's eyes slowly widened and a fierce blush spread across his face, as he ogled the girl's bodies.

"So? Is it working?" Mine asked, as she leaned in closer; which allowed Ieysayu to clearly see down her loose undershirt. The pinkette quirked an eyebrow when she noticed him recoil away from her, "Hey, what's up with you?"

 _"What an amazing power..."_ Ieysayu thought, practically drooling because of the erotic images he was seeing(If Lubbock didn't already have **Crosstail** , he'd be doing the same exact thing). _"Whoever invented **Imperial Arms**...was an absolute genius! But Mine is so tiny!"_

"Yeah you're acting really strange, Ieysayu." A new voice said from behind him. Turning his head, Ieysayu's eyes immidiately bugged out. Standing before him was Leone...and he could see everything. Leone already wore very little clothing, so the x-ray vision pierced through the clothes she did wear, and gave him a perfect view of her naked body. The young man began to stammer uncontrollably when he spotted Leone's large exposed breasts. When his eyes drifted lower, he got a full view of Leone's womanhood. His eyes rolled into the back of his head from the intense stimulation, and a few seconds later a stream of blood spilled from his nose; he then collapsed onto the floor, with a perverted smirk on his face.

"Aw shit! It's rejecting him!" Lubbock exclaimed, just as Akame rushed forward.

"We have to get it off now!" Akame yelled, before I was yanking the **Imperial Arms** off Ieysayu's forehead.

"Man, I feel really tired." Ieysayu said weakly, as he slowly got up off the ground. The young man released a sigh of relief when he noticed that he couldn't see through all of the girls clothes, "Thank God, that was a little too much for me to take at once."

"It's gotta be the compatibility." Najenda said, rubbing her chin.

"Looks like it wasn't fit for you." Akame said, as she handed the **Imperial Arms** back to Najenda.

"Yeah...the compatibility...let's go with that." I said, nervously rubbing the back of my head.

"You thought it looked stupid, didn't you?" Mine asked, as she released an annoyed huff, "You probably didn't know this, but **Imperial Arms** are very sensitive to their user's first impression."

"I guess we should send this to the Revolutionary Army's HQ." Najenda said, gazing down at the **Imperial Arms** in her hand. "Once they've analyzed it, they'll be able to put it to good use."

"We mainly do assassination missions." Akame said, as she and I helped Ieysayu back onto his feet, "But we collect **Imperial Arms** as a side-objective. In Zanku's case, where an enemy possesses an **Imperial Arms** , we either confiscate it or destroy it completely."

"Here." Najenda said, handing me a large book. "You should read this, and learn as much as you can about the known **Imperial Arms**."

"Wow...there's so many different ones..." I muttered, as I flipped through the pages, "Here's **Pumpkin**...and there's **Murasame**...oh and that's **Lionelle**."

"You should at least memorized what's in that book." Najenda said, leaning forward in her chair.

"Boss...in your opinion, what's the strongest **Imperial Arms**?" Sayo asked, which caused Najenda to release a heavy sigh.

"It all depends on the user and compatibility, but..." Najenda said, clenching her teeth tightly. Releasing a shaky breath, Najenda locked eyes with us. "It's the **Imperial Arms** that allows the user to manipulate ice...We're lucky, because its wielder is currently conquering the Northern lands."

"That's because the Hero of the North is so strong." Lubbock said, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about him." I said, rubbing my chin.

"We heard tales about him on our journey to the capital." Sayo added, as she walked up next to me.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about." Lubbock said, closing his eyes and leaning against a nearby wall. "Even for her, it would take at least a year to conquer the North."

"I agree." Najenda said, as she nodded her head.

"Well the stronger the enemy, the better I say!" I exclaimed, causing everyone to quirk an eyebrow at my sudden enthusiasm. "Let's just keep on collecting **Imperial Arms**!"

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Leone asked, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, you're all excited now for some reason." Sayo said, not understanding why I was suddenly so gung ho.

"Well there's still so many **Imperial Arms** out there that we have no idea what they do. And this book, seriously, needs updating!" I then collected myself. "I...I need to do something on my own right now..." I announced, as I made my way out of the room. "I'll see you all in a bit..."

 _"Tatsumi..."_ Sheele thought, clutching a hand over her head as she watched me walk out of the room.

* * *

 **That Night; Just Outside Night Raid's Base:  
**  
"So this is where you've been?" Sheele said, as she walked up to me; I was crouched in front of the open fields, with my back to her.

"I'm just...concerned...my past is trying to pull me back in. I just want it to stop." I was roused when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. My eyes widened when I felt Sheele pull me closer. "S-Sheele?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Sheele said, as she tightened her hold on me. "So you can cry all you want."

"Are you sure..." I asked with a hidden smile, tears falling from my eyes, "My teacher really shouldn't be so indulgent of my childish behavior."

"Who knows?" Sheele replied, as she laid her head against mine, "But I don't really care...Besides I don't really see a problem with this."

"That's so like you, Sheele..." I said, gently taking hold of Sheele's hand, "Thank you, Sheele. I really needed this..."

 _"I should be thanking you, Tatsumi..."_ Sheele thought, as a slight blush spread across her face, _"Because of you...I finally found something else I'm good at."_

* * *

 **Northern Tribe's Capital Fortress:**

The scene in the Northern Tribe's capital was one of absolute slaughter; Hundreds of corpses, killed in a variety of ways, littered the streets. Soldiers were frozen in solid chunks of ice, civilians were crucified openly, decapitated bodies were nearly everywhere. In the capital's fortress, Numa Seika, heralded as the 'Hero of the North,' was naked and chained around the neck. The once mighty man was now mentally broken, and was a panting, drooling mess. A tug on on Numa's chain caused him to gaze up at the one who had conquered his people. Her icy stare was as cold as the ice she used to crush his forces. The woman presented her boot to Numa, and he obediently licked it.

"Man, the Northern tribe was defeated in no time." A capital soldier commented, as he stared at the destruction around him. "Just as we'd expect from General Esdeath!"

"The soldiers' and civilians' moral has been shattered." Another solider added, staring at the pathetic man that Numa had become. The once great hero had a stupid look in his eyes and his tongue hung out of his mouth.

"Tch, this is who was touted as the 'Hero of the North?' What a joke." Esdeath said, glaring harshly at Numa, "You were nothing more than a simple play thing for me. Now die." With a swift kick, Esdeath's heeled boot smashed Numa's skull; spraying his blood across the floor around him. "What a pathetic dog..." Esdeath rose from her seat, her army at her back. "Is there no one who can satisfy me as my enemy?"

"Hehehehe!" An younger girl's voice laughed, the owner had almost transparent skin, silver hair, and carried a huge ring blade, "Be careful what you wish for...Empire's Strongest!"

* * *

 **Capital's Streets:**

 _"Well this is different."_ I thought, glancing at all the smiling and laughing around me. I had become so used to seeing the depressed looks of the capital's citizens, that it was genuinely surprising to see people in the capital smiling. But what surprised me the most was how much attention my current mentor was receiving. Leone walked next to me, and was receiving numerous greetings from the people they passed. _"It's like Leone is a celebrity around these parts."_

"Good day, Leone!"

"If you have time, I could use a good shoulder massage!"

"Lookin' sexy today, Leone! Let's get drinks some time!"

"Leone! Come play with us!"

"Man the slums are like a completely different city." I commented, as a smile spread across my face. It was nice to see people happy despite the atrocities that were going on in the capital, "This place is just so...alive. It's so full of joy and energy."

"It's that spirit to never give in." Leone explained, waving to a group of people that had greeted her, "When you spend your whole life struggling to live day-to-day, you learn to be tough and make the best out everything."

"Either way, you're really popular around here." I commented, as I glanced over at Leone.

"I grew up here, so this area is my hometown!" Leone cheered, leaning closer to whisper into my ear. The busty blonde's lustful tone sent a shiver down my spine, "I've gained a reputation for being a fantastic masseuse. Maybe I can give you a 'private' massage later? You might even get a happy ending."

"I think I'll pass..." I was jittery.

"There she is!" A new voice called out from behind both of us. "Leone!" The blonde assassin's eyes shot open when she recognized the three men running towards her, "Pay off your tab!"

"Settle your gambling debts!"

"Give me back the money you conned from my brother!"

"Time to book it Tatsumi!" Leone called out, as she took off running. She was surprised when I caught up to her in only a few seconds, _"Looks like Akame's speed training is really paying off for that kid. I'm the second fastest member in the group, and he's keeping pace with me no problem."_

"Those friends of yours?!" I asked, vaulting over a cart in my path, "Because they don't look to happy to see you!"

"Ah! Don't worry about them!" Leone relied, as dodged a bottle that was thrown at her by one of their pursuers, "Well?! What do you think!? This place is pretty interesting!"

"I'm worried you'll end up being the target for assassination!" I exclaimed, dodging a group of kids playing in front of me.

"Okay Tatsumi! We need to split up, so we can throw these guys off our trails!" Leone yelled, as she jumped over a few trash cans. Before I even had a chance to protest, Leone had ducked down an alleyway.

 _"Shit! I lost sight of Leone!"_

"Get that kid! He was with her!"

"Yeah! We'll beat the info out of him!"

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted, making a sudden turn down a narrow street.

* * *

 **Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"*Pant* *Pant* I think I finally lost them." I said, as I wiped the sweat off my brow. However, as I scanned my surroundings, I realized one glaring problem with Leone's plan; "...I'm completely lost..." I began panic and pace back and forth, _"Shit! I got separated from Leone and I have no idea where I am! And we have mission to do in a few hours!"_

"Well now! What do we have here!?" A sweet and cheery feminine voice said from behind me.  
I turned my head to see an auburn-haired, garrison guard jogging towards me. As the girl approached, I noticed that she was dragging something on a leash. When I finally got a good look at what the girl was dragging, my eyes widened. This girl was in possession of the **Imperial Arms** , **Hecatoncheir** ; I remembered reading about it in the book about **Imperial Arms** I had been given. It appeared to be a small dog, but was actually an extremely deadly, biological weapon. That meant whoever this girl was, she was dangerous, no matter how sweet she seemed.  
"My justice sensor was picking up something. You there! Are you need of any assistance?" The girl asked, as she suddenly saluted "I'm Seryu Ubiquitous, with the capital garrison! I'm an ally of justice!"

 _"Crap, I have to be really careful right now."_ I thought, beginning to feel my palms sweat, _"One wrong move and I could end up in prison...or dead."_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when Seryu's **Imperial Arms** began to whine.

"Are you hungry Koro?" Seryu asked the **Imperial Arms** , as she crouched in front of it, "Well, just hang in there a little longer!" Seryu noticed that I was staring at **Koro** , and gently picked up the **Imperial Arms,** "Oh don't worry about **Koro**. He's the **Imperial Arms** , **Hecatoncheir**. He's completely harmless to all innocents."

 _"Or whoever you perceive as innocent..."_ I thought, giving the **Imperial Arms** an uneasy look.

"So do you have a problem?" Seryu asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh...uh...I'm just lost...I'm kinda new to this area." I explained, rubbing the back of my head, "I know the name of the bar I'm supposed to meet my friend at, but I have no idea how to get there."

"You poor thing! I'll take you there while I do my usual patrol!" Seryu exclaimed, as she reached out and grabbed my hand. I quietly gasped when I felt a sudden chill run down my spine. Seryu seemed like a nice girl, but she had a seriously evil aura inside her. The aura was so revolting that it started to make me nauseous. But I didn't want to seem suspicious, so I tried my best to keep my cool. I managed to calm my churning stomach, as I allowed myself to be lead by Seryu, "This way. Please don't get separated now!" As Seryu lead me through the slums, **Koro** began to whine once again.

"So...do all members of the capital's garrison have guys like him?" I asked, discretely keeping an eye on the **Imperial Arms**.

"No, I'm the only one with an **Imperial Arms**." Seryu replied, as she picked up an obviously irritated **Koro** , " **Koro**...ah, that's the name I gave him...anyway, apparently he won't move around with anybody who's not compatible with him. None of the higher-ups could use him, so they started testing all of the grunts...and I guess **Koro** must have responded to my heart of justice. That's why he's my partner now!"

 _"Justice my ass..."_ I thought, glaring at the back of the girls head, _"There's something seriously wrong with this girl."_

"Anyways, here we are!" Seryu cheered, as she came to a stop in front of the bar I had mentioned.

"Thank you very much." I said, rubbing the back of my head, _"This chick seriously needs to get away from me quick. She's really starting to freak me out."_

"No problem!" Seryu exclaimed, as she saluted once again, "If you spot any illegal activities please come find me! I'll sniff it out, and destroy any evildoers."

"Ha ha, that's very reassuring." I said, starting to feel a little antsy around the garrison guard, _"Not reassuring at all."_

"Let's go **Koro** , I know you're hungry." Seryu said, as she took off running down the street, "How do five condemned criminals sound?"

"She's...feeding that thing...people?" I thought, feeling even more nauseous than before, _"She's dangerous and obviously crazy...I'd better warn the boss when we get back...Although, I can't shake the feeling that letting her go was a bad idea."_

Down the road Seryu ran with **Koro** in tow. The auburn-haired girl grit her teeth, as she tightened her grip on **Koro** 's leash. _"I know it's important to help those in need. But, I need to find Night Raid as soon as possible. The evil...that killed my master, Captain Ogre! Night Raid, I will never forgive them! I'll hunt them down, and get my revenge!"_

Up on the rooftops, Nightmare was watching Seryu; he had a black aura surrounding various parts of his body as he mutated after finding so many pieces of **Soul Edge**. **"You shall receive...the punishment...of darkness."**

* * *

 _ **Tira and Seryu made their debut.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Kill the Absolute Justice

**_Kill the Absolute Justice_**

* * *

Before we left for another mission, I gave everyone(Mine, Lubbock, Sayo, Ieysayu, Z.W.E.I., and Viola)a hand-crafted mask to conceal their identities, with help and guidance from Elysium. Viola blushed when I gave her one, and explained what it was for.

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

"So this is the red light district, eh? Seems pretty exciting." I said, as I watched the crowds of people walking below me. The street that we were overlooking was lined with dozens of brothels and bars. The air was filled with smoke and laughter as men hopped from bar to bar and brothel to brothel.

"Your innocent reaction is just adorable." Leone said, ruffling the top of my hair, "Now then. I've got to work and pay back those debts. Transform! **Lionelle** " I watched in awe as Leone's body was bathed in brilliant golden flames. I watched as her hair elongated and cat ears appeared on top of her head. Then her hands turned into powerful claws and a tail snaked out of her back. The display was so impressive, that I couldn't help but clap, "Man! I always get so pumped when I'm like this!" Leone turned so that she could look at me, "Now, Tatsumi; before we get in there, remember what I've been teaching you the past few days."

"Of course!" I said with a wide grin, as I gave Leone a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _"Alright, Tatsumi, we've got a very important mission coming up in a few days."_ Leone said, leading me onto the training field, _"You're a skilled swordsmen almost on par with Akame...But there's one skill you're almost abysmal at."_

 _"And that is?"_ I asked, as I stopped in the middle of the training area. Before I had a chance to react, Leone lunged forward and grabbed my sword.

 ** _"Hey!"_** Elysium yelled from within the weapon.

Leone said, tossing the sword towards the other end of the training field, _"What are you going to do if you're ever disarmed and there are no other weapons around? You need to learn hand-to-hand fighting, because honestly you're terrible at it."_

 _"I guess you're right, I'm not that skilled when it comes to fist fights."_ I admitted, as I hung my head. I was surprised when I felt a hand gently rest on top of my head. I looked up to see Leone smiling at me.

 _"Don't worry Tatsumi, I'll teach you everything you need to know."_ Leone said, sliding into a fighting stance, _"When I'm done with you, you'll be able to kill a man with your bare hands."_

 _"Alright! Teach me everything you know, Leone!"_ I cheered, as I took my own, somewhat sloppy, fighting stance.

 _"Okay! Here I come Tatsumi! We're starting off with blocking! So prepare yourself!"_ Leone exclaimed, charging towards me. However, my lack of skill showed immidiately; Leone's first attack, a harsh kick to my stomach, sent me flying across the training area. Leone sighed and cracked her knuckles, _"Oh boy, you're in for a lot of pain Tatsumi because we have a loooooong way to go."_

* * *

"Good." Leone said with a smile, as she scooped me up bridal-style, "Now, we're going to sneak right in and kill the target, Tatsumi."

"Huh? What's going, Leone?" I asked in a confused tone, watching Leone crouch down. Before I had a chance to question anything else, Leone rocketed off the roof we were on. Wind whipped passed my face as Leone leaped from rooftop to rooftop at an incredible speed. In a matter of seconds Leone was in front of our targets building. Hugging me close, Leone crashed through a window on the building's top floor. Once she was inside, Leone stopped briefly to make sure she hadn't alerted any guards. After hearing nothing for a few moments, the busty blonde gently released me. Leone wiped the sweat off her brow and let out a sigh of relief, "Phew! We made it, no problem!"

"You call that sneaking?" I hissed, as I glared up at Leone, "At least warn me next time before you do something like that."

"Awww, but I liked holding you close like that." Leone pouted, causing a slight blush to spread across my face. Giggling at my reaction, Leone gestured to a loose floor panel, "Alright this way! We've got work to do!" I walked over and peered through the now open floor panel. On the floor below I saw a roomed filled with half naked girls and smoke. I immidiately recognized that the smoke was opium. Leone and I both covered our mouths and noses so we wouldn't inhale the drug. After a few moments, two men entered the room with the girls.

"Oh!" The man with an eyepatch said, "Very nice! Very nice indeed. If you girls earn good money we'll send around more 'medicine' for you!"

"Yes, sir!" All of the girls cooed in their drug induced states.

"Hm?" The second man muttered, feelings something tug on his pant leg. Looking down, he spotted one of the girls giggling hysterically and appearing to be barely conscious, "Boss...check this one out."

"Ah, that girl is no use to us now." The man with the eyepatch said, as he eyed the girl with disgust, "She smells like shit. She's obviously been completely broken."

"Gimme more!" The girl whined, tugging on the second man's pant leg again, "I want more!"

"Get rid of her." The boss said, as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "We can get a new girl to replace her in now time."

"Got it boss." The second man said, pulling out a switchblade and stabbing the girl in the neck. Up above, Leone tensed up as she watched the girl fall to the floor in a small pool of her own blood. The second man chuckled to himself, as he pulled out a rag and wiped off his blade, "Let's go make a call to those sluts in the slums."

"Of course, those dumb broads will do anything for money." The boss said with a disturbing smirk.

"Those men are monsters, just like the client said." I said, as I tightly clenched my fists, "They deserve a painful death."

"That girl he just killed..." Leone muttered darkly, her wild blonde hair hiding her eyes, "Was a friend of mine growing up." Leone growled and stood onto her feet. Punching a fist into her hand, Leone glared at the retreating men, "Now I'm pissed. Let's kill these sick bastards, quick!"

"Got it...I'll leave the one with the switchblade to you." I said, as I gripped the hilt of my sword, _"After hearing Sheele's story, I have no patience for narcotics."_

* * *

In the next room, the boss grinned as one of his henchmen handed him a drink. He released a content sigh as he sunk into his usual seat. Two girls walked up and hung off his arms; rubbing their large breasts against him, "Boss..." The man who had killed Leone's friend said, "We should think about expanding our territory and area of operation."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." The boss said, taking a sip of his drink, "I'll talk to Sir Chibul tomorrow." As soon as the words left the boss' mouth, the ceiling to the room exploded open, and two figures dropped into the room.

"The only place you're going..." Leone and I said in unison, along with Elysium in my sword, "Is hell!"

"A-Assassins!" The boss yelled, as he pointed at Leone and me, "Get them!" Immidiately a dozen guards charged towards us.

"Let me handle them." I said, unsheathing my sword and sprinting towards the henchmen. The I made quick work of the first three guards, easily stabbing and slashing my way through them. Keeping my momentum, I took out four more guards with energy slashes to their heads and vital organs. However, while I was busy shooting the henchmen another guard snuck up on me. I managed to raise his sword to block the guard's attack, but the guard's strike was far stronger than I expected, which caused me to drop my sword. The guard waisted no time, and lunged towards me with his blade ready. _"Remember Leone's training!"_ I grabbed the guard's wrist to stop his attack, then in one swift motion brought my palm up into the guard's elbow. The guard howled in pain as his arm was shattered from the powerful strike. Using my new advantage, I grabbed the guard's sword and impaled him with it. I let out a shaky breath, eight bodies on the ground around me.

 _"Holy shit! He killed eight of them in less than thirty seconds!"_ Leone thought, as she stared at me in awe. As Leone stared at me, a second wave of guards surrounded her, "Well, I can't let Tatsumi have all of the fun." Leone had a feral grin on her face as she cracked her neck, "Our target is this whole disgusting drug trafficking ring, so you're all guilty." The guards nodded at each other, and all charged Leone at once, "So I'll kill you all in one go." A look of pure pleasure was on Leone's face, as she took out three guards with one series of attacks. Then, in one fluent motion, Leone whipped her leg around. Her foot slammed into one guard's side, which sent him crashing into three more henchmen. With the monumental strength granted by **Lionelle** , Leone's kick sent the four guards flying across the room and crashing into the wall; killing them all instantly.

"Y-You g-gotta be fucking kidding me." The guard with the switchblade yelled, pulling out a gun and aiming at Leone, "You ain't killin' me that easily!"

"No! You'll be even easier to kill!" I exclaimed, as I shot forward. I recovered my sword and proceeded to chop the guard's limb off. The man roared in pain, clutching his arm as it sprayed blood, "Finish him off, Leone!" I kicked the guard towards the blonde assassin.

"Payback's a bitch." Leone said coldly, as she lifted the guard off the ground by his neck. The last thing the man saw was Leone's fierce golden eyes, before the busty blonde snapped his neck with ease. Leone then stalked towards the drug trafficker's boss. The man began to back up in fear until he ran into the wall behind him. When she reached the boss, Leone tightly gripped his throat and lifted him into the air.

"W-What are you after?!" The boss exclaimed, struggling to breath, "Is it money!? Drugs!? I've give you anything you want! Just let me live!"

"Oh, I so hate when scum beg for their lives." Leone said, as she cocked her fist back, "The only thing I want is your life."

"W-What are you?!" The boss asked, his face starting to turn purple from lack of air.

"I'm just a good-for-nothing." Leone said, as her fist shot forward; piercing straight through the man's stomach. The drug trafficker immidiately vomited a large amount of blood when Leone pulled her bloody fist from his stomach. The man staggered for a moment, before he fell forward into a puddle of his own blood, "That's why I get rid of trash like you."

"Come on Leone..." I said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Let's free those girls...and bury your friend."

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later:**

"That doctor you knew in the slums sure seemed nice." I said, as I shoved my hands into my coat pocket.

"Yeah, he's pretty good for an old pervert." Leone said, walking with her hands behind her head, "He loves young girls, so he was thrilled to help them. With his help they can probably get over their drug addictions, and eventually maybe live normal lives."

"Heh, you're such a big softie, Leone." I said with a grin, as I mock-punched Leone in the shoulder.

"It was just because my friend was amongst those girls." Leone said, scratching the back of her head.

"Your reason doesn't matter. So long as you gave those girls some hope." I said, before a thought came into my mind, "Hey Leone, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask me anything you want." Leone said, closing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

"How did you end up in this line of work?" I asked, as I turned to look at Leone.

"Hmm, there's not much to that actually." Leone said, shrugging her slightly shoulders, "I killed some guy I didn't like, and then I was scouted by the revolutionary army. That's pretty much the whole story."

"Really? That's it?" I questioned, as I quirked an eyebrow, "Then how did you get **Lionelle**?"

"Heheh, there's not much to that story either." Leone explained, rubbing the back of her head, "I haggled with some black market dealer, and got this belt dirt cheap. I didn't even realize it was an **Imperial Arms** for weeks."

"Damn, that's one lucky find." I said, which caused Leone to chuckle.

"Yeah it was...apparently, if the person wearing **Lionelle** isn't on the same wavelength, they can't transform. That perverted black market dealer must not have realized that." Leone said, glancing down at the belt around her waist.

"So, why did you become an assassin?" I asked, as I saw a small smirk spread across Leone's face.

"My first taste of bloodlust was an some aristocratic asshole who made a game of stomping kids from the slum with his horse." Leone replied, clenching her fists, "I didn't like that, so one night I snuck into his house and killed him. But I wouldn't be satisfied by simply killing that bastard, I had to teach him and all his rich friends a lesson. So, instead of killing him immidiately, I tied him up and brought him down to the stables. There, I made his prized horse stomp him to death; the same horse he used to trample all those kids. After that, I tied his corpse up to his horse and had the thing drag his bloody body through the capital, you know, to send a message to the other rich assholes."

"Leone..." I breathed out, shocked at how brutal Leone's first kill had been, "At least you took that bastard out."

"That's what I keep telling myself...but the truth is, Tatsumi...I couldn't get enough after that." Leone said, sensually licking her lips, "I love the feeling of crushing villains who are full of themselves...I love seeing the look in their eyes right before I kill them...the look of absolute fear and regret." Leone suddenly pulled me towards her and whispered into my ear, "But the Minister is my ultimate prey; He's so puffed-up and arrogant, that I get the chills when I think of killing him. With Night Raid's help, I'm gonna bring peace to everyone...I'll kill the Minister in a way more gruesome than any method he's come up with."

 _"She's like a force of nature...I have a feeling nothing is going to stop her."_ I thought, as I stared at Leone in awe. Then the vision of Leone dying flashed through my mind, _"That won't happen! I'll definitely make sure Leone lives! I want to help her achieve her goal!"_

"Well...I'm a good-for-nothing scoundrel, so I don't get down easily." Leone said, releasing me and patting me on the head, "No matter how sad you get, it's not going to bring back those you've lost. We should get going."

Then I had the vision of Sheele being bitten in half—the beast looked kinda like **Koro** this time—which caused Leone's golden eyes to widen, until I changed the subject, "Now, onto finding the others." I took out my sword, but instead of unleashing **Soul Calibur** , I commanded, "Elysium, go help them!"

The angel manifested from my blade and replied with a nod of her head before flying in the direction of Mine, Sheele, and Sayo.

* * *

 **Same Time; Park in the Capital:**

"Damn that Chibul guy had way too much protection." Mine complained, as she sprinted through on of the capital's parks with Sayo and Sheele beside her.

"Well, at least we completed the matter safely." Sheele said, turning to smile at Sayo, "That was quite an impressive shot Sayo. I didn't know you could use a bow so effectively."

"Yeah, I was the best shot in my whole village. My father was a competitive archer and taught me everything he knew." Sayo said, as she slung her bow over her shoulder, "I used to do a lot of the hunting for our village, so I was really able to hone my skills."

"I'm glad I had a few specialty arrows lying around." Mine said, glancing at Sayo's full quiver, "Those incendiary arrows really came in handy."

"It was pretty smart to use the fire as a way to block the guards while we-" Sheele was cut off when someone crashed into the ground in front of them. The three members of Night Raid all leaped back to put some distance between themselves and the possible threat, _"Is it an enemy?!"_

 _"Who is she..."_ Mine thought, noticing that the girl was wearing the armor of a garrison guard, _"I didn't sense her presence at all...she's completely different from the other guards..."_

"I knew it..." The girl said in a dark tone, "You're definitely Sheele from the wanted posters...You're a member of Night Raid! And judging by your friend's **Imperial Arms** , they're members of Night Raid as well! I knew waiting until nightfall would prove fruitful...At last..." A maniacal smile spread across the auburn-haired girl's face, "At long last, I've found Night Raid!" The girl let out a demented laugh, "I am with the capital garrison! Seryu Ubiquitous! In the name of justice...I sentence you all to death!"

"Sayo..." Mine said, as she glanced at the dark-haired girl, "You know what to do."

"Right!" Sayo exclaimed, running and leaping into the nearby treeline; seemingly vanishing into the darkness.

"She won't get away, you know?" Seryu said, as she glared at Mine, "After I kill you two, **Koro** and I will hunt her down."

"Oh, she's not running away." Mine clarified, a grin spreading across her hidden face as she unslung **Pumpkin** off her back, "She's just getting ready to attack...Because now that you've seen our faces...you either join us or die."

"There's no way I'm taking you three in alive." Seryu said, as she pointed at Mine and Sheele. "I will eliminate all of you!" Seryu's eyes hardened as she stared at the assassins. "My father died fighting evildoers like you! And your group killed my master and captain! I will never forgive you!"

"Then, you're willing to fight us. Fine by me..." Mine said, rotating **Pumpkin** 's barrel, so that it fired in fully automatic. Without warning, Mine opened fire on Seryu, "Those who make the first move are victorious!" However, Mine was surprised when Seryu made no attempt to dodge her volley of fire, "Did I get her?" When the smoke cleared it revealed that **Koro** had enlarged itself and acted as a shield, which absorbed all of Mine's shots, "Tch, figures...things can never be easy."

"Mine, that's an **Imperial Arms**!" Sheele exclaimed, as she unsheathed her **Extase**.

"Yeah, and it's an organic type as well..." Mine said with an annoyed huff, "This is gonna be tough."

"Eat this!" Seryu yelled, raising two tonfa guns and opening fire on the assassins. But Mine and Sheele were prepared for this, and retreated to a safer distance, "Tch, they're too far away for these to be effective." Seryu then turned to her **Imperial Arms** , " **Koro**! Prey!" The biological weapon roared as it raced towards Sheele, it's massive mouth open revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. But Sheele remained calm and stood her ground. Suddenly, a silent whistling sound filled the air, then something impacted the side of **Koro** 's head. Upon closer inspection, Seryu realized that the object was an arrow. The arrow in **Koro** 's head began to flash rapidly, before it exploded, _"Explosive arrows! That other girl must have retreated into the trees so that she could fire at us without being seen!"_ With a portion of its head missing, **Koro** staggered backwards. Sheele took this opportunity and chopped it in half with her **Extase**.

"I'm sorry..." Sheele said, as she stalked towards Seryu. But instead of showing fear, Seryu grinned wildly. There was a sudden rumbling behind Sheele, and she turned to see that **Koro** was back onto its feet, and it looked extremely pissed off. But before the **Imperial Arms** could attack, Mine blasted it, at near point blank range. **Koro** was sent flying forward by Mine's attack.

"Remember Sheele..." Mine said, running up to the purple-haired woman, "Organic ones have hidden cores somewhere in their bodies. They keep regenerating until you destroy them."

"What a pain." Sheele said, as she adjusted her glasses.

" **Koro**. **Arms**." Seryu ordered, immidiately huge, muscular arms replaced **Koro** 's usual stubby arms.

"God, that's just wrong..." Mine said, as she cringed at **Koro** 's hideous appearance, "We only have one option now, Sheele."

"Got it." Sheele said, taking a defensive stance.

" **Koro**! Crush them!" Seryu yelled, as she pointed at both assassins. **Koro** charged towards Sheele and Mine, unleashing a barrage of attacks as it ran.

"Stay behind me, Mine!" Sheele exclaimed, sliding in front of Mine and raising **Extase**. The purple-haired woman grit her teeth as she used the giant scissors as a shield to block **Koro** 's attacks, "Hurry up Sayo! I need some help here!" Suddenly a piercing whistle sounded throughout the park.

"Reinforcements will be here in less than five minutes! It's all over for you Night Raid!" Seryu yelled with a crazy smile, as she lowered the whistle from her lips. However, Seryu screamed in pain when an arrow suddenly pierced her right hand, causing her to drop the whistle. The garrison guard hissed as she ripped the arrow out of her hand, "You bitch! Get out here and fight us! Stop hiding in the shadows!"

"First this bastard is unleashing a whirlwind of attacks, and now she's called for backup." Mine said, her eyes filling with determination, "Looks like we're in a real pinch now. Let's do this!" Mine leaped into the air and aimed **Pumpkin** at **Koro**. As if on cue another arrow struck **Koro** , but this time it was an incendiary arrow. The arrow struck **Koro** , and bathed the biological **Imperial Arms** in intense flames. **Koro** howled in pain and stumbled backwards, as the flames cooked it alive. With **Koro** away from Sheele, Mine fired a massive beam of energy at the **Imperial Arms**. The combination of the fire and Mine's attack kicked up a large amount of smoke and debris.

"Her firepower increased!?" Seryu yelled in disbelief, as she watched chunks of **Koro** 's body fly off, "But..."

"Dammit!" Mine grunted, landing back onto the ground, "That thing is already regenerating...what a pain in the ass!"

"Don't underestimate the durability of **Imperial Arms**!" Seryu exclaimed in a cocky tone.

"Ah, but **Imperial Arms** are simply tools." Sheele said, as she burst out of the smoke next to Seryu, "If I take out the user, it'll stop!"

 _"She and that other girl have been gunning for me since the start!"_ Seryu thought, backing away from Sheele.

 _"I'll finish her with my **Trump Card**!"_ Sheele thought, as she raised her **Extase**. The giant scissors suddenly began to glow with blinding light, " **Ecstase**!"

"A golden light!" Seryu yelled, raising her hand to block the intense light. "What the hell is this!?"

"It is the end for you!" Sheele shouted, as she stabbed her scissors at Seryu. However, the garrison guard managed to block all of Sheele's strikes, just barely. "She's quite strong!" **Koro** tried to help its master, but it was stopped when Mine shot a hole through its side.

"No sweetie, your fight is with me." Mine said, blowing the smoke off the end of **Pumpkin** 's barrel, "I'm letting you go anywhere." Releasing a calming breath, Mine took aim once again, _"Now that I'm not in as much of a pinch, I can't finish this bastard off...But with Sayo's help I should be able to keep him occupied...and through process of elimination I think I've found where this thing's core is."_

"You're mine!" Sheele exclaimed, as she gave a particularly powerful thrust with her **Extase**. The strike was enough to knock Seryu off balance, and cause her to drop her tonfa guns.

"Damn!" Seryu screamed, seeing that Sheele's scissors were coming in for the kill. Seeing no other option, Seryu raised her arms to block the attack. With a sickening sound, both of Seryu's arms were severed clean off. The auburn-haired girl screamed in pain, as her arms gushed blood.

 _"She may have sacrificed her arms, but this next attack will finish her!"_ Sheele thought, as she sprinted in for the finishing blow.

"You will be..." Seryu yelled hysterically, raising one of her stump arms. Sheele's eyes widened when a gun barrel sprouted where Seryu's arm used to be, "Served justice!"

 _"Bionic upgrades!?"_ Sheele thought, as she prepared to use **Extase** to block the shot.

"This is a trick Captain Ogre taught me!" Seryu roared, aiming for Sheele's head, "Eat this!" But before Seryu could shoot, another quiet whistling sound rang out. A moment later, an arrow pierced Seryu's shoulder, which caused her shot to go wild. "Gaaaaah! I fucking hate you! When I get my hands on you...I will feed you to **Koro** piece by piece! I'll take my sweet time hacking all of your limbs until you're just a bloody stump!"

"Shut up." Sheele said cold, as she sliced the bionic upgrade in half, "It's over now..."

"I'm not finished yet..." Seryu said, struggling to sit upright, _"When he uses it, he overheats, and can't move for months...but I have to use it!"_ Seryu grinned wickedly and turned to her **Imperial Arms**. " **Koro**... **Berserker**!" The organic let out a deafening roar as its body began to morph and change. **Koro** 's body became even more muscular, and took on a blood red hue. The result, somehow, became even more intimidating than before. Once its transformation was complete, **Koro** released a roar so powerful, that it caused Sheele, Mine, and even Sayo to cover their ears.

 _"Damn it, this bitch had a hidden ability too!"_ Mine thought, barely able to think with **Koro** 's piercing wail assaulting her ears. But Mine was so distracted by **Koro** 's roar that she couldn't stop herself from being captured by the beast. "Gah!" Mine grunted in pain as **Koro** 's fist tightly wrapped around her small body.

"Mine!" Both Sheele and Sayo yelled simultaneously.

 _"I have to do something!"_ Sayo thought, as she reached for an arrow. But Sayo cursed when she realized she only had one arrow left, and it was an explosive one, _"Mine's way to close! She'd get caught in the explosion! Sheele, it's all up to you!"_

"Crush that pink-haired bitch! I want to see her pop!" Seryu yelled in an insane voice, a crazy smile on her face. **Koro** followed its master's order, and began to crush Mine to death. Mine screamed when she felt her left arm shatter; the pain was so intense that tears began to fall from Mine's eyes, "Good! Kill her!"

"Keep your hands off my friend!" Sheele screamed, using **Extase** to slice through both of **Koro** 's arms. Mine crashed into the ground battered and beaten, but alive, "Looks like I made it in time."

"Thank you, Sheele." Mine said, as she clutched her broken arm. But Mine's relief was shot lived, as a gunshot rang out. Mine's eyes widened when she saw blood spraying from Sheele's chest, "No! No! No! No! NOOOOO!" Off to the side a manically smiling Seryu laughed, as a still smoking gun barrel poked out of her mouth.

"My body...won't move..." Sheele muttered weakly, feeling her entire body go numb. The purple-haired woman could faintly hear rumbling footsteps approaching, and she knew that **Koro** would attack her any second.

"Justice...has been served!" Seryu shouted, as **Koro** moved in to finish Sheele off.

 _"What do I do!?"_ Sayo panicked, clutching the explosive arrow in her hand. _"If I fire Sheele will be taken out by the explosion, and there's no way I can get close enough to attack with my sword!"_ Sayo's mind raced as she came to a grim realization. _"I'd rather Sheele die a quick and painless death than be eaten by that thing!"_ With her mind made up, Sayo quickly readied her explosive arrow. As Sayo took aim, she could swear she Sheele nod her head and smile. _"I'm so sorry Sheele...Mine! Tatsumi! Please forgive me!"_ With tears streaming down her cheeks, Sayo let the explosive arrow fly.

At the same time, a dark energy wave hit the **Imperial Arms** as the explosive arrow pierced the eye—due to being pushed—and the detonation blew up its head. The assailants was Nightmare, who had changed—his malfested arm sprouted armor plating, the hair plume became a scarf on the neck, and a nub was on his forehead—and was actually aiming for Sheele, before Koro entered the frame.

The wave would've hit her, had Elysium not flown in. However, grabbing Sheele caused her to drop **Extase** , **"Agh, forget it! Come on!"** Seryu's reinforcements had just come.

"There they are!" A group of guards yelled, as they ran towards the girls, "They're still fighting! Call for more help!"

 _"Shit! I have to move!"_ Sayo thought, grabbing three flash grenades out of her pack. With speed she didn't know she had, Sayo leaped out of the tree and raced towards Mine. Sayo pulled the pins on the grenades and hurled them towards the approaching guards. Mine saw the grenades land and quickly shielded her eyes. The grenades went off in a blinding flash of light that rivaled the Sun. With the guards blinded and stunned, Sayo threw Mine onto her back and sprinted off back into the treeline. As both assassins escaped, Sayo couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks, "Mine...Sheele's alive!"

Mine turned her head to see Elysium holding Sheele in her arms.

The angel put a finger where her lips were, "Let her rest."

* * *

Back in the park, the newly arrived guards were finally able to see again. Immidiately the guards began to investigate the area. After some searching, all the guards found of Sheele were **Extase** , a puddle of blood, and some scorch marks. Nightmare had no choice but to flee because he was still not fully recovered.

"Damn, what a fucking mess." A guard commented, observing the bloodied and battered park. The guard then turned to the auburn-haired girl who was sitting against her **Imperial Arms** , "Hey, Seryu, you okay?!" But the guard cringed when all her received in reply was insane laughter.

"HAHAHA! Daddy..." Seryu said, as she raised her two stump arms towards the sky, "I defeated a villain! I shed the light of justice on the world! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly **Koro** whined and Seryu turned to her **Imperial Arms** , "I'm sorry **Koro** , that bitch didn't leave anything for you to eat. Don't worry you'll get to taste Night Raid flesh someday."

Although he was a distance away, Nightmare's voice boomed in the area, **"The only villain...was you, Seryu Ubiquitous! I wish to see...your madness!"** The only ones who didn't notice were, of course, Seryu and **Koro**.

* * *

 **Back at the base:**

I had just put Sheele in her bed.

"Tatsumi...I'm sorry...you had to..."

"Don't be...we're a team."

* * *

 **Outside:  
**  
The only sound that could be heard was the falling rain. All the members of Night Raid stood in stunned silence, as we let what Sayo and Mine had told us sink in. Sheele, one of their own, had been incapacitated. At least she survived, but she was still out of action, and it left a hole in all of our hearts that she was almost killed, and that we lost **Extase** , as the cold rain soaked us all to the bone.

"Wait." Najenda said, stopping me before I could do anything rash. "What are you planning Tatsumi?"

"What else!?" I exclaimed, as I turned to glare at Najenda, "I'm gonna train my ass off! We all are!"

Elysium smiled.

 _"Tatsumi..."_ Mine thought, not able to hold in her sobs anymore. _"I know you were just doing your duty...and we're wanted criminals...I know this...but you nearly killed Sheele...and you'll be coming for the rest of us...so in that case...Seryu Ubiquitous! I swear on my life I will shoot you between the eyes myself! I will avenge my friend's injuries!"_

* * *

 **Same Time; Skies to the South of the Capital:**

A young woman with pale blue hair smiled, as the danger beast she was riding neared the capital. Esdeath relished in the thought of fighting her new prey, Night Raid; hopefully we would prove to be worthy foes, "Capital, I'm home."

* * *

 _ **I planned on having Nightmare fighting Seryu and Koro, but then a number of things popped into my head.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Kill the Three Part 1

**_Kill the Three Part 1_**

* * *

Four days had passed since Sheele's incapacitation, and Night Raid's members were still recovering from the devastating loss of **Extase**. However, we were assassins, and we had a very important job to do. So even with one of our members in bed rest, life went on. Mine's right arm had been broken by **Koro** , which meant someone had to help her with most daily tasks. This also meant that she was banned from any training or strenuous activities until her arm was healed. Sayo had also been slightly traumatized by the events of the horrible night. It was the new assassin's first mission, and she already had to make a horrible and desperate decision. Najenda had ordered Sayo to take some time off to recuperate and come to terms with what she had done. But the silver-haired woman didn't like how upset Sayo looked, so she discretely ordered that one person monitor her at all times and stop her from doing anything rash.

 _"I can't believe it..."_ I thought, my emerald eyes were filled with sadness as I chopped fruit for lunch, _"I know that dangers that come with this job...and that any of us can die at any moment...but I never thought anyone would actually come so close...Dammit!"_

I released a heavy sigh when I heard Mine yelp from behind me. The pinkette was trying to eat with her one good arm, but her dominant arm had been broken so it was difficult for her to hold her spoon steady. Every time Mine would try to eat her food, her hand would start to shake and she would drop whatever was in her spoon, "Why'd my right arm have to break!?"

"Here Mine." Akame said, scooping up some food and offering it to Mine.

"I don't need you to feed me, so just leave me alone." Mine said, as she let out an annoyed huff, "I'm not a child."

"I know you're not a child, but it's starting to get cold Mine...and Tatsumi made this just for you." Akame said in a sympathetic tone, once again offering Mine the spoonful of food. At the mention of my name, Mine glanced at me, then back at the food on her plate.

" _Tatsumi did go out of his way to make me this...he even made everything just the way I like it."_ Mine thought, as she clenched her good fist, _"I don't want to be rude...it's not like I'm happy that he made food just for me or anything..."_ Sighing in defeat, Mine leaned forward and opened her mouth, "Fine."

"Thank you." Akame said with a small smile, placing the spoonful of food into Mine's mouth.

 _"Even though Sheele was badly injured...Akame acts as cool and collected as before..."_ I thought, as I watched Akame feed Mine out of the corner of my eye.

 _"She's hurting on the inside...everyone is..."_ Viola said to me, telepathically, _"Even the strong cry, Tatsumi, and Akame will need to do so sooner or later."_

 _"I know..."_ I suddenly stopped cutting and looked down at my hand in disgust; the same hand Seryu had held when she lead me through the slums, " _That girl...I knew there was something off about her...I should have followed my gut and taken her out when I had the chance...Then maybe...No, I can't think like that. Sheele wouldn't want me blaming myself for what happened..."_ I grit my teeth and tightly balled my fist, _"Now...I truly understand how dangerous this line of work is. And...just how much of a threat...Nightmare really is."_

* * *

 **Imperial Palace:**

"General Esdeath." The young emperor said, looking down at the woman before him, "I must commend you on your conquest of the North. As a reward, we offer you ten thousand gold coins."

"Thank you very much, emperor." Esdeath said, smiling up at the young boy, "I will humbly accept your reward, and send it to my soldiers who I left behind to guard the North. They will be most pleased." Esdeath bowed her head once again, "My emperor, I've heard rumors about insurgents possessing **Imperial Arms**. The best way to fight **Imperial Arms**...is with **Imperial Arms**. Please gather six **Imperial Arms** users for me to lead. That is all that I will need." The emperor's eyes widened when Esdeath said this, "I will create a security squad of **Imperial Arms** users."

"But don't you already have three **Imperial Arms** users; your Three Beasts? You need six more on top of that?" The emperor asked, as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Your highness, there's no need to worry. Simply grant Esdeath any of her requests." The minster said, as the overweight man was shoveling a greasy piece of meat into his mouth.

"Hmmm, if you say so then I won't worry." The emperor said, as he nodded his head.

"Excellent. I will make the necessary arrangements at once." The minister said, a sinister smirk spreading across his face, _"Esdeath has no interest in political power. All she cares about is fighting and crushing her opponents. With me in charge, she can run as wild as she wants. She's my ultimate trump card in this game!"_

"I don't think gold is enough for all of your efforts. I wish to reward you with something more." The emperor said, as he smiled at Esdeath, "Is there anything else you desire? A title? Land? Name anything you want, and I will do my best to obtain it for you."

"Well...if I had to choose something..." Esdeath said, a small smile on her face, "I'd like to find love."

For a moment, both the emperor and minister's mouths dropped.

"That makes sense!" The emperor exclaimed, pounding his fist into his palm, "You're at the marrying age, and you're still single."

"But don't you already have dozens of men falling at your feet?" The minister asked, as he gave Esdeath a skeptical look.

"Those are all merely...pets." Esdeath replied, chuckling under her breath.

"Well then, I'll have fun playing matchmaker!" The emperor said, as he gestured towards the minister, "What about the minister here? He's a good man." The Minister nearly choked on the food he was eating when he heard this.

"That is true, but..." Esdeath said, trying to hide the amusement on her face, "The Minister has extremely high blood pressure. I fear he might not last much longer."

"Preposterous..." The Minister said, his voice full of irritation, "I'm in perfect health."

"I've prepared a list..." Esdeath said, pulling a piece of paper out from between her breasts, "It's full of my criteria for my ideal man. If find anyone who satisfies my standards, then let me know."

"Very well then." The emperor said, as a servant handed him Esdeath's list, "I'll look over this, and get to work immidiately."

* * *

 **Two Hours Later; Night Raid's Hidden Base:**

"Damn it, I can't sleep." I muttered to myself, walking through the base's quiet hallways. I glanced out the window at the falling rain. I suddenly shivered as he wrapped a coat around myself, "*Sigh* Might as well get some water and head back to sleep." However, when I entered the kitchen, I was surprised find to someone else already there, "Akame?" I was also surprised to see that Akame was holding a plate of dango, "Getting a midnight snack?"

"No..." Akame replied solemnly, as she stared down at the sweets on her plate, "These...are Sheele's favorite...She needs the strength to recover. She's an airhead...but she's the kindest person of all of us."

"I know." I said, a sad smile spreading across my face, "You know Akame..." I said, noticing that the red-eyed assassin was trembling slightly, and remembering what Viola told me, "There's no one else around...so you don't have to act calm and tough anymore...you can cry if you want to..." Akame's eyes widened momentarily before tears started to stream down her cheeks. The sound of Akame's plate shattering on the floor filled the kitchen, as she embraced me in tight hug. Akame latched onto me while she sobbed into my chest.

"I've seen so many people die..." Akame said in between sobs. I wrapped my arms around her head and held her close, "But...I almost lost one of my precious comrades! I'll never get used to this pain! It's so hard sometimes, Tatsumi...I want to cry...I want to help Sheele more...but I can't let my feelings affect our next mission! So I have to put on a strong face! We work in the shadows! So if we can't handle losses like this then we're going to die!"

"Akame..." I said, cupping Akame's cheeks so that she could look up at me. I smiled as I wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm renewing my vow. I promise you I won't die! I will never make you mourn me!"

"Tatsumi..." Akame breathed out. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes again, but she managed to hold them back.

"When the time comes...we're gonna see this new country together...with everyone smiling."

* * *

 **The Next Morning; Night Raid's Hidden Base**

"RAAAAGH!" I roared, as I charged towards Akame. Both of us clashed our practice swords, and began to push the other back. At first, it seemed like Akame had the advantage, but her eyes widened when I suddenly began to overpower her. With one last strong push, I sent Akame skidding backwards. I didn't give Akame time to recover, as I rushed in to finish her off. But Akame wouldn't be defeated so easily. The red-eyed assassin dug her feet into the ground to stop herself, and raced towards me. Once again, Akame and I crossed swords, and battled for dominance. However, this time Akame was prepared for my new strength. The battle was at a stalemate for a few moments, but Akame came out ahead when she kicked out one of my legs. I grunted as I fell down to one knee. When I looked up, Akame's sword was in my face.

"Impressive...very impressive." Akame said with a small smile on her face, "You almost had me there."

"Again..." I breathed out, standing up on weary legs. I was panting heavily and looked like I was on the verge of collapse, "One more time, Akame!"

"Tatsumi, you should really take a break." Akame said, as she lowered her weapon. The red-eyed assassin was worried I might actually faint, because I was pushing myself so hard, "I don't want you passing out from sheer exhaustion."

"I can't rest now." I said, wiping the sweat from my brow, "Don't worry about me Akame, I'm fine. I promised you, right? That you'd never have to mourn me? For me to keep that promise and to brighten the future, I need to become stronger. So please, come at me as if this were a real fight." I readied my practice sword and sprinted towards Akame, "Here I come!" However, I never saw a punch to my face that came out of nowhere. I looked up to see Bulat grinning at me. "Dammit, Bro, what was THAT for?!"

"If you wanna pretend it's for real, you should pay more attention to what's around you; there could always be another enemy nearby. Understand?" Bulat quirked an eyebrow and snickered as he watched me dust myself off, "Well, somebody seems a little on-edge today...what's up?"

"Not much..." I replied, stopping briefly to catch my breath, "I just wanna level up as fast as I can..." I picked up the training sword, "I have to keep my promise to Akame; no matter what happens, I hafta survive!"

 _"Tatsumi..."_ Akame thought.

 _"I hope so..."_ Viola thought, with a small smile and blush on her face.

"Now that's the kind of attitude I like see!" Bulat exclaimed, slapping me on the back hard enough to make me stumble forward, "You've come pretty far!" Bulat whipped me around so that I could look him in the eyes, "Say! Why don't you try training with me for a little while?!" Bulat smiled brightly and gestured to himself with his thumb, "I can whip you into shape!"

"Bro..." I breathed out, as I felt inspired by Bulat's words. I turned to Akame, wordlessly asking for her permission to go.

"*Sigh* Go on..." Akame said, a small smile spreading across her face, "I'm pretty beat anyways, so you can take over Bulat."

"Alright! Our first lesson starts right now!" Bulat yelled, as he grabbed a spear, "Now follow me, Tatsumi!"

"I'm right behind you, Bro!" I cheered, grabbing **Soul Calibur** , and started chasing after Bulat.

* * *

 **4 Hours Later; Mountains North of Night Raid's Hidden Base:**

"Holy crap..." I breathed out, scanning over the vast mountain range that lay before me, "I've never been this far from base before...man it's getting really foggy too."

"This area is a fake mountain." Bulat explained, as he glanced back at me; I was lagging slightly behind, "It's one of the most dangerous areas in the capital region, and it's crawling with danger beasts. It takes more than passion to survive, y'know."

"You don't say..." I muttered, feeling a chill run down my spin. Following my instincts, I immediately dove to the side. A moment later a massive tree branch swung where I had just been standing. my eyes widened when I saw a swarm of treelike danger beasts marching towards him and Bulat, "Shit! There's a lot of these things!"

"Your instincts and reflexes are really improving, Tatsumi." Bulat compliment, as he readied his spear, "These are tree beasts, and they usually attack in packs like this. Don't let your guard down or they'll eat you, got it?" Bulat grinned as he stabbed clean through a tree beast, "This mountain is crawling with danger beasts that specialize in mimicry. You'll develop your eye for battle even further here."

"Shit...there's a lot more than we thought." I said, noticing dozens of other danger beasts entering fray. Some were shaped like rocks, while others looked like various plant life. I drew my sword and started slicing the danger beasts. I turned to face Bulat, "We better get to work before their numbers get out of hand."

"Agreed, their numbers are starting to worry me as well." Bulat said, as he killed two danger beasts with a single thrust of his spear, "Let's share any edible meat we collect with the nearby village. This hunt will help them out a lot, so do your best!"

"That's my, Bro!" I cheered, wielding my sword, "Let's kick some danger beast ass!"

* * *

 **At the Same Time; Outskirts of the Capital Region:**

"Yet another devastated village." Former Minister Chouri said, as he stared out the window of his carriage at miserable state of the village around them, "A nation's nothing without its people."

"You really do care, don't you father..." his daughter, Supia, said with a bright smile, "Enough to return to the snake pit of the capital. It makes makes me proud."

"This is no time to cower in retirement, and let life pass me by." Chouri said, as he released a heavy sigh, "I intend to fight that minister till my very last breath."

"And I intend to watch over you, every step of the way!" Supia cheered, tightening her grip on her spear.

"I'm lucky to have such a brave daughter." Chouri said, as he smiled at his daughter, "Now, if only you wouldn't scare away all of your suitors."

"What!" Supia exclaimed, slapping her father on the arm, "Now what does that have to do with anything?!"

Chouri chuckled, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Supia noticed three figures on the road ahead of them, "What the hell?"

"More bandits!?" Chouri exclaimed, glaring at the three men in front of their carriage, "There's only so much social disorder I can handle!"

"I'll get rid of them like before!" Supia yelled, as she hopped out of the carriage, spear at the ready. Chouri's bodyguards rallied around Supia, as she advanced towards the three imposing men, "Alright everyone! Stay sharp!"

"Daidara." The tall man with a mustache said.

"I got it." Daidara, who was a man as large as Bulat, said as he reached for the double-bladed axe on his back. " **Imperial Arms** , **Double-bladed axe: Belvaak**."

"Here we come!" Supia roared, as her and the bodyguards charged forward. But in one massive swipe, Daidara had bisected all of Chouri's guards and had severely injured Supia. The young girl grunted in pain as she clutched the deep laceration on her stomach. Supia collapsed to her knees, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth, "How...How is he so strong...if only...I could use my lance."

"Oh my...well done young lady." The youngest looking man said, crouching in front of Supia, "I'm impressed you didn't actually die from one of Daidara's attacks..." A sadistic smile spread across the boy's face, as he slowly pulled a knife out of his jacket, "But...if you'd known what was coming next...you might have figured it was better to simply die."

"Y-You bastards..." Supia muttered, as she coughed up a mouthful of blood, _"I have to try something!"_ Trying one last ditch effort, Supia reached into her pocket and pulled out a small dagger. But she was very weak from her injury, so her surprise attack was slow and not very powerful. The boy grinned wickedly as he grabbed Supia's wrist, to stop her attack. In one motion, the boy broke Supia's wrist, "AHHHH!"

"My, my, looks like you still have some fight in you." The boy said, kicking Supia so that she'd fall onto her back. With an evil look, the boy slowly pressed his foot into Supia's wound. The girl screamed in pain, as blood gushed from the cut, "I was going to give you a drug to help dull the pain while I did this...but since you tried to get one last attack in on me, I think I'll skip numbing the pain and get right to work." Supia could only scream in horror as the boy leaned closer, his knife inches away from her face, until Z.W.E.I. snatched her away with such speed that he looked like a blur. He took the young woman away from underneath the boy, causing him to fall.

"Y-You!" Chouri exclaimed, as he cowered away from the man standing before him, "You're all officers from the empire!"

"That's right, sir." The man said, bowing slightly, "I've long admired your honorable political strategies."

"Then..." Chouri yelled, as he gestured to the carnage around him, "Why would you attack me and my men!?"

"Our master's orders..." The man said, a blade extending from his sleeve. With one slash, the man decapitated Chouri, "Are absolute...no exceptions."

"Man! I took down fifteen of them!" Daidara laughed, as he holstered Belvark onto his back, "Awesome! All this experience is gonna make me stronger!"

"Hush up, and start scattering the flyers!" The mustached man said, grabbing a stack of flyers with Night Raid's insignia on them, "Daidara, help me now!"

"If ya ask me, the minister's idea is a pain in the ass." Daidara said, as he lazily threw the flyers, "He should just redirect the blame for the deaths like he always does."

"That tactic won't work on civil servants protected by the great General Budo's army." The mustached man said, placing several flyer on top of the bodies scattered around.

"Oh! I get it now!" Daidara exclaimed with a large grin, "It's finally our turn to step into the spotlight!"

"I already explained that several times before." The mustached man said, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey! Hey! Liver! I'm done!" The boy cheered, running up to both men.

"Nyau, quit screwin' around!" Daidara said.

"I hope you killed that girl." Liver said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hahaha! She was snatched away by something...but she might bleed to death by the time she gets anywhere!" Nyau said, as he put his hands behind his head, "I still would've liked to cut off her face to add to my collection, though!"

"You are one messed-up kid." Daidara said.

"Good, there's no loose ends then." Liver said, turning to face his partners, "Let's head back. I'll cook for us in celebration of a job well done."

"N-No thank you...I'm fine." Nyau muttered, as a chill ran down his spine.

"Your cooking is deadly as an **Imperial Arms**!" Daidara yelled, remembering the revolting taste of Liver's cooking, "Your food is so bad even Master Esdeath passed out for a few moments last time!"

"You don't have to worry this time." Liver said, as he began to walk back towards their base, "I gave it a subtle tang by adding the saliva of an evil bird."

"Ah! What the hell!? Don't go putting shit like that in!" Daidara screamed, imagining the horrible meal that Liver was going to make.

* * *

 **The Next Night; Night Raid's Hidden Base:**

"Good, you're all here." Najenda said, as she took her usual seat in Night Raid's meeting room. "I have some bad news for your all, so brace yourselves." Najenda leaned forward and raised one finger. "The first, we've lost contact with our regional team."

"Regional team?" Sayo repeated with a confused look on her face.

"The empire is quite vast." Akame explained, crossing her arms underneath her chest. "We focus our efforts on the capital, but there's other assassin teams that work throughout the region."

"We're investigating it now, but it's most likely that they were all wiped out." Najenda said, a solemn look on everyone's face. "Prepare yourselves for that possibility."

"We should definitely bolster our bases defenses." Lubbock suggested, earning a quick nod from Najenda. "Okay, I'll expand the area of my threads."

"Now that our enhanced defenses are settled, let's continue with our previous discussion." Najenda said, her eyes hardening, "Esdeath has finished squashing the resistance in the North...and has returned to the capital."

Ieysayu looked terrified, "Esdeath?! Who's Esdeath?!"

 _"Esdeath..."_ I thought, as I rubbed my chin, _"Why does that name sound familiar?"_

"That was much quicker than we anticipated." Akame said, releasing a light sigh, "That woman sure is troublesome."

"Yeah, she's always been a thorn in our side." Lubbock said, as he scratched the side of his head in irritation, "Every move we make she somehow hinders us."

"Fortunately it seems like most of Esdeath's men have stayed up North to keep order." Najenda said, resting her head on her fist.

"Then she won't be making her move to crush the rebel army any time soon." Bulat said, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no clue what she's planning next, but I have a bad feeling that we're somehow involved." Najenda said, taking out a cigarette and placing it in her mouth, "Right now she's spends her days and nights in the torture chambers instructing the guards on her methods." Pulling out her lighter, Najenda turned to Leone, "You have a special job, Leone. Go to the capital and find out what Esdeath is planning."

"I got it!" Leone cheered, as she pumped her fist in the air, "I've always been curious as to what kind of person she is."

"Careful what you wish for." Z.W.E.I. said.

"She's an extremely dangerous enemy, who's guilty of mass murder on an epic scale." Najenda warned, slightly biting into the end of her cigarette, "So, please be careful."

"With Sheele and Mine in their current state, this won't be easy."

"I got it, I got it." Leone said, as she shook her head, _"Heh heh, then that means...she's someone I can take out if the I have the chance. The despicable, sadistic general they call the 'empire's strongest.' She's just as worthy of death as the Minister!"_ Leone was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a sudden tug on her arm. She looked down to see me staring at her, worry in my eyes.

"The boss is right, Leone..." I whispered, my grip on the blonde's arm tightening slightly, "I have a bad feeling about this Esdeath...so please be careful. If sense any danger don't hesitate to retreat."

"How can I say no to that face?" Leone said, as she held me close, "Don't worry, Tatsumi, I'll be cautious and I will fall back if I sense anything wrong. I won't be dying any time soon, so you don't have anything to fear."

"Thank you, Leone." I said, smiling up at my blonde friend.

"The final thing is..." Najenda said, as she raised a third finger, "There have been a string of murders targeting civil servants in the capital. So far, four civil servants have been killed...along with over sixty of their guards and family members." Najenda reached into her shirt and pulled out a piece of paper with Night Raid's insignia on it, "The main problem is these fliers with 'Night Raid' written on them have been scattered around the crime scenes."

"They're so obviously imposters, it's quite laughable really." Bulat said, crossing his arms over his chest, "They must be trying to pin the murders on us."

"But people aren't stupid enough to fall for this, are they?" I asked, as I glanced at the paper in Najenda's hand, "I mean, this totally isn't our style, taking credit for our work like that."

"It was like that at first." Najenda said, releasing a heavy sigh, "But now, more and more people are starting to believe the rumors. With each incident the strongest guards were all killed. The latest victim, former minister Chouri, lost almost thirty of his most powerful guards...and nearly his daughter—who was trained at the Temple of the Imperial Fist—if Z.W.E.I. hadn't gone out on his own as usual. People believe that we're the only ones who could possibly do this much damage and get away with it."

"So our opponents equal us in strength." Akame mused, as she rubbed her chin. "That must mean they possess **Imperial Arms**." Akame hung her head as she lost herself in thought, _"Such powerful enemies...could it possibly be my sister, Kurome?"_ As if on cue, Akame felt a strong hand squeeze her shoulder.

She looked up to see me smiling at her. My warm smile caused a wave of comfort and reassurance to wash over Akame.

"All of these victims were innocent men and women who simply didn't like the way the minister was running the empire. Which made them all people the minister would despise." Najenda explained, lighting her cigarette and taking a long drag, "Which means the minister had them killed...and is blaming us for it."

"They're trying to lure us in to a fight...not a bad strategy." Bulat said, as he nodded his head.

"None of the victims had any affiliation with the rebel army. They were all simply concerned for their country." Najenda said, tightly balling her fists, "All of them were the sort of civil servants we'd need in our new nation. We can't afford to lose anymore people like them. I think we need to find these imposters and grind them into dust! Let me hear your thoughts!"

"I...I don't know anything about politics but..." I said, as I clenched my fist; a look of fiery determination in my eyes, "Just the fact that they're abusing Night Raid's name for their dirty work...and disrespecting Sheele...it pisses me off!"

"Bingo!" Bulat cheered with a toothy grin, "You said it, Tatsumi!" Following my and Bulat's exclamations, the rest of Night Raid joined together in a cheer.

"Good, then everything is in order!" Najenda said, standing up from her seat, "We'll show these bastards what happens when you use an assassin's name without permission...and disgrace our fallen comrades!" Slinging on her jacket, Najenda turned to face her assassins, "There are five civil servants who are likely the next targets. But of those five, based on who is leaving the palace, we've managed to narrow it down to two choices. Team One will be Akame, Lubbock, Viola, Sayo, and Ieysayu."

"You think I'm ready, boss?" Sayo asked sheepishly, as she nervously rubbed her arm.

"Yes, you're ready..." Najenda said, smiling softly at Sayo, "Plus, you'll have Akame and the others with you...so there's no need to worry."

"Yes, boss!" Sayo exclaimed, as she saluted to Najenda.

"Alright, then Team Two will be Bulat, Z.W.E.I., and Tatsumi. Both teams will guard their respective target." Najenda said, taking one last puff of her cigarette before stomping it out.

"Where's our civil servant located?" I asked, as I quirked an eyebrow.

"A giant luxury passenger ship docked at the Grand Canal. The Dragon Ship."

* * *

 **The Next Day; Grand Canal:**

"It...It's HUUGE!" I exclaimed, walking up the gangway towards the towering ship. None of the other passengers and guests could see it, but Bulat was actually walking in front of me; the large man was invisible thanks to **Incursio**. I groaned in annoyance as I adjusted my tie. Because I was going undercover, I had to blend in with the partygoers that were attending the Dragon Ship's launch ceremony. Finally making my way onto the deck, I immidiately began to blend in with the large crowd. Carefully making my way through the crowd, I stopped when I saw a table full of drinks and food, "I am kinda nervous right now." As I observed the elegantly dressed partygoers one person stuck out to me, but I only managed to get a quick glimpse of the person. From what I saw, the person appeared to be a younger boy, but what struck me as odd was that the boy had a small devil's tail and horn, and was clutching a box close to his chest, _"Hmm, that kid seemed suspicious."_ Releasing a light sigh, I took a sip of my drink, "Man this is actually a pretty ritzy party." I jumped slightly when I felt a hand suddenly pat my back, but when I turned around, no one was there.

"You're posing as the son of a wealthy landowner, so don't act so impressed by the capital's wealth." Bulat said quietly, still invisible with **Incursio** 's help, "You have to act the part so you won't stick out."

"Yeah, you're right Bro." I muttered, as I rubbed the back of I head, _"Just remember what Mine taught me. I have to blend in and not draw unwanted attention to myself."_

By now the party was starting to make its way inside the ship. I lingered behind to give the capital once last look before the boat departed on its maiden journey. Glancing down, I spotted a large crowd had gathered around the docks to watch the ship as it set sail. Sighing, I turned around and leaned against the ship's railing.

"We're assuming that the Night Raid imposters might attack here...but this place is seriously packed." I said, glancing at the last of the guests that were pilling into ship's insides, "Plus the old man we're supposed to be protecting is surrounded by a small army of guards. I doubt those imposters could get to the old man here, I think we may have missed our mark on this one." Before I could say anymore, I was hit by another sudden punch to the head. I looked up to see that Bulat had partially uncloaked himself.

"Don't let your guard down by making assumptions." Bulat complimented, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know, I know..." I said, placing my hands in my pockets, "I'm just saying we may have been wrong on this one, but I wasn't planning on letting my guard down at all."

"That's good to hear, but remember that I was able to sneak on the ship because of **Incursio**. So there's no knowing what tricks the enemy could have in store." Bulat said, as he patted me on the shoulder.

"I got it..." I said, my mind going back to the suspicious boy I had seen earlier, _"Maybe I should try to find that kid."_ Deciding to investigate later, I looked up at Bulat, "Say, how many times did you hit me in the head?" I asked.

"Sometimes you need a little 'Tough Love'..." I swear it echoed in my head, "Love...LOVE..."

"Geez, did you hafta make it echo?!" I exclaimed before switching the subject, "That armor of yours is pretty amazing. It helped you get on the ship and has so many other amazing abilities."

"Yep!" Bulat cheered, as he slapped a hand to his chest, " **Incursio** allowed me to fight and survive on the frontlines against the tribes in the South. It's is like my very own partner. But...despite all my effort, I wasn't able to save General Liver. The general refused to send bribes to the minister and was taken prisoner. He planned to go to the capital and plead his innocence, but the men held a grudge against me and the general, so they framed us both as criminals. I did something truly cowardly back then...I ran off with my **Imperial Arms** before they could arrest me."

"That's messed up..." I muttered, tightly clenching my fists.

"Whoops." Bulat said, as portions of his armor began to fully reappear, "My invisibility is reaching its limit, so I'll have to take the armor off for a little while."

"People know your face, right?" I asked, pushing off the ships railing. Looking back, I noticed that the ship had departed from the docks and was now gently cruising down the canal, "You can leave the top deck to me."

"Good thinking..." Bulat said, as he began to walk into the ship, "I'll go check the lower levels."

"Well I better get to-" I was cut off when the sound of a flute began to fill the air, "Why the hell am I hearing a flute?"

* * *

 **At the same time; Capital's Main Street:**

General Esdeath casually strolled through the capital's streets, with seemingly no guards present. Leone crouched on a nearby rooftop and observed Esdeath. Her brow furrowed as she watched the general wave and smile at the people that she passed. Every person Esdeath passed payed respectful greetings and bowed to her. Leone had only heard terrible things about this woman, but from what she was seeing Esdeath actually...seemed like a nice person? But, of course it could all be a front to hide her evil and sadistic side. Leone's ears perked up when she heard Esdeath's voice.

"There's no need to bow to me. I'm simply introducing myself to the people." Esdeath said, smiling at the owner of a small sweets shop, "I'll be in charge of the capital's security from now on."

"Yes! That is most reassuring, General Esdeath!" The shop owner exclaimed, as he thrust a small handful of gold coins towards Esdeath, "H-Here's s-something to s-show-" The man was cut off when Esdeath took two of the coins and shoved them into his eyes. The shop owner screamed in pain, and collapsed to his knees.

"I don't need your petty bribes." Esdeath said calmly, a sadistic smile on her face, "Try something like this again and I'll hurt you."

"It hurts so much already." The shop owner wheezed, as he slowly stood back onto his feet.

"Bring me your specialty." Esdeath ordered, taking a seat outside the sweets shop, "Your store is quite famous, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am! I'll be right back!" The man yelled, as he rushed into his shop to prepare Esdeath's order.

 _"Esdeath is all by herself outside of the capital, and she's completely_ _unguarded...this would be the perfect time to attack her."_ Leone thought, just as an intense chill ran down her spine. The busty blonde suddenly felt sick to her stomach, _"Normally I'd sneak up and go in for the kill...but since I'm in beast form I can really tell...that witch is obviously trying to lure me into a trap! I can definitely smell it on her...an overwhelming thirst for blood!"_ Just then the shop owner returned and offered Esdeath and ice cream cone. Leone clenched her teeth and dug her claws into the rooftop, _"I was an idiot to think...I'd have a chance to take her down!"_ Just then Leone remembered the words I had said to her the other day, _"I hate to do this...but...I have to retreat for now!"_ Shooting Esdeath one last glare, Leone bolted upright and sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Mmmm, that strange vice is gone." Esdeath muttered, as she took a lick of her ice cream cone, "It's truly a shame she didn't take the bait. I really wanted to try out some new torture techniques." A twisted smile suddenly spread across Esdeath's face, "But I have a feeling that things are going to get interesting very soon." Licking her ice cream again, Esdeath released a content sigh, "This stuff is pretty good...when their mission is through...I'll treat everyone to some as well."

* * *

 **Guest Cabins:**

"Your tone is soothing as ever." Liver complimented, sitting across from Nyau, "It really does suit this ship."

" **Scream** ; a flute **Imperial Arms** that can manipulate the emotions of those who hear it." Nyau said with a mischievous smirk, "It's usually used on the battlefield to boost a soldier's morale...but there are far more emotions that I can manipulate."

"Hmm, it looks like the ship has departed from the city and is out of sight now." Liver said, as he gazed out a nearby window, "You really timed this perfectly."

"I've been playing for quite a while, so everyone should be knocked out for some time." Nyau said, setting his flute down next to him.

"Don't let your guard down, because there may be some country folk on this ship that can't appreciate your flute's quality." Liver warned, as he rested his head on his hand.

"Don't worry, I won't." Nyau said, as he grabbed his flute once again, "Actually, I'll play a little more just to be safe."

* * *

 **Same Time; Top Deck:  
**  
"What the hell is going on?" I muttered, propping myself up with the ship's railing. I gazed around and saw several other passengers had passed out around me. I grit my teeth as I struggled to keep myself from collapsing, _"Damn, I don't even have the strength to call for Bro or Z.W.E.I. It has to be that damn flute that's playing, it's an **Imperial Arms** , for sure. I can still hear that damn thing even if I cover my ears!"_

"Hey, little fella!" A loud voice exclaimed from behind me. Spinning around, I saw a large man walking towards me, "It's supposed to be naptime. And here, I gonna let ya live if you were sleepin'."

"So..." I breathed out, as I tightly balled my fists, "You must be one of those Night Raid posers I've heard about."

"Hehe! Does that mean you think you're the real deal? This should be good!" The large man cheered in an excited tone. Bending down towards a collapsed guard, the man tossed me the sword, "Head's up!"

"Hey, what's the sword for?" I asked, catching the sword(I left Elysium and **Soul Calibur** with Akame's team).

"Gotta fight fair..." The large man, Daidara, said, as a wicked grin spread across his face, "I wanna make sure I get experience points for this; always lookin' to get stronger..." Daidara reached onto his back and pulled out his double-bladed axe, "Come at me, Little man!"

"Uh, fine..." I said, slowly unsheathing the sword, "I'll give you some experience..." I suddenly shot forward, wielding the sword, "But it's not gonna be pretty!"

"Yeah, nice!" Daidara yelled, as he readied his axe, "I like that confidence! Man it's gonna be fun to crush you!"

Daidara reared back and prepared to attack me with an powerful overhead slash. But I raised the sword and slashed before he could attack. Daidara lowered his axe **Imperial Arms** , **Belvaak** , and, to my amazement, deflected the blow, "Oh ho! Your reflexes haven't been slowed much because of the music. I like it!" Daidara grinned maniacally as he pulled his axe apart into two separate blades, "Lets see how ya handle...THIS!" my eyes shot open when Daidara threw the axes toward me.

"Dammit!" I shouted, ducking underneath the whirling blades. However, I was shocked when the axes began to boomerang back towards me. "Shit!" Jumping backwards, I barely managed to dodge the spinning blades; one of them caught my shirt and cut a large hole in it. As I continued to dodge the flying blades, I recalled what I had read about **Belvaak** in the book about **Imperial Arms** , _"This thing is going to keep coming after me until it kills me or he stops it! I have to do something quick!"_ I sidestepped the axe once again, and spotted Z.W.E.I. at the ready—he seemed unaffected by the music from earlier, but that wasn't the case—just then, an idea came to me.

Daidara quirked an eyebrow as he watched me begin run circles around him, all the while still dodging the flying axes. However, what Daidara didn't notice was that Z.W.E.I. was moving in closer as I ran around him. I was also carefully observing the axes flight patterns, and taking note of how long it took them to turn around and correct their course. Once Z.W.E.I. was in position, and I had a decent grasp of the axes flying capabilities, I sprung my plan into action, "I guess you're leaving me no choice!" I exclaimed, as I began to run towards Daidara; the axes flying after me, "I'll direct these damn things straight at you! You've dug your own grave!"

 _"He fell right into my trap."_ Daidara thought with an evil smirk, "It was fun kid, but it's time to end this little game."

Nearby Bulat was about to jump in and stop me from falling into Daidara's trap. But Bulat and Daidara were both surprised when they saw me stop much farther away then they had expected. Suddenly ducking, the axe blades flew over my head and headed straight towards Daidara. The large man expected his blades to immidiately correct themselves and fly back towards me, but his eyes widened when the axes hadn't changed course, _"Shit! He must have figured out how long it takes for **Belvaak** to fix it's flight path!"_ Daidara thought, grabbing the blades mid-flight, "I must say you're pretty smart to figure out how long it takes **Belvaak** to changes directions. But that doesn't matter..." Daidara smirked as he watched me pant from exhaustion, "All that running and dodging must have worn you out. So it'll be easy to kill you now."

"Figuring out your **Imperial Arms** ' flight patterns wasn't the only thing I was doing." I revealed, as Z.W.E.I. unleashed a lupine spirit, and launched it at Daidara.

"E.I.N.!" E.I.N. slashed the shocked Daidara in half, down the middle, also causing the man to drop **Belvaak**. Z.W.E.I. then retracted the wolf-spirit, and turned his attention to me, "Are you alright, Tatsumi?" he was panting; that one attack took everything he had after the music started draining his energy, which caused him to collapse onto the railing when approaching me.

Sighing heavily, I collapsed onto the deck. "God damn, I'm exhausted." Looking over at where Daidara was laying in two halves, I was surprised to see **Belvaak** lying on the ground, "Wow, that's one tough **Imperial Arms**. Looks like we'll have to take that back to base with us. Maybe I should give it to Ieysayu; he IS skilled with an axe."

"Oh, I don't think you'll leaving this ship alive." I shot upright when a new voice spoke up. Z.W.E.I. and  
I quickly spotted a tall, silver-haired man and the suspicious boy I had seen earlier standing in front of us, "I must say I'm quite impressed that you two managed to kill Daidara, but now we must avenge our fallen comrade."

"So there 'were' more of you." I said, glaring at the other Night Raid imposters, especially the younger boy, "I knew you were shady the second I saw you."

"Whoa! I love the faces you're making!" The boy cheered, as he pulled out a dagger, "I think I'll add them to my collection!"

"We have no to time to dawdle, Nyau. We'll kill them quickly, so we can get to our target." The silver-haired man chastised, a blade extending from his sleeve.

"You're no fun, Liver!" Nyau pouted, as he puffed out his cheeks, "Fine, we'll kill these nuisances and finish our target. But you owe me!"

 _"It's no good, I'm too tired."_ Z.W.E.I. thought, watching the two men stalk towards us, _"I can't even muster the strength to raise my sword."_

"I'll take it from here, boys!" Bulat yelled, as he jumped into the fray; already having **Incursio** equipped. Both Liver and Nyau were caught off guard by Bulat's sudden arrival. Taking advantage of the confusion, Bulat attacked both men simultaneously. With two powerful punches Bulat sent Nyau flying across the deck into a stack of crates and Liver into a wall, "You did well back there, Tatsumi...You too, Z.W.E.I.; I'm glad to see that you're both okay."

 _"He drove both of them back in a split second."_ I thought, staring at Bulat in awe, "I still have so much to learn from you, Bro." A grin spread across my face as I slowly got back onto my feet, "I always knew you were a good fighter, but that was AWESOME!"

"Damn straight!" Bulat exclaimed in a cheerful tone, "Back in my soldier days the used to call me 'Hundered-Manslayer'!"

"I believe it was 128 to be exact..." Bulat, Z.W.E.I., and I turned to see that Liver was back onto his feet, "You played a vital role in getting rid of covert operatives back then, did you not? I know that power and that armor anywhere...it truly has been a while, hasn't it Bulat?"

"It's you...General...Liver?" Bulat gasped, as he turned to face his former commander.

* * *

 _ **Not much change from my other story, but enough.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Kill the Three Part 2

**_Kill the Three Part 2_**

* * *

"I'm no longer a general." Liver said, clutching the cross around his neck, "Ever since master Esdeath saved me...I've been her loyal servant."

"*Sigh* If things were different..." Bulat said, as his spear, _Neuntote_ , appeared in his hand, "I would take you out for drinks to celebrate. But...if you've come here as my enemy...then my only option is to kill you! I will carry out my mission!"

"Heh, that's my line." Liver said, pulling of his white gloves; revealing a dragon shaped ring with a blue gem in the center, "I will also complete my assignment...using this **Imperial Arms** given to me by master Esdeath." Liver raised his arm and water exploded out of several barrels around him.

 _"I remember reading about that **Imperial Arms**..."_ I thought, as I watched Liver freely control the water, _" **Black Marlin** , a ring **Imperial Arms**. It was created from the organs that water-based danger beasts use to manipulate water. Apparently its user can control any water they've touched once."_

"It's quite fortunate that I'm fighting you here." Liver said, launching the pillars of water at Bulat. However, Bulat easily sliced through the water with his spear.

"So you use water." Bulat said in an amused tone, "That's fitting for someone who works under a ice-wielder."

"I'm utterly powerless without water..." Liver said, as his eyes darkened slightly, "Master Esdeath can create ice out of absolutely nothing...No one is equal to her! She is a GOD!" Clenching his fists tightly, Liver sent another barrage of water at Bulat, " **Water Barrage**!"

"How daring!" Bulat exclaimed, spinning his spear like a propeller to deflect the water.

 _"Damn that hurt..."_ Nyau thought, as he crawled out of the crates that had fallen on top of him. Wincing in pain, Nyau stood back onto his feet, _"Man, that guy is almost as strong as Master Esdeath. But on this massive canal, Liver can definitely beat him..."_ Nyau reached down and grabbed his flute, raising it to his lips, "And I'll give him some support."

"Hold it right there you bastard!" I roared, sprinting towards Nyau. Not relenting, I rushed Nyau with the guard's sword, "I won't let you interfere with their fight!"

"You..." Nyau said, as he casually blocked one of my attacks with his flute, "Are getting in my way...and it's starting to irritate me." Nyau suddenly gasped in pain when I sent him flying with a strong kick to the stomach.

 _"Good, I'm not groggy anymore!"_ I thought, feeling that my reflexes were now back to normal, _"I can go all out now!"_ I dug my feet into the deck and shot towards Nyau. Flute and sword once again clashed together in a barrage of exchanged blows. I immidiately noticed that Nyau was frequently trying to get behind, and attack me from behind. But I used the skills he had learned from training with Akame to keep one step ahead of Nyau.

 _"Damn! He's fast!"_ Both me and Nyau thought, as we raced around each other and exchanged attacks.

"You're pretty fast..." I said, wiping sweat from my brow. A smirk spread across my face as I remembered all the speed training I had done with Akame, "But Akame is so much faster!"

"Ha! Don't compare me to you assassin scum!" Nyau exclaimed, as he took a swing at me with his flute. Reading the incoming attack, Z.W.E.I. jumped in the way, and was knocked over the railing, "Ugh! That guy is a pain in the ass! If that previous attack didn't work on him, then this guy..."

"Z.W.E.I.!" I yelled in alarm. The werewolf was barely holding onto the side of the ship, _"He's moving so fast, even with all of his injuries..."_ I thought, briefly stopping to catch my breath, _"The_ _three beasts are putting Ogre to shame right now..."_ Both Nyau and I stopped fighting when we heard a loud commotion next to us. Both our eyes shot open when we spotted Liver standing atop a massive snake made of water, "What the hell!?"

"HAHA! There's plenty of water here, so there's no way Liver is going to lose!" Nyau gloated, as he glared at me.

"No way! Bro is going to win this for sure!" I exclaimed, raising the sword I had and swinging. But like before, Nyau easily countered the blows, "Dammit!"

"I'll crush with sheer water pressure, Bulat!" Liver roared, as the giant water snake flew towards Bulat, " **Serpent of the Abyss**!"

"Too easy!" Bulat shouted, slashing through the water serpent with his spear.

"I knew you'd cut through instead of dodging..." Liver said, as he leaped into the air, "But, being on the deck is one thing...but when you're in the sky there's no dodging this one!" Several of pillars of water erupted up from the side of the ship and headed towards Bulat. Because of where the water was coming from, Bulat was forced to jump into the air to dodge, " **Murky Lance**!" The streams of water immediately followed after Bulat and sharpened into spears. Bulat grunted in pain when the water slammed into his chest.

"A little water..." Bulat said through grit teeth, "Is not enough to douse the flames of my passions!"

"We've fought in countless battles, and I know your strength better than anyone." Liver said, as he landed back onto the ship's deck, "That's why..." The sapphire on Liver's **Imperial Arms** began to glow brightly, "I'm going to show you my greatest and strongest attack!" Several dragon-like water serpents surrounded Liver before they raced towards Bulat, " **Water Dragon's Divine Conquest**!" Bulat was hit by the attack, and in the rush of water it appeared that he had been swept away. Dropping his guard slightly, Liver let out a shaky breath, "Did I get him?"

"You'' find there will never be a time..." Liver eyes shot open as he looked up to see Bulat falling towards him; his spear at the ready, "You can ask something like that!"

"He made it out alive!?" Liver exclaimed, as he took a fearful step back. However, Bulat had to stop his attack because he noticed that Nyau about to attack him. Bulat was about to attack Nyau, but someone else beat him to it.

"I said stay out of their fight!" I roared, slamming Nyau with my elbow, fracturing his some of his face. Nyau grunted as he was sent skidding backwards by mu attack, "I'm your opponent you bastard!" I was panting heavily; blood and sweat covering my body.

"Heh, I just needed to take away his opportunity to kill Liver." Nyau mocked, as he spit some blood from his mouth.

"Sorry, Bro..." I said, hanging my head in shame, "I couldn't stop him from interfering...and he knocked Z.W.E.I. overboard."

"Don't worry about it." Bulat said with a smile, **Incursio** disappearing off his body. The large man was covered in injuries and was soaking wet, "You did an amazing job surviving without an **Imperial Arms** of your own."

 _"_ _Bro..."_ I thought, as my eyes widened, " _He's really hurt underneath all that armor."_

"Hmm, it seems **Incursio** lifts after a certain amount of damage is sustained..." Liver commented with a smirk on his face, "Victory is within sight."

"Don't play me for a fool, Liver." Bulat said, placing his hands on his hips, "There's blood coming from your ear." Liver's eyes widened when he felt a trickle of blood streaming down his face, "Unleashing all those powerful attacks has done a number on your body. You're in no condition to be using an **Imperial Arms**."

"You got me..." Liver said with a light chuckle, "I was hoping to have an advantage in our negotiations...so let me just ask you one thing...Bulat...do you want to join Master Esdeath's forces."

"I refuse..." Bulat replied without a moments hesitation, "I can see why after all you've been through...your current position would seem appealing...But..." Bulat reached into his pocket and pulled out a small combing. With quick and practiced ease, Bulat combed his hair back into his usual heart-shaped pompadour, "It would ruin my reputation as a hero to the masses...Esdeath's army works for the minister...I would hate to work for such a disgusting man..."

"Tch, a hero to the masses. That's something a knownassassin shouldn't say." Liver said, as he glared at Bulat.

"That's why I said it modestly." Bulat said with a small smirk.

 _"I've got to get ready for my_ _**Trump Card**..." _ Nyau thought, reaching for his flute, _"Then_ _we can win!"_

"Bro..." I breathed out with a smile on my face, "There's no way we can lose with you on our side!"

* * *

 **Same Time; With Lubbock, Akame, Sayo, and Viola:**

"So they've got plenty of rice reserves..." Sayo said, looking at the small village ahead through a pair of binoculars, "That's the Good Sense party for you. Always doing charity work. They even helped our village out a few times."

"That should definitely give the citizens a moral boost." Akame said, as she leaned against the tree they were hiding in, "But I'm getting kinda hungry looking at it." Akame's eyes lit up when Lubbock handed her a candy bar.

"Here eat-" Lubbock was cut off when Akame lunged forward and sank her teeth into the candy, while it was still in his hand, "...this."

"You feel anything on your lines?" Sayo asked, lowering her binoculars so that she could check her arrow count. Because of what happened on her last mission, Sayo made sure to bring double the amount of arrows to ensure she wouldn't run out.

"Nothing so far..." Lubbock said, as he gazed down at the wires wrapped around his fingers, "Looks like we came to the wrong place."

"We can't let our guard down." Sayo said, looking through her binoculars again.

"Yeah, I know..." Lubbock said, as he sat down next to Sayo and Viola, "We'll protect these guys no matter what."

 _"Tatsumi...Bulat...if the enemy finds you_... _please..."_ Akame thought, staring up at the sky overhead, _"Please...come back safe!"_

* * *

 **Back with Bulat and me:**

"Since neither of us can use **Imperial Arms**...we'll have to settle this with swords." Bulat said, as he locked eyes with Liver. The large man's eyes widened when Liver suddenly injected a needle into his neck.

"Hope you don't mind if I dope up a little." Liver said, feeling the drug course through his veins. Immediately Liver could feel strength and energy flowing through his body, "After all, I'm fighting you."

 _"I have a bad feeling about this!"_ I thought, as I kept an eye on Nyau and the fight between Liver and Bulat.

"I was prepared to take on a formidable enemy." Bulat said, pressing a small button on his normal armor. With a loud hissing sound, the back of Bulat's armor opened and a sword appeared from it. My eyes widened when I spotted the red gem with a black cross on the sword's hilt.

 _"That sword...it looks so familiar...as if I've held it in my hands before!"_ I thought.

"Let's do this!" Bulat roared, as he he charged towards Liver. Both men clashed swords and began to unleash a flurry of attacks. However, despite the boost from the drug, Liver began to be pushed back by Bulat's quick and powerful strikes. Eventually, Bulat managed to catch Liver off guard, and hit him with a slash across the stomach. Liver's eyes widened as he coughed up a mouthful of blood. But, Liver's shock was soon replaced by a wicked grin.

"My true **Trump Card**..." my eyes shot open as I watched the blood around Liver rise up into the air, " **Blades of Blood**!" The blood in the air began to shoot towards Bulat like speeding bullets.

 _"Dammit! I knew he was hiding something!"_ Bulat thought, raising his sword. In an amazing display of precision and speed, Bulat managed to deflect most of the blood projectiles. But Bulat was not a superhuman, so a few blood blades slipped past him and hit him in the arms and chest. With a grunt, Bulat collapsed to his knees; his sword holding him upright.

"Are you okay, Bro!?" I yelled, as I ran up to Bulat.

"These wounds aren't fatal." Bulat said, turning to smile at me, "So don't worry."

"That attack took the rest of my strength." Liver said, as he collapsed to the ground, "I'm not surprised you managed to hold out against my strongest."

"When I saw the spray of blood...I remembered that it was also a liquid." Bulat said, just as I helped him stand up.

 _"I wasn't much help during this fight, but...we're both going home after fighting such powerful enemies."_ I thought with a smile, as I supported Bulat on my back, _"Thank goodness."_

"The reason why I'm a part of Master Esdeath's army..." Liver explained, gazing up at the sky overhead. The former general remembered how Esdeath came to him in his cell, and had offered him a chance at redemption, "It was just...I worshiped her...that's all!" Gripping the cross around his neck, Liver sat upright and pointed at Bulat, "So..." I didn't like the deranged smile on Liver's face, "By the sheer will of one who serves Master Esdeath...I'm not dying without taking your life as well!" I gasped when Bulat suddenly vomited blood.

"Bro!" I exclaimed, my voice full of worry. Z.W.E.I. had just got back onto the ship, and that was the first thing he saw.

"That injection earlier..." Liver said with a smirk on his face, "It wasn't some random drug. It was actually a deadly poison I pumped directly into my blood...and threw it into yours! You have no tolerance built up, so you'll die in no time!" Giving one last laugh, Liver collapsed once again, "I'll...be going on ahead..."

"Heh, that's just like my former superior..." Bulat said, as he coughed up another mouthful of blood, "Looks like it's a draw."

"We have to help you fast!" I exclaimed, beginning to make my way towards the edge of the ship.

"T-Tastumi..." Bulat said weakly, as he pointed ahead, "Your fight's not finished y-yet..."

"Huh?" It was then that I noticed the sound of music filling the air. I looked up to see Nyau advancing towards us; already playing his flute.

" **Trump Card** : **Demon Summon**." Nyau muttered, as his body began to morph and change. Eventually, Nyau transformed into a man as big and strong looking as Bulat, "For master Esdeath...I'll carry out my mission no matter what!"

 _"Not good!"_ I thought, gently lowering Bulat onto the deck and unsheathing the guard's sword, _"I could barely keep up with him before. What am I going to do now!?"_

"Tatsumi..." Bulat's voice caused me to turn around. MY eyes widened when I saw that Bulat was holding out his sword, "I'm trusting you with this."

"That's..." I breathed out in shock.

"It's **Incursio** 's key." Bulat said, as he smiled at me, "The armor will protect whoever holds it."

"Haha! That's impossible! Completely impossible!" Nyau laughed, a victorious smile on his face " **Incursio** 's so taxing, that if just anybody puts it on, it'll kill them. Don't you know? Forget it. You'll die before the battle even starts.

"Don't listen to him..." Bulat barely stood up, "You've been training for so long...there's no doubt you can handle it."

"Even so," Nyau gave a false frown, "You need to be compatible in both body AND mind."

"I've had enough of your bullshit." I said, as I tightly balled my fists in anger, "I've been training my ass off to become stronger, so I can change my dark future! So your stupid mind games won't work on me!" I turned to Bulat with a determined fire burning in my eyes, "Bro...I'll do it. I know I'm compatible with **Incursio**. You remember my first impression, right?"

"That I do. That's the fiery spirit I love to see!" Bulat cheered, handing **Incursio** to me, "You can do it! Now go Tatsumi!"

 _"If I don't rise up to Bro's expectations..."_ I thought, as I took hold of **Incursio**. Immediately, I noticed that the blade felt familiar in my hands; I could feel the power coursing through my body, _"I'm not a man who can brighten his future!"_

"Really?" Nyau asked, releasing a heavy sigh and shaking his head, "You're actually gonna do it?" An evil smirk suddenly spread across Nyau's face, "In that case...I'll get in one last hit before you die!"

"Yell it out Tatsumi! Yell with all of your burning passion!" Bulat exclaimed, just as I was bathed in blinding red light.

"HUUUUAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH! **INCURSIOOOOOOOOOO**!" The entire ship shook as a massive copy of Bulat's armor appeared behind me

 _"The armor..."_ Bulat thought, watching as **Incursio** 's living elements begin to form around me, _"It's changing shape to fit Tatsumi's physique!"_

"What is that armor!?" Nyau exclaimed, as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light, "It can't be...the elements are still alive."

 _" **Incursio** was formed from a dragon-type danger beast called a tyrant, who possess vitality that is out of this world."_ Bulat thought, watching my transformation in awe, _"The dragon is constantly on the move, hunting it's prey; and it's frequently evolving and adapting to live in any environment; whether it be scorching deserts or freezing tundras. Even after it was killed and made into an **Imperial Arms**...the fles of the dragon still lives one...and continues to evolve to defeat its enemies. Tatsumi...your emotions are causing **Incursio** to evolve!"_

 _"This is..."_ I thought, as I gazed down at the armor I was wearing, _"Alight..."_ I thought, calming my racing mind, "Army of Esdeath, you used Night Raid's name to cover up your heinous murders...prepare to pay the price!"

"Tch, your cocky all of a sudden." Nyau said, as he glared at me.

"This armor...it's giving me incredible strength..." I said, clenching my fist before I pointed at Nyau, "You...will die by my hands!"

"That's BULLSHIT!" Nyau roared, as he charged towards me.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Nyau yelled, as I disappeared right before his eyes.

 _"He can already turn invisible?!"_ Bulat thought, his body filling with pride. _"It took me months before I could do that...Tatsumi...you're already so strong..."_

"This!" I roared, as I circled around Nyau. "Is for my Bro!" With a powerful thrust, I stabbed the spear through Nyau's chest. Esdeath's subordinate coughed up a large amount of blood, as my spear ran him through. With a strong kick, I pushed Nyau off the weapon.

"Ha...ha...wow..." Bulat muttered weakly, as he watched the armor fade off my body, "He can already turn invisible and summon _Neuntote_...if you're this strong already...you'll surpass me one day for sure..." Bulat gave one last smile, before he collapsed onto the deck. The large assassin's vision began to fade, as he slowly closed his eyes, "Keep pushing beyond that, and brighten your future. I'll be watching over you, Tatsumi."

"This is the end of the line for you." I said, pulling out **Incursio** 's key and aiming at Nyau's face; The boy had reverted back to his original form, and was profusely bleeding on the ground, sputtering and coughing up blood repeatedly. I rammed the tip of the blade through Nyau's skull, killing him instantly. I then immediately turned around and ran to Bulat's side, but it was too late. Bulat was obviously dead; he died with a smile on his face, "Big Bro..." Rain poured down as I collapsed onto me knees next to Bulat, "Because of you, I won...because of you training and believing in me, I was able to pull through...I'm sorry...for doing things that made you want to hit me...I'll keep getting stronger for sure...and I'll figure out the secrets of **Incursio**..." Suddenly, I began to shake violently as tears poured from my eyes, "So...so please...let me cry this one time...please...Bro...!" I let out a scream of anguish as I cried onto Bulat's chest.

* * *

 **Same Time; Village of Tensui:**

A young, dark-haired girl hummed a happy tune, as she casually cleaned her sword. The sight wouldn't normally seem too strange, but the girl was currently sitting atop a large pile of bloodied corpses; all of which she had killed herself.

"Kurome! Pass down that corpse already!" A capital soldier yelled to the girl.

"Hmm, okay. I'm done with her anyways." Kurome said, gently kicking the corpse off the large pile. Releasing a light sigh, Kurome pulled out a small sack full of candies.

"Kurome! You've been called to the capital!" An officer said, which caused Kurome to quirk an eyebrow.

"Just me?" Kurome asked, taking a bite out of one of her candies.

"Yeah...something about being chosen as of the six people..."

"The capital huh..." Kurome mused, dusting off her skirt, "Hmm, I might see big sister, Akame, there..."

* * *

I know, Z.W.E.I. keeps getting his ass handed to him. This was different from before, though. No, this wasn't when I planned on having Cervantes debut in the story; he debuts after Wave.

Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.


	11. Chapter 11: Kill the Battle Fanatic

**_Kill the Battle Fanatic:_**

* * *

"Yes...perfect, it's all better." Mine muttered, as she extended her once broken arm and clenched her fist; Her daily baths in the hot springs seemed to help speed up her recovery, _"I've been lazing around and not getting anything done ever since my arm was busted. But now I can fight again!"_ Mine bolted out of the warm water and ran towards her room. After quickly changing, Mine sprinted towards the training grounds, _"I have to train...I have to get stronger so that I can avenge Sheele's injury and Bulat's death."_ Mine reached the door to the training grounds and threw it open, "Alright! I'm all healed up, so somebody train with me!" However, Mine stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes landed on what was in front of her. Mere feet away was Lubbock, Ieysayu and I; the three of us covered in sweat as we did push-ups. But Mine barely noticed Lubbock with Leone on his back, and Ieysayu with Sheele(She was feeling quite a bit better)on his; her attention was more focused on me. The pinkette watched in fascination as I struggled to do my push-ups with Akame and Viola sitting on my back. Mine could feel a heavy blush burning her cheeks as she gazed at my muscles bulging with each push upward, _"W-Wow..."_

"Hey, Mine...what's up?" I strained to speak.

"I'm glad your arm's feeling better." Akame said

"Um...What're you guys doing?"

"These pansies weren't getting anywhere with their training, so we decided to help out." Leone replied.

Ieysayu collapsed, "Ugh! You're heavy!"

"Don't be rude, Ieysayu." Sheele said to him, before turning to Mine, "He can swing **Belvaak** , but that's basically it."

"I never noticed..." I continued to do my push-ups, "Until I put **Incursio** on...how fast it can take a toll on my stamina." I still strained to speak, "If I'm gonna wear it for long battles like Bro did...I'm gonna hafta bulk up...with the way I am now...I can only be invisible for at least ten seconds."

I noticed Mine's heavy blush. Then she turned to Lubbock, "It's a bit unusual to see you getting all sweaty, Lub!"

"Well there's only three of us guys left." Lubbock said, stopping his pushups to look at Mine, "So I figured I'd better start getting a little more serious."

Leone teased him with a wink, "It's cute when you talk all big, since you haven't done half as many push-ups as Tatsumi here."

"But it's not his fault..." Akame said, "There's a considerable weight difference between me and Leone." Then, Leone smacked her upside the head leaving a big, red bump.

"Oh good, except for Sayo you're all here." Najenda said, walking onto the training grounds. We quickly stopped their workouts and put our clothes back, "Where is she by the way?"

"I think she's out hunting some danger beasts with Z.W.E.I. She said that she wanted to get some more experience before she went on her next mission." I said, as I slipped on my sweater. I quirked an eyebrow when I saw all the bags Najenda was carrying, "What's with all the bags, boss? You going to headquarters or something?"

"I'm delivering those other two **Imperial Arms** you captured from the three beasts." Najenda said, slipping the pack off her back, "As you said, Ieysayu gets **Belvaak** because he's best with an axe, and he does already have the affinity for it. If he weren't here, I would've taken it as well...now there's now way I could actually use it, but I can at least lug it around."

Ieysayu whispered to Lubbock's ear, "I had no idea she was such a badass."

"She is a badass; she used to be a general, man." Lubbock whispered back.

Najenda turned to Akame, "Akame, I'm leaving you in charge. I want everyone to buckle down and train hard."

"Okay, I think I go it." Akame said in her usual monotone voice, as she nodded her head.

"While I'm at HQ, I'm also going to try and recruit some new members." Najenda said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. The silver-haired woman took a quick puff and released a light sigh, "Although I don't have high hopes...new combat-ready recruits are gonna be hard to find."

"Boss..." I said, as I tightly balled I fists, "I'm sorry for being so weak..."

"Tatsumi..." Akame muttered.

"The Three Beasts you battled...were the pillars of Esdeath's army; the strongest offensive power in the empire." Najenda said, as she closed her eyes, "You, Z.W.E.I. and Bulat defeated all three of them, and you confiscated all three of their **Imperial Arms**. No matter how powerful Esdeath herself may be, their defeat has definitely weakened her forces. And I know it's eased many people's fears on when we should start the revolution. You're strong Tatsumi, so strong...you've been doing a great job."

"Boss..." I whispered, fighting back my tears.

"Tatsumi..." Leone said in a comforting tone, as she placed a hand on my shoulder.,"I didn't want to say anything, because you were training so hard and I didn't want it to go to your head...but Bulat told me that he believed that you'd become incredibly strong one day and that you would surpass him one day. He was looking forward to the day that you would surpass him, Tatsumi. Bulat truly believed in you and your strength, so please don't think you're weak."

"Bro..." I breathed out, a few tears escaping my eyes, "Thanks man...I promise to live up to your expectations... _to everyone's expectations."_

"Be proud of your accomplishments, Tatsumi..." Najenda said, as she turned around and swung her bag over her shoulder, "And survive no matter what. Prove to Bulat that he was right to believe in you. Become the man he thought you would become." Giving her assassins one last wave, Najenda made her way out of Night Raid's base. _"Even if they train and get stronger...we're still dangerously short on manpower...and based on what Leone has found out, Esdeath is creating a security squad of **Imperial Arms** users...I have to do something."_

* * *

 **Same Time; Capital Cemetery:**

"Liver, Nyau, Daidara..." Esdeath muttered, staring at the three graves before her. "You were all weak, so you lost. The weak must be picked off and eliminated..." Esdeath crouched down and gently caressed the white cross on Nyau's grave, "My helpless servants...and it's because you were so helpless...that I will avenge you." Taking one last glance at the three graves, Esdeath stood back up, "The new **Imperial Arms** users should be arriving today. The minister said he managed so find six fighters, but apparently they're all lower ranked. I don't know what type of people these **Imperial Arms** wielders will be..." A sadistic smile suddenly spread across Esdeath's face, "But I think I'll have a great bit of fun with them."

Just as she left, Nightmare stabbed the graves with **Soul Edge** —his face flattened, the nub on his forehead extended into a full horn, and his malfested arm was now layered with bony plates—sucking out the remaining souls, **"I bring death...FOR THE WEAK! Capital...It doesn't matter...how much you STRUGGLE!"**

* * *

 **Three Hours Later; Capital's Main Street:**

"So this is the capital, eh?" Wave said, gazing in awe at the sprawling buildings spread out in front of him. _"I can't believe I was lucky enough to get promoted to the empire's security squad. I thought I would be in the navy my whole life."_ Wave grinned as he glanced down at his choice of clothing. _"I'm glad I wore my best clothes so I won't stick out as some country boy. Mom even packed me a bunch of the best seafood we had as gifts."_ However, Wave frowned when he overheard several people whispering behind his back.

"What a hick..."

"Yeah he's totally a redneck..."

"He even tried to hide it, how lame..."

"Ah what the hell..." Wave muttered, as he perked back up, once again filled with with enthusiasm. "I've battled countless pirates and the sea's most fearsome danger beasts. Some people talking behind my back definitely won't bother me."

"What a freak, talking to himself like that..."

"Yeah, he'll never get a girlfriend if he keeps that up..."

"Alright, that one actually hurt a little..." Wave said in a dejected tone, hanging his head in defeat, "Hopefully I'll get to the palace soon." After twenty more minutes of walking, Wave was standing in front of a room in the capital's palace. _"Well I managed to find this place easily enough...this is where I'm supposed to meet the guys I'll be working with."_ Taking a calming breath, Wave reached for the doorknob. _"First impressions are very important. I have to make sure they respect me and don't underestimate my power!"_ With a large smile on his face, Wave energetically threw the door open, "Hello! I'm Wave! I came from the Imperial Na...vy..." Wave stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that the room was completely deserted...except for a single man sitting at the large room's only table. The mysterious man was massive in size and wore a frightening gas mask, "I'm so sorry!" A chill ran down Wave's spine as he slammed the door shut behind him. He sunk to the ground in the hallway, his body covered in a cold sweat, "Oh god, that had to be the interrogation room!" Wave reached into his pack and pulled out a piece of paper. _"Let's see...I'm supposed to go to the room for the security squad's meeting...it's in room 208..."_ Glancing up at the door behind him, Wave's eyes widened when he saw that it was indeed room 208. _"Okay this is the right room...but we're supposed to meet at 2:30, maybe I'm a little early and that guy is in there for another reason."_ But Wave paled and his mouth hung open when he spotted the clock on the wall across from him, _"You're kidding! I'm gonna be working with that guy?! What the hell!? Even pirates dress more normal than that!"_ Wave groaned and ran his hand down his face, _"Damn it, he's probably gonna think I'm some kind of insensitive asshole when I walk back in there."_ Releasing a heavy sigh, Wave got back onto his feet, _"I guess I'll just do my best not to piss this guy off."_ Walking back in the room, Wave took a seat on the other end of the table...far away from the strange man, "H-Hello." However, the mystery man said absolutely nothing, he simply stared at Wave...as if looking right into his soul, _"What the hell is going on?!"_ Wave thought, as he began to nervously sweat. The dark-haired man's hands tightly gripped his pant legs. He could still feel the weird man staring at him, his gaze burning a hole in the side of his head, _"Why won't this guy stop staring at me!? It's no good mom, I wanna go home already! I'm not strong enough for the capital's raging waters!"_ However, Wave seemed to be saved when the door opened once again. Turning around, Wave was overcome with relief when he spotted a younger looking, dark-haired girl walk into the room, _"Thank you God! It's a normal person!"_ The girl eyed both men for a moment before she took a seat at the table across from Wave, dropping a sack of what appeared to be candy on top of it. Wave noted that the side of the bag was labeled "Kurome's Candies." He blushed lightly as he watched the girl nibble on the sweets, _"So her name is Kurome...Wow...she's pretty cute..."_ Mustering up some courage, Wave stood up from his seat and walked over to the newcomer. "Y-Yo..." Wave was extremely nervous as he awkwardly waved at the girl, "You're here because you're an **Imperial Arms** wielder too, right? My name is Wave-"

"Keep your eyes off my cookies!" The dark-haired girl said, as she clutched the bag of sweets to her chest. The girl's fierce glare caused Wave to recoil in fear.

 _"Never mind...not normal! Shit and I thought she was cute too..."_ Releasing a defeated sigh, Wave walked back to his seat and slumped into it, "I'm sorry for bothering you." Wave hung his head again and grit his teeth in irritation, _"Dammit...what the hell gives?! That girl there is silently shoveling candy in her mouth like a glutton. It's not gonna be my fault when her teeth eventually fall out!"_ Wave suddenly gulped and glanced at the masked man out of the corner of his eye, _"And why it's that freak is still staring at me?! What the hell is going on!?"_

"Hello comrades in arms!" Wave was shaken for his thoughts when the doors on the opposite side of the room were suddenly thrown open. Turning in his chair, Wave was surprised to see yet another girl enter the room. This girl had shoulder-length auburn hair and metallic arms. Wave also took notice of the small dog standing at the girl's side, "I'm Seryu Ubiquitous from the capital garrison!" The girl said, as she saluted, Seryu then gestured to her dog, "And this is **K** **oro**!"

 _"She's kinda cute too, and she seems to be pretty serious."_ Wave thought, his gaze lowering to the girl's small dog, _"And that little guy is kinda cute as well...but I can't shake the feeling that it's evil somehow...ah I must just be overthinking things. She can't be THAT crazy, right?"_

Wave was surprised when the girl suddenly dropped down onto one knee...and started showering the room in...rose petals, "Dr. Stylish...the preparations are now complete!"

"Taking care of one's first impressions...is the most stylish of etiquette...a man can have." Dr. Stylish said dramatically, walking into the room along the path of rose petals.

 _"You're kidding, now there's this guy?!"_ Wave thought, as his head slammed onto the table, _"I'm sorry for judging you, masked man; this guy is now officially the biggest freak in the room."_ It's impossible to disagree with that.

"Oh my." Stylish said, looking at Wave as he adjusted his glasses, "You're just a little country boy; you're just oh so adorable!" Wave's skin crawled when Stylish suddenly licked his lips, "Don't worry, cowboy. I'll fix you right up. I oh so look forward to it."

 _"I think he likes me."_ Wave thought, as he glared at Stylish. Taking an extra precaution, Wave moved his chair as far away from Stylish as physically possible.

"Good afternoon." Yet another new voice said. Barely lifting his head off the table, Wave spotted a blonde haired man smiling at everyone, "Oh, and it looks as if I'm the last one to arrive."

"Hello." Wave said warily, mentally preparing himself for anything this new freak could possibly do, "Nice to meet you. My name is Wave."

"I'm Ran." The man said sincerely, which completely shocked Wave. So far this newcomer appeared to be the most normal person here, "I look forward to working with you and everyone else."

 _"Thank you God for giving me at least one person who doesn't freak me out."_ Wave thought, releasing a heavy sigh of relief, before running up to shake his hand.

"Um...everyone...I've made us all some tea." Wave's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw the masked man placing down several cups of tea. His eyes widened when the masked man handed him his tea. "Im quite sorry about what happened before. I was the first one here, but I didn't say anything to you." What the masked man said next completely shocked Wave. "You see I'm actually very shy...I got so nervous when you came in that I couldn't think of anything to say. But I'm more than likely the oldest one here, so I should really get my act together." Wave nodded numbly as the masked man shook his hand, "I look forward to working with you Wave. My name is Bols, and I'm from the Incindiary Squad."

 _"To think he was just being shy..."_ Wave thought with a nervous chuckle.

As Bols and Wave continued to speak, Dr. Stylish curiously eyed the Incineration Squad member, _"So he's from the Incindiary Squad? A unit that stylishly torches people, buildings, and anything else that stands against them. Explains the interesting get-up, but he's definitely not my type."_

Just then the door to the room opened once again. Everyone was surprised to see General Esdeath walk into the room, wearing a mask.

"And who might you be?" Wave asked.

She was rather harsh, "What in the hell are you all doing in here?!"

"What's your problem? We were all invited to co-"

Esdeath kicked him into the wall hard enough to cause massive cracks. "You never know who's an assassin! Don't ever let your guard down!" She went to Ran, and he showed impressive reflexes, _"This one has good reaction speed."_ Seryu and **K** **oro** leapt at her from behind, only to reunite their faces with the canvas, "You can't attack from behind when your bloodlust is so easily sensed!"

Kurome charged at the woman, and slashed the mask she was wearing to pieces, "I'm not gonna hold back, even if this is just a game."

"Must be the **Imperial Arms** , **Yatsufusa** ; just as sharp as expected."

Bols gasped, "General Esdeath!"

"Ugh, god..." Wave got back up, _"_ _So, even the superior officer's a nutcase!"_

Ten Minutes later, they all emerged from the room dressed in black suits and ties.

"Good, I must say you all clean up rather well." Esdeath said, now dressed in a suit and tie as well, "Now, we'll have a proper meet-and-greet after we've had our audience with the emperor."

"We're meeting the emperor so soon!?" Wave exclaimed in shock, "I haven't even been in the capital a single day!"

"I like to take care of all the boring and troublesome things first." Esdeath said, leading the group through the palace, "Don't fret too much, it won't be very long."

"General Esdeath..." Stylish said, as he rested his head on his hand, "Does our little team have a special name? Because simply being called the 'security squad' is quite boring."

"I'm so glad you asked." Esdeath said, a sadistic smirk spreading across her face, "All of us possess a rather 'unique' skill set. We'll work together and hunt down bands of wicked terrorists...and so...we are the capital's security squad...the Jaegers."

* * *

 **Three Hours Later:**

 _"I knew all of the wonderful seafood my mom packed would come in handy."_ Wave thought, as he helped Bols prepare the large meal for everyone, _"This is going to be the perfect welcome meal for us all. But why are we the only ones who know how to cook?!"_

"Wave..." Bols said, pointing to the vegetables in Wave's hand, "Please put the spinach in last. If you put it in now it'll wilt."

"Heh, sorry bout that." Wave said, as he set the spinach down and rubbed the back of his head in embarassment, "I gotta say...I'm so relieved you're such a nice guy Bols."

"I'm..." Bols muttered, roughly cutting the head off one of the fish Wave had brought, "Not nice at all...If you knew all the things I've seen and done...you wouldn't say that about me."

In the next room the rest of the Jaegers were patiently waiting for Bols and Wave to finish cooking. Run and Stylish were talking in one corner of the room, while Kurome was playing with **Koro**.

"Captain..." Seryu said, as she smiled brightly at Esdeath, "I'm quite curious, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Hunting and torture." Esdeath replied nonchalantly, taking a small sip of her wine, "Or studying up on either one." Esdeath smiled as she set the glass back down, "But at the moment...I'd like to find love." Both Seryu and Kurome appeared to quite surprised by Esdeath's answer. Neither of them expected a woman with Esdeath's reputation to be worried about something as trivial as love, "Oh, by the way, Seryu, I understand that we have an extra **Imperial Arms** left after your battle with Night Raid."

"Y-Yes...that would be correct." Seryu said, still slightly surprised by what Esdeath had previously said, "We collected a scissor-shaped **Imperial Arms** that a Night Raid assassin was using. But we haven't been able to find anyone who can use it. If we can't find anyone soon, the minister will confiscate it."

"That would be quite the waste." Esdeath said with a smirk, as she clasped her hands on top of the table, "Well, while we search for some who could use it, why don't we have some fun?"

* * *

 **Three Hours Later; Imperial Capital:**

 _"This place seems to be real lively for some reason."_ I thought, discreetly glancing at the bustling people around me from under my hood, _"There must be some type of event or something happening today."_ As I continued walking through the capital's streets, I eventually spotted the bookstore Lubbock used as a front for our hidden base within the capital, _"Book Night?"_ I couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at the shop's strange name, _"I get that we're supposed to be hiding in plain sight, but that just seems a little but too obvious."_

"Oh hello sir." Lubbock said, as he leaned on the wall outside his shop.

"Hey." I said, shoving my hands into my pockets, "Interesting little shop you got here, I especially like the name."

"Why thank you." Lubbock said with a cocky smile, as he gestured into the shop with his thumb, "If you'd like, you can browse our 'special' selection in the back of the store."

"Lead the way." I said, following Lubbock through the small bookstore. Once at the back of the shop, Lubbock pulled on one of the books, revealing a hidden door and a set of stairs leading into a hidden basement, "The secret door is a nice touch."

"Right?" Lubbock said with a wide grin, as he followed behind me, "It's my pride and joy."

"Tch, don't bullshit me, Lubbock." I said with a knowing look, turning my head to smirk at Lubbock, "I know for a fact you didn't build this place." As I descended further down the stairs, I eventually found myself in Night Raid's capital hideout.

"HELLOOO!" Leone cheered with a ruddy blush on her face, as she slammed down her glass of sake, "Welcome to our little secret hideout, Tatsumi!"

"You're not being very secretive...! Looks like you're making yourself at home, Leone..." I said, snatching the bottle of alcohol away from my blonde friend.

"I thought I told you I don't get drunk easily!" Leone whined, as she half-heartedly reached for the bottle, "Just one more drink! Please!" Leone suddenly got a brilliant idea. The busty blonde knew that there was one sure fire way to get a man to do what you want. With a lustful glint in her eyes, Leone leaned forward so that I could easily look down her shirt, which I tried to avoid. When she spoke, her voice was sweet and husky, "If you let me have another drink, I'll give you a special 'treat' when we get home later."

"As tempting at that offer is I'll have to decline. We need to be focused when we're scouting." I said, causing Leone to instantly deflate in her seat. I guess I had a stronger will than most men.

"Now then, wanted posters of Mine have started to pop up all over the capital recently...but, thanks to Tatsumi's mask, no one knows what she really looks like. Though, she should still be careful."

"It's strange, quite a few people on the ship saw my face." I mused, as I rubbed my chin, "So I figured it would be dangerous for me to walk around, but I guess that's not the case...anyways, on the way here it seemed like the whole capital was buzzing about this new security squad called the 'Jaegers.'"

"That's because Esdeath is the one leading them." Lubbock explained, leaning against a nearby wall, "Anything she does is a big deal around here. That woman is extremely dangerous."

"Esdeath..." I muttered, as I looked down at my feet. I shoved my hands into my pockets and locked eyes with Lubbock. "So...how dangerous is Esdeath exactly?"

"There's too many stories to tell, but one in particular comes to mind." Lubbock said, releasing a heavy sigh, "Several years ago a savage tribe in the southwest rose up against the empire. The minister sent an army of over 120,000 men to eliminate a little over 10,000 tribals. It should have been an easy victory for the army, a clear way to display their power. But the harsh terrain and abundant danger beasts attacked the soldiers relentlessly. At night the savages would launch surprise attacks, and within no time it was clear that the army could not carry out their mission. The minster got desperate, so he sent in two young generals to help them, Najenda and Esdeath." my eyes widened slightly at the mention of the boss' name, "To make a long story short, Esdeath and her men absolutely slaughtered those savages. Her powers were so fearsome that they even worried Najenda. Once Esdeath and her men had decimated the enemy, they turned their sights on the savage's village. There Esdeath turned her men loose, allowing them to do whatever they pleased. Esdeath thought of it as them reaping their rewards for defeating their enemies. Her men murdered and raped their way through the entire village, stealing anything valuable and burning the rest. Once her men were finished, Esdeath spared three savages, so that they could live the rest of their lives never being able to unsee what they had seen, and so that they could spread word of what had happened. That sick brutality and utter cruelty is what drove Najenda to leave the empire and join the revolutionary army."

"That's pretty messed up." I muttered, as I took a seat on the couch next to Leone, "To make those three watch as she took everything from them."

"That's what Esdeath aims to do. She just wants to create more conflict." Lubbock said, rubbing the back of his head, "So that she can continue to enjoy the rush of battle."

"I'm so glad I didn't try to fight her." Leone said, as she stared down into her empty sake glass, "That woman is seriously bad news. The scent of blood was so strong on her that it even made me sick. I can't imagine the millions of people she and her men have killed."

"She must be quite a monster, for both of you to talk about her like that."

I glared at Lubbock, as the green-haired assassin dug through his pack, "If you're so curious about Esdeath..." I quirked an eyebrow when Lubbock handed me a flyer, "You can check her out in person. Apparently Esdeath is holding a civilian martial arts tournament. The winner gets a large cash prize. That would help you with your plan to send money to your village, right?"

"Tournament, huh?" I muttered, as I rubbed my chin, _"I'm confident that I can win, but there still could be hidden dangers...But this is my chance to see this Esdeath woman in person...that's a chance I can't pass up."_ Making up my mind, I rose from the couch, "Alright, I'll do it. If I do this I can kill two birds with one stone."

* * *

 **Two Hours Later; Capital's Colosseum:**

"*Yaaawn* How utterly uninteresting..." Esdeath muttered in a bored tone, resting her head on her fist. The capital's most feared general looked bored beyond belief as she watched the two men fight down below.

"What do you think of those two general?" Ran asked, as he set down a fresh glass of wine for Esdeath.

"Boring men make for an equally boring battle..." Esdeath drawled, stifling yet another yawn, "As I thought, there isn't a single **Imperial Arms** user among them...will I see anything remotely exciting from these fights?"

"I see..." Ran said, as he watched the fight below reach its end, "Ah, looks like the battle has been decided. The next fight will be the last one."

"Hmm, I won't hold my breath..." Esdeath said, swirling the wine in her glass.

Down on the fighting ring, Wave was tasked with announcing the fighters in the tournament, "In the east corner! We have Kalbi the Butcher!" The crowd erupted in cheers as a massive bullheaded—literally(he even had the nose ring)—man walked into the ring, "And in the west corner! We have Tatsumi the Blacksmith!"

"That one is just a mere boy..." Ran said, as Esdeath perked up a bit in her seat. Something about the fiery determination in the my eyes caught her attention. For some reason she couldn't seem to take her eyes off me.

 _"Maybe I will see something interesting after all."_ Esdeath thought with a hidden smirk on her face, _"Show me what you have to offer, Tatsumi."_

"That's quite the interesting alias." Leone said, as she leaned back in her seat, "Can Tatsumi actually forge anything?"

"He's not quite as good as me, but he's got some serious skills. If he wanted to, he could probably open his own shop." Lubbock said with a confident smile, crossing his arms over his chest.

 _"I know Tatsumi will win this fight...but I can't help but feel a little on edge...as if something bad is about to happen..."_ Leone thought, as she scanned the arena around her. Her golden eyes narrowed when they landed on Esdeath, _"I'm especially keeping my eyes on her."_

"Well aren't you a little runt." Kalbi snorted, staring down at me, "You should probably back out now while you have the chance, kid. That prize money is as good as mine."

 _"This guy..."_ Wave thought, as he gazed at Kalbi with a hint of disgust, _"He may be an arrogant prick, but he does look really strong...well whatever."_ Raising his arm, Wave made sure both fighters were ready, "Begin!"

 _"Before I got to the capital I would have been a sniveling mess right now...but right now, thanks to everyone's training, I'm as calm as ever..."_ I thought, sliding into my fighting stance, _"Compared to the Three Beasts...this guy is nothing."_

"I gave you a chance kid! Now here I come!" Kalbi exclaimed, as he charged forward with his fist cocked back, "Try to withstand my 'Eploding Iron Fist'!"

 _"Sorry, Elysium, but I won't be using your power during this fight."_ I thought, preparing for Kalbi's attack.

 _ **"No need to apologize, child. I know you're more than capable to defeat this enemy. Just try not to hurt him too bad."**_

After one last calming breath, I leaped over Kalbi's fist; Akame's speed training coming into full effect. Kalbi immidiately lost track of me as I raced around him. The bullheaded man was so distracted trying to locate me, that he didn't noticed that I was directly underneath him. Cocking my fist back, I struck Kalbi in the stomach. Coughing up a mouthful of blood, Kalbi doubled-over, clutching his abdomen. I didn't give my enemy any time to react or recover. Crouching down, I swept out Kalbi's legs. I raced around behind Kalbi, and shattered his arm. Kalbi roared in pain as he cradled his now broken arm. Still, I continued my onslaught. After circling back around, I hit Kalbi with a barrage of fiery punches to the head and chest, using all the knowledge that Leone had taught me. Once I was finished, Kalbi was a bruised and bloody mess. But the stubborn bastard refused to give up and tried to stand back onto his feet. I decided to finally finish the fight, and hit Kalbi with a powerful roundhouse kick to the head. Kalbi's head snapped back as he collapsed to the ground, completely unconscious.

 _"Now that was something interesting..."_ Esdeath thought, as she gazed at me with growing curiosity.

"That boy has amazing talent general..." Ran said, staring at me in awe, "He defeated such a powerful enemy with ease."

"That's it!" Wave exclaimed, as he raised his hand into the air, "The winner is Tatsumi!" Instantly the crowd erupted into roaring cheers, everyone excited to see the clear underdog win the fight.

 _"Everyone...is cheering for me..."_ I thought, a sudden feeling of elation flowing through my body as I basked in the crowd's cheers. Suddenly a light blush spread across my face and I smiled brightly, "This is awesome!"

That single smile would end up changing my life; Up in her spectator box, Esdeath's heart pounded rapidly in her chest as a bright blush formed on her face. The empire's feared general clutched a hand over her thundering heart and slowly rose from her seat. She couldn't believe it. After all this time searching, she had finally found him. She had finally found her true love, "I've found him."

"Hm?" Ran muttered, as he watched Esdeath rise from her seat, "Is he a candidate for wielding an **Imperial Arms**?"

"That too...but that's not all." Esdeath said, beginning to make her way down the steps toward the ring.

As Esdeath made her way down the steps a hush fell over the crowd. I hadn't noticed that Esdeath was approaching me until she was halfway down the steps. But when I did finally took notice of her, I began to have a mini panic attack, _"What the hell!? She's coming to the ring herself!? SHIT! SHIT! What do I do!?"_

 **"Looks like you're still a sniveling mess, Tatsumi. 'Calm as ever,' you look like you're about to pass out."**

"You're name is Tatsumi...correct?" Esdeath asked, as she stopped a few feet away from me, "That's a lovely name."

"T-Thank you." I said, my voice sounding much more scared pathetic than I wanted, _"Damn it...why am I so nervous? So...this is really Esdeath? She doesn't seem so bad so far...in fact she's quite beautiful. But, I can't let my guard down...she was the leader of the Three Beasts...and because of her, Bro...!"_ I thought, as I looked Esdeath up and down.

 ** _"Tatsumi, you need to reel in your emotions. You're in the middle of the capital and there's no way you could possibly take her on. Just remain calm and this will all be over soon."_**

 _"I know, I know..."_ I blushed lightly as I drank in the general's beauty, _"Man, she really is pretty. I still don't get it...this woman is supposed to be some type of sadistic mass murderer? I know she works for the empire, but she seems like an alright person from what I can tell."_

"Your match just now...it was flawless." Esdeath complimented, resting her hands on her hips, "I would like to personally give you, your reward."

"Thank you very much." I said, as I nodded my head, _"I know it's coming from my enemy, but money is money. And I need to send whatever I can back to my village."_ My blush darkened another shade when I saw Esdeath reach into her cleavage to retrieve my prize. However, I was, once again, completely unprepared for when I heard something click around my neck.

"From now on..." Esdeath said in a hushed and husky tone, "You belong to me Tatsumi."

"Huh?" I said, my eyes shooting down to the collar and chain around my neck.

"Come now, there are far too many distractions here." Esdeath said, as she began to drag me out of the arena, I immediately fighting against her, "You're coming back to the palace with me."

"WAIT! HOLD UP!" I roared, frantically prying at the collar around my neck, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I BELONG TO YOU NOW?! I ALREADY HAVE A-"

"I can't wait any longer..." Esdeath said, as she delivered a swift chop to my neck. Within seconds the world around me started to go black.

 _"What..."_ I thought, my vision starting to fade, _"Did she do to me...?"_

"Don't worry my dear, we'll talk in my room..." Esdeath said sweetly, as she hugged my unconscious form against her breasts, "In private...just the two of us." With a victorious smile, Esdeath carried me out of the arena.

"W-What the hell just happened?!" Lubbock yelled, his eyes open in shock.

 ** _"This is where you'll make have to make your decision, Tatsumi; and this decision will help shape your future. Will you try to win Esdeath over and bring her into the light, or will you give up on her and treat her as an enemy, dragging her further into Soul Edge's darkness?"_**

* * *

 **Back at Night Raid's base:**

"What?!" Akame exclaimed, slamming her hands onto the meeting room's table, "What do you mean he was kidnapped by Esdeath?!"

"When Esdeath came down to give Tatsumi his reward, she slapped a collar around his neck and dragged him off...not before she knocked him unconscious though..." Leone said, as she hung her head and balled her fists, "I'm sorry Akame, there wasn't anything we could to stop her. We were in the middle of that arena...it would have been a disaster if we tried to rescue Tatsumi."

"*Sigh* You don't have to apologize Leone, you made the right call." Akame said in an understanding tone, tightly clenching her fists on top of the table, "The last thing we need right now is someone getting hurt when we're already undermanned...Plus, Tatsumi would never forgive himself if you had gotten hurt trying to save him."

"Thanks Akame..." Leone muttered with a small smile.

"So did Esdeath possibly suspect Tatsumi was a member of Night Raid?" Mine asked, as she leaned against a nearby wall. The pinkette appeared to be calm and collected on the outside, but inside she extremely worried about me and was trying her best not to panic. Mine had to suppress her urge to grab **Pumpkin** and go save me herself. She wanted to save me badly, but now was not the time to make irrational decisions, "Because if she does know, he'll be in a lot of trouble."

"I doubt it...but I wouldn't completely rule it out." Lubbock said, as he rubbed his chin, "But Esdeath did say something that was kinda strange. She said that Tatsumi 'belongs to her."

"What?" Akame asked darkly, her left eyebrow twitching as her anger slowly grew, "First this woman steals Tatsumi, now she intends to treat him as some sort of plaything? I won't let that happen..." Everyone was surprised to hear the growing in Akame's voice. The red-eyed assassin was usually the most calm and collected member of the group, but the fierce look in her eyes showed that she was upset, and getting was getting angrier with each second that passed. A low growl escaped Akame's lips as she suddenly grabbed **Murasame** and made her way towards the door, "Excuse me everyone, I have to go kill Esdeath now. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Hold on a minute Akame..." Leone said, as she grabbed the back of Akame's shirt. With a light sigh, Leone dragged Akame close and whispered into her ear, "Look, Akame, I understand better than anyone here how you feel right now. I want to run out there and rescue Tatsumi too, but we can't just rush into this without a plan. We're talking about Esdeath here and her new squad of Imperial Arms users. We'll be slaughtered if we act irrationally. Also..." A slight blush spread across Leone's face as she locked eyes with Akame, "I don't think Esdeath wants Tatsumi as a pet or plaything." Akame quirked an eyebrow in confusion when Leone said this. "I don't really have anyway to prove this, but...the way Esdeath was treating Tatsumi, aside from knocking him out...she was so gentle and careful with him. And when she spoke to him...her voice was so passionate and maybe even loving. Plus, she was blushing like crazy when she carried him off. I hate to say this Akame, but Esdeath may like Tatsumi."

"Esdeath may like Tatsumi..." Akame repeated, lowering her gaze and relaxing her grip on **Murasame** , "This...we could possibly use this to our advantage."

"What are to talking about, Akame?" Leone asked in a confused tone, "Cause I'm not following you right now."

"I'm not sure how yet, but we might be able to use Esdeath's feelings for Tatsumi to manipulate her somehow..." Akame said, rubbing her chin as she thought, "But it won't be easy, because Esdeath is loyal to the empire and it will be very difficult to make her devotion waver. And it will be extremely dangerous. If Esdeath catches on, Tatsumi will be in trouble."

"That's not a bad idea..." Leone said, as she nodded her head in agreement, "But let's wait until Tatsumi is safe and hear from him before we-"

"Hey!" Ieysayu exclaimed, butting his way in between Akame and Leone, "If you two are done chatting, my best friend has been captured by the most dangerous woman in the empire and I'd like to know what we're gonna do to help him!" His sudden outburst had momentarily shocked both assassins.

"I need to help too!" When Sayo wasn't around me, she was usually quite quiet and reserved, so she must have been quite upset for her to raise her voice like that(After Ieysayu), "Now, Akame, you're the acting leader right now, what are we going to do?!"

"We do know that he was taken to the palace..." Lubbock added, as he crossed his arms over his chest, "But aside from that we don't have much info to go on."

"Tatsumi..." Akame muttered, clenching her teeth and tightly balling her fists. The red-eyed assassin couldn't help but remember the promise that I had made, "He promised that he'd always come back safely...I know he won't break that promise. He will get out of there safely and come back to us."

"Akame..." Mine said, as she walked up to the red-eyed assassin, "I hope you aren't gonna suggest some ridiculous idea..." Mine glanced at **Pumpkin** out of the corner of her eye and released a light sigh, "Like that we charge in their and recuse Tatsumi." Mine closed her eyes and crossed her arms over chest, "The palace is full of traps and guards, especially those new **Imperial Arms** users that the whole capital is talking about. We couldn't get in even, even under normal conditions. And Tatsumi's real identity likely hasn't been found out, so he should be fine." Mine reopened her eyes and smiled at Akame, "Don't worry Akame, Tatsumi will be fine. He'll definitely come back to us."

"Mine..." Akame said, returning the pinkette's smile, "Okay, we can't make any rash decisions right now, so we all need to take some time to calm down and collect our thoughts. For now we'll temporarily move our base deeper into the mountains.

"That's a pretty good idea. We could be found here, and with Tatsumi captured, I'd hate to think that someone followed us back." Lubbock agreed, as shoved his hands into his pockets, "Speaking of Tatsumi...what are we gonna do about him? I know he'll make it through this...I don't want to think the worst but..."

"I know..." Akame said, intently staring at the map of the capital in front of her, "But like I said, we can't just rush in there without a plan...but, Tatsumi is our precious comrade! We'll do everything we can to rescue him!"

"I don't like this..." Sayo said, as she angrily slung her bow over her shoulder, "I want to go save Tatsumi now...but you're right. We'd get shredded if we tried to get him out of there now." Sayo made her way towards the door, but stopped in the doorway, "Akame...we better get Tatsumi back. If he doesn't make it through this I'll never forgive you."

"He'll come back Sayo..." Akame said with a small smile on her face, "He did promise to survive and always come back to us, didn't he?"

"He did..." Sayo muttered, as she lightly chuckled, "And that idiot has never broken a promise before...He better not start now."

* * *

 **At the same time; Just outside the capital's ports:  
**  
A huge, barnacle-encrusted galleon was just yards away from the capital; the captain of the gargantuan vessel was a heavily-muscled man, who looked like he was in his mid to late forties, but was—in fact—more than twice that age. In the sheaths on the sides of his hips were twin swordguns(Two cutlasses with flintlock pistols for hilts). He had a sinister grin on his face, "The Imperial capital; complete with wealth, prosperity, and corruption...plus, some of the greatest rum ever blended...this is me kind of place!" The captain—the original wielder of **Soul Edge** himself, Cervantes de Leon—let out a wicked, insanity-filled chuckle.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, you were EXPECTING Cervantes to be in this story at some point; Admit it.**_

 _ **No, Esdeath didn't catch Nightmare "vandalizing" the graves.**_

 _ **Nightmare's current appearance is the one he took when he was Graf Dumas in Soul Calibur V. I should point out that this isn't just an AU for Akame ga Kill, but also for Soul Calibur; Patrokolas and Pyrrah were never separated, Graf Dumas never existed, Inferno is still alive, and Elysium is NOT as extreme.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Kill the Temptation

_**Kill the Temptation**_

* * *

 **Capital's Palace:**

"And so..." Esdeath said, presenting me—tied up—to the rest of the Jaegers, "This young man will be our new backup member. His name is Tatsumi."

"Um, you just brought a random civilian in here? Just like that?" Bols asked, as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion, "Isn't that a possible security risk?"

"He'll have everything he could ever want here...he'll never want to leave." Esdeath said sweetly, gently caressing my cheek. I simply kept my cool and glared at Esdeath, "And he's not only our backup member. I'm sure I felt it. Tatsumi is going to be my lover..." my eyes shot open when Esdeath said this. Had I heard her right? Did Esdeath, the most feared woman in the empire, really want me as a lover? I couldn't wrap my head around why she would want that; We had only met a fews hours ago, and had barely spoken to each other. Now she wanted me to be her lover all of a sudden. I gasped slightly when Esdeath caressed my cheek again and whispered hotly into my ear, "He's perfect...everything I could want in a man."

"If he's supposed to be your lover, why does he have a collar around his neck?" Wave pointed out, as he gestured to the collar and chain binding me.

"Because I like him..." Esdeath replied nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders, "I didn't want him to run away, so I slapped it on him without really thinking."

"Uh, if you want a real lover and not a pet..." Run said, as he chuckled nervously, "You might want to take that off."

"Hmm...I suppose you're right. Alright, I'll take it off." Esdeath muttered, walking over to me and removing the tight collar. Once again, I was surprised when Esdeath gently caressed my head and smiled at me, "I'm sorry about doing that to you, dear; I wasn't really thinking. I hope I didn't hurt you."

 _"What...the hell is going?"_ I thought, as I stared at Esdeath in shock, _"This woman is supposed to be a deranged killer, who indiscriminately murders people...yet here she is, being so gentle and kind with me...something doesn't add up..."_

"While we're on the subject of love..." Esdeath said, untying the remaining ropes that bound me, "Have any of you been in a relationship or married before?" Everyone was shocked to see that Bols was the only one to raise his hand, except me. Esdeath couldn't help the amused smile that spread across her face, "Oho, isn't this a surprise. Is this true Bols?"

"Yes..." Bols replied shyly, as he began to fidget in embarassment, "I've been married to my lovely wife for six years! She's such a wonderful person and I don't deserve her love!"

"U-Um...excuse me..." I said, nervously raising my hand, "I'm honored that you like me Esdeath—Oh, and by the way, way to go, Bols!—but...I have no desire to serve the empire...and I already have a-"

"Heh heh." Esdeath laughed, as she smiled at me, "I'm going enjoy doing something about your disobedience." I blushed hotly when Esdeath whispered seductively into my ear like an archetypal femme fatale, "I know many 'pleasurable' ways to make you obey me, but..." I gulped when Esdeath's smile became sadistic, "I also know many painful ways as well."

"Hey!" I suddenly exclaimed, face beat red and breathing heavily, "Listen to what I have to say!"

"Now, now." Seryu said, as she pushed her way towards the front of the group, "This is all been so sudden, he must be having a hard time adjusting right now." My eyes slowly widened when I spotted Seryu. Within seconds, my surprise was replaced by white hot rage.

 _"She's...she's the bitch who nearly killed Sheele! She's the reason Sayo almost had to mercy kill her!"_ I thought, gritting my teeth and tightly balling my fists. Without thinking, I reached for where I normally kept **Incursio** and **Soul Calibur** , but I stopped when I remembered all my weapons had been confiscated, _"That's right...I'm pretty much defenseless right now. I could maybe take one of them in a fist fight, but not all of them at once."_ I lowly growled and lowered my head, _"Dammit! This was my perfect chance to kill her and recover **Extase**! If only I had **Incursio** , or you, Elysium!"_ I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt someone gently rubbing my head. Looking up, I felt a wave of disgust wash over me, when I saw that it was Seryu, _"This bitch...I don't want her hands on me!"_

"It's going to be okay..." Seryu said with a small smile, as she continued to rub my head, "We're on the side of justice, so you don't have to worry anymore. Do you remember me? We met once-"

"Get your fucking hands off me!" I roared, furiously slapping Seryu's arm away. I was panting with anger as I glared at Seryu. The other Jaegers stared at me in shock, while Esdeath had an amused look on her face. I knew that Bulat had told me that I couldn't act purely based on emotions, but...I had to let this girl know...she had to know that I didn't like her, and that I wanted nothing to do with her, "You speak of justice, but you know nothing of true justice. Your view of justice has been twisted and warped into something foul. I've heard about you...most people in the capital know about you." I clenched my fists as I continued to glare at Seryu, _"I can't let them find out who I really am, so I'll have to keep up my act. I have to make them believe I'm just some random guy that lives in the capital. I'm sorry Bro, but just this time I'm acting purely based on my emotions."_ I suddenly glared darkly and locked eyes with Seryu, "I've heard all the rumors, that you use your twisted sense of justice, to kill anyone you deem a criminal. Even if they only committed a minor crime, you wouldn't show any restraint or mercy. But the worst and most disgusting thing is that you feed that little dog of yours people. From people stealing some food just to survive, to death row inmates who would likely have received a much less painful death if they had simply been publicly executed." my harsh words seriously stung Seryu and tears were pooling the corners of her eyes, "How many people has that little monster eaten? How many wrongly imprisoned people have you fed that thing?"

"But-" Seryu tried to speak, as tears streamed down her cheeks. However, I cut her off, deciding to put the final nail in the coffin. I would tell a half lie and hopefully drive home that I wanted nothing to do with Seryu, but at the same time keep my real identity a secret.

"You killed one of my friends, did you know that?" I said, causing Seryu's eyes to widen. Seryu herself hadn't killed Sheele, but she did shoot Sheele, which forced Sayo to almost kill her instead of letting her be eaten by **Koro** , or being bisected by Nightmare, "She had simply stolen a loaf a bread to feed her starving family. The bakery she took the bread from had plenty to spare, so she figured no one would notice if anything had gone missing, especially one measly loaf of bread. However, she had made the mistake of taking some bread that had been specially prepared for the minister. It turns out that the bakery was quite famous and one that the minister frequently made special orders from. There was no way she could have known this, but it didn't matter. The minister was furious and dispatched guards to catch the thief who had stolen from him. My friend was caught before she could even make it home. She immidiately returned the bread and pleaded for her life, but the minister _had_ to 'make an example' out of her, so she was thrown in prison and sentenced to death. When I found out I rushed over to the prison to see her, but when I got there...she was already gone. All that remained in her cell were her glasses and a pool of her blood on the floor. I overheard the guards talk about how you had visited the prison earlier that day...to feed THAT THING. You killed my friend in the most horrific way possible and I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to her." The rest of the Jaegers seemed to have bought my story, most of them looking rather uncomfortable. Seryu on the other hand was a mess, she hid her face in her hands as she continued to cry. **Koro** looked up at its master with concerned eyes, "Now you understand why I don't want a monster like you touching me. Just stay away from me for a while."

"I-I don't even remember..." Seryu cried, as she chocked back a sob. The way I had so casually called her a monster really struck a cord within her.

"That doesn't surprise me." I said coldly, continuing to glare at Seryu, "With all of the people you've killed, why would you remember an innocent bread thief? Killing others is never justice, no matter how noble the cause."

"I...I...I'm sorry!" Seryu exclaimed, before she sprinted out of the room, with **Koro** following closely behind her.

"*Sigh* I'll go calm her down." Run said, leaving the room to follow after Seryu.

"I apologize for that outburst." I said, as I turned to face Esdeath, "But now you know why I can't work for the empire."

"It's quite alright Tatsumi..." Esdeath said, waving her hand nonchalantly, "I don't much care for you upsetting one of my subordinates, but I do admire the fire and passion that burns within you...That's actually one of the things that drew me to you in the first place."

* * *

 **One Hour Later; Lake Gyogan Bandit Fort:**

"We've all memorized the base's layout and enemy's locations, but what is our strategy?" Run asked, staring at the sprawling fortress before them.

"Justi-...We'll fight them fair and square." Seryu said, as she caught herself before she could say anything about justice. She needed time to think after this mission, time to reassess her view on justice, "So we'll take them head on. They won't expect it and it will allow us to take advantage of their confusion."

As the Jaegers went over their battle strategy, Esdeath and I observed from a nearby cliff. Esdeath sat close to me, but not close enough to make me feel uncomfortable. I nervously glanced at Esdeath as I tightly gripped my pant legs. "This is another possible opportunity to escape, but there's no way I'd make it very far. Without Incursio, Esdeath would catch me in no time...plus, I have to get a good read on the Jaegers power, so I can report back to everyone when I do eventually get out of here."

"We'll watch the battle unfold from up here." Esdeath said, crossing her legs, "It should be quite the show."

"I can't help but feel bad that I'm the only one relaxing..." I said without thinking, as I looked down at my hands, _"This could be...my chance to escape."_ However, I was stunned when Esdeath reached over and squeezed one of my hands. Looking up, I saw a small smile and a bright blush on Esdeath's face, _"Aw Shit! Not anymore! She looks just like a normal lovestruck girl right now...I don't get this woman. One second she acts like this, then the next she's a heartless killer...I still don't know what to think of her...Anyways, I'll have to do my best while I'm still with her to draw out this side of her more often."_

"Watch closely Tatsumi." Esdeath said, spotting the Jaegers as they approached the bandit camp, "This is going to be quite the show."

The bandit fort was quiet in the night, most of the men already asleep. A few guards were the only ones still awake at this hour. The guard that was watching the front entrance was doing his best to stay awake, but it was ultimately a losing battle. However, just as his eyelids began to droop, he spotted several figures approaching the front gate. Shooting to his feet, the guard sounded the alarm, "We've got intruders! Everyone get your lazy asses up!" At once the camp sprang to life, as bandits raced to grab guns and other various weapons. After barely a minute the entire camp was gathered at the front gate. When the bandits had finished assembling they were all surprised to see only six intruders. However, none of the bandits had any idea just who they were up against. Inside the fortress, the guard went to a younger bandit, and started to beat him senseless, "You told them we were here, didn't you?!"

"Hey! Do you idiots know where you are!?"

"Yeah, you've got some serious balls to just waltz up to our front door like this!"

"There's no way we're gonna let you live to tell anybody about our hideout!"

"Hey boys! They got some serious hotties with them!"

"Hell yeah! Let's finish this quick and have some fun with 'em!"

"With the help of the doctor's **Imperial Arms** , I will clear the path for us." Seryu said, as she began to advance towards the group of bandits, "You villainous scum are a cancer on this country and I will take you all down. **Koro**. Number 5." Seryu extended her right arm, just as **Koro** enlarged itself. Then, to my and the bandit's shock, **Koro** sank its teeth into Seryu's arm, "In exchange for both of my arms...I gained a new power from the doctor..." As **Koro** released Seryu's arm, the appendage was replaced by a massive drill, " **Judgement of the Ten Kings**!" Leaping into the air, Seryu began to feel the familiar rush of adrenaline as she prepared to attack the bandits, " **Justice: King of Hell's Spear**!" Seryu rocketed forward, her drill decimating everything in its path. Blood and body parts rained down as Seryu tore through the bandit's ranks. Any enemies Seryu missed, **Koro** would sweep through and mop up, devouring any bandits in its path.

"Shit! This bitch is really bad news! We have to alert the boss! Hurry up and get those damn gates closed!"

"That won't help you." Seryu said, a twisted grin spreading across her face as she extended her arm once again, " **Koro**! Number 7, now!" This time Seryu's drill was replaced by a large cannon, " **Justice: Towering Mountain Cannon**!" With a maniacal laugh, Seryu blew open the gates, along with any bandits that were in the way. *Wilhelm Scream*

 _"She...really is a monster..."_ I thought, staring at the massacre before me in horror. The front of the fort was covered in blood and littered with dozens of bodies, _"If all the Jaegers are as strong as her...we might have a serious problem on our hands..."_

"Heh, I created those weapons she's using." Stylish said with a smirk, adjusting his glasses. Raising his hands, Stylish showed off his **Imperial Arms** , " **The Glorious Hands of God: Perfector** ; It increases the dexterity of my fingers several hundred fold. Oh, I am just LIVING FOR THIS **IMPERIAL ARMS**!" Stylish snapped his fingers and pointed at Run and Wave, "No matter how grave your injury is, as long as you're not dead, I can fix you up perfectly! If you want I can even throw in some stylish cyborg weapons!"

"Haha, I think I'll pass on the weapons." Run said with a nervous chuckle, as he sweatdropped.

"I'm all gung ho for the healing..." Wave said, standing protectively in front of Stylish, "But if you've got a support-type **Imperial Arms** , you'll need to be protected."

"Heh heh, save that sweetness for when we're alone." Stylish said, as he poked Wave's cheek.

 _"If he touches me like that one more time, I'm going to be the one killing this freak."_ Wave thought, his brow twitching in irritation.

"Um...I hate to interrupt, but..." Run said, pointing towards the demolished gate behind them, "While we were sitting here chatting, Kurome already went in."

"Damn she's fast." Wave commented, as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Tch, that little brat should have been listening to my stylish explanation." Stylish said, crossing his arms over his chest in irritation.

Inside the fort, Kurome had separated from Seryu and began to cut her way through any bandits she saw. Eventually Kurome found herself in the center of the fort, a trail of bisected and headless bandits in her wake. However, when Kurome stepped into the courtyard she was immidiately encircled by a large group of bandits. But Kurome wasn't worried, she merely counted the number of bandits surrounding her and added them to her growing body count.

"Th-This girl..."

"She may look cute, but she's deadly!"

"We have to take her out quick!"

All of the bandits readied their weapons and prepared to attack Kurome at once. But in the blink of an eye, Kurome had leaped out of the circle of bandits and landed behind them. Before anyone could even react, Kurome struck with **Yatsufusa**. In an instant the bandits fell to Kurome's blade one-by-one. Blood stained **Yatsufusa** ,the ground, and severed limbs littered the the courtyard. Kurome smiled as she sheathed **Yatsufusa** , "I didn't even have to use any of my abilities...what a shame." Kurome said, as she crouched down next one of the dead bandits, "After all the fighting, I'll get to play with your body parts...like precious little dolls." However, as Kurome continued to inspect the dead bandits, she apparently didn't notice a single survivor that had hidden around a corner. The bandit readied his pistol and took aim at Kurome. But before the bandit could fire, Wave flew in and kicked the bandit in the jaw. The bandit fell back and smashed his head against a wall, killing him instantly.

"There's no need to thank me." Wave said in a cocky tone, placing his hands in his pockets as he walked up to Kurome. The dark-haired man thought he couldn't look any cooler right now, but his hopes were dashed when Kurome next spoke.

"Uh, I already knew he was there." Kurome said in a bored tone, as she pulled out a hidden throwing knife, "But because of you I didn't have to waste this...so thanks I guess."

"Oh, Yeah, Right...!" Wave said in a dejected tone, hanging his head in defeat.

In another part of the bandit fort, Bols was dodging a volley of arrows as he sprinted towards one of the outer walls. Bols dove behind cover once he was close enough and prepared his flamethrower **Imperial Arms** , **Invitation to Purgatory: Rubicante**. Taking a deep breath, Bols leaped out of his cover just as another wave of arrows was fired at him, "Someone has to do this job." As soon as these words left Bols' mouth, a searing stream of flames erupted from **Rubicante**. The arrows that were flying towards Bols were instantly burned to ashes and the entire wall was encased in flames. Soon the air was filled with the screams of the bandits that were unfortunate enough to be caught in Bols' flames. All of the burning bandits began to scramble around, searching for anything to douse the scorching fire, "Nothing personal guys, okay?"

"SOOOOO HOOOOOOOTTTT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE FLAMES?!" A burning bandit yelled, as he dumped an entire bucket of water onto his body. But to his horror the flames weren't extinguished, "THEY WON'T GO OUT EVEN AFTER I DUMPED WATER ON THEM!" The burning bandit collapsed to the ground and desperately clawed towards his comrades that had been lucky enough to be spared from the flames, "PLEASE! HELP ME!"

"This isn't fucking funny man!"

"Fuck this shit! I'm getting out of this hellhole!"

"We gotta fucking book it man!"

All of the surviving bandits began to make their escape out of the fort. But they had barely taken five steps, before something pierced their skulls. Two of the bandits collapsed to the ground dead immidiately, but one managed to spin around and catch a glimpse of his killer. All he saw was what appeared to be angel framed against the moon, before his entire world went black. The bandit's attacker was actually Run, who had used his winged **Imperial Arms** — **Soaring for Miles: Mastema** —to kill the bandits with razor sharp feathers which were as deadly as any blade, "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow anyone to escape." Run said, beginning his descent towards the ground.

The bandit fort at Lake Gyogan lay in flaming ruins. Countless bodies littered the ground and the air reeked of blood. The Jaegers had fallen back to regroup after their first successful mission, all of them except Seryu. The auburn-haired girl walked through the destroyed fort, searching for any surviving bandits. **Koro** lazily followed behind Seryu; the **Imperial Arms** was stuffed from eating dozens of bandits. Seryu searched through the fort high and low and came up with nothing. However, just when she was about to call off her search, she heard the sounds of soft whimpering. A twisted smile spread across Seryu's face, as she prepared to kill one last evildoer. After rounding a corner, Seryu spotted a blood-covered bandit sitting on the ground(The one who was beaten by the guard earlier). The bandit looked to be in his mid-twenties, he was crying softly as he clutched the remains of his left arm, which was severed from the elbow down. When the bandit spotted Seryu, he screamed in terror and frantically began to back away from the Jaeger. As Seryu stalked towards her prey, her smile seemed to grow wider and more twisted with each step. Seryu only briefly stopped her advance to grab a discarded sword off the ground, she would use it to chop apart this villain piece by piece. Eventually the bandit backed himself up against a wall. Eyes full of fear, the bandit desperately searched for anyway to escape, but his heart sank when he found none, "P-Please...please don't kill me...have mercy..." The bandit pleaded, as he raised his one good arm defensively. However, Seryu wasn't swayed by his words, and raised her blade. Seeing that he was about to die, the bandit began to sob as he curled up into a ball. But just before she swung, the bandit said something that made her pause, "Please...I didn't even want to join these guys...they dragged me with them after they raided my village...they threatened my family..." This time the bandit's words seemed to affect Seryu and her grip on the sword loosened, "Please...I have a wife and two baby girls...my girls aren't even two yet...I was sending any money I could scrape together to them...if I die they'll starve...please...if I die my family will die as well...please let me live...I won't say a word to anyone...I'll return to my family and we'll leave this country...you'll never hear or see me again...please just spare me."

The bandit's words seemed to have touched Seryu's heart, the part of her heart that longed to protect the innocent. The auburn-haired Jaeger's hands began to shake as she grit her teeth. Seryu glanced down at the defenseless bandit before and her heart began to waver. She knew that the bandit could easily be lying just to save his skin. But something about his tone spoke to Seryu and told her that he was telling the truth. This was only strengthened when a note from them fell out of his pocket. As Seryu stared back at the bandit with ever softening eyes, my words from earlier ran through her mind.

 _"With all of the people you've killed, why would you remember an innocent bread thief?"_

 _"Now you understand why I don't want a monster like you touching me."_

 _"A monster like you."_

 _"Monster."_

After a few more moments of thinking, Seryu made up her mind and decided the bandit's fate. The begging bandit yelped in surprise when the sword Seryu was holding fell to the ground in front of him. Hesitantly, the bandit looked up Seryu. The auburn-haired girl was shaking slightly as she tightly balled her fists. She was hanging her head, her bangs covering her face, "Get out of here."

"H-Huh?" The bandit said in a surprised tone, "W-What did you say?"

"I said get the hell out of here!" Seryu exclaimed, pointing towards an exit that would allow the bandit to escape without being seen, "I won't say anything to my teammates, so leave before I change my mind!"

"T-Thank you!" The bandit yelled, as fresh tears formed in his eyes, "I can't thank you enough! You just saved my family!"

"One last thing..." Seryu said, digging through her pockets. After searching for a few seconds, Seryu pulled out a small first aid kit. "Here." The bandit looked absolutely stunned as he carefully took the small medkit, "It isn't much, but use this to patch yourself up before you head home. You'll still need to see a doctor though, but this will help stop the bleeding and let you make it back home."

"Thank you...thank you..." The bandit repeated several times, as he shot to his feet, "We probably won't meet again, so I wish you the best of luck miss."

"Just get out of here..." Seryu said, turning around and walking away. Once Seryu was far enough away, she leaned against a wall and sank to the ground. With a heavy sigh she clutched her head, _"What the hell is going on with me?"_

Although nobody saw him, Nightmare climbed to the top of the burning fortress, and stabbed it with **Soul Edge**.

Up on my vantage point, I stared at the destruction that lay before me in a mix of awe and terror, "W-Woah..." I breathed out, just as an explosion(Caused by Nightmare)rang out from the bandit fort, _"This is bad...really bad. Those guys are all extremely strong. I have to get out of here and warn the others. We have to get stronger, so that we can take these guys on. But..."_

"Tatsumi...I'll personally train you." Esdeath's sweet voice pulled me from my thoughts, "And then you'll be able to do things like that."

"It's funny..." I said, turning to face Esdeath with a small smile on my face, "You're actually pretty nice...and it's really confusing me."

"Oh..." Esdeath said with an amused smile, as she rested her head on her hand. The empire's most feared general had a slight blush on her face as she leaned toward me, "Am I different from the stories you've heard about me?"

I didn't answer for a few moments, I simply stared at the horizon. Eventually, I turned to look at Esdeath again, I figured now was a good time to try and start winning her over, "Actually yes." Esdeath seemed rather surprised by my reply, and quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "From what I've heard, I expected you to be some heartless monster who just goes around killing people." Esdeath appeared to be unfazed by my rather rude thinking of her, but on the inside my words stung her just a little. "But...now that I've spent some time with you...I think my opinion of you is starting to change. I can tell that you still have a sadistic side, but I've also seen your sweet and caring side, at least when you're with me. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't like that side of you." With each word I spoke, Esdeath's blush seemed to darken, "Time to go in for the kill...again." I suddenly pretended to be flustered and began to rub the back of my neck, "Plus...you're a beautiful woman...one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen..." It wasn't a lie, Esdeath was a stunning woman, and if she wasn't working for the empire—or if I didn't have pre-existing feelings for Mine—I was positive I would have fallen head over heels for her. My acting seemed to have the desired effect. Esdeath released a slight gasp and clutched a hand over her thundering heart.

"I...I've never felt this way before..." Esdeath said with a growing smile, her blush darkening once again, "I've never loved someone like this before...it's strange...but it's not bad."

 _"Hmm, maybe...maybe that truly means I can convince her to join_ _our side, or at least abandon the empire...It will be hard to persuade her, probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do...I may not have know her very long, but I can tell that she's loyal to the empire...but from what I've seen today I might just have a chance..."_ I thought, as I cast a glance at Esdeath, _"It's going to take some time...but I think I can do it..."_ I once again glanced at Esdeath, when I saw her smiling at me; I felt a pang in my heart, _"I know she can never be forgiven for what's she's done in the past...but if she repents and tries to atone for her sins...she might be able to redeem herself...There's good inside her, I know it...but it's buried deep within her. I can't give up, I have to try and bring her into the light. Not just for the revolution's_ _sake, but for Esdeath's as well."_

"Tatsumi? Are you okay?" Esdeath asked, standing back onto her feet, "You've been quiet for a while now."

"O-Oh, I'm fine! Sorry for making you worry!" I exclaimed, as I nervously chuckled, "I-I was just wondering where I'd be staying from now on."

"Oh that's easy..." Esdeath said, walking up to me and running her hand down my cheek, "You'll be staying in my room."

 _"Shit..."_ I thought, as my eyes shot open _, "This either going to be really good...or really bad."_ I gulped audibly, before manning up, _"C'mon, Tatsumi; Turn on that manly charm!"_

* * *

 **Two Hours Later; Esdeath's Room:**

I nerve-wrackingly sat on the edge of Esdeath's bed, the sounds of a running shower filled the room. My heart was racing, as I tried to think of what to say to Esdeath. _"Things got hot and heavy a little faster than I thought."_ Tonight would be my best chance to start convincing Esdeath, I had to plant some seeds of doubt within her mind. But I couldn't seem to concentrate, because my mind kept wandering...envisioning what Esdeath would look like in the shower right now. However, I told myself, _"Snap out of it, man! Alright, just convince her to join the revolution. Do it...take control...take her down like a tomcat! I must not let her intimidate me!"_ I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard the door to Esdeath's bathroom open. When I turned to look at Esdeath, I expected her to be dressed or in a robe, hell even just a towel. But I did not expect her to walk into the room wearing just a white button-up shirt, one that barely reached down below hips. Esdeath had left the top several buttons of the shirt undone, exposing her upper stomach and cleavage to me. I gaped as I stared at Esdeath's barely clothed body, mainly her large breasts which looked like they were about to pop out of her shirt. Esdeath was very well endowed, almost on par with Leone's, and I bet Ieysayu and Lubbock wouldn't help but appreciate that if they had the chance.

"Sorry for making you wait." Esdeath said, brushing some still damp hair out of her face.

"No No it didn't take that long at all..." I squeaked, as I turned my head.

Esdeath thought my flustered face was very cute. With a soft chuckle, Esdeath sat down next to me, "Would like anything to drink."

"N-Nope! I'm totally fine!" I exclaimed, feeling my nervousness rise.

"You seem awfully nervous Tatsumi. Are you feeling alright?" Esdeath asked, as she decided to tease me a little. My face burned bright red when Esdeath pressed her forehead against mine, "Hmm, it doesn't feel like you have a fever or anything."

"What?! Nervous?! I'm not nervous!" I said, frantically waving my arms.

"Aren't you just adorable..." Esdeath said, as she cupped my cheek, "Well I don't know much about these feelings either...it should all work out if we just let our bodies take over, don't you think?"

"Uh...there's something I wanted to ask..." I said, getting Esdeath's attention, "You said you liked me, didn't you?" Instead of answering, I was completely caught off guard when Esdeath lunged forward and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. Every instinct told me to push Esdeath off me, but I couldn't muster the strength to do it, and if I was gonna be honest, I didn't want to. Esdeath's lips were incredibly soft and she was surprisingly good kisser, despite having no prior experience. I would deal with the consequences later, for now, I would simply enjoy this kiss. When Esdeath broke off the kiss, she was straddling my hips.

"If I didn't..." Esdeath said, as she gently stroked my cheek, "I wouldn't have done that."

"Now's as good of a time as ever." I thought, taking a breath to calm my raging hormones, "Can I ask you another question?"

"All right, go on ahead." Esdeath said, as she sensually rubbed my chest, "Ask nice and loud so I can hear you."

"Why do you serve the empire?" I asked, causing Esdeath to quirk an eyebrow, "I hate the current empire and I can't understand why you would work for it. Like I said earlier I have no desire to work for the empire, and if I do fight it's going to be with the revolutionary army."

"Well I'm not too surprised, most people these days tend to hate the empire." Esdeath said, as she rubbed her chin, "But the reason I serve the empire is quite simple. The empire is incredibly strong and I only cooperate with those who are strong. Weaklings will only slow you down and need to left in the dust to die."

"But the empire isn't strong! It's falling apart!" I exclaimed, sitting up on my elbows. Esdeath was slightly surprised when I got right in her face, "This country is ruled from the shadows by the minister! He uses dirty tactics and fear to keep control! He's nothing but a big, fat coward! Those who are strong don't use tricks like that! They face their foes head on and defeat them with their own skills, not underhanded tactics! You're strong Esdeath, so you should be able to see that the minister is making this country weak and that he will lead it to ruin!" It was only for a brief moment, but I saw doubt flicker through Esdeath's eyes, "I'm asking you just think about what I said and take it to heart."

"Tatsumi..." Esdeath muttered, before she slapped me across the face, "You do realize you're talking to a general in the imperial army, don't forget that."

 _"I knew it wouldn't work right away, but I know I saw it..."_ I thought, rubbing my red cheek, _"I know I got through to her, if only for a moment. She doubted the empire for a second and that's all I needed. I've planted the seeds of doubt in her mind all I need to do now is nurture them and make sure I don't ruin the trust she has in me. Heh...I had to at least try..."_ I joked, as I smiled softly at Esdeath, "But Esdeath, if you don't think about what I said, we might end up as enemies one day and I'd hate for that to happen. Because I am starting to like you, Esdeath."

"Oh Tatsumi..." Esdeath said, hugging me close, "You don't have to worry about that. You can just stay here with me forever. I know you've lived a boring life so...but from now on, you will live in comfort. And I don't don't have a lover, you're the only person I regard as a man. You won't ever feel lonely."

"That's another thing..." I said, as he nervously scratched my cheek, "Uh, I already have a girlfriend." That was stretching the truth, because Mine wasn't my girlfriend yet.

"Oh?" Esdeath said, perking up with a sadistic smile on her face, "I'll enjoy the competition then. But know this, I will win and you will be mine."

"Don't think it'll be that easy..." I muttered underneath my breath, "Anyways, it's not right that only I should get to be happy."

"What? Do you have a family?" Esdeath asked, as she placed comforting hand on my knee, "I can arrange for them to be heavily guarded, it will be quite easy."

"No, it's not that..." I said, tightly gripping the bedsheets, "I want a country...where everybody can live happily. That's why this corrupted empire needs to go. I know that you believe in survival of the fittest and that the weak needed to be weeded out, but I can't accept that!" I stood onto my feet and looked at Esdeath with eyes full of determination and passion, "I'm sorry, but there's no way I can like someone who thinks like that! If you care about me, even a little, the please reflect on everything I've said and think about what's really important!"

 _"That face...I love it..."_ Esdeath thought, as she stared up at me with a growing blush. I knew that Esdeath wouldn't fall for my little speech, but I was surprised when she didn't speak immediately. Esdeath appeared to be in deep thought for a few moments, as she bit her bottom lip, "Tatsumi...that'll never happen..." Esdeath got off the bed and pointed at me, "Don't get the wrong idea, Tatsumi! I'm not going to be influenced by you! You're going to be influenced by me! There will be no other way!"

"Well, you're welcome to try, but you won't change me...even if you torture me." I said, crossing my arms defiantly over my chest, "I'm a tough bastard, Esdeath, and I don't give up very easily."

"Heh, my you're quite headstrong." Esdeath said with a small smile, _"But I guess that's why..."_ Esdeath's smile softened as she closed her eyes, _"You can smile so freely like that..."_ Esdeath looked down at her chest and clasped both her hands over her heart, " _I want to see that innocent smile of his again...that spirit...I want to support all that Tatsumi is...in that case!"_ I was surprised when Esdeath suddenly sat back down on the edge of the bed, "Well, you must be tired from all the excitement today. We'll continue this conversation later. For now, let's get some sleep."

"U-Uh, okay...I'll sleep on the couch over there..." I said, as I began to make my way towards the couch on the other side of the room. However, I was stopped when Esdeath grabbed my wrist.

"I promise I won't try anything tonight, so please just sleep in the bed!" Esdeath pleaded, locking eyes with me.

"*Groan* Fine, I'll sleep in the bed..." I said, which caused Esdeath's eyes to light up, "But I'm gonna go take a shower real quick."

"Just so you know, if you cause any type of commotion in the palace..." Esdeath said, stopping me in my tracks, "And try to run away, it'll only end in your death. This place was built specially...to be safe for only those who excel in self-defense. General Budo's guards are everywhere. So forget any funny ideas you might have."

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning anything." I said, as I opened the door to the bathroom, _"Everyone in Night Raid said that the inside of the palace was really dangerous. I guess there is really no way for me to escape while I'm here. And I have no hope of defeating Esdeath one-on-one, I don't even want to right now. I'd rather try to sway her towards our side, fighting her will be my last resort."_ With a light sigh, I walked into the bathroom.

"Hmm..." Esdeath hummed, tapping her chin, "I probably should have joined him...ah well that will come in time. There's no need to hurry." Taking a calming breath, Esdeath lay back against the bed, remembering what Bols had told her earlier in the evening(I would also take Bols' advice).

 _"The way to win Tatsumi's heart...is by not giving up. I was rejected twice...but I made my move when I saw my chance and won her heart. Just remember that it will take some time."_

 _"Bols said so too."_ Esdeath thought with a smile, as she began to relax on the bed, _"First thing tomorrow...I'll have Tatsumi join me on a danger beast hunt...then I'll show him what I can really do."_ A light blush dusted across Esdeath's face as she stared at the door to her bathroom, "I'm going to make you fall for me, Tatsumi...no matter what I have to do...Heh, this way of doing things is very exciting for me."

* * *

 **At the Same Time; Outside the Palace Walls:**

The ring blade wielder, Tira, was spying on the Jaegers, peering through binoculars. She took a brief break, as she had a disappointed look on her face, "*Sigh*...I know my master told me to observe them only...but these 'Jaegers' are amateurs at killing compared to me; there's no way they'll survive against Night Raid." She peered through the binoculars again, this time focusing on Wave and Kurome, "Those two might be fun to play with though." Then, she focused her attention on Stylish, "He'll obviously be first to go," She pulled away from her binoculars, shifted her personality and the outfit she wore altered itself(While she was bored, her clothes were intact; and now she perked up, and her clothes were more revealing), "And I know just how to do it!" Tira then gave a sadistic smile that puts Esdeath's to shame.

* * *

 _ **I gave more in depth detail for certain parts.**_  
 _ **The dual-personality of Tira is canon by the way; especially the outfit change.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Kill the Hunt

_**Kill the Hunt**_

* * *

 **Morning; Jaeger's dining room:**

"Hey, how did you sleep last night?" Honestly, I was exhausted from a lack of sleep, "Oh, wow! You didn't sleep at all?!"

"No, I was so nervous, I stayed up till the sun came up." I said with noticeable bags under my eyes, as I remembered how Esdeath had been holding me the previous night, "She said she wouldn't do anything...but when I woke up, she was spooning me!"

"You sure you should snack during the day, Kurome?" Wave asked, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Mind your own business." Kurome said, popping another piece of candy in her mouth; She was rather rude.

It was then that I noticed that there was another person in the room. Sitting at the table in front of me was a dark-haired girl who looked to be in her mid-teens. The girl was quietly munching on a bag of what looked like candy; I remembered seeing the girl a few times since coming to the palace, but he never had gotten a really good look at her. Now that I had gotten a good look at the Kurome, I couldn't shake the feeling that she looked quite familiar.

"You should try to eat more seafood," Wave suggested, as he smiled at Kurome, "It's really good for you."

"I wouldn't want to smell like fish all the time, like you do." Kurome said, causing Wave to panic.

"What?! Really?!" Wave exclaimed, as he began to sniff his armpit, "Do I smell like fish?!"

"Whoa, no, not really...put your arm down, you're embarrassing yourself." I said, rubbing the back of my head. This seemed to calm Wave and he smiled appreciatively at me.

Then I spotted the name on her bag of sweets, and my eyes widened considerably, _"K-Kurome?! That girl is Akame's little sister?! She's a part of the Jaegers too?! Dammit...I'll have to tell Akame when I get back to base."_ However, I had made the mistake of staring at Kurome for far too long; The dark-haired girl suddenly eyed me suspiciously, _"Shit! Does she suspect something now!?"_

My heart thundered in my chest, as I watched Kurome's eyes slowly narrow. But to my surprise and relief, Kurome grabbed her bag of candy and hugged it close to her chest, "Keep your eyes off of my cookies!"

 _"Oh thank God!"_ I thought, discreetly sighing in relief, _"She only thought I was staring at her candy. If she had suspected something, I would have been in big trouble."_

"Got a problem?" Kurome asked, as she slightly glared at me.

"Uh...please don't be offended," I said, chuckling awkwardly, "But you really look like that Akame girl on the wanted posters."

Wave agreed, "Right?! I noticed that earlier too!"

"Yeah...that makes sense." Kurome said, a dark gaze filling her eyes, "She's an extremely valuable asset, even though she turned her back on the empire. I really hope I get to see her again soon. I'll find her...and execute her with my own hands. After all...she's my precious older sister."

 _"Shit...Akame wasn't kidding."_ I thought, as I stared at Kurome in shock, _"They really are trying to kill each other."_

Just then the door to the dinning room burst open, and Esdeath hurried into the room, now fully dressed in her uniform, "Tatsumi! We're going hunting today. We'll be heading to Fake Mount!"

"Fake Mount?"

"You've never been there? It's in the range beyond the outskirts of the capital."

 _"This is my chance to escape!"_ I thought, a small smirk spreading across his face. " _We'll finally be leaving the capital! This might be my only chance to get back to Night Raid! So I can't miss this opportunity!"_

"You two will be joining us; we're hunting danger beasts as well as bandits."

The other two in the room responded, "Roger that."

"Kurome and I will take the East throughout the day. Wave and Tatsumi, you're in charge of the West." Esdeath explained, turning to face Wave and Kurome, "I don't know what Kurome is truly capable of yet. This will be a great opportunity for me to get a full idea of her skills."

"So you've already assessed my skills?" Wave asked, as he pointed to himself.

"You had a fantastic teacher." Esdeath complimented, tipping her cap to Wave, "You're already as strong as you can be. So be proud of yourself."

 _"So I'll be with Wave, huh?"_ I thought, as I glanced at Wave out of the corner of my eye, _"From what I've seen of him so far, he probably won't keep too close of an eye on me. He'll be a hell of a lot easier to lose than Esdeath, that's for sure."_

"We'll exchange partners at night, so Tatsumi will be with me." Esdeath said, a slight blush dusting across her face, _"Monsters that come out at night are especially vicious. It'll be my chance to impress him."_

Outside the door, Dr. Stylish was eavesdropping on usbefore walking off(this comes into play later).

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Bols asked, as he walked into the dining room, carrying a tray of tea, "I was just about to finish making breakfast."

"Thanks Bols, but we'll have to pass." Esdeath said, beginning to walk out of the room, "We'll get something on the way to Fake Mount." Esdeath walked passed Bols and stopped in the doorway, "Alright, everyone get prepared! I want you all ready to leave in ten minutes!"

"*Sigh* I better go get changed." I muttered, as I made my way back towards Esdeath's bedroom. However, as soon as I exited the dining room, I ran smack dab into Seryu. The auburn-haired girl was quite surprised, and rather flustered, as she stood in front of me.

"H-Hello Tatsumi..." Seryu said quietly, beginning to fidget slightly. "Nice morning isn't it?"

"Yeah." I said coldly, as I glared at Seryu, "Could you please move out of my way? I have to go get ready."

"O-Okay..." Seryu said, stepping to the side. Giving the auburn-haired girl one last piercing gaze, began to I walk past her. However, Seryu bit her bottom lip as she watched me walk by. She knew that I was still very upset with her, and she couldn't really blame me, but she had to say something to me, "Wait." Reaching out, Seryu grabbed my arm, causing the me to go stiff.

"I thought I made it very clear that I don't want you touching me." I spat out, not even turning to face Seryu.

"Please just hear me out." Seryu pleaded, as she gently squeezed my arm, "I just want to say one thing...then you can go."

"Alright, you have one minute." I said, shaking out of Seryu's grasp and turning around, "So make it quick."

"Okay...that's all I need." Seryu said, as she took a deep breath to calm herself, "I've been thinking about what you said to me the other day. You may have been really harsh to me...but I can't help but feel like what you told me possibly had some truth in it...I don't know..." Seryu rubbed her arm nervously as she avoided my gaze. "I'm just really confused right now...and I just wanted to let you know, that what you said has sort of affected me...and I plan to reflect upon my actions and my view of justice..."

"Is that all?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, "Because it's good that you're thinking about all the horrible things you've done, but that still doesn't change the fact that I want nothing to do with you."

"I understand..." Seryu said, as she hung her head in shame, "But there was one other thing I wanted to tell you."

"Well spit it out then." I said, releasing a light sigh, "Esdeath wants me ready to go in like eight minutes."

"Yesterday, after we attacked that bandit fort...that's when what you said really hit me..." Seryu said, which caused me to quirk an eyebrow, "We had wiped out most of the bandits, and I was searching through the ruins for any stragglers...I came across one survivor...he was covered from head to toe in blood and most of his left arm was missing...when he saw me...he began to back away in fear...I had grabbed a discarded sword as I approached him. He began to cry and beg for mercy when I raised the sword...he told me how he was forced to join those bandits after they raided his village and threatened his family...he told me about his wife and two young daughters, and how he was sending any money he could gather to his starving family..."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked, not understanding the point of Seryu's story.

"Well you see..." Seryu said, as she glanced around to make sure no one else was there. "I spared his life." This caused my eyes to widen for a moment, "I don't know what came over me, but...as I listened to that man beg for his life...I could faintly hear you calling me a monster in the back of my mind...that made me hesitate...so I ended up giving him some basic first aid supplies and then I let him go..." Seryu gently grabbed my hand, causing a chill to run down my spine, similar to the one I had felt when Seryu had first grabbed my hand when she had led me through the slums, "I still don't fully understand why I did that...I guess what you said really has affected me in some ways...Man, I don't know what the others would do if they-"

"Sparing one life doesn't atone for all the terrible things you've done." I said coldly, yanking my hand free of Seryu's, "You still have a very long way to go before you can even begin to cleanse your tainted soul." With one final glare, I turned my back on Seryu and made my way back to Esdeath's room.

"Cleanse my tainted soul?" Seryu repeated quietly to herself, as she watched me walk away, "Have I really become some type of monster?"

* * *

 **Several Hours Later; Fake Mount:**

"Man...I know water danger beasts just fine..." Wave said, trailing slightly behind me, "But I'm at complete loss in these damn mountains..."

"Well the danger beasts on this mountain launch surprise attacks using mimicry." I said, as I studied every rock and tree we passed to try and spot any possible danger beasts, "You have to be wary of every stone on the path."

 _"Damn it...I knew it...I couldn't avoid it..."_ I thought, tightly balling my fists and gritting my teeth, _"Coming back here...makes me think of Bro..."_

 _ **"I know it's painful, Tatsumi, but you must focus. This will likely be our only chance to escape for some time. We must not miss this** **opportunity."**_

 _"I know...I know..."_ I thought, as I hung my head, _"I've got to get back to everyone...to Sayo...to Ieysayu...to Lubbock...to Z.W.E.I...to Viola...to Leone...to Sheele...to Akame...and_ _...to Mine..._ _I have to get back and tell them everything I've found out...and to tell them how I plan to deal with Esdeath."_

 ** _"Ah, so you've made up your mind?"_**

 _"Yes, I'm going to do everything in my power to save Esdeath and bring her over to our side."_ I thought, briefly stopping in my tracks, _"I know she's done some truly unforgivable things in the past, and she will have to pay for her crimes, but...there is some good in her. Esdeath will be an invaluable ally if we can turn her against the empire...I want killing her to be our last resort."_

 ** _"I agree that convincing Esdeath to join the revolutionary army will be a massive boost to our power, but don't underestimate her for a second partner. I know you've seen the good that is inside her, but that good is buried beneath countless layers of evil. So you best keep your guard up."_**

 _"Don't worry, Elysium..."_ I thought, a sad smile spreading across my face, _"I'm doing this for Bro...I don't want his death to be in vain...so I definitely won't fail. I will change this country and make sure all of my comrades survive."_

 **"There's that fiery determination that burns brightly within you. You'll do it, Tatsumi; I have faith in you."** There was a long pause before Elysium spoke again, **_"Since you've decided to try and save Esdeath, what do you plan to do about that Seryu girl?"_**

 _"What are you talking about?"_ I thought, as I quirked an eyebrow.

 ** _"Well after what happened yesterday, and earlier today, are you going to try and save her as well? It seemed like she could possibly be swayed to our side."_**

 _"No." my_ response was immediate and without hesitation, _"I have no intention of sparing her. She's too far gone and her mind has become twisted and fragile. One second you could be having a pleasant conversation with her, then the next she's stabbing you in the chest with a smile on her face...I don't see any way to redeem her."_

 ** _"Then why do you wish to save Esdeath? Isn't she a truly wicked person as well?"_**

 _"I'm not gonna deny that Esdeath has done some truly despicable things..."_ I thought, lowering my head, _"But I've seen the good that is within her first_ _hand. Esdeath doesn't have the same vile and revolting aura Seryu has. She just has some seriously messed up views on how the world should work and a massive bloodlust. However, if I can somehow change her perception of the world and quench her desire to fight and wage war, then I think I can truly change her. It's just gonna take a hell of a lot of work and some time, but I'm pretty sure I can do it...Seryu on the other hand...I don't see something like that happening with her...but who knows? Maybe she'll prove me wrong and take what I said to heart...maybe she'll change her ways too and even possibly consider abandoning the empire...if that happens then I'll spare her life...I won't be happy, having to treat her as a possible ally, but I won't kill her...however, I doubt anything like that will happen. Something deep within Seryu has been broken and I don't think it can ever be fixed. If she wants to contemplate her actions then that's great, but I'm not going to push her anymore. She needs to come to her own damn conclusions, because I want nothing more to do with her."_

 ** _"I understand your reasoning, Child. I also sensed a rather frightening aura inside that girl. But enough talking for now; our companion is starting to become rather concerned."_**

"Hey, Tatsumi, you okay?" Wave asked, placing at hand on my shoulder, "You spaced out for a minute there."

"O-Oh yeah...I'm fine." I said, as I rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry about that, I was just lost in thought."

"Ah don't worry about it." Wave said, chuckling lightly, "I didn't want to say this in front of the team, but you've got it pretty rough, don't you? Especially with what happened between you and Seryu...damn that was pretty messed up." Wave said the last part underneath his breath so I wouldn't hear him, "Let me know if you ever need to vent."

"Uh...Thanks Wave." I said with a small smile, "But I'm fine, trust me. I'm quite used to all this by now."

"I think I know where you're coming from." Wave said, as he let out a light sigh, "I actually think we're quite similar."

"Similar?" I repeated, quirking an eyebrow as I turned to face Wave, "What do the two of us have in common?"

"Hmm, how do I put this?" Wave pondered, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I just feel like we have the same problems...or at least gonna have thesame problems."

"Yeah...I think I get it." I said with a light chuckle, imagining Wave having to deal with the Jaegers on a regular basis, just like how I had to deal with Night Raid's members, "We're like brothers."

"Well since we're in the same boat, let's get along." Wave said, as he offered his hand to me. However, he was surprised to see that I was reaching to grab something that was on the back of my belt. Wave's eyes shot open when I suddenly pulled out a **Soul Calibur** , "What are you-"

Wave was cut off when I lunged forward, "Look out!" I slashed a branch off of something that was about to attack Wave.

Just when Wave was about to yell at me, he heard a horrible screech come from right behind him. Turning around, Wave was shocked to see a danger beast, disguised as tree, enraged for having its branch cut off.

"Get your head in the game!" I yelled, slashing at several approaching danger beasts, "There's a lot of these things coming!"

"You saved me! I'll return the favor!" Wave exclaimed, as he pulled out his sword.

"Don't worry about!" I said, resheathing **Soul Calibur** , and drawing the key to **Incursio** , "Just help me kill these things..." A few danger beasts managed to close the gap, so I was forced to use **Incursio** 'sblade to cut them down. "And then we'll be even!" Ducking underneath a danger beast's attack, I slashed through another group of mimics, _"It's strange...I saved Wave without even thinking...but that doesn't matter now...this is the perfect chance to make my escape!"_

"Damn there's so many of them." Wave said, as he and I quickly found ourselves completely surrounded by danger beasts.

"They aren't that strong." I said, aiming **Incursio** at the ever-growing group of mimics, "Their only strength is their sheer numbers."

"Here goes nothing!" Wave said, as he charged forward with me by his side, "Let's finish them off for good!" For almost thirty minutes Wave and I sliced and diced our way through the massive group of danger beasts, eventually managing to whittle their numbers down until the last few survivors retreated, "Phew...what a mess." Wave sighed in relief, as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "Well that outta do it." With a confident smile, Wave rested **Grand Chariot** on his shoulder, "Looks like we're done here, Tat-" Wave stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that I was nowhere in sight, "H-Huh? WHAT!?" Quickly beginning to panic, Wave ran further up the mountain in search of me, "That's weird of Tatsumi...Where the hell did he go?" Wave stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened in fear, _"Don_ 't _tell me...he ran away?!"_ A chill ran down Wave's spine, as he envisioned Esdeath's reaction to the news, and it didn't end well for him, "OH NO! I can understand why you did it, man, but I seriously can't let you! Esdeath will fucking kill me! And I'm too young to die!" Wave grabbed his cutlass, and gazed at the sword, "I guess I have no choice then." Gritting his teeth, Wave slammed the blade into the ground, " **Grand Chariot!"** A shockwave of energy exploded off of him, as a dark blue dragon-like danger beast, similar to **Incursio** , appeared behind him. Then, in a bright flash of light, Wave's body was encased in sleek dark blue armor( **Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot** ), "Alright Tatsumi, where did you run off to?!"

* * *

 **Same Time; With Me:**

With a slight crash, I, now donning **Incursio** 's armor, landed in a small clearing, "I should be safe this far away, right?" I rose to my feet and scanned the surroundings, "There's no way he could've followed me-"

 _ **"Look out!"**_

Reacting quickly, thanks Elysium's alert, I dove to the side, just as someone crashed into the ground where I had been standing. I came to a sliding stop and was surprised to that the pursuer was wearing armor similar to my own, _"Who is this guy? He's got the same type as me...and armor type."_ _  
_

 _ **"Be careful, Child...that man possesses a very powerful Imperial Arms on par with Incursio."**  
_

 _"Shit...then I'm really gonna have to watch my back."_ I thought, as I glared at the man stalking towards me.

"Hey hey...Seems like I've run into a whopper, Huh...""Wow...I came across quite the whopper here." The stranger said, pointing at me. "I know that **Imperial Arms**. It's **Incursio** , the prototype for my own **Grand Chariot**..." He pointed his finger at me, "And, having said that...The fact that you're wearing it must mean you're a member of Night Raid, right?!" He then prepared his fighting stance, _"Change of plans. The Night Raider standing in front of me takes top priority over finding Tatsumi."_

"I have no reason to fight you!" I yelled, trying to back away from Wave.

"You may not have a reason to fight..." Wave said, as he cocked his fist back, "but I do!" All the breath was knocked from my lungs when I barely managed to block Wave's powerful punch. The attack sent me crashing into the mountainside that was behind me, "And that reason is Night Raid!"

"Agh!"

"If you're so determined not to fight...then this is going to be quite the one-sided battle."

 _"Damn...that was a strong hit."_ I thought, collapsing to the ground, _"Even with **Incursio**...that really hurt."_

 _ **"I told you to be careful."**_

"I've read the data on you guys." Wave said, as he placed his hands on his hips, "You commit assassinations at random..." I grit my teeth; every word Wave said filling me with rage, "...you're the villains that are slowly eating away at the peace and security of the capital. To make matters worse, the story is you're somehow connected to the rebel army. Your existence itself is something that can't be forgiven!"

"You're wrong..." I growled, struggling to stand back onto my feet, "Open your eyes! It's true that we may murder people. However...The capital is falling apart because of the prime minister! Not Night Raid! We...Members of Night Raid...we are not the bad guys."

 _"I actually think we're quite similar in a lot of ways."_

 _"Dammit..."_ I thought, as I grit my teeth, _"I don't want to fight Wave. He may be with the enemy, but he was really a nice guy."_

 _ **"Then I suggest you make a break for it, Tatsumi."**_

 _"Right!"_ I thought, leaping away from Wave without warning, surprising the dark-haired man.

"H-Hey! Where're you going!?" Wave exclaimed, as he reached out towards me.

 _"It's not just that I don't want to fight with Wave..."_ I thought, glancing back to see Wave chasing after me, _"If I take too long Esdeath will catch up with us. This is my only chance to escape, so I can't have her trailing me!"_

"You're not going anywhere!" Wave exclaimed, as he suddenly appeared above me, "Fight me like a man, dammit! **Grand Fall**!" with an extremely powerful kick, I was sent plunging into the river, "Perfect Hit!" Then, Wave realized that I had seemingly disappeared, "I kicked him into the river...but now I've lost sight of him...What? He's gone! Where is he?!...Ahh! He must have escaped using the river current! That's not going to work on a man of the sea!"

* * *

Far away, I managed to pull myself ashore, while **Incursio** came off, since Wave caused enough damage. I was coughing up blood, "Dammit...I can barely move right now." My breathing was heavy and labored, as I rested on the ground, _"We'll have to be careful around Wave...that last attack was insanely strong...if I didn't put all my effort into defense...I would have died."_ With a slight grunt, I rose up onto my hands and knees _, "But I can't worry about that right now...I escaped...I can go home now."  
_

 _ **"You really should rest for a little while longer. Your body is still recovering from that attack."**  
_

 _"No..."_ I thought, clutching a hand to my stomach _, "Everyone is probably worried sick...and I have valuable information to tell them...I can't waste a single moment."_

However, before I could get back onto my feet, I heard a low growl. Raising my head, my eyes widened when I spotted a massive lion-like danger beast stalking towards me. The danger beast sported three slitted eye and large horns on both sides of its head.

 _"You've got to be fucking kidding me..."_ I thought, as I began to panic, _"This couldn't have been timed any worse...there's no way I fight this thing..."_ Gritting my teeth, "Well, what're you waiting for?" I said to the danger beast, as I fought back my tears, _"Akame...Leone...Sayo...Mine...everyone...I'm sorry...I couldn't keep my promise."_ I closed my eyes and waited for the danger beast to strike. Time seemed to slow down as the danger beast leapt at me, ready to sink its teeth into my flesh.

I heard rustling coming from the woods in front of me. Then, the danger beast was sliced at a high speed. There was only one person who could move at the speed I saw; "Akame...?!" I said, a few tears of joy falling from my eyes.

With one slash of **Murasame** , Akame sliced the danger beast in two. The dark-haired girl turned to me, resheathing **Murasame** , "Tatsumi! Are you okay?!"

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"We were all watching different areas." Akame explained, "I was in charge of watching the capital's front gate. When I saw you leaving with Esdeath's group, I rushed to get the others, and started to tail you. We just managed to catch up now."

"I see..." I muttered, hanging my head, "You guys did all that for me...I'm sorry." The girl quirked an eyebrow when I said this, "Again...you were forced to save me."

I was caught off guard when I was suddenly hand-chopped on the top of the head by Akame, "Idiot..." She said with a blush on her face, "I'll always come to save you...because we're comrades."

"I'm just relieved to see your face again." I said with a weak smile, "I'm sorry for worrying you all."

"Welcome back Tatsumi." Akame said, as she helped me back onto my feet.

Then, "Ta-Dah!" Lubbock grabbed both our hands, and took off with us, as if he were a rocket, "Don't you think we should get outta here before all that? Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

We took it slow when we reached a proper path, "Thanks. But dammit, Lubbock! You couldn't have just warned us beforehand?!"

"...MMM, well. Originally, I advised them that this was just unnecessary. I mean, if you, Z.W.E.I. and Ieysayu weren't there, I'd be the only guy left. It would be like my own harem, and that wouldn't be bad at all."

"Man, you're hopeless."

"Even though he says that," Akame whispered into my ear, "The truth is he was really worried about you too."

"Yeah...I know." I said with a smile, as I stared at the green-haired man in front of me, _"...Night Raid...When I'm with these guys...It really does feel like home."_

* * *

 **The Next Day; Capital's Palace:**

"U-Uh...I don't know what else to say..." Wave struggled to say, excruciating pain shooting through his entire body. The dark-haired man was currently tied to a post, while kneeling on top of wooden plank with several pointed protrusions, each of which were digging into his legs. Adding to the pain were four stone slabs, which were placed on top of Wave's thighs, further pushing his legs onto the sharp protrusions. The intense pain caused tears to sting Wave's eyes, "I really am truly sorry. I deeply repent for what I have done." Standing before Wave were Esdeath, Kurome, and Run. Esdeath had a menacing scowl on her face, and a dark look in her eyes, as she rested her head on her palm.

"Your lack of vigilance resulted in my precious Tatsumi's escape..." Esdeath's voice was low and filled with barely contained rage, "And what's even worse...you allowed a member of Night Raid escape. Kurome! Another stone!" Kurome grabbed another stone slab and rushed over to Wave, dropping the stone on top of the others, causing Wave to scream in pain, "If it was **Incursio** you saw, that must have been hundred-man slayer Bulat. The member of Night Raid that we must be most cautious of. That's why it's so terrible that you let him escape. Now because your blunder, they'll probably move to a new hideout...Kurome! Fire now!" Wave hissed in pain, as burning hot wax began to drip onto his back. Esdeath suddenly let out a deep sigh. "Wave...you've truly disappointed me today...I was a fool to think you had reached your full potential. I fully regret my error. But just this once I'll let you off the hook with a little game of waterboarding and a light whipping."

 _"T-That's a game!?"_ Wave thought, as his eyes widened in terror.

"However..." Wave's entire body went stiff when he heard Esdeath's dark and menacing tone, "Fail again...and I will personally...punish you...and I like to get very 'creative.' So don't you forget it."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Wave stammered out, his heart thundering in his chest. Just then the door to the room burst open, and Seryu ran in.

"Captain!" Seryu exclaimed, as she saluted Esdeath, "I searched the area high and low, but found no signs of Tatsumi or the bandits. Not even **Koro** could track them."

"It's fine." Esdeath said, releasing another sigh, " **Hecatoncheir** specializes in combat, not tracking. How about Stylish? He was also searching, correct?"

"Yes...but he seems to be acting on his own at the moment." Seryu replied, as she set **Koro** down, "So I haven't hear anything from him yet."

"Well...I'm not gonna hold my breath." Esdeath said, pinching the bridge of her nose, "That man...tires me."

"Captain...about Tatsumi." Run said, as he walked up next to Esdeath, "From what you said earlier, it's possible that he intends to join the rebel army. You said so yourself." Seryu's eyes briefly widened when she heard this.

"Yes...he even asked me to join him." Esdeath said, lowering her gaze, appearing to go into deep thought.

"If...he were to stand against us an enemy...how should we proceed?" Run asked, as Esdeath raised her head to look at him.

"To be honest...I still really like Tatsumi...and I still think he's the one for me...when I can't have something, it makes me want it even more." Esdeath said, tightly balling her fists, "But...the lives of my underlings come first. I do wish for him to be captured alive...but if there's no other option, bring him back dead."

"Understood." Run said, as he nodded his head.

 _"If...you're killed, it just means that's all you amounted to."_ Esdeath thought, getting out of her seat and walking out of the room, _"But you're not weak, Tatsumi...I can tell that you're far stronger than you appear...and that you're hiding a dark secret...you definitely have the strength to overcome and survive in this world...it's quite odd...I can't help but feel like...I'll be able to see Tatsumi again soon...or I should say...that I will make sure I see him again...and when that times comes, there will be no doubt...I'll unleash my feelings on him! Brace yourself Tatsumi, because when we meet again I feel we will have much to discuss!"_

* * *

 **That Night; Night Raid's Hideout:**

"And that's the extent of the Jaegers' combative force..." I said, as I finished explaining in great detail everything I had seen from the Jaegers.

"So they really are all **Imperial Arms** users..." Leone muttered, gritting her teeth, "This is gonna be tough."

"I can't be believe Kurome is one of their members." Akame muttered, as she hung her head.

"Akame...if you don't mind me asking..." I said, getting the red-eyed assassin's attention, "Why didn't you flee the empire with Kurome?"

"When I was leaving...I invited her with me of course..." Akame said, as her eyes filled with sadness, "But my sister chose to stay with the empire...as far as she's concerned...I'm a traitor."

 _"Akame..."_ I thought, as I hated seeing Akame look so sad.

"Hey Tatsumi, was Kurome eating the same thing every time you saw her?" Akame asked, as she locked eyes with me.

"Yeah, now that you mention it..." I replied, rubbing my chin, "She was eating some type of candy every chance she had."

"I see..." Akame muttered, as she tightly clasped her hands, _"Kurome...you really are already..."_

"Akame!" Mine exclaimed, snapping Akame out of her thoughts, "I know I've said this before...even if she's your little sister, if she attacks us, I'm putting a shot right between her eyes."

"I'm sure Kurome is quite aware of that." Akame said, as she released a light sigh.

"Dammit...I wish I had more information on these **Imperial Arms**." Lubbock muttered, scanning over a book on all known **Imperial Arms** and taking notes. "Seryu's had some enhancements made to her personage, is that right? **Rubicante** 's famous, but it'll be difficult to devise a counter measure for it."

"That flying **Mastema** is mentioned in that book as well." Sayo said, as she leaned over Lubbock's shoulder to gaze at the book.

"But we have no idea what secrets it could hold." Lubbock said in a frustrated tone, scribbling out some of his notes.

I responded, "It throws feather darts that can cleanly pierce through skulls, even when they're armored."

Lubbock said, as he leaned back on the couch he was sitting on, "So that leaves **Grand Chariot** , the armor-type **Imperial Arms** , and **Perfector**."

"And I can attest to how strong **Grand Chariot** is." I said, rubbing my sore arm where Wave had hit me.

"If they have a doctor, I'd want to take him out first." Mine said, as she crossed her arms over her chest, "It'd be very beneficial to have **Perfector** on our side."

"Yeah, that **Imperial Arms** sounds super useful." Sheele said, looking over all the info that I had provided.

 _"If that wackadoodle doctor heard that, he'd be ecstatic."_ I thought, as I sweatdropped. However, I was surprised when I felt someone patting my head. Looking up, I saw Z.W.E.I. smiling at me, before Leone pulled my face in between her breasts.

"All your hard work really paid off Tatsumi!" Leone cooed, holding me tightly against her chest, "Just knowing who our opponents are is a big help! Well done Tatsumi!"

"I-I'm just glad...the information I provided was useful..." I said, muffled by Leone's ample bosom.

"Alright Leone that's enough, you're gonna suffocate him." Mine said in annoyed tone, her brow twitching ever so slightly.

"Mmm, I think you're just jealous that you can't do this with him." Leone teased, as she released me—I was quickly catching my breath—"With those nubs you call breasts."

Mine's face burned bright red in both embarassment and anger, and she was about to chew the busty blonde out, but she bit her tongue and took a calming breath, "Anyways...Tatsumi, after seeing these 'Jaegers' up close, how strong are they?"

"As far as Esdeath goes..." I replied, as I scratched the side of my head, "She was off the charts..." Sayo suddenly clenched her fists.

"Dammit, and we have no idea what her **Imperial Arms** is truly capable of, right." Mine asked, tightly gripping her elbows.

"Nope. We have next to no information on her **Imperial Arms**." Lubbock replied, as he flipped through the book on **Imperial Arms** , "This book has nothing on how far or how thoroughly she can freeze something."

"It's true that Esdeath is strong...but she has one weakness..." Akame said, standing up from her seat.

"And that is?" Viola asked, as she quirked an eyebrow.

"She's alive...she has a beating heart...and so..." Akame said, raising her **Murasame** , "I will cut it out. Even if she is the empire's strongest!"

"About that..." I said, as I rubbed the back of my head, "I want killing Esdeath...to be our last option."

"What are you talking about, Tatsumi?!" Z.W.E.I. asked in a surprised tone, "Esdeath is the empire's most dangerous weapon; she has to be taken out."

"I know she's dangerous...but I still think she can be convinced to join our side." I explained, which shocked everyone in the room, "While I was with Esdeath, I saw a different side of her. You all know her as some sadistic mass murderer, but I saw a different part of her that I doubt many others have. Esdeath does have the ability to be kind and caring, there is light inside her. Esdeath believes that the empire is powerful, and the minister let's her do as she pleases, that's why she stays with them. But while I was captured I managed, if only for a moment, to convince Esdeath that the empire is weakening. I saw it in her eyes, that I had planted some doubt in her. I'll have to talk with the boss, but if we're willing to make some...exceptions...I believe we can convince Esdeath to join us."

"You must be joking?" Mine asked in disbelief, "Because that's the craziest thing I've ever heard?"

"So crazy, it just might work..." Ieysayu smart mouthed, only for the pinkette to hit him in the head with a karate chop.

"Do you understand how beneficial it would be if Esdeath joined our side?" I replied, as I avoided locking eyes with Mine, "Not only would it massive boost to our military power, but it would also boost our morale. If the empire's strongest joined the revolutionary army our troops would get a huge confidence boost."

"That is true..." Mine admitted, turning her head to the side, "I just don't know how the hell you're going to do that."

"If I can just talk with Esdeath again, I'm sure I can make some headway." I said, as I tightly balled my fists.

"Wait, you want to meet that bitch again!?" Sayo exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing, "We just rescued you from her!"

"I'm not gonna try to seek her out." I said, as I clutched a hand over my head, "I just can't shake the feeling that I'm going to meet her again...and very soon."

"Why are you so adamant about this Tatsumi?" Leone asked, scooting next to me, "Why do you want to save her so bad?"

"Because Esdeath isn't as bad as everyone makes her out to be. Yes, it's true that's she done some truly unforgivable things, and she will have to pay for her crimes, but it's just how she was raised." I explained, as I clasped my hands and looked down at my lap, "Esdeath believes in survival of the fittest, and that the weak must be rooted out and eliminated. She also has a massive bloodlust. But if I could convince her that her way of thinking is flawed, or at least partially satiate her bloodlust, then I'm sure she would join us."

"Tatsumi..." Akame said, walking up to me and cupping my face, "Are you sure that you can convince Esdeath to abandon the empire?"

"No..." I replied, before I paused briefly, "But I'm not willing to give up. I will do my absolute best to convince her...but if we have to...we will eliminate her."

"Okay." Akame said with a small smile, "We'll try your plan. When the boss gets back, you try and work out a plan with her. But if you can't convince Esdeath, I will take her out."

"I understand..." I said, as I flashed Akame a smile of my own, "Thanks for believing in me Akame."

* * *

 **Meanwhile; Just Outside:**

""Ohohohoho! Ah, how precious that they tried to cover their scent and hide their footprints!" Stylish said with a smirk, adjusting his glasses, "But since I brought my super-enhanced soldiers, it won't do any good..."

"Master Stylish, the scent continue this way." One of Stylish's creations, with a massive pointed nose, said as he pointed forward.

"Thank you, Nose!" Stylish said, resting his head on his hand, "For your first time in the field, your abilities are exceeding my expectations."

"There's an array of threads up ahead." Another creation, with grotesque enlarged eye, said as his eyes darted all around, "I'll find us a path clear of them."

"Good job, Eyes."

"I can also faintly hear people speaking up ahead." The final creation—a woman with massive bat-like ears—said as she pointed her ear towards the sound.

Hoohoohoo! I knew there was something tré funké about that boy!" Stylish said with a small, cocky smirk, "You wouldn't expect a blacksmith to adjust that quickly, am I right?" Just then Stylish's eyes caught a strange formation carved within a nearby cliffside. Snapping his fingers, Stylish pointed towards the cliff, "Bingo! Peekaboo, Night Raid, I see you!"

* * *

 _ **You already know what's coming next by now, right?**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Kill the Mad Scientist

**_Kill the Mad Scientist_**

* * *

I had already told everyone about the Jaegers, but they temporarily shook it off for my homecoming party. That resulted in many of us becoming drunk. I, on the other hand, decided to take Mine, Akame, and Sheele to their rooms, to put them in bed. Once that was done, I went to hit the sack, myself. As soon as I was deep asleep, Leone came to from her drunken state on the couch, "Oh, ugh! We may have celebrated a little too hard last night for Tatsumi's return. Guess we all crashed out here." She walked past Ieysayu—who was knocked out on the floor—to make her way to the pond. Leone kneeled down at the edge of the bath, and was prepared to splash some hot water on her face. But she was surprised to see something hazy below the water's surface. Curiosity getting the best of her, Leone leaned in closer to get a better look. The blonde's golden eyes shot open when a sinister looking face appeared in the water below her. Leone barely had time to gasp, before a small blade suddenly rocketed toward her face. With a wet thud the blade impacted, and Leone fell face first into the water.

"Haha! I've done it, master Stylish..." One of Stylish's creations said, as he crawled out of the bath, "...your trusty assistant, Trooma, has done it!"

"Good work, now let's continue the mission. He got the first one, Doctor Stylish." Ears reported, which caused a small smirk to spread across Stylish's face.

"Marvelous!" Stylish said, crossing his arms over his chest, "That's my little knight-in-shining armor; flying straight into enemy headquarters." Stylish gave a signal with his arm, and hundreds of his creations burst out of the treeline and made there way towards Night Raid's base, "Alright, go beautiful team Stylish! The capper offensive is officially underway!" Stylish had a twisted smile on his face, as he watched his soldiers run by.

Stylish never noticed that thirty were missing; Slaughtered by none other than Nightmare, _**"You dared to lay your inferior hands on the boy, Stylish! Death...is certain! Souls...come unto me. Souls...GIVE ME STRENGTH!  
**_

* * *

 **At the same time; In my room:**

With a sudden start, I shot up in my bed. I was breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat. I got out of bed, got dressed, and grabbed **Incursio** and **Soul Calibur** before rushing out of my room, and entering the living room.

"You felt it too?" I turned around to see Viola sitting in a chair behind me, "Something bad is happening."

"Yeah...I felt it." I replied, "I also can't shake the feeling that Leone is in trouble."

"That's right..." Viola muttered, as she gazed into her orb, "She's been incapacitated."

"Leone is tough, I know she can handle herself." Ieysayu said, grabbing **Belvaak** , "But that doesn't stop anyone from worrying about her."

"Then let's get out there and protect our friends!" Z.W.E.I. exclaimed, as he drew his arming sword, the blade shining in pale moonlight.

"Right..." I said, **Incursio** covering my body.

When Sayo nodded her head in agreement, Z.W.E.I. punched his fist into his palm, "Now let's kick some ass!"

* * *

 **Back outside:**

"The soldiers have made their way into Night Raid's base."

"Let the show begin! I'm tingling with anticipation."

* * *

 **Inside:**

"Holy crap!" Lubbock exclaimed, as he sprinted down a seemingly endless hallway; the wires he had spread throughout the base going off like crazy, "Where'd they all come from all of the sudden?!" Lubbock came to a skidding stop when he felt the wires closest to him start to go off, " They're already on top of us!" Lubbock gasped in surprise when someone burst down from the ceiling in front of him him. "So you assholes are already inside the base?"

"Enemy..." The intruder snarled in a twisted voice "Must eliminate..." With incredible speed, the attacker rushed at Lubbock, swiping at him with razor-sharp claws.

"Too slow!" Lubbock taunted, easily dodging the intruder's attack. With a flex of his fingers, a series of wires wrapped tightly around the enemy's next. Then with grunt Lubbock pulled the wires, snapping the intruder's neck, _"This is bad! I need to find the rest of the team now!"_ However, Lubbock's eyes widened when the enemy's neck suddenly snapped back into place. Before Lubbock could react, the intruder slashed with its claws, striking the green-haired assassin across the chest and stomach.

* * *

 **Back with Dr. Stylish:**

"It sounds like they got one!" Ears reported, as a slight grin spread across her face.

"Well, my enhanced fighters are more resilient than humans." Stylish said with a smirk, flipping some hair out of his eyes, "It takes SERIOUS finesse to put even a scratch on them!" Before Stylish could gloat more, he noticed that Ears had suddenly stiffened, "Is there some kind of problem?"

"Not really." Ears replied, as her eyes narrowed, "But they seem pretty resilient themselves."

* * *

 **Back with Night Raid:**

"Holy shit!" Lubbock yelled with a cocky grin, revealing an armor-like mesh of threads wrapped around his stomach and chest, "You'd be amazed how many awesome tricks I can do with this little bit of string. Check this out!" Lubbock's grin widened when the threads around his chest and stomach began to unravel, then with a series of hand motions from the green-haired assassin, began to reform into a spear, "All I hafta do is bind them together, and viola!" With a powerful throw, Lubbock hurled the spear of threads straight through the intruder's chest, killing it.

"So...creative..."

"Saw that in a manga one time." Lubbock casually dusted off his hands, cocky grin still plastered on his face, "You wouldn't believe it, but those crazy things are full of ideas on how to manipulate string." Lubbock tensed when he sensed another intruder behind him, "Another one?!" A sudden chill ran down his spine when he saw over a dozen more enemies join with the one he had sensed, "No, more than one." Chuckling nervously, Lubbock scratched his cheek, "Uh, sorry, I'm not so good with groups. I think I'm just gonna pass on you guys, if that's cool." He took off in an extremely comical manner, "Uwaaaahh!" Lubbock squeaked in surprise when he briefly turned around, and saw that the intruders were quickly gaining on him, "You don't have to be so fast!"

Before the intruders could catch up with him, Lubbock's savior came leaping over the large crowd of enemy's. Lubbock felt a wave of relief wash over him when he saw Akame come to a skidding stop next to him, **Murasame** in her hand, "Get behind me!" she exclaimed, as she stood defensively in front of the green-haired assassin

"Akame!" Lubbock shouted, visibly relaxing with the red-eyed assassin's presence. And perverted thought went through his head, _"Oh, nice! She didn't have time to change."_

like an angel of death, Akame slashed her way through the mob of enemies, easily hacking off heads and limbs as she moved like a blur. She was done in barely five seconds, and the hallway now littered with mutilated bodies, and the walls were covered in a fresh coat of blood. With a flick of her wrist, Akame flung off all the blood that had coated **Murasame**. She resheathed the blade, releasing a light sigh.

Lubbock whistled, admiring the sheer devastation that surrounded Akame.

"For being the enemy..." A new voice caused Akame and Lubbock to whip around. That was when three more came—The leader of the three newcomers was a tall, lean man with dark hair and glasses. He was flanked on both sides by two hulking men, "I stand in awe of your ability."

"They've got backup!" Lubbock complained, huffing in annoyance.

 _"He's strong..."_ Akame thought, her eyes narrowing as she locked gazes with the pack's leader. Unconsciously Akame's hands began to drift towards **Murasame** 's hilt.

"You may call me 'Toby.'" The leader said, as he rushed towards Akame, extending axe blades from his arms. Leaping into the air, another blade sprang from Toby's foot. Akame quickly ducked underneath hids attack. Before Toby could even land, Akame unsheathed **Murasame** and slashed him across the back. However, her eyes narrowed when she didn't feel her blade bite flesh.

 _"That feeling; this one's different from the rest."_ Akame thought, turning to face Toby, who had a smirk on his face, " _Has his whole body been turned into a machine?"_

"Akame!" Lubbock exclaimed, as he ran towards the red-eyed assassin, but he was stopped when the two large men escorting Toby stepped in front of him, _"Shit...I wanna help Akame...but..."_ Lubbock grit his teeth in irritation, as his wires sprang to life around him, " _These guys...are in the way...!"_

* * *

 **Same Time; Opposite Side of Night Raid's Base:**

"Let's do this, Z.W.E.I.!" I exclaimed, as we burst out of a wall and landed in a clearing a short distance from the base.

"I've got your back! RAGGHHHHH!" Z.W.E.I. roared, as he charged into a massive group of Stylish's soldiers.

Equipping _Neuntote_ , I slaughtered any enemy in my path without hesitation. **Incursio** 's blood-red spear slashed and pierced the enemies like a hot knife through butter, quickly staining the clearing in their blood. As I stopped momentarily to catch my breath, more of Stylish's soldiers surrounded me and Z.W.E.I., "So these guys are Stylish's enhanced soldiers? They're not so tough, there's just a shitload of them!"

"Keep your head in the game, Tatsumi!" Z.W.E.I. exclaimed, slashing at several more soldiers, "You'll get swarmed if you let your guard down for a second!"

"Thanks for the assist Z.W.E.I.!" I yelled over the raging combat, as the werewolf grabbed one of Stylish's soldiers, and slammed it onto his knee, instantly shattering its spine.

"Hey...you two in the tin can and leather!" A new, gruff voice exclaimed. All the fighting seemed to halt temporarily, as Z.W.E.I. and I turned to face the newcomer. We spotted a massive man standing amongst Stylish's troops, but what really caught our eye was the giant pair of scissors strapped to the man's back, "Hey there, little armored boy and wolfman. My name is Kaku, I guess you'll be taking me on."

"That **Imperial Arms**..." both of us breathed out, as our eyes widened in both sadness and rage.

"HAHA!" Kaku boisterously laughed, grabbing the scissor-shaped weapon off his back, "Nice ain't it? The **Sheers of Creation: Extase**. I just happened to pick these up."

"They don't belong to you..." I muttered, as I tightly balled my fists, my anger reaching the boiling point.

"What'd you say little boy?" the man asked, raising a hand to his ear, "I didn't quite hear you."

"He said..." Z.W.E.I. exclaimed, as he aimed his arming sword at Kaku's head, "Give those back...They don't belong to you!" Z.W.E.I. launched himself at Kaku and slashed, but to his shock the large man used **Extase** to block his blow. Before Z.W.E.I. could try a follow-up shot, Stylish's soldiers began to attack him, "Back the fuck off!" the wolf's anger was slowly rising, as he mowed down the ever-growing group of soldiers that surrounded him, "I have to kill that son of a bitch! I won't let him dirty Sheele's **Imperial Arms** before we return them to her!"

"I'll take care of this bastard, Z.W.E.I.!" I roared, rocketing towards Kaku with _Neuntote_ at the ready. When Kaku deflected my attack, I growled in anger.

"You may try to cut flesh." Kaku laughed, his muscles bulging to grotesque levels. "But I break bones." I hissed in pain when **Extase** grazed my wrist, causing blood to spurt from the wound before **Soul Calibur** froze it, "Not a bad response; I was about take your whole arm off. And that happened even after you put on that tough armor...you poor thing." With a twisted grin, Kaku ran his hand down **Extase** 's blade, "These scissors of mine cut through anything in the world. They ignore all types of defense."

"I thought I said..." I snarled, as I applied pressure to my wound.

* * *

 **Back with Dr. Stylish:**

"Sounds like we have the upper hand against **Murasame** , and **Incursio**." Ears said, listening to the raging battles.

"Exactly how I planned." Stylish said in cocky tone, as he adjusted his glasses.

"But still, we've already lost quite a few soldiers." Ears said, hearing pawns die left and right, "There's too much noise in the area for me to determine the exact number, but the death count is extremely high."

"Oh dear, what a tragedy..."Stylish said with a frown, as he rested his head on his hand, "Those poor, tragic souls..." Ears never noticed the evil smile that soon spread across Stylish's face, " _Just kidding! Those silly pawns are wonderfully dispensable. They're just criminals, anyway. Poor adults are always happy to cut with me, if they think it'll shorten their sentence; little do they know, they're nothing but fancy fodder waiting to die!"_

* * *

 **Back with Night Raid:**

Demonic energy seemed to flow off me, as I let out a fierce roar. Despite my injury, I raced towards Kaku, taking down any pawn that dared to stand in the way, "Give those..." I snarled as I slammed a pawn's face into the ground, turning its head to mush, "BACK!" Kaku's eyes widened when I burst through the last group of pawns, and grabbed ahold of **Extase** 's handle, "Those belong to Sheele! Give them to me now, you son of a bitch!"

Huh?!" Kaku muttered, as he kicked me in the chest, sending the me skidding back, "Who the hell is Sheele?!" I fell onto one knee, as I clutched my stomach. Pain racked my entire body, and I struggled to catch my breath. Still recovering from the previous attack, I could only watch as Kaku stalked closer, "If you really want to die that badly," He was taunting me, "I'll chop you up as much as you like!"

Off to the right, Z.W.E.I. continued to fight off the pawns that had encircled him. Amidst the blood and carnage, he took a moment to glance over at me. His eyes widened when he saw that I was injured and at Kaku's mercy, and two pawns were creeping behind me at the same time. Z.W.E.I. quickly took aim, and threw his arming sword like a boomerang at the pawns closest to me, hoping to give me some breathing room. But by doing this, Z.W.E.I. allowed the pawns that were attacking him to close the gap. Before he had a chance to catch his sword, a pawn lunged at him, claws ready to tear into his flesh. But Z.W.E.I.'s quick reflexes allowed him to duck underneath the attack. The black-and silver haired man then grabbed a small dagger that was sheathed on the back of his belt, and stabbed the pawn through the temple region of its skull; the small blade piercing into its brain. When Z.W.E.I. retracted the dagger and caught his sword, he turned back to me; his heart stopped momentarily when he saw that Kaku was close enough to finish me, "TATSUMI!" Z.W.E.I. yelled in alarm.

"What, are you having a hard time out here?" A new voice asked. It was Mine, "You're as undisciplined as ever!"

"Mine!" Z.W.E.I. and I exclaimed in unison.

She was shocked when she saw Kaku was holding **Extase** , "Shoot. So the small fry couldn't keep them busy inside, eh? Didn't they all converge in there?"

"I'll take care of this one. Seeing **Extase** in the hands of the enemy," Mine wasn't pleased by the slightest, "just makes me sick!"

"'Take care of,' you say?!" Kaku exclaimed in a cocky tone, "Hey, think about your situation and try saying that again, sweetie! Your hideout has been discovered. Enemies are inside it as we speak. And you yourself are about to be attacked!"

The ice encasing my arm shattered, and I stood back up, "And you shouldn't take your eyes off of your opponent so soon." I swiftly unsheathed **Soul Calibur** —blade glowing blue—and slashed upwards, diagonally; creating an already lethal wound on Kaku's back, and launching him into the air.

As a last-ditch attempt at offing at least one of us, Kaku prepared to throw **Extase** at Mine. Before he had the chance, however, the pinkette pointed **Pumpkin** at him, and fired away; completely obliterating the man, and tossing away the giant pair of scissors for Sheele(Who had come out of her room)to catch them.

"The more intense the fight," Mine said, lowering her rifle, "The more intense the weapons. You should NOT have underestimated us."

Then, Ieysayu and Viola came rushing out, "Whoa! What happened?!" The former exclaimed, already holding **Belvaak** at the ready.

"You're a little late, guys." Z.W.E.I. joked before turning to the busty, purple-haired woman, "Welcome back, Sheele." He said to her with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Back with Dr. Stylish:**

"Kaku is dead...There are very few infantry still living." Ears reported, as a chill ran down her spine, while she listened to Kaku scream in agony.

"Oh poo...I guess I was mistaken..." Stylish said in a mock sad tone, releasing a heavy sigh, "I suppose there's no other choice, huh. We'll have to retr-"

"In the sky...!" Ears exclaiming, as she turned around, "Something's coming!"

"Huh?" Stylish said, quirking an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean, someth-" Stylish was cut off when a massive creature soared above his head, creating small shockwaves as it flew past. When Stylish looked up, he was quite surprised to see a large danger beast flying over them, "That must be danger beast, air manta!"

"Someone's riding it." Eyes said, as he spotted figures onto top of the Air Manta. However, he was shocked when he recognized one of the people riding atop the danger beast, "Ah...It's her! Ex-general Najenda! And others...! I see two other figures riding with her!"

"Ooh! Delightfully dramatic; valiantly riding on a danger beast she tamed herself!" The twisted doctor exclaimed, letting out a boisterous laugh, "Now, don't get yourself all warmed up!"

"Headquarters was proud of their fortune-telling arms," Najenda muttered, as she crossed her arms over her chest, "It predicted trouble near the hideout, and it came to pass. Glad I flew back as soon as I found out." Najenda grimaced when she saw smoke billowing from several spots around the base. She then turned to the two hooded figures behind her, "This is your shot, recruits; time to show me what you're made of!"

"Well, isn't this a fun surprise!" Stylish laughed hysterically, giving off a creepy aura that sent chills down his soldier's spines, "It actually works out great, for me!" Snapping his fingers, a twisted smirk spread across Stylish's face, "Every one of you is going to become a test subject for my experiment! It's time to unveil my trump card!"

* * *

 **Inside of Night Raid's Base; With Akame and Lubbock:**

Akame softly grunted as she used **Murasame** to deflect another one of Toby's attacks. Leaping into the air, Toby tried to kick Akame, a blade extending from the bottom of his foot. But the red-eyed assassin easily dodged the attack. Akame quickly slide to the right, and slashed her blade upward, slicing Toby's right arm clean off. Toby hissed as blood sprayed from his wound, his severed arm dropping to the ground with a dull thud, "If I can't finish you in a single hit,"Akame said, sliding into her fighting stance and readying **Murasame** , the blade seeming to glow in the pale moonlight, "Then I'll have to chop you into pieces, and it's gonna hurt. You better get ready."

However, Toby didn't seem to feel anything; he only scoffed, "That's where you're mistaken," Toby muttered, as a small smile spread across his face, "Given my condition, I can't feel pain anymore." Akame's grip on **Murasame** tightened when a blade suddenly sprouted from where Toby's right arm had been. Without another word, Toby charged towards Akame, ready to cut her down with his new blade arm. The red-eyed assassin locked blades with Toby, and struggled to overpower him. As Akame fought to push Toby back, her eyes widened as Toby's mouth opened, and a small pistol sprung out, _"I have to act fast!"_ Akame thought, darting her head to the left just as Toby fired. The red-eyed assassin's incredible speed and reaction time paid off, as the bullet whizzed past her ear, hitting some of her hair as it blew past, _"Now's the time to finish this!"_

 _"What amazing reaction speed."_ Toby thought, as he stared at his opponent in awe. Akame took advantage of him being distracted, and sliced his other arm off. Toby grit his teeth as he whipped around, another pistol appearing where his left arm had been. But Toby was surprised to see that Akame wasn't where he'd thought she'd be. Realizing his mistake, Toby quickly lowered his gaze, and spotted Akame crouched low to the ground, _"From below!?"_ Akame attacked before Toby had a chance to even aim his weapon. Lunging forward, Akame cut Toby's left leg off, her blade easily slicing straight through flesh and bone, but Toby kept balance, and pointed the gun at her again. In the nick of time, Sayo shot an arrow through Toby's chest, impaling his heart; This time, it actually did hurt, as well as cripple him, "Damn you." Toby struggled to say, as he coughed up a mouthful of blood, "This wasn't even your fight."

"My home and all of my friends are in danger!" Sayo said, angrily, "Do you really expect me to just sit back and watch?!"

"Well...as it was going," Toby said, as he lowered his and released a light sigh, "I would've lost that battle, anyway. Even if she hadn't interfered." Toby muttered, as blood dripped from the corners of his mouth, "Akame, please tell me," Toby raised his head and locked eyes with Akame, "Why was it impossible for me to win against you?"

"Your fighting style was extremely aggressive..." Akame replied, slowly walking towards Toby, "But you left me too many openings...obviously."

"Ehehehe." Toby lowered his head in defeat, "I should have focused more on defense, right." He said, accepting the truth, "A sense of pain is quite the useful luxury, after all." In one swift motion Akame decapitated Toby with one clean swipe of **Murasame**. Akame's slice was so fast and precise that no blood had stained her blade. When Toby's headless corpse collapsed to the ground, Akame released a light sigh and resheathed **Murasame**.

* * *

 **Outside Night Raid's Base; With me, Viola, Z.W.E.I., Ieysayu, Mine, and Sheele:**

"Hey, guys..." Ieysayu said, getting our attention, as he pointed towards the large danger beast flying in the sky above us, "What is that thing?"

"What is that, more enemies?!" Z.W.E.I. exclaimed when we spotted Air Manta looming overhead.

"Hang on, I'll check." Mine said, opening a hidden compartment near **Pumpkin** 's stock. Pulling out a high-tech scouter, Mine zeroed in on the danger beast. However, Mine's eyes shot open when she saw who was riding atop the Air Manta **,** "Whaddya know, it's the boss!"

"Sweet! Perfect timing!" Z.W.E.I. exclaimed.

"Wait, that's not fair!" Ieysayu exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"What's not fair?" Mine asked, as she quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"How come they get to ride on a giant flying fish?!" he replied, letting out an irritated grunt, "I wanna ride a giant fish!"

"Uh..." Mine was left dumbfounded.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that." Viola groaned, as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I am..." I said, "Do you realize how idiotic you sound, Ieysayu?!"

I heard rustling, _"Hehuhuhuhu!"_ Trooma thought with a twisted grin, as he leered at Mine and Viola _, "Oh, the adorable ladies!"_ Sliding a knife out of both his sleeves, Trooma lunged towards both girls, _"You seem to have left yourselves wiiide open!"_

Trauma's maniacal grin widened as he neared Sayo and Mine. But, just before Trauma's blades could strike flesh, he was hit in the face by a flying kicking from a very pissed off blonde assassin, "You've really caught me off guard, didn't you?!" Leone, who had transformed into her **Lionelle** form, roared, driving her heel into Trooma's cheek. The surprise attack sent Trooma flying across the clearing, getting everyone else's attention, "I was passed out and hungover, and you throw a knife at me?! That's grounds for serious ass-kicking, my friend!" without hesitation, Leone pounced on Trooma, lifting him into the air by the throat.

The rest of us had deadpanned looks on our faces at the sight.

"Put me down!" Trooma choked out, as Leone's claws dug deepef into his throat.

"Word of advice; I'm a huge fan of surprise attacks—but if there's one thing I hate about them, it's when they happen to me!" Leone snarled, her golden eyes full of fiery rage, "Your body looks like it's been enhanced, but I wouldn't expect that to make your death come any easier!" A low growl rumbled in Leone's throat, as she tightened her grip on the man's throat, cutting off his breathing.

As Leone continued to choke Trooma, she was surprised when a grin suddenly spread across his face. Hearing a strange sound, Leone looked down and saw that a blade had extended from Trooma's shoe. Using the last of his strength, he attempted to stab Leone in the face with the hidden blade. But, to his shock, the blonde assassin caught the blade between her teeth, snapping the blade to pieces with her fangs, "Well, she's just filled with surprises, isn't she?!"

Trooma was cut off when Leone wrapped both hands around his throat, easily snapping his neck like a twig. Then, with a ferocious growl, Leone grabbed Trooma by the face, and slammed his head into the ground, crushing the back of his skull. Letting out a quick sigh, Leone released her grip on Trooma and stood over his corpse, "Aw man! He did manage to get in a good one, and man does it hurt!" She then looked back down at Trooma, and just realized he was dead, "Whoops! Aw crap, I think I killed him!"

"Uh...Sis..." I sheepishly asked with a sweatdrop, "You're okay now, right?"

"Yup, no sweat!" the blonde exclaimed, as she flexed her arm, "I can regenerate when I'm in my beast form, so I'm just fine!"

 _"But..."_ I thought, as the vision of Leone dying in a pool of her own blood repeated in my head, my fists balling tightly, _"I can't help but worry about you...especially after everything we've been through together."_

"Is everybody okay?!" A familiar voice snapped me out my thoughts. Turning around, I spotted Akame, Sayo and Lubbock jogging towards us, "We managed to clear all those creeps out of our hideout!"

"Good," Mine said, "I think we're all here!"

 _"Well that's good..."_ I thought, feeling a wave of relief washing over me, _"Looks like Akame and Sayo managed to reach Lubbock in time...I guess it's not time to start worrying about him yet. But I'll still have to keep my eyes open. I still have no idea when everyone is going to be in danger."_ However, I was pulled from my thoughts when a large group of Stylish's soldiers surrounded the Night Raid assassins.

Ieysayu raised **Belvaak** , "Damn, there's still a lot of these guys left."

Sayo prepared spreader arrows, "Looks like we've still got some work to do!" Z.W.E.I. said in a serious tone.

"This doesn't make sense!" Lubbock said, as he retracted his wires, "How'd they get in without setting off my traps?!"

Leone tried using her enhanced senses, "I'm not picking up anyone else's smell, either."

 _"It seems like Dr. Stylish is the only one who came after us...if that's the case then we can definitely do this!"_ I thought, as I tightly balled my fists, "Whatever," I held **Soul Calibur** at the ready, my sudden shout got all my comrades' attention, "We're all here, so let's knock these bastards out!"

"Sounds good to me!" Leone exclaimed, baring her fangs and cracking her knuckles.

"Heh, who the hell put you in charge?" Mine teased with a smirk, as she readied **Pumpkin**.

"We've got your back, Tatsumi." Akame said, unsheathing **Murasame** and moving closer to me.

"Alright, let's do-" I stopped when all my comrades suddenly collapsed to the ground around me, except for Z.W.E.I. and Ieysayu. Filled with panic, I immidiately ran up to Akame and Leone, "Akame?!" I exclaimed in alarm.

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Ieysayu exclaimed in an alarmed manner.

"I c-can't move my body!" Mine struggled to say, her breathing heavy and labored.

"What's going on?!" Z.W.E.I. exclaimed.

"I don't know..." I replied to the werewolf, "This is just like back on the ship."

"Hypnosis?!"

"N-No...this is...poison..." Akame said weakly, as she fought as hard as she could to stay standing.

* * *

 **Back with Dr. Stylish:**

"Seems to be working perfectly on all targets," Eyes reported to Stylish, "Except for the ones wielding **Belvaak** ; and wearing leather, and **Incursio**."

"Hehehehe!" Stylish chuckled, "That's the effect of my trump card; a fast-acting paralysis agent I made all by my stylish self!"

"Wha?!" Nose exclaimed, "But won't our allies be poisoned too?!"

"Obviously, the good doctor remembered to treat them with the antidote, moron." Ears replied in an annoyed tone.

I swear, those three freaks are major suck-ups, "Ooh, Master Stylish, you're like a super-genius!"

"It's not like I intended to try out my latest concoction on such promising subjects, you know. See?" Stylish said, flipping his hair, "It's a very valuable creation, I went through great lengths to make it!" Stylish then mock-cried, "But I had no other option; they were wiping out my lovely cohort so quickly!"

* * *

 **Back with Night Raid:**

 _"We're holding up better than the others."_ I thought, as I clenched and unclenched my fist.

By now, with Z.W.E.I.'s help, Leone and Akame had managed to stand back onto their feet, but they had to struggle with every movement, "I guess it's up to US now!"

 _ **"If you wait too long, you'll start to be effected as well."**_

 _"I got it..."_ I thought, tightly balling my fist and equipping **Soul Calibur**. I walked in front of my incapacitated comrades, _"No matter what, we have to protect everyone!"_

 _ **"Uh, it would seem that you won't be the only ones."**_

 _"What are you-"_ I was snapped from my thoughts when something crashed in the middle of the horde of Stylish's pawns; kicking up a large wall of dust and debris, "What the hell was that?!"

 _ **"Your reinforcements have finally arrived."**_

When the dust began to clear, my eyes widened when I spotted a massive, horned, blue-haired man standing on top of one of Stylish's soldiers; his large staff shattering the pawn's skull.

"Who...is that guy?" Sayo asked, eyeing the newcomer warily.

"An ally...Right..." Leone asked.

Najenda was still in the air, "It seems dangerous for me or Chelsea to drop down." Najenda said, as she turned to the other hooded figure that was still on the Air Manta, "For now, I'll give orders from here."

"Roooger." The other hooded figure, Chelsea, responded with a salute.

"Now, exterminate the enemies before you!" The boss ordered the man, "' **Susanoo** '!"

Even from that distance, he received those orders from Najenda clearly, **"Understood."** **Susanoo** replied, as he charged towards the waves of pawns before him, rapidly spinning blades extending from then end of his staff. Charging into the crowd of pawns, **Susanoo** thrust his staff forward. The whirling blades shredded everything they touched; hacking off limbs and painting the clearing with a fresh coat of blood. Another group of pawns tried to surround him, but one swipe of his staff reduced them to bloody chunks.

 _"So...So strong..."_ I thought, staring at the carnage **Susanoo** created in awe; the clearing now filled with dozens of bodies, _"He's just like Bro."_

* * *

 **Back with Dr. Stylish:**

"Wha...! It can't be!" Eyes exclaimed, as he watched a newcomer tear through their forces, "A new guy is sweeping through all of our infantry! As long as they're an organism, there's no way the poison doesn't work!"

"...I don't know." Stylish hummed, rubbing his chin as he thought, "It may be an unknown **Imperial Arms**." Seeing no other options, Stylish grabbed a small device from his pocket, "If that's so, I don't need any material for experiments and, like this." Pressing the red button on the device, Stylish smirked when a large explosion echoed out in the distance, "Human bombs for special situations." Stylish lit up, "With this, it's finished."

* * *

 **Back with Night Raid:**

After the smoke cleared, we watched in stunned silence as the man known as **Susanoo** stood before us, with his left arm blown off and dozens of other wounds across his body. But what shocked everyone the most was that **Susanoo** appeared to be in no pain whatsoever, _"What's with this-"_ my thoughts were interrupted when I saw all of Susanoo's wounds begin to bubble and smoke, "What's happening to him?"

"This...This is..." Sheele muttered in shock, as she watched **Susanoo** 's arm slowly begin to regenerate, "I...I don't believe it..."

"It's just like with that Seryu girl and her **Imperial Arms**." Sayo breathed out, watching as **Susanoo** clenched his newly formed fist.

"That ally...an organic-type **Imperial Arms**..." Mine said in awe, as she stared at **Susanoo** in shock, "A HUMAN **IMPERIAL ARMS**!"

I kneeled down to fix Mine's hair, which was messed up by the explosion.

 **Susanoo** then walked over to Sayo with a menacing look, "Wh-What are you..."

She was interrupted when **Susanoo** then reached his hands out onto her hair and fixed it, **"Better."** He said.

Sayo was left dumbfounded, "H-Huh?" She awkwardly stuttered out in confusion, staring up at **Susanoo** , "Wait, What?!"  
 _  
"He's a neat freak?"_ I thought, as I raised an eyebrow, _"That's...unexpected."_

Flying high up above her assassins, Najenda began to scan the surrounding area. The Boss pulled out a high-tech pair of binoculars, and gazed out at the cliffs that surrounded their base, _"It'd have to be a good place to observe Akame and everyone else..."_ Najenda thought, as her good eye narrowed, _"And if we're upwind from where poison the was dispersed then..."_ Najenda turned her gaze toward the southwestern cliffs, _"If someone is commanding these bastards, they'd definitely be around here somewhere..."_ A smirk spread across Najenda's face when she spotted four figures standing near the cliffs edge, _"Bingo!"_ Putting the binoculars away, Najenda gave **Susanoo** his new orders, " **Susanoo**! The enemy's leader is cowering in the cliffs to the southwest! Go there and destroy them! Leave no survivors!"

 **"Understood!" Susanoo** exclaimed, sprinting towards where Stylish was located.

"I'll back you up!" Z.W.E.I. called out, as he ran after **Susanoo**.

"Wait up!" Ieysayu lagged behind.

"That idiot, " Sayo said under her breath, gritting her teeth in irritation, "Does he ever use his head?"

* * *

 **Back with Dr. Stylish:**

Those four enemies were panicking.

"We've been spotted!"

"There's no choice! We're retreating, no need to try the impossible here!" Stylish yelled, as he booked it for the nearby treeline, "Poison won't work against an organic-type! I need to either destroy the core, or do something about the user..." However, Stylish and his soldiers were stopped when the Air Manta did an extremely low pass overhead, knocking them all off their feet. Groaning in pain, Stylish rubbed his head, "My, she's even more tenacious than I thought." Just as Stylish and his men were getting back onto their feet, Susanoo and the other two had finally caught up.

"You take his guards..." Z.W.E.I. said, pointing his arming sword at Stylish, "I'll take Stylish down, myself."

 **"I could have handled this by myself." Susanoo** said, as he slammed his staff into the ground, **"But I welcome the assistance."**

"Don't worry Dr. Stylish!" Eyes exclaimed, standing protectively in front of Stylish.

"In the game of chess, we could be Rook and Bishop!" Nose said, as he slid into a rather sloppy fighting stance, "We'll protect you at all costs!"

"Oh, please..." Stylish said in an annoyed huff, "I designed you three for RECON." He then turned to look at what Z.W.E.I. and Ieysayu had on their faces, _"They're wearing filtered masks?! Bad...This is unfair!"_ Reaching into his pocket, Stylish pulled out a syringe full of a hazy green liquid, "When it comes to this...prepare yourself for the worst!" Grinning hysterically, Stylish slammed the needle into his arm and pressed the plunger, "Trump Card number two, Danger Beast, one dose! This is all I've got!" Stylish yelled, as he laughed hysterically. The doctor's lower body had transformed into that of a hideous monster, that towered over the treeline. The upper portion of Stylish's body still remained human, and rested atop the grotesque and muscular body.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ieysayu muttered, as he took a cautious step back. The young assassin felt a chill run down his spine, as he watched Stylish's body hideously morph and change.

 **"As do I." Susanoo** said, readying his staff, **"Be prepared for anything."**

"Here it issssss! This is the ultimate in stylishness! By becoming a danger beast myself! I'll blow all of you away!"

"Ohh, beautiful...!"

"As expected of Master Stylish...!"

With a crazed smile, Stylish grabbed ahold of Eyes and Nose. Stylish's soldiers began to panic when a large mouth opened in the middle of Stylish's danger beast body, "You are my precious nutrients! Time for us to us become oneee!" Z.W.E.I. and Ieysayu watched in horror, as Stylish devoured the two men; his danger beast body transforming as it absorbed them. Ears was frozen in terror, her entire body shaking violently, "You're next my dear! I need your delicious nutrients!" He did the same with her, as well, "Wonderful! A hearty meal of nutritious meat, and I level up!"

* * *

 **Back with Night Raid:**

"What is that thing?" Sayo asked, watching as a large figure rose above the treeline.

"That thing's gross..." Mine said, as she managed to sit on her knees; by now a good amount of the poison had exited her system, "It's just like a monster."

"I should head over there and help them." I said, turning towards the cliffs to the southwest.

"Wait!" Akame called out, as she grabbed ahold of my cape, "If you're heading back there, take me with you!"

"Can you move?" I asked, kneeling down next to Akame, "Because I don't want you to fight if the poison is still affecting you."

"I don't have full control of my legs yet, but I can fight." Akame said, her eyes full of determination.

"Alright, let's get going." I said, allowing Akame to climb onto my back.

"Hold up!" Mine exclaimed, as she slowly walked up to me, "I can help to." Mine then pointed to the Air Manta circling above them, "Just get me up there and I can provide sniper support."

"Okay, but I hope you're not afraid of heights." I sighed, picking up Mine bridal style, causing the pink-haired sniper to squeak in surprise, "Leone, you keep the others safe."

"Gotcha!" Leone said with a grin, as she gave me a thumbs-up.

"Alright you two! Hold on tight!" I exclaimed, leaping into the air towards the Air Manta.

* * *

 **Five Minutes Later; Woods Approaching the Southwest Cliffs:**

"HAHAHA!" Stylish laughed crazily, as he swung at **Susanoo** , who easily dodged the attack, "What's the matter with you three!? You've been stalling this entire time! You can more aggressive if you want!" It was then that Stylish had spotted that Akame and I had arrived on the scene.

 **"I was awaiting my backup." Susanoo** said, finally going on the offensive and knocking Stylish back with his staff.

"What's this, a piggyback ride?" Stylish asked with a smirk, as he noticed how exhausted Akame looked, "You two look pretty unsteady on your feet." The danger beast Stylish slammed his enormous left hand down, "Let me squish you!" However, Stylish was stopped when a powerful shot from **Pumpkin** slammed into him.

"Stay the hell away from them!" Mine yelled, firing another shot at Stylish, which caused the monstrous man to topple over.

"Nice shot Mine!" I exclaimed, as I gave Mine a quick thumbs up, "This is game over for you! Dr. Stylish." I exclaimed, leaping into the air above Stylish. The crazed doctor tried to attack me while I was airborne, but Z.W.E.I. jumped into the fray and blocked Stylish's attack.

"Not yet!" Stylish roared, as dozen of spear-like tentacles formed out of his body and rocketed towards Akame and me.

"Akame! Go for it!" I exclaimed, using all my strength to throw Akame towards the human portion of Stylish's body.

However, a large sword had hit one of Stylish's transformed arms, and had completely severed the appendage, sending it soaring off into the distance.

"Holy shit..." I breathed out, as I watched Stylish howl in pain, blood erupting from where his arm used to be, before turning my attention to the one who used the sword; Nightmare.

 **"You failed already...Dr. Stylish..."** Nightmare growled, walking towards the human half of the already downed Stylish, **"You have already proven yourself useless...you are weak...I grant death...FOR THE WEAK!"** Nightmare held **Soul Edge** upside-down, and thrusted it downwards, hitting Stylish square in the chest. This incredibly powerful attack stopped all of Stylish's attempts to hit Akame, giving her a clear opening to attack.

"Rest in pieces!" Akame exclaimed, slicing Stylish's human half across the chest with **Murasame** ; the demonic poison instantly flooding his body, along with hellfire.

"...I..."Stylish stuttered out, as he toppled over; **Murasame** 's poison reaching his heart, "I still wanted to do...all kinds of human experiments...wh...why do I have to be...so unfortunate."

"I got you!" I exclaimed, catching Akame before she hit the ground.

At that moment—in a vortex of fire—Nightmare vanished, but not without sending a telepathic message to me, first, _**"One day...Boy...Your body...shall be mine...one day..."**_

"You should consider yourself quite lucky..." Akame said, as she turned to Stylish when I set her down, "You died a quick death."

* * *

 **Later:**

"Excellent job everyone." Najenda said, as the Air Manta landed next to everyone. Night Raid's boss hopped off the danger beast, along with Mine and the other hooded figure, "You all did well defending our base." Najenda turned to Dr. Stylish and released a heavy sigh, "Once we've collected Stylish's **Imperial Arms** , we can head to a secluded spot to lie low for a while."

"Uh Boss." I said sheepishly, walking up to Najenda.

"What is it Tatsumi?" Najenda asked, as she lit a cigarette.

"Once we arrive at our hiding spot, can I speak with you in private?" I asked, dispelling **Incursio** 's armor.

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, what is it that you want to talk about?" Najenda replied, as she took a quick drag of her cigarette.

"It's about Esdeath." I explained, causing Najenda's one good eye to widen in shock, "I might have a way to convince her to join our side."

"Tatsumi, you must be-" Najenda was about to ask if I was joking, but she stopped when she saw the determination and fire in my eyes. So after releasing a heavy sigh, Najenda stomped out her cigarette, "Alright, I'll hear you out. If you have a way to make Esdeath switch sides, I'm all ears. But know this Tatsumi, if Esdeath does decide to help the revolutionary army, you're responsible for her and any trouble she might cause."

"I understand Boss...and I'm willing to take full responsibility for her actions." I said in a determined voice, causing a small smirk to spread across Najenda's face.

"You're quite odd aren't you, Tatsumi?" Najenda said, as she chuckled lightly, "But you're a damn fine assassin, and I'm glad Leone dragged you and your friends here a few months back."

"Thank you Boss, I can't imagine my life without Night Raid anymore." I said with a small smile.

Najenda then turned to the nearby treeline, "How long are you gonna hide behind that tree and eavesdrop? Since you're Night Raid's newest member, come out and introduce yourself, Chelsea." I felt a tingle run down my spine when I heard that name. It was almost as if I had heard that name somewhere before. Just then the second hooded figure walked out from behind a nearby tree.

"Shoot, I guess you caught me." A teasing feminine voice said from behind the hood, as the girl took a lollipop out of her mouth, "And I thought I was being stealthy too." The girl grabbed her hood and pulled it down. When I saw the girl's face and red hair, my eyes shot open, my eyes filling with horrifying images, "The name's Chelsea." The red-haired girl's voice was sweet, as she offered her hand to me. However, I just stood there and stared at Chelsea in shock, "What's wrong with you, man?" Chelsea quirked an eyebrow and waved her hand in front of my face, "It's like you've seen a ghost or something."

 _"It's her..."_ I thought, as visions of Chelsea's head impaled on spike flooded my mind. I didn't bother bringing up Nightmare at that moment; and to be honest, we WERE in a hurry.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, you expected this one.**_

 _ **Quite honestly, the biggest challenge was finding a place to put Nightmare.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Kill the Newcomer

_**Kill the Newcomer:**_

 **(The Next Morning: Skies to the Southeast of the Capital)**

"Hey..." Chelsea said, sitting down next to Akame, "Is he alright?" The red eyed assassin turned her head to see that Chelsea was gesturing towards me. I was sitting on the other side of the Air Manta, away from everyone else, simply staring out at the empty sky ahead of me, occasionally stealing glances back at Chelsea. "He's been sulking like that ever since we took off. From what Najenda told me he's usually pretty cheery and innocent, with a seriously badass side as well. This...isn't exactly what I expected."

"He's normally not like this..." Akame said, as she gazed at me with a hint of worry in her blood-red eyes, "Plus, he hasn't said a word in quite a while...not even to me or Leone. Something must really be bothering him."

"I don't get it." Chelsea said with a light huff, crossing her arms over her chest, "Tatsumi has actually been acting weird ever since he first saw me. It's like he saw a ghost or something when I showed him my face. His whole face turned pale and his eyes got real wide. I was actually a little offended at first. Does he think I'm ugly or something?"

"I really doubt that's the issue..." Akame said, before her eyes widened, a sudden realization striking her, "Wait, you said Tatsumi started acting strange after he saw your face for the first time?"

"Yeah..." Chelsea replied, quirking an eyebrow in interest, "What's up? Did you figure out why Tatsumi's acting strange?"

"Maybe..." Akame said, as she stood up and began to walk over to me, "I'll be back in a minute..." Being careful to keep her balance, Akame slowly made her way over to me. When Akame reached my side, I didn't seem to notice her, continuing to stare straight ahead. Akame took a moment to compose herself, before she sat down next to me. This time I did notice Akame's presence, turning my head to glance at her. Akame was shocked to see the dread in my eyes. The red-eyed assassin wanted to try and comfort me, so she reached out and gently squeezed my hand, "Hey...are you okay?"

"It's her..." I replied cryptically, tightly gripping Akame's hand, as gruesome images flashed through my mind, "The red-haired girl from my visions...it's Chelsea..." Akame hung her head when she heard this, already guessing that my current state was caused by my visions of the future, "They're gonna cut her head off Akame...and put it on a spike...like it was on Goddamn display..." A few tears escaped my eyes, as I grabbed a fistful of my hair, "I don't know what to do Akame...I keep seeing those horrific visions over and over again in my head."

"You 'do' know what to do Tatsumi." Akame said with a small smile, as she scooted a little closer to me, "You have to make sure what you saw in your visions doesn't happen. You have to do your best to save Chelsea's life. If the frequency of your visions are any indication, I'm guessing you'll have to do it pretty soon."

"I...What if I miss my chance? I promised that we wouldn't have to bury anymore comrades." I said quietly, hanging my head and tightly balling my fist, "I've already lost Bro...I don't want to lose anyone else close to me."

"You won't miss your chance, Tatsumi." Akame said, as she gently stroked my cheek, "You've already saved Sayo and Ieysayu. I'm sure that when the time comes you'll know when to jump into action. You just have to believe in yourself."

"Thanks Akame..." I said with a weak smile, giving Akame's hand a quick squeeze, "I feel a little better now."

"I'm glad to hear that." Akame said, as she stood back onto her feet. **_"So am I..."_** Elysium spoke from within **Soul Calibur** , _**"Try not to worry about it too much Tatsumi, because it will eventually start to distract you. Then you really will miss your chance to save Chelsea."**_

 _"You're right."_ I thought with a wide grin, shooting up onto my feet and letting out a loud cheer, "WHOA! I've been moping around so much that I barely noticed we were flying on a giant danger beast! This is so cool! The wind against my face feels so awesome!"

"Now that looks more like the Tatsumi that Najenda told me about." Chelsea said with a smirk, as Akame sat back down next to her, "Looks like whatever you did worked. He's acting like an innocent little kid, what a funny guy."

"It's better when Tatsumi's smiling like that." Akame said, leaning back to stare at me, "He has the power to lift everyone's spirits and motivate us, so it's not good to have him acting all depressed."

"Yeah!" Leone cheered, as she wrapped on arm around my neck, which squished my head against her breasts, much to my annoyance, "Looks like you're back to normal Tatsumi! And you're right! This way more fun then I had imagined!"

"Not it's not, damn it!" Mine exclaimed, her face pale as she clung to Lubbock. Both assassins were trembling slightly, as they held onto each other for dear life, "I really hate heights!"

* * *

 **(One Hour Later: 800km Southeast of the Capital, Marg Highlands)**

"Alright everyone we're getting off here!" Najenda called out, hopping off the Air Manta as it landed in a large clearing. The rest of the Night Raid assassins and I quickly gathered our belongings and followed her. "This place is packed with dozens of sheer plateaus and has a very unique ecosystem. All the danger beasts in this area are a fairly high level, which makes them extremely dangerous. This whole territory is virtually unexplored...not fit for human habitation." A small smirk suddenly spread across Najenda's face, "But because it's unexplored territory...it's the perfect place to build a temporary hideout. A more fitting place for us to stay near the capital is currently being scouted by the Revolutionary Army's reconnaissance team. Until they're finished we'll train here." Everyone but me was slightly surprised when the Air Manta suddenly lifted off the ground and started to fly off.

"Huh? Is it really okay for that thing to fly off boss?" Mine asked, as she watched the danger beast disappear in the distance, "He's carrying all the **Imperial Arms** we confiscated too."

"He's way too precious a transport vehicle for us to hoard all to ourselves." Najenda explained, resting her hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna miss that big guy." Ieysayu said, as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"He probably went back to HQ where his nest is." Chelsea said, briefly taking her lollipop out of her mouth, "It's actually a very efficient way to get things delivered." A hidden smirk spread across Chelsea's face, as she began to chuckle, "Heh, I can't believe you didn't know that Mine."

"God!" Mine thought, as she tightly clenched her fist, "I hate you already!"

"Come on Chelsea, don't tease Mine like that." I said, setting my bags onto the ground, "We don't need to build any unnecessary tension."

"Aw don't be like." Chelsea said with a grin, as she playfully flicked my nose, "I was just messing with Mine. Trying to lighten the mood, ya know?"

"I understand that, but Mine obviously didn't like it." I said, resting my hands on my hips, "So please just go easy on her."

"No promises." Chelsea said, as she shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

"Damn, I hope I didn't upset her..." I thought, releasing a light sigh, as I began to rummage through my bag, "I just don't want her and Mine at each other's throats...I want to make sure they both survive this war." I was pulled from his thoughts when I felt something tug on the back of my sweater. Turning around, I was surprised to see Mine standing behind me. The pink-haired sniper appeared to be flustered, with a light blush dusting across her cheeks.

"You didn't have to do that." Mine muttered, as she turned her head to avoid my gaze, "But...thank you. She really was starting to upset me. If you hadn't stepped in I might have said something bad."

 _"Wow...Mine's really cute when she's embarrassed."_ I thought, my cheeks faintly tinting red.

"Well that's all I wanted to say." Mine said, as she turned her back to me, "Don't expect a reward or anything."

"Of course. You don't have to give me anything, Mine." I said with a smile, chuckling lightly, "I was just helping out a friend."

 _"Dammit!"_ Mine thought, as her blush returned in full force; her heart pounding in her chest, _"Stop saying cool things like that!"_

"Well I think it's about time that I formally introduce the newest members to our team. The first is..." Najenda said, gesturing towards where Chelsea was just standing, but she was surprised when the auburn-haired girl suddenly wasn't there, "What the?"

"Whoa Akame, your hair is so pretty." Chelsea said, as she ran her fingers through Akame's long jet-black hair, "You're actually really cute up close."

"This...came out of nowhere..." Akame said, feeling slightly uncomfortable, "Could you please-"

"We've already met, but for everyone else I'm Chelsea. I hope that we can all get along as teammates." Chelsea said with a bright smile, as she briefly riffled through her pockets. Akame's eyes immidiately lit up when Chelsea pulled out two lollipops, "Here, one's for you."

"I welcome you with open arms." Akame muttered, rushing over and snatching the piece of candy from Chelsea's hand.

"Aah!" Ieysayu yelled in shock, "Akame just got fed something artificial...A lollipop?!"

Lubbock too(Those guys are two peas in a pod), "She must've been REALLY hungry from the long trip!"

 _"Ah, she figured out that quickest way to Akame's heart is through her stomach."_ I thought, as I chuckled lightly, watching Akame practically drool as she unwrapped the piece of candy, _"I can't blame Akame for being hungry, that was a really long flight."_

"Who's the other lollipop for?" Sayo asked, noticing that Chelsea was already eating one.

"Here you go." Chelsea said, as she tossed the other piece of candy to Mine. The pink-haired sniper's eyes widened slightly, as she caught the sucker, "Consider that an apology for earlier."

"Oh...thanks..." Mine said, staring down at the lollipop in her hand, "Maybe she's not so bad after all." A small smile spread across Mine's face, as she unwrapped the candy and popped it into her mouth. However, Mine's smile quickly disappeared when her lips began to pucker, "GAH! That's really sour!"

"Well it is super sour apple." Chelsea said with a smirk, as she slowly shook her head, "I apologized for earlier, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop messing with you."

"Tch, you're lucky that I like sour apple." Mine said, biting down into the sucker and breaking it to pieces, "I'm gonna keep my eye on you. So don't think you'll be able to pull a fast one on me like that again."

"We'll see about that." Chelsea said, as her smirk widened, "I like a good challenge."

"Hey boss, about Chelsea..." Ieysayu said quietly, walking up next to Najenda, "She doesn't really look like she's a better assassin than Mine or the other girls...is she really cut out for this?"

"Don't let her looks deceive you." Najenda said, as she crossed her arms over her chest, "She has the same number of successful assassinations under her belt as Akame."

"Are you serious?!" Ieysayu asked in a shocked tone, staring at Chelsea in awe. My longtime friend had a hard time picturing Chelsea as a trained killer, let alone one with as many confirmed kills as Akame, as he watched her continue to tease Mine, "That's crazy."

"And this is right here is the new **Imperial Arms** I was give by the revolutionary army's HQ." Najenda explained, as she walked up next to **Susanoo** , "Lightning Fast: Susanoo." With a grin Najenda patted **Susanoo** on the shoulder, "He's a biological type who can move around on his own, so he won't be a heavy burden."

"Well, we may have already met, but..." Ieysayu said with a not-so-impressed smile, extending his hand towards Susanoo, "I look forward to working with you!" He surprised when Susanoo's eyes suddenly widened. Then in a split second, Susanoo shot towards him "Whoa! What the-" However, Ieysayu stopped in his tracks when he felt Susanoo tuck in a portion of his shirt that had been sticking out.

"Fixed!" Susanoo exclaimed, as a look of relief wash over him.

"Oh, that's right..." Ieysayu muttered, sweatdropping as he looked down at his now neatly tucked in shirt, "He's a total neat freak."

"So..." Leone said, as she plopped down onto a large tree root. "What's this guy's main skill? Combat efficiency or something?"

"Heh heh, I'll just have to show you all." Najenda laughed, clenching her mechanical fist, "I suggest you all prepare yourselves."

 _"What the hell is he gonna do?"_ I thought _,_ as I audibly gulped, _"I saw **Susanoo** fighting earlier, so I know he's really strong. What other special powers does he have?"_

"Do your thing..." Najenda exclaimed, pointing towards the nearby clearing, " **Susanoo**!"

"Understood." **Susanoo** said, as he dashed off in a blue blur. The rest of Night Raid's members watched in a mixture of awe and utter confusion, as Susanoo raced around performing a series of chores, from washing clothes and cooking to beginning construction of a large cottage. The **Imperial Arms** ' movements were incredibly fast and precise, as he continued to do his work.

"Uh...this all really cool and all..." Lubbock said in a confused tone, rubbing the back of his head. "But what exactly is this?"

"Yeah boss, it just looks like he's doing housework." Ieysayu said, as he pointed at **Susanoo** , who was already putting the finishing touches on lunch.

"Exactly!" Najenda exclaimed, startling the other Night Raid assassins. " **Susanoo** was originally created to be the bodyguard of a V.I.P.! While he may be constantly on guard to battle any possible threats, he's also equipped with the household skills to take care of his master's every possible need!"

 _"The boss is way too excited."_ Z.W.E.I. thought with a sweatdrop.

"Cleaning, cooking, laundry...he does it all!" Najenda explained with a grin, "And he has over 1,000 recipes among his repertoire!"

"I'm sold!" Akame cheered, as her eyes instantly lit up, already drooling at the thought of tasting **Susanoo's** cooking, "Welcome to the team Susanoo!"

"None of the things you listed have anything to do with fighting." Mine said in an annoyed tone, releasing a light huff.

"On the contrary, these are very useful skills." Najenda said with a smirk, as she crossed her arms over her chest, "And of course **Susanoo** has a **trump card** when it comes to battles. Right?"

"Right." **Susanoo** replied, nodding his head.

 _"So these two are our newest members?"_ I thought, as I stared at Chelsea and **Susanoo** , _"I'll have to keep my on eye Chelsea for the time being...and I've seen how strong **Susanoo** is firsthand..."_ A small smile spread across my face, as I made my way over to my comrades, _"I really do think that we can rely on both of them."_ However, I soon sighed when he saw Chelsea once again teasing Mine, enraging the pink-haired sniper—Chelsea was teasing Mine, "Oh my goodness, you're as flat as a board!"

"SHUT UP!"

And Lubbock taunting **Susanoo** –"Y'know, you may be all big, and handsome, and strong, and everything, but you're still just a glorified man-made!"

 _"Looks like our teamwork is gonna need a little work though."_

 **Elysium** agreed, **"If we're all gonna pull this off, we need to put our differences aside."**

* * *

 **(Same Time: Jaeger's Meeting Room)**

"That idiot..." Esdeath muttered underneath her breath, tapping her finger on the table. The capital's most feared general was currently waiting for Run and Bols to finish searching through Dr. Stylish's room. The doctor had been missing for almost and entire day, and had seemingly vanished without a trace. Although the others were hoping to find some type of clue in Stylish's room, Esdeath already had a pretty good idea of what had happened to him.

"We've completed our search of Stylish's quarters." Run said, as he walked into the meeting room, with Bols tailing behind him, "But..." The blond-haired man released a heavy sigh, "We found no solid clues indicating his location, or what he was planning. Though all of his precious study materials and tools were still in his lab. So...he obviously didn't try to flee...the most likely conclusion is that he was killed."

"Judging by the absence of his enhanced soldiers..." Bols explained, slowly shaking his head, "They must have all been killed in battle."

"I had a feeling..." Esdeath said with a light sigh, as she stood up from the table, "That means Seryu has yet another person to avenge...Where is she now?"

"I believe that she's out in the courtyard." Run replied, pointing to a nearby door, "She didn't look too shaken up when I last saw her."

"She must be bottling up her emotions." Esdeath said, as she made her way towards the courtyard, "I'll go and speak with her. It's not healthy to keep things locked inside like that, and I need all of you in top shape."

* * *

 **(Two Minutes Later: Palace's Inner Courtyard)**

 _"I guess he really is gone..."_ Seryu thought, her eyes downcast as she polished **Number 7: Taizan's Cannon of Justice**. _"Why do I keep losing people that are precious to me?"_

"With Stylish gone, will you be able to keep up the maintenance for your parts?" A new voice said, snapping Seryu from her thoughts. Turning around, she was surprised to see Esdeath against a column behind her. Seryu didn't want to worry Esdeath, so she forced a smile onto her face.

"I'll be just fine! He left behind plenty of materials in his lab." Seryu replied in a faux cheery tone, as she patted the large weapon in her lap, "I won't be able to make any additions or upgrades, but I should be able to maintain somehow..."

"I see..." Esdeath said quietly, watching as Seryu's lip began to tremble, as she fought back her tears. Moments later, not able to endure the pain anymore, tears began to fall from Seryu's eyes, _"Just as I thought...she's been holding back up until now."_

"First my parents...then my master...now the man I owe so much to!" Seryu cried out, tears streaming down her face as she hugged herself, "Everyone that is important to me...keeps dying at the hands of evil..." Clenching her teeth, Seryu tightened her grip on her shoulders. "Commander...I...I can't stand it anymore! I...I want to destroy those fiends! I want to erase Night Raid, and all their members, from the face of the Earth!" As Seryu continued to weep, she was surprised when a pair of comforting arms wrapped around her. Looking back, Seryu was surprised to see that Esdeath was holding her.

"As long you're with me..." Esdeath said, as her normally fierce eyes softened, "I will do my best to to make that dream come true."

"General..." Seryu whimpered, before she buried her head into Esdeath's chest.

"From here on out...and even after that, I'll look after you as one of my vassals." Esdeath said, letting Seryu cry into her chest, "It's the very least you deserve..."

"Thank you general." Seryu said, as a small smile spread across her face. "I devote my entire strength and my very life...to justice, and you my commander." As Seryu continued to find comfort in Esdeath's embrace, her mind began to wander to what I had said to her. _"Tatsumi may be right...I've done terrible, awful things...I may have become a monster...all in the name of justice...but Night Raid is true evil...maybe once they're defeated I can work on atoning for the horrible things I've done...but until then I will not rest until every single member of Night Raid is dead and I've gotten my revenge...I'll make the people who killed my master and Dr. Stylish pay!"_

 _"I don't want to get the girl's hopes too high."_ Esdeath thought, staring down at Seryu, as she remembered the offer I had made her. _"What Tatsumi said wasn't wrong. The minister is a coward who controls the empire by using the emperor as his puppet. The only reason most people serve him is because they're desperate, or they're terrified of what'll happen to them if they disobey. Without that fear the military would largely collapse, and only the most loyal would remain. A strong leader instills courage and confidence in their men, not terror. Without a strong leader an army becomes weak and disorganized. If what Tatsumi said is true, and the revolutionary army is stronger then we anticipated, then the regular troops won't stand a chance. It'll just be a matter of time before they're overrun, and it'll be up to the **Imperial** **Arms** users to defeat them."_ A twisted smile suddenly spread across Esdeath's face, _"I'm only fighting for these fools because they allow me to do as I please, I swear no allegiance to this country. So if the revolutionary army gave me similar liberties, I may be tempted to switch sides. In this world only the strong can survive, so if the empire has become weak it must be left behind to die. I look forward to when Tatsumi and I meet again, because I'm curious of what he'll have to say..."_ Esdeath then looked back down at Seryu and her maniacal smile changed to a warm one, _"But as long as I'm sided with the empire I'll do my duty and protect my men, that I swear."_

On the other side of the courtyard Wave made his way to where he had last seen Seryu, with Kurome following closely behind him.

"Alright, let's do this!" Wave exclaimed, as he punched his fists together, "I'm gonna talk some sense into Seryu!"

"I doubt you'll be able to that Wave." Kurome said, slowly shaking her head, "You're not very good with words."

"I don't care." Wave said, as he turned to grin at Kurome, "My mom always told me. When a girl's in the dumps...it's a man's duty to lend them a hand." Kurome was surprised when Wave said this, and her eyes widened slightly, "I think she's up ahead!"

 _"Huh, maybe he's not such a country bum after all..."_ Kurome thought, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Now's the time!" Wave exclaimed, as he burst into the center of the courtyard, "Seryu! I'm here to comfort..," Wave stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the display right in front of him. Esdeath was currently holding Seryu in her arms; the capital's most feared general comforting Seryu as if she were her own daughter. Seeing that he was already too late, Wave hung his head in defeat, "I...She...I didn't even...come on man..."

"It's the thought that counts." Kurome said, patting Wave on the back.

* * *

 **(That Night: At Night Raid's Temporary Base)**

 _"I wonder if thing's are going alright in the capital..."_ I pondered, as I stared down into my drink, "We won't be able to leave for a little while..." Releasing a light sigh, I took a sip of my drink, "I hope Mary is okay...if she follows my directions and heads straight for that revolutionary army camp she should be fine...I can't help but worry though." I barely noticed at the time, but Viola's usual stern look was replaced with one of worry and concern, though she remained silent.

"The reports we've received say that the Jaegers have really been doing a great job curbing criminal activity." Akame said, sitting down in the seat across from me, "Those villains probably won't be making many moves until they get more accustomed to it."

 _"With how powerful they are, there's no way some petty criminals could stand against them."_ I thought, as I remembered all the destruction Jaegers had caused when they had raided that bandit camp.

"Exactly, so we'll use this extra time to train." Najenda said, clasping her hands on top of the table, "We're unable to ask for anymore reinforcements. This of Chelsea and Susanoo as Night Raid's final backup. Let's all accomplish our mission and survive to greet the day of revolution!" Najenda's declaration earned a resounding cheer from the rest of Night Raid's members, except for Susanoo who merely nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly standing up from her seat, Najenda walked over to me and rested her hand on my shoulder, "It's time we discussed what you mentioned about Esdeath. Follow me."

"Yes boss." I said, as I stood up and followed Najenda towards the back of the cottage.

"Huh?" Ieysayu quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Where are they going?" Lubbock asked, watching Najenda leave the room with me following closely behind her. The two assassins spotted Akame and Leone out of the corner of their eyes, and a sudden thought jumped into both of their minds, "He's not gonna make a move on Najenda is he?! I'll kill him!"

"Cool your jets, Lubbock. You too, Ieysayu." Chelsea said, as she took a momentary break from teasing Mine. "Tatsumi and the boss are just going to discuss how he plans to deal with Esdeath."

"And how do you know that?" Z.W.E.I. asked in an unconvinced tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well if you must know, I overheard Tatsumi talking to the boss about it before we came here. Something about getting Esdeath to join the revolutionary army's side." Chelsea replied, as she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know how the hell he plans to do that though."

"I want to believe Tatsumi, but..." Lubbock muttered, staring down at his lap, "I just can't see that woman switching sides."

"Tatsumi will do it." Sayo said, as she rested her hands on the table and abruptly stood up from her seat, "If there's anyone who can pull this off it's HIM."

Akame closed her eyes and tightly clenched her fists, "He's carrying more of a burden then any of us realize, so we have to believe in him. I don't know how he'll do it, but he will convince Esdeath to join our side. And when he does we have to be ready to support him." Grabbing Murasame, Akame began to exit the room, "Now if you'll excuse me I have some training to do before I go to bed."

"They're right, I may not like the idea of working together with that icy bitch, but if Tatsumi says she's got some good in her then I'm willing to try." Leone said, slipping out of her seat and following after Akame, "I better go with Akame, make sure she doesn't go too overboard."

"What do you think Sayo? You've known Tatsumi the longest." Mine asked, as she turned to face the black-haired archer, who had been mostly silent throughout the entire conversation, "Do you think Tatsumi can do it?"

"Before Tatsumi came to the capital and joined Night Raid...I would have said no." Sayo replied, tightly clutching her bow in her lap, "But Tatsumi is so much stronger then he used to be. Without him Ieysayu and I would be dead right now, killed by some rich assholes in the capital, or worse–by that Nightmare. Ever since I joined Night Raid, I've been watching Tatsumi growing every day, and it's almost like he's a completely different person." Raising her head, Sayo had a small smile on her face, "I trust Tatsumi more than anybody else, and I know he'll do anything he sets his heart to. So if he wants to convince Esdeath to join our side, then I know he's going to do it."

"Well that answers my question." Mine said with a hidden smirk, as she nodded her head, "Then I guess there's no other choice, I'll trust Tatsumi to get the job done."

Chelsea had listened to the entire exchange with piqued interest. The auburn-haired assassin rested her head on her palm, as she stared at the door Najenda and I had exited through, "I don't get it...that Tatsumi didn't look all that special...so why do they all have such faith in him?" Rolling her tongue around the sucker in her mouth, a grin spread across Chelsea's face, "Well whatever it is, I guess I'll just have to keep my eyes on him so that I can see it first hand."

* * *

 **(Same Time: With Najenda and I)**

"Alright..." Najenda said with a light sigh, slumping down into a chair. Taking out and lighting a cigarette, Najenda took a quick puff, "Start talking Tatsumi. You said you might have a way to convince Esdeath to join the revolutionary army's side. I'll admit that I have my doubts, but I'm still very interested to hear what you have to say. Because it would really be a huge advantage to have Esdeath on our side, and would almost guarantee our victory."

"Well when I was captured by Esdeath, she told me why she stays aligned with the empire." I explained, which caused Najenda to quirk an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Well she's dead set on the idea of survival of the fittest. It was pounded into her head when she was a child." Najenda said, taking another puff of her cigarette. "She works with the empire, because she believes they're stronger than the revolutionary army."

"That's not entirely true." I said, as I locked eyes with Najenda, "While I was held captive, I believe I was able to make Esdeath doubt the empire's strength, if only for a moment. But in that moment I made her question the empire's power and realize that the minister is crippling this country. With every passing day I believe her view of the empire grows worse."

"Okay, if she's not working for the empire because she believes they're stronger then the revolutionary army, then why does she continue to work with them?" Najenda asked, leaning forward in her seat, "Esdeath is a woman who admires power and she won't work with anyone who she views as weak."

"Esdeath continues to work for the empire, because they allow her certain...liberties..." I replied, as I nervously rubbed the back of my head.

"What type of liberties?" Najenda asked, her one good eye narrowing slightly.

"Well...they basically give Esdeath free reign as long as she follows orders. She's allowed to kill and torture as much as she pleases." I said, as I began to fidget slightly.

"I hope you don't expect us to allow Esdeath to do that." Najenda said, leaning back in her seat, "We can't have the revolutionary army looking like a bunch of bloodthirsty murders."

"I know, and I'm not suggesting that we give Esdeath complete freedom." I said, before I took a short breath to calm myself, "Esdeath has an extremely powerful bloodlust that will need to be satiated if we want to keep her satisfied. So I believe we should allow her to interrogate any prisoners we capture. That way we can curb her desire to torture."

"I see...that's not a terrible idea." Najenda muttered, rubbing her chin, "But what's stopping her from killing our prisoners."

"We'll have to monitor her of course." I said, as I released a light sigh, "And if she starts to get out of control I'll volunteer to step in and stop her."

"Okay, I suppose that will deal with her need to torture and maim, but you must know that, that won't be enough." Najenda said, taking another puff of her cigarette. "Eventually Esdeath is going to want to kill something. Simply torturing some prisoners won't be enough for her."

"I know that..." I said quietly, as I avoided Najenda's piercing gaze. "But I think I figured out a way to satisfy Esdeath's desire to kill. She'll be the revolutionary army's secret weapon when we finally assault the capital."

"Secret weapon?" Najenda repeated, raising a silver eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"We'll keep Esdeath from killing anyone until we're ready to attack the capital, letting her desire to kill grow. Then once we attack we'll keep the main army back, and allow Esdeath to fight a majority of the capital's forces by herself." I replied, which caused Najenda's remaining eye to widen, "The rest of the army can jump in and assist when needed, and they can handle any stragglers that manage to get passed Esdeath. Taking on the capital's forces by herself will surely satisfy Esdeath's need to kill, and will give her the rush that she craves."

"That's...That's an amazing idea." Najenda said, standing up from her seat and beginning to pace back and forth, "Esdeath is strong enough to handle normal troops by herself, even if there are hundreds, even thousands, of them. With her leading the attack that will drastically cut down our casualties. This would almost guarantee our victory without a shadow of a doubt." Najenda suddenly stopped pacing, and turned to face me, "But...there's one thing about your plan that's bothering me."

"What's that boss?" I asked, as a confused look spread across my face, "Did I overlook something?"

"It's just..." Najenda said, briefly pausing to take another drag of her cigarett, "What's going to happen once the fighting is over? Esdeath is going to have to pay for her crimes in some way, even if she helps us defeat the empire. I doubt she'll give up without a fight."

"I told you boss...I'll take full responsibility of Esdeath." I said, as I locked eyes with Najenda once again, "Instead of killing or imprisoning Esdeath, banish her from this country. I'll go with her and do my best to keep her in line."

"Tatsumi...do you understand what you're suggesting?" Najenda asked, a hint of sadness in her tone, "You won't be able to witness the growth of the new empire. You'll never be able to return to your village."

"*Sigh* I know all that boss...and I'm ready to accept whatever lies ahead. I can visit my village before we leave, and give them the money that I've been saving up and explain what happened." I said, as a small smile spread across my face, "I understand boss, I'll do everything I can to ensure that everyone survives this war." I said in a determined tone, as a passionate fire burned in my eyes.

"That's good..." Najenda said with a smile, dropping her cigarette and stomping it out, "Well you're plan seems pretty solid Tatsumi, and it looks you have most of the details worked out. It seems that the only thing left to do is to convince Esdeath to abandon the empire and have her join our side."

"I can't shake the feeling that I'll be meeting with Esdeath again very soon." I said, as I looked down at the floor, "When that time comes I will do whatever I can to convince her to join the revolutionary army."

"I understand that you want to boost the revolutionary army's power...but I don't get it..." Elysium said, manifesting herself and crossing her arms over her chest, "Why are you willing to go so far for Esdeath? She's a cold-blooded killer, who tortures and murders people for fun. Most people would rather see her head on a platter, then let her help them. But here you are coming up with this elaborate to make her switch sides."

"It's true that Esdeath has done some truly horrible and unforgivable things, but I've seen a part of her that I doubt many others have seen." I said, as I tightly balled his fists, "She's not all blood and despair. I've seen that Esdeath can be quite caring and affectionate, even emotional. When I was captured Esdeath told me that she loves me, she even offered to let me stay in the palace. Esdeath may be the empire's most feared general, but she's still a woman, and it seems like she wants to experience love..." Najenda's eyes slightly widened when Tatsumi said this, "Boss, Elysium, there's a light inside Esdeath, but it's completely engulfed by darkness. I know that if I try hard enough I can drag that light out and bring out the good that's inside Esdeath. I know it won't be easy, but I have to try."

"Well it looks like you'll have a tough job ahead of you." Najenda said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, "But you're special Tatsumi and I have a feeling that you'll be able to pull this off."

"Thank you boss." I said, as a smile spread across my face.

"Heh, you're quite the odd kid Tatsumi." Najenda said with a smirk, popping another cigarette into her mouth and lighting it, "But I can't shake the feeling that you're hiding something."

"Soon boss..." I said quietly, as I glanced down at Incursio, "I'll tell you all soon."

"Alright." Najenda said, nodding her head and turning to look out a nearby window. "You're free to go Tatsumi. I'll pass your plan on to HQ when I have the chance."

"Goodnight boss." I said, as I exited the room. Releasing a heavy sigh, I closed the door behind me, _"Okay, there's no backing out now. I have to pull this off, the other's are all placing their faith in me."_

 _ **"Are you sure that you're ready to let them know about me?"**_

 _"Akame and Leone already know about my visions...I can't keep this a secret from them forever."_ I thought, making my way toward my room, _"They all deserve to know. Besides, they already know about **Elysium**."_

 _"If you believe that you're ready, then I'll trust your judgement partner."_

 _"Thanks **Incursio**..." _ I thought, turning a corner in the hallway, _"Now let's get some rest. We have a lot of training to do while we're here. Especially for when we go up against **Nightmare**. I doubt he'll stay out of the battle."_

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

Blood...Guts...Severed body parts: this scene was too gruesome for words. A trail of corpses led to the killer responsible for it all, **Nightmare**. However, it would soon turn out to be MUCH worse than just slaughtering innocent people; these men were miners, and they dug up the next shard of **Soul Edge** , which drew in the horrific demon like moths to a flame. **"In time...boy..."** he said to himself quietly, **"you and your comrades will meet your doom."**


End file.
